The Bracelet
by SorceryGeniusLina
Summary: When Sanji has a traumatic sexual experience during his stay on Momoiro Island it's up to Ivankov to save Sanji by giving him a powerful magical bracelet that has the power to block unwanted memories. This gives Sanji the will to live so that he can stay the Thousand Sunny's chef, but what will happen when Zoro gets curious about the bracelet and decides to cut if off? Zoro/Sanji
1. Chapter 1

**The Bracelet**

Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece.

Summary: Sanji had a traumatic sexual experience during his stay on Momoiro Island, one that he needed to forget if he was to continue living, and to remain the chef of the Thousand Sunny. Ivankov gave Sanji a magical bracelet with the power to absorb and trap painful memories. What will happen when Zoro gets curious about Sanji's bracelet and decides to cut if off? Z/S.

AN: Hi guys, so I was getting impatient waiting for updates for my favorite Z/S stories like _Enlightment _and _Betting_ and decided to write my own smutty Z/S story. It wasn't supposed to have a plot and Zoro and Sanji were supposed to have hot mansex right away, but for some reason they're acting all shy and this plot came out of nowhere! Whatever, Sanji and Zoro are doing what they want to do in this story but they're definitely going to get it on eventually! Zoro is more of a gentleman than I thought. I hope everyone enjoys it. Feel free to correct me if you see errors since I haven't written fanfiction in a while! A big thank you goes out to all the authors who have written such wonderful stories about Zoro and Sanji - a couple I'm completely obsessed with lately. _Memories_ is a classic one that comes to mind, as well as _Engraved_.

**Chapter 1:**

After the Straw Hats had left Punk Hazard…there was more 'peace' onboard the Thousand Sunny. Nami told everyone that the next island would be _weeks_ away.

This was bad news for Sanji. Sanji needed to be incredibly busy the entire day so that at the end of the day he'd pass out and sleep a dreamless sleep. That hectic lifestyle of fighting enemies, fighting marines, fighting Zoro, cooking three meals a day plus snacks, cleaning the kitchen, washing and drying dishes, sharpening his knives, and not to mention his own physical training regime - was actually Sanji's _ideal_ situation.

If Sanji kept busy enough and was worn out enough by the end of the day he could collapse in his hammock and relax knowing he'd be too tired to dream. And if he didn't dream he wouldn't have nightmares…

Sure, Sanji had alluded to his crewmates that his two years away from everyone (on Momoiro Island) had been hell - but it had much much worse than that.

Sanji had a secret.

A new accessory he always wore. An item that without it he wouldn't be able to stay a part of the Straw Hats' crew.

A magical bracelet made somewhere in the New World by a powerful witch. This bracelet made of round beads of black onyx had the power to absorb and trap painful or unwanted memories - memories that one could not live with…

Sanji couldn't remember what had happened to him of course because of the bracelet. But back on Momoiro Island, when he had 'come to' Ivankov was there at his side - a bloody knife in his hand.

A knife that Sanji had tried to use to kill himself with. None of the Straw Hats had noticed the new scars on Sanji's wrists - but since he always wore long-sleeved shirts AND most of the Straw Hats weren't very observant - he figured they never would…

Ivankov explained to Sanji that something horrible had happened to him…and that this experience was more than Sanji could live with.

Ivankov had also explained that he had caught Sanji in the middle of his suicide attempt, and how Sanji had told Ivankov his reasons for wanting to kill himself. Ivankov had used his fighting prowess to knock Sanji out, giving him the time to find the magical bracelet that a witch had once gifted him with and put it on Sanji - trapping all of his painful memories…

Giving Sanji a second chance.

And so, while Sanji was awake the bracelet kept those painful memories at bay.

However, once Sanji slept his subconscious was at the mercy of his memories and Sanji would have terrible nightmares…

He'd wake up crying out in the middle of the night, covered in sweat, and fighting invisible enemies - some who had been wearing hot pink. Don't ask.

After the Straw Hats left Punk Hazard, Sanji's nightmares had gotten worse and he had cried out loudly one night worrying his fellow crewmates. So that wouldn't happen again…Sanji secretly began to gag himself at night before going to bed so that if he cried out in his sleep or screamed - his voice would be muffled.

And no one would hear him.

Sanji was determined that no one would hear his screams…

One night, Sanji awoke from a terrifying nightmare - so terrifying he almost bit right through the gag in his mouth! He shot up in his hammock, covered in sweat and tears, shaking like a leaf, and feeling nauseous.

Sanji panicked. He quickly removed the gag from his mouth and fled the boy's bunkroom - he couldn't let anyone see him in such a weak and pathetic state! Especially Zoro, who was somewhere sleeping in the male bunkroom. Sanji considered Zoro to be his rival and never wanted to show Zoro any weakness. It was hard enough keeping his skill level up so that he could spar against Zoro and his three menacing swords. It was taking all Sanji had not to be left behind by Zoro. And now with his emotional traumas Sanji feared that Zoro would truly leave him behind.

Sanji ran out on deck. The night air was cool and crisp. The sky overhead was pitch-black with millions of stars visible and a bright full moon overhead. But Sanji hardly noticed the perfect weather and beautiful night as he ran over to the rail and began to puke his guts out.

What Sanji didn't know was that Ussop had asked Zoro to take night watch duty that night and so Zoro - resident swordsman of the Thousand Sunny was currently fighting off sleep in the crow's nest.

Zoro's POV

Zoro was just nodding off when a loud 'bam' sound snapped him completely awake! The sound of a door slam.

Zoro stood up and looked down at the deck of the Thousand Sunny curiously to see who could possibly be up at this ungodly hour.

Zoro saw Sanji rush out of the door that led to the boy's bunkroom and rush for the rail only to start puking his guts out.

Zoro's eyes widened because there were just too many things wrong with the visual image of Sanji Blackleg puking overboard.

1. Sanji was a seaman, practically raised living on the sea. He would never get 'seasick'.

2. Sanji was the chef/cook of the Thousand Sunny and so no one EVER got food poisoning or sick because of Sanji's food.

Something was _really_ wrong.

And Zoro always looked out for his _nakama_ and so he slowly and silently descended down the ladder of the crow's nest. Keeping to the shadows he made his way as closely as possible towards the 'love cook'.

Zoro watched Sanji continuing to throw up over the side until he began to cough up bile and then dry heave, spasms wracking Sanji's lithe frame. Zoro winced, having sympathy pains since it looked quite painful. Eventually Sanji sunk to his knees out of exhaustion.

A moonbeam illuminated Sanji's sorry state - Sanji was trembling, tears streaming down his face. He was practically hyperventilating…

Zoro had never before seen the cook look so…_broken_.

Sanji was wearing a look that Zoro had NEVER seen the strong man wear: one of _fear_.

Zoro's chest felt tight as he looked at the cook. He had the inexplicable urge to run over and _hug_ Sanji. Zoro shook his head. That thought was mad! For all intent and purposes…Sanji and Zoro still hated each other's guts. They still fought each other and got on each other's nerves. Even after two years nothing had changed between them…

Or at least, that's how it appeared on the outside. But something had changed, at least for Zoro it had. When Zoro had been ready to sacrifice himself for Luffy, the crew, and his _nakama _on Thriller Bark…Sanji had stood up in front of him, ready and willing to give his life so that Zoro could continue to pursue his dream of becoming the World's Greatest Swordsman.

Sanji had been willing to give up his life for him…he had never really realized it until that moment but the cook didn't hate him, far from it, and it was obvious that the cook cared about him too - as a friend perhaps, _nakama_ for certain. At that moment, Zoro had felt like such a bonehead. How had he not realized that the cook didn't hate him for so long?

And then when Zoro was in a half-dead state at Sabaody Archipelago…he couldn't remember much but…he had this feeling that Sanji had once again gone to risk life and limb to help him…and then they had all been separated.

But Zoro wasn't the kind of person to forget a debt. He was an honorable warrior. Sanji had saved him. Sanji didn't hate him. These were the facts. Because of this, Zoro now considered Sanji a friend even if he couldn't voice this revelation aloud…

Before Zoro realized what he was doing he emerged from the shadows and casually approached Sanji.

Sanji had his arms wrapped around his legs and was trembling in fear and terror.

"Oi shit-cook, what's wrong?" Zoro drawled.

Sanji's head snapped up and he gave Zoro a horrified look, one that quickly turned to one of embarrassment and shame. That Zoro saw him in this sorry state…!

"N-n-none of your business, Marimo. Leave me the hell alone." Sanji managed to stutter out as he began to try and calm his nerves and pull himself together.

Zoro could tell Sanji was mortified that Zoro had seen him looking like that. He wouldn't want Sanji to even see him looking so pathetic either, and so Zoro sauntered over to the railing and looked out at sea and didn't look at Sanji.

He had to help Sanji…because Sanji was _nakama_.

"Did you have a nightmare?" Zoro asked casually.

Sanji sucked in a breath.

Zoro shrugged. "That's no big deal you know. With everything we've been through it would be unusual not to have the occasional nightmare. I have them too…sometimes…" Zoro admitted softly.

Sanji looked up at Zoro in awe. Was Zoro actually trying to comfort him?! No way! Sanji found himself nodding but realized Zoro couldn't see this and so he responded: "Yea."

Zoro let out a breath of relief. Now they were getting somewhere…now Zoro just had to find out what had caused the cook his nightmare and he could 'kick its ass' and everything could go back to 'normal' on the Thousand Sunny. "What was the nightmare about?"

Sanji gripped his head as he tried to remember…but he simply could not. Ivankov had warned him this might happen…his memories would prey on his subconscious in the form of a nightmare - something that was inescapable. The nightmare had Sanji in its dark cold clutches…a prisoner…

Sanji looked down at his bracelet. If he took the bracelet off he would probably know what was causing him the nightmares…but…if he took the bracelet off…

Sanji's hand twitched as it head for the black onyx bracelet and Zoro noticed this move out of the corner of his eye. The swordsman's eyes widened because he had never noticed that piece of jewelry on Sanji before and wondered briefly where he might have gotten it.

Sanji looked at the scars on his wrists. He might try and kill himself again. Sanji swallowed thickly. No…he had to help Luffy become King of the Pirates first and then he'd take the bracelet off and deal with his own inner pain…

Sanji shook his head. "I can't remember."

Zoro spun around and gave Sanji a skeptical look. "You can't remember what scared you so much? Was it a dream about a giant spider?"

"Oi! Stupid marimo…what makes you think I'd be afraid of a pathetic spider?!" Sanji leapt to his feet, his trembling and tears ceased.

Zoro smirked. "I saw you on Jaya…you were acting like a scared little brat just because of those little bugs! HA."

"Why you…who's a scared little brat!" Sanji sent his foot flying at Zoro's head.

Zoro chuckled, smirk still on his face. "Ooo someone's being a little defensive…look over there! It's a tarantula!" Zoro's eyes widened and he pointed behind Sanji.

"What? Where! Where's the tarantula!" Sanji squealed leaping to his feet and jumping around frantically and somehow he ended up in Zoro's arms, clutching at the swordsman out of fear.

The two of them crashed to the deck with Sanji on top of Zoro. Sanji's eyes widened like saucers as he looked down at Zoro, and Zoro could feel that Sanji's heart was beating a mile a minute. Zoro raised his eyebrow at that. That was…odd. It's not like he was a girl or anything for Sanji to act so nervous.

But if Zoro was honest with himself his heart was probably beating just as fast. Zoro frowned. That was also…odd. Zoro looked at his hands and saw that he had put his hands on Sanji's upper arms to steady the cook. When had his hands gone there? And why were they touching the cook? Zoro was giving his hands a baffled look…

Sanji's face was turning red from embarrassment.

"Look who's not scared of spiders," Zoro teased with a chuckle. "You threw yourself into my arms like you're a scared woman or something."

That did it. Sanji scowled and leapt off of Zoro quickly. He stood straight, looked off to the side awkwardly, and put his hands behind his back. "Bastard…"

Zoro rubbed his eyes - were the moonbeams playing tricks on him or was Sanji blushing? Zoro stood up slowly and stared at Sanji intently. Was he drunk? He was thinking something along the lines of 'he looks cute'. Zoro shook his head. Sanji would kick his ass if he ever said something like that aloud…that thought sobered Zoro quickly.

"I'm going back up to the crow's nest. You seem okay now." Zoro declared as he turned around and headed towards the crow's nest.

Sanji paused and touched his face - he had stopped crying and had stopped trembling…damned Marimo probably would never let him live this down. "Zoro…you better not tell anyone about this or else…I'll kill you." Sanji growled.

Zoro paused. "Oi, if you remember what your nightmare was about…let me know."

"What? Why?"

"So I can chop whatever it is that gave you a nightmare into tiny little pieces." Zoro declared with a savage grin, moving the hilt of his sword _Wado Ichimonji_ up to reveal part of the gleaming white blade with a clinking sound.

Sanji's POV….

Sanji watched Zoro go - stunned. He allowed himself a smile. Leave it to Zoro to want to cut something with his swords. He was such a muscle head. Zoro had in his own way offered to help but…Sanji frowned and looked down at the bracelet…

Sanji knew that Zoro was dependable and looked after his _nakama_…but normally if Sanji had an 'enemy' he couldn't face on his own he knew he could count on Zoro for backup. However, this time that had not been the case. This 'enemy' that Sanji had was one that Zoro could not defeat or else Sanji would not have decided to kill himself, not if there had been any hope…

Sanji put his hand over the black onyx bracelet. _An enemy Zoro cannot defeat? _Sanji shuddered. Now that was indeed a scary thought…

Sanji went back to bed, and fell into a restless sleep. The next day, Sanji got up early to make breakfast for everyone and as he went to the bathroom first to splash his face with some water in order to wake himself up he noticed that there were dark circles under his eyes. He frowned at his reflection. He usually considered himself a handsome man but now…he looked pale and drawn. Sanji slapped the sides of his face with his hands to add a little color to his cheeks. That would have to do it. Sanji made his way to the galley and started chopping up some fruit to make fruit plates for the ladies.

"Land ho!" Came Zoro's unexpected call that roused the entire crew, and got them up on deck earlier that they would have liked. Luffy, Nami, Franky, Robin, Ussop, Chopper and Brooke all gathered on the deck at the bow of the ship to see the island that was ahead of them while still yawning and rubbing sleep from their eyes.

It was a spooky looking island, shrouded in mist and with a large skull shaped mountain. Most of the island was forested with extremely tall pine trees. And in the center of the island was an impressive walled city. Within the city tall buildings could be seen as well as towers and a temple. The wall separated the city from the dark forest…and probably with good reason.

Luffy hopped up on the lion head and looked at the island excitedly. His blood was thrumming in his veins. "Hey! That mountain looks like a skull! Neat!"

Nami looked at the creepy island and shivered. "That place looks worse than Thriller Bark…"

"Those tall pine trees look like good lumber for the Sunny-go! Ow! They could be Norfolk Pines…those have been known to be used for making the masts of ships since they grow so tall and straight." Franky explained.

"A mountain shaped like a skull…" Robin tapped her chin in thought. "I do believe I've read about this island. If I am correct it's a rather famous one in the New World called _Magick Island_. It has a magical academy, a famous religious temple with a mysterious legend concerning a lost holy place, and a host tower where the most powerful witches and warlocks reside.

"The best warlocks and witches in the New World live there…it's recommended to find a witch or warlock to join our crew before we continue our way in the New World because without a witch or warlock on our crew we will be vulnerable to magical attacks."

"_Magic_…" Sanji muttered darkly to himself and unconsciously put a hand over his black onyx bracelet.

"Ooo~ a new crewmate! I want to find us a powerful warlock!" Luffy burst out.

"Magick! Cool!" Chopper agreed bouncing up next to Luffy.

"No Chopper - magic is not cool. It's scary." Ussop shuddered and looked over at the cook and wondered if it was too early in the game to get a nice place somewhere behind Sanji to hide.

"You should try and find a beautiful sorceress, Luffy." Sanji put in, puffing smoke shaped hearts into the air as he smoked his morning cigarette.

Zoro rolled his eyes at the ero-cook. But at least he was acting 'normal' well, 'normal' for that ero-kappa at least. Zoro snickered to himself. Zoro thought about the Straw Hats getting a new crewmember…he pictured a powerful sorcerer…who got along with Sanji and they'd become best buds. Zoro frowned. He pictured a beautiful sorceress…that Sanji would be drooling all over…one that didn't seem to mind Sanji's over-the-top way of flirting and just liked his handsome face and so gave him the time of day. Zoro slapped a hand to his forehead. If having two females on the ship wasn't bad enough. The Straw Hats could end up with yet another troublesome girl. "Oi, Robin, is it really necessary for us to get a warlock or a witch? Isn't there a way to _not_ get one?"

"Oi shithead stop ruining my dream of Luffy choosing a beautiful sorceress to join the crew!" Sanji complained and swung his foot lazily at Zoro's head. "Luffy may have bad taste when it comes to choosing men…but he definitely seems to have good taste when it comes to women if Nami-_swan_ and Robin-_chwan_ are anything to go by." Sanji gushed as he looked at the two young women. "They're so beautiful and perfect."

"Fucking pervert…is pussy all you think about 24-7? You make me sick." Zoro drawled.

"What did you just call me?!" Sanji roared and attacked Zoro. "And watch your mouth! There are ladies present! I should wash your mouth out with soap for that last comment, you oaf!"

Zoro unsheathed his three swords in one fluid motion, and grinned shark-like. He readily attacked the ero-cook.

This was normal for Zoro and Sanji. This was how they communicated.

"Actually, yes Swordsman-_san_, there are devices on Magick Island to test if one has the ability to perform magic. If one of us has the ability then we could just get some spell books while we're there and have our crewmate learn some protective spells."

"Oi you're saying one of _us_ could be a warlock or a witch?" Zoro raised his eyebrow at the archeologist.

"Yes and no. Those who have consumed the Devil's Fruit are unlikely to have this ability since the Devil's Fruit would have already made the power manifest itself somehow. So that leaves…Cook-_san_, Swordsman-_san_, Franky-_kun_, and Longnose-_kun_."

"AW MAN!" Luffy complained loudly. "I wanna be a warlock!"

"Thank God you can't be a warlock!" Nami declared, bonking Luffy on the head with her fist.

Zoro looked over at Sanji out of the corner of his eye. _A warlock?_ Sanji had already exhibited strange abilities for a normal human…like being able to set his leg on fire…and even doing that 'skywalk' thing…that was almost like Sanji could fly. _Could Sanji be a warlock?_ Zoro frowned at the possibility. If so the crew would make Sanji learn protective spells and this would add to Sanji's already long list of responsibilities. He'd have to be not only the ship's cook but also the ship's warlock. It just didn't seem fair.

There was something about that idea that didn't sit well with Zoro. But Sanji was a man. He could handle himself. And he _respected_ Sanji as a man.

Zoro was distracted in his thoughts about Sanji and Sanji managed to kick him in the gut - sending him skidding across the deck. Nami got pissed and hit Zoro and Sanji over the head. "No more fighting, you two! Sanji make us a light lunch so we can eat before we disembark! We'll be needing to stock up on a lot of supplies while we're here."

"Hai~ Nami-_san_, your wish is my command, beautiful lady~" Sanji quickly declared and rushed off to the galley to prepare a light lunch for everyone.

"Dumbass…" Zoro grunted. The chef had just left him in the middle of a fight - it only took one word from Nami and the cook was a slobbering obedient dog! "Tch." It disgusted Zoro how the cook let the girls treat him…it totally pissed him off…because…because…?

Zoro shook his head. It was beginning to hurt. Thinking had never really been his forte.

TBC…!

AN: I have the next chapter almost done but I need to edit it first. I know this one has errors but I wanted to put it up and get some feedback and see if you all like it so far lol. What does Robin call Franky? I just had her call him Franky-kun and what is the place where all the boys sleep on the Thousand Sunny…is it called the men's bunkroom? I can't remember! Thanks!

Paste your document here...


	2. Chapter 2

The Bracelet

Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece.

AN: Warning: This chapter contains mature themes: references to suicide attempts, bad language, M/M, graphic sexual harassment (poor Sanji!)…but don't worry Zoro will kick their asses…hmmm hope that not a spoiler lol!

Ch 2

The Straw Hats with the exception of Sanji and Chopper disembarked for Magick Island. Sanji claimed to want to stay behind because he was working on a new recipe and Chopper was working on preparing a new medicine.

Zoro knew better. The cook's nightmare was still bothering him and he didn't have the spirit or motivation to disembark and go ashore.

Nami planed on going to a store where she could get one of the magical power testing globes that Robin had told her about. Nami was also intrigued with the witch fashion and planned the hit some clothing stores to get everyone on the crew new witch and warlock looks.

Frankie planned on heading for that beautiful pine forest that lay outside the walls of Magick City and Ussop had been roped into going along with Franky to help him bring back some lumber.

Robin wanted to enter the walled city and immediately find a bookstore where she could purchase books about magic and spell books. The main spell book which every warlock and witch was supposed to have was called a _Book of Shadows_ apparently. The thought brought a smile to Robin's lips, it was all so very interesting.

Luffy wanted to head into the walled city and find…adventure. Most likely their hyperactive Captain would find trouble. Luffy had spotted some interesting towers and some kind of temple and decided he'd head there first…

Brook wanted to check out the musical instrument stores and see if he could get a new violin…his violin was enchanted and he was curious to see if he could find another violin that was similar but that could do something besides the 'sleeping enchantment' and 'hypnosis enchantment'. Brook's violin had also come from the New World.

In truth, Sanji wanted to stay onboard the Thousand Sunny as soon as he had heard the word 'magic'. Ivankov had give him his magic bracelet to forget painful memories…what if a witch or warlock spotted Sanji's bracelet and revealed to everyone what it was? Sanji knew his crewmates would never leave him alone - and would want to know what Sanji needed to forget and why.

Not that Sanji knew either but it would be a total hassle! Sanji let out a breath of relief as he watched the crew disembark and leave him and Chopper alone on the ship. He entered the galley and made his way over to the pantry to see what ingredients he had to work with. He picked a few things out before getting some more items out of the refrigerator. Sanji decided he'd try this new recipe using fish, curry, vegetables and putting all those ingredients into a kind of wrap. _A fish wrap._ Sanji hoped his crew would enjoy the fun idea.

Zoro disembarked with the plan in mind to go to a bar and buy some booze with the allowance Nami had given him. Zoro entered the walled city (he had barely gotten past the city guards who had given him suspicious looks because of his three swords) and took off down the cobbled street.

Magick City…a walled city that enclosed lots of tall town houses, quaint shops, and town squares with elaborate fountains and benches, and hundreds of people. This was one of the largest islands the Straw Hats had ever been to. Zoro was somewhat surprised his crew had let him wander off without yelling after him: 'Don't get lost Zoro!' Or maybe they just knew it was a lost cause anyways and since they had their own things to do this time around decided to just ignore it. Zoro snorted at the thought. Zoro walked past clothing stores with interesting looking witch and warlock fashion: pointed hats, capes, and staffs. He also spotted some magic shops, bookstores, and pet stores selling: owls, bats, and rats. He spotted a large hairy spider in a cage and thought of the cook.

_I could always get him one of those for his birthday. Wouldn't he be just ecstatic?_ Zoro frowned as he caught himself in his thoughts. He was thinking about the cook way too much lately. Zoro shook his head like a dog. 

The inhabitants appeared normal though a lot of them were obviously witches and warlocks. The witches were dressed in pointed hats with colored feathers and long flowing velvet robes. The warlocks were also dressed in pointed hats but without feathers, and usually their robes were more somber colors. A lot of them were carrying ornate scepters with large sparkling gemstones on the ends.

Zoro saw lots of houses and shops but couldn't seem to find a decent looking tavern. He took a left turn and began walking away from the busy shopping street and down what appeared to be a residential area at first.

Zoro soon got lost and ended up in the seedier parts of the city because of this. Zoro spotted broken down buildings, homeless people - an old man with a toothless smile and a tin cup held out in front of him, a group of mischievous looking street urchins, and a few prostitutes beckoning to Zoro from the shadows of buildings or alleyways.

_Crap…_Zoro had no idea where the hell he was or how he had gotten there! And as he continued on his way the neighborhood appeared to get seedier and seedier. Eyes glared at him from the shadows…

Zoro could sense their malintent - thieves and bandits and cutthroats most likely…though they seemed to be keeping their distance. Probably due to Zoro's menacing appearance and the three swords tucked into his _haramaki_.

Zoro was just passing an alleyway when he heard someone call out to him: "Psst!"

Zoro paused and turned his head to his right and spotted an old crone seated behind a small table that had a black tablecloth on it. The old crone had a long crooked nose, beady black eyes, stringy white hair, and a hooded cloak - her hood was up casting shadows on her wrinkled face. The crone smiled revealing gaps in her teeth. She beckoned Zoro closer with a bony finger to see her wares. "Come closer sonny…I may have something you need…"

Zoro looked at the items on the black tablecloth curiously. They were a series of beaded bracelets. Zoro's eyes widened because they looked oddly familiar…where the hell had he seen that bracelet before? He wondered as he stroked his chin. And then he remembered - he had seen one on the cook's wrist!

A bracelet made of round black onyx beads.

The bracelets on the table were all made out of different gemstones: rose quartz, jade, tiger's eye, lapis lazuli, turquoise, opal and of course black onyx.

Zoro turned to completely face the crone. "Old woman, what are those?"

The old woman smiled crookedly. "Why enchanted bracelets of course…they can grant the wearer his or her heart's desire…each stone has different properties and abilities, you see."

"Heart's desire?" Zoro echoed and pointed to the black onyx bracelet. "What about that one?"

The crone's eyes widened. "That bracelet…is made of black onyx - a stone known to protect people from negative energies. The bracelet is called 'The Memory Banisher' - it has the power to allow the user to forget painful or unwanted memories."

"The Memory Banisher? Painful or unwanted memories?" Zoro wondered aloud, thinking about Sanji's black onyx bracelet. What memories had Sanji wanted to forget?

_What was your nightmare about? _

_I can't remember…_

"Tch." Zoro snorted and made a disgusted sound. "That's a worthless piece of crap! The only way to overcome one's fears is to face them head on! Trapping your fears away is cowardly and pathetic!" _The cook is stronger than that…I know it…_

The crone shook her head sadly. "For some there can be memories so horrible, so awful, that that person simply cannot live with them and that the only way to continue living is to forget…not everyone is as strong as you, young man…"

Zoro snorted again. The cook wasn't that weak…he needed to face his fears and overcome them - this was the way of the warrior.

"Now, for you young man…I sense you need the power of this bracelet - here." The old crone lifted up a bracelet made of round brown stones that had a ring of gold around it. "This is a bracelet made of tiger's eye. Tiger's eye is known to protect the traveler and those going into battle. Though what you will be needed protection from is something more…dire."

Zoro looked at the bracelet and gave it a disgusted look. "I don't need your magical trinkets, old woman, and neither does my friend!" In his anger Zoro overturned the old woman's table.

The crone cried out as her table was overturned and her wares sent to the muddy ground. "My bracelets…Ohhh my bracelets!" She moaned as she tried to pick them up. It was a pathetic sight and Zoro felt a stab of guilt hit his chest.

"I'll take my friend's bracelet off and prove it to you! He doesn't _need_ magic - he's stronger than that!" Zoro declared with a huff and turned to go.

The old crone's eye widened in horror, she reached her bony hand out towards Zoro, "No! Don't do it, young man! You'll only live to regret it!"

"Like hell I will, old woman," Zoro spat as he stomped away. Zoro stalked down the street and finally began to head in the right direction - the state of the buildings began to improve and he came to the town square that was surrounded by town houses and shops. He could see the Sunny-Go in the distance sitting in the harbor.

Zoro let out a heavy sigh. He didn't know why he was so angry. He shouldn't have overreacted like that and overturned the poor old woman's table - Sanji would kick his ass if he found out he had treated a 'lady' like that - no matter how old she was.

It's just…Zoro wanted Sanji to start acting normal again. For things to go back to normal…for Zoro to never ever see Sanji breaking down like he had been last night - it had unsettled Zoro greatly for reasons he didn't really understand.

Zoro made his way back to the Thousand Sunny and climbed up the gangplank. He knew that Sanji was in the galley and so made his way there. He kicked the door open and strode inside angrily.

He spotted Sanji was at the kitchen island chopping an onion and his eyes narrowed.

Sanji's POV

Sanji frowned as he turned to see the Marimo standing in the doorway of the galley looking like an idiot. He also looked at the state of his kitchen door - the hinges had been completely bent. "What the fuck Marimo? Did you get lost or something? Franky's going to have a hissy fit when he sees what you just did to his door, you know!" Sanji chided as Zoro approached him with this fierce look in his eyes.

Most would have been intimidated by such a look but Sanji was used to being on the receiving end of such looks. Sanji raised an eyebrow at Zoro. "Oi Marimo what's gotten into you? You want booze or something?"

Zoro approached Sanji and unsheathed Shusui. He swung his sword and before Sanji could properly react Zoro stopped the blade an inch away from Sanji's throat…!

Sanji's cigarette fell out of his mouth, and his blue eyes went wide, "What the hell, shitty swordsman?"

"Take it off." Zoro growled.

"What?" Sanji squeaked, his eyes widening even further. He wondered what the hell Zoro was talking about…he couldn't mean his clothes, right? Sanji felt his face heat up at the thought. _What the hell is wrong with me? Why did my face heat up at the thought of getting naked in front of Zoro? That's just…wrong on so many levels._

"Take off that fucking bracelet."

Sanji sucked in a breath and his hand unconsciously went to cover his black onyx bracelet. _Shit!_ Zoro knew about the bracelet! He must have found out about its purpose at Magick Island and wanted Sanji to take it off because he saw it as a _weakness_.

It went against Zoro's warrior sensibilities.

But maybe Zoro was wrong about Sanji - maybe he _was_ weak. Maybe he really needed that bracelet.

"No way fucker." Sanji said through gritted teeth. He brought his foot up and kicked Zoro's sword to the side and then leapt backwards, to put some distance between him and Zoro.

"I said…take it off." Zoro repeated as he unsheathed Kitetsu next so now he was holding up two swords before him. "You fucking coward!"

Sanji flinched. He bit his lip. _Yes, I'm a coward!_ He wanted to shout. But instead he remained silent and inwardly fumed. What right did Zoro have to judge him?

Zoro attacked. Right - left - slash combo - Sanji blocked the attacks easily. But Zoro wasn't giving up any time soon and attacked Sanji again. Overhead chop - forward jab - Sanji dodged to the side and deflected the jab with his foot.

Sanji sent a spinning roundhouse kick aimed at Zoro's head.

But Zoro blocked with Shusui and attacked with Kitetsu. Sanji leapt backwards out of Kitetsu's reach.

Zoro began to aim his blows for Sanji's wrists - this made Sanji's eyes go wide and fires ignite within his blue eyes. "Hey you fucker! You might cut off my fucking hand! Shithead!"

"Just take off that bracelet then! You don't need it cook!"

"Maybe I do! What the hell do you know about me, anyways?! Stupid swordsman!"

"I _know_ you…you're Sanji Blackleg - my _nakama_. The best martial artist I've ever met. You're a warrior - _like me_. You don't need some emotional crutch! You're stronger than that dammit!" Zoro insisted passionately, his eyes burning.

…_best martial artist I've ever met_…

That threw Sanji for a loop. Had Zoro just complimented him? He barely dodged Zoro's next attack. He needed to concentrate…but…he was tiring. He had barely gotten any sleep these past few nights.

Zoro noted it too - Sanji's movements were slowing and his speed was the cook's #1 advantage over him. Without that Sanji was toast! He'd have Sanji beat soon…

Sanji gave Zoro a pleading look once he realized he was about to lose. "Please, Zoro, you don't know what you're doing. I can't…face it! Whatever it is!" Sanji thought of the scars on his wrists…he had already tried to kill himself over whatever 'monster' lived in his memories. He began to tremble in fear that he might remember 'it'.

"Yes you can! We'll face it together!" Zoro declared as he let Shusui slip beneath the cook's bracelet and neatly cut it off-

SNAP.

The bracelet snapped and the onyx beads went flying through the air.

Ba-thump. Ba-thump. Ba-thump. The sound of the cook's heartbeat speeding up.

A strange unnatural wind began to blow fiercely through the galley, ruffling Sanji and Zoro's clothes and hair.

Sanji gripped his head in pain as the memories began to flood his mind.

_He was being strapped down to a bed by these strange looking men who had captured him and who were dressed up in outfits that were similar to a ninja's but that were hot pink. The boots they were wearing were also hot pink but had high 4-inch heels. Sanji was completely naked. Sanji turned his head to see a table covered with strange items that he didn't know what to make of - a lot of them were phallic shaped. _

_One of the pink ninja picked up one of the phallic shaped items and approached Sanji from behind. Another of the pink ninja moved next to his companion and reached out to grab Sanji's butt cheeks and spread them. The pink ninja holding the phallic shaped item began to press the item against Sanji's entrance. Sanji's eyes widened in a combination of fear, horror, and confusion…_

_Sanji cried out in pain as the item was shoved deep inside of him. The pink ninja leaned over Sanji and whispered in his ear: "You shouldn't have insulted us…or our way. You're only getting what you deserve, Blackleg Sanji. We know that you live in denial. And we will prove it to you…that deep down you are one of us."_

"_Fuck you, you fucking pervert!" Sanji yelled and the pink ninja rammed the dildo even deeper into Sanji causing him to cry out in pain once more. _

_The pink ninja moved the dildo inside of Sanji back and forth, it slid in easily because of the blood…and then a certain spot inside of Sanji was hit that made Sanji cry out but not in pain but in pleasure. Sanji looked behind him to give the pink ninja a confused look. What the hell had that been? _

_The pink ninja chuckled. "Men can also experience the same pleasure that women can, or didn't you know that? So there's no reason to continue living your life in denial…"_

"_I don't know what the hell you're talking about…" Sanji spat. _

"_Bring the picture." The pink ninja ordered and one of the other pink ninja ran off and returned several minutes later with a framed photograph. The ninja set this photograph down in front of Sanji's head on the mattress so that he'd have a good view. _

_Sanji's eyes widened as he looked at a framed photograph of Roronoa Zoro in front of him. "You have got to be kidding me…" Sanji murmured. "Where the hell did you fuckers even get that picture?" _

_The pink ninja began to move the dildo in and out of Sanji's ass. "Now, I want you to look at the picture of Roronoa Zoro and imagine that this is him…inside of you…"_

_Sanji's eyes widened in horror. "Oh hell no!" Sanji stubbornly shut his eyes. _

"_Open his eyes." The pink ninja instructed the others. _

"_Yes sir!" Two pink ninjas moved closer to Sanji on either side of him and used their fingers to pry Sanji's eyes open and forced him to look at the picture of Zoro that was in front of him. _

"_Fuck….!" Sanji cried out in frustration. _

"_Picture it…Blackleg Sanji…picture Zoro thrusting into you…his green hair…dark eyes…tanned skin…that scar…his calloused hands caressing you…" The pink ninja went on in a deep throaty voice. _

_Sanji shuddered, he tried very hard not to imagine Zoro doing those things that the pink ninja was describing to him but…it was hard. He found himself doing exactly that - imagining Zoro behind him and not this pervert dressed in pink! It was Zoro touching him, caressing him, entering him…_

"_Ero-cook…" Zoro would murmur. _

"_You're feeling it aren't you?" The pink ninja chuckled in amusement as Sanji began to become aroused. _

"_Fuck you!" Sanji shouted back. "I ain't feeling shit!" _

"_You can't lie to me…not when you insides are quivering around this dildo…and not when your arousal is so stiff and craving release…give in Sanji…"_

"_Never…" Sanji growled. _

_The pink ninja pulled the bloody dildo out and tossed it aside. He slipped one of his fingers inside of Sanji and made him gasp. _

_Sanji tried to look behind him, "What…?" _

"_This is my finger…" The pink ninja explained before adding another. _

_Sanji hissed. "Get your fingers out of my ass…fucker…" _

"_I think not." The ninja said as he began to scissor Sanji with his fingers. He added a third finger and reached deep inside Sanji to touch that spot. "Imagine…Zoro's thick fingers inside of you…caressing you right here." _

_Sanji trembled. "Zoro…" He breathed out and bit his lip, angry with himself that the name had slipped form his lips. Sanji drew blood and blood trickled down his chin. _

"_Admit it…you're in love with Roronoa Zoro." The pink ninja teased. _

"_No…I'm not!" Sanji burst out. _

_The pink ninja removed his fingers from Sanji's ass. "I'm done preparing you. You're nice and open for me now." The pink ninja began to slip his pants off. He grabbed his arousal and placed it at Sanji's entrance. "Well, if you're not in love with Zoro…you won't mind if I take your first time then will you?" _

_Tears sprung to Sanji's eyes and he let out a whimper. "No…Zoro…please…save me…" _

"_Tell me you're in love with Zoro and I won't rape you." The pink ninja offered. _

_Sanji began to sob. _

"_Do it…or else…" The pink ninja pressed his head against Sanji's entrance. _

"_I love him…I love Zoro! Okay! Are you happy now!" Sanji burst out. _

_The pink ninja removed his arousal from Sanji's entrance. "Happy? Hardly? Now I will have fun torturing you and making you desire Roronoa Zoro so badly that when you see him your whole body will ache for his touch…you will become one of us Sanji…a NewKama…you will become that which you hate!" the pink ninja walked over to the table and picked up a strange looking string of round beads. "Let's see these go inside your ass, shall we?" _

_Sanji's eyes widened in horror and he began to struggle against his bonds. "No…stop…please just let me go…I told you what you wanted to know…"_

"_It's not enough." The pink ninja declared as he pressed the large round bead against Sanji's entrance and began to push it inside. _

_Sanji had no choice but to look at Zoro's face in the framed photograph as he was tortured. "Zoro….." _

"Arghhhhh!" Sanji cried out in pain and horror as he remembered the very things he had wanted so badly to forget.

Sanji pulled at his hair in terror, tears streaming down his face, his body trembling, he was going crazy, he had begun to scream-

_A man with spiky red hair and an evil smile telling a broken Sanji:_

_I will kill the one you love…slowly. _

Zoro stood in front of the cook. He sheathed Shusui so that he could reach his hand out to the cook. He placed his hand on the cook's shoulder and shook him as he tried to get Sanji to come back from his living nightmare…

"Oi! Cook! Come back! Pull yourself together! You're stronger than this!" Zoro yelled.

"Z…Zoro…?" Sanji murmured as he looked at Zoro and looked at Zoro's hand on his left shoulder. Sanji slowly looked down at Zoro's left hand - the one that was was still holding Kitetsu…

Kitetsu's black malevolent blade gleamed hungrily, invitingly - beckoned to Sanji…

Sanji quickly reached out with both his hands, grabbed Kitetsu's blade and pointed the blade towards his stomach. He brought the sword forward, with all his strength intending to impale himself upon the blade.

Zoro felt the move and was only able to react to what Sanji had done instinctually and tried to move the sword sideways to avoid Sanji's stomach entirely.

STAB. Zoro looked down at Kitetsu in disbelief.

Sanji had actually used his precious hands to reach out and grab Kitetsu and stab himself through with it. Zoro looked down at the sword penetrating the cook and noted that it had even exited out the other side of his body. Zoro felt sick. He looked up at Sanji's face and watched as blood began to gurgle out of Sanji's mouth. This was a nightmare.

"Cook?!" Zoro yelled in horror.

Sanji's tortured expression softened as he felt his lifeblood leaving him. He reached his hand out and caressed Zoro's cheek, leaving a trail of blood behind. "I'm sorry I failed to meet your expectations. I'm not strong enough to live with this past…or _these feelings_…" Sanji gave Zoro an almost loving look before his eyes began to close.

"COOK?! Sanji! Zoro roared and removed Kitetsu from Sanji. He tossed the wicked sword aside and caught Sanji before he would have fallen to the floor. He cradled the dying Sanji in his arms.

Zoro put his hand on top of Sanji's stab wound to help stem the bleeding. _Fuck…fuck…fuck…!_ What had he done?! This wasn't supposed to happen? "Fuck!" And then Zoro remembered that Chopper was still aboard the Thousand Sunny. "CHOPPER!" Zoro bellowed at the top of his lungs.

Zoro could hear the sound of the tiny hooves approaching as Chopper burst through the doorway of the galley. He spotted Zoro with the bleeding Sanji in his arms and his eyes widened dramatically. "Sanji?!" Chopper ran to the duo. "What happened? Are we under attack?"

Zoro shook his head. "I…I did this Chopper…I did this to Sanji."

"What?" Chopper gave Zoro a perplexed look because Zoro's voice was filled with hurt and sadness. Chopper shook his head. "I'm sure it was an accident, Zoro. Don't blame yourself. I know you would never really hurt Sanji. Now - hurry up and help me bring him to the infirmary. I'll try to save him."

Zoro nodded and adjusted Sanji more securely in his arms before following the doctor out of the galley. Chopper led the way to the infirmary. They entered the infirmary together and Zoro placed Sanji down gently on the bed.

Chopper quickly began to take Sanji's pulse and shook his head. "He's lost a lot of blood…he'll need a transfusion and surgery. I'll have to see if any vital organs have been hit. From this amount of blood I can already deduce you probably managed to severe an artery - I'll have to suture that. I'll need complete concentration as I perform the surgery, so I'm sorry Zoro, but you need to leave." Chopper said sternly.

"I understand." Zoro said gruffly as he turned to go - but he paused in the doorway. "Please save him Chopper…"

Chopper let out a heavy sigh. "I'll try my best."

Zoro left the infirmary and shut the door behind him with a thunk. In a daze, he staggered his way back to the galley…

There on the floor was the discarded and bloodied Kitetsu…and the beads of the black onyx bracelet…

Zoro went over and picked up Kitetsu. It thrummed happily in his hand - its bloodlust quenched - on his _nakama_. This was unacceptable.

Zoro's swords were merely tools to protect his _nakama_ with. His _nakama_ had always been his #1 priority - despite what some of them may think. Zoro glared down angrily at Kitetsu…how dare it harm Sanji and actually enjoy it! "You fucking bastard sword!" Zoro roared.

Zoro set Kitetsu down on the kitchen counter and took out Wado Ichimonji. He held Ichimonji in a two-handed grip before him and took a deep breath. It was time for an execution.

SWISH. Zoro's sword swished through the air and cut through Kitetsu and part of the kitchen counter.

The black blade was broken, sliced in half.

Zoro sheathed Ichimonji - justice had been executed. He picked up the two pieces of Kitetsu and made his way outside the galley to the deck. He walked over to the railing and tossed the pieces of his sword overboard. He wore a cold and emotionless expression on his face as he did this. _Good riddance, bastard sword. H_e thought.

After that Zoro returned to the galley and began to pick up all of the black onyx beads until he had gathered them all. He then restrung the bracelet.

…_I'm sorry Zoro_…

Zoro grit his teeth angrily. "I'm the one who's sorry." Zoro said softly to himself as he looked down at the repaired bracelet. "The cook's right…I'm a moss for brains. A complete idiot. A numbskull. A Neanderthal. What else does he call me? How could I be so stupid and inconsiderate…I just…I wanted for everything to return to normal…I never wanted _this_ to happen…fuck…" Zoro put his face in his hand.

Zoro made his way back to the infirmary and waited outside the door. Chopper performed the surgery, managed to successfully suture the artery, and gave Sanji a blood transfusion. Luckily none of Sanji's vital organs had been hit.

The surgery took several hours, which felt like days to Zoro who was waiting patiently outside. Finally, Chopper emerged in his 'human form' wearing a white lab coat that was covered in blood…his expression grim…

Zoro looked up and met Chopper's eyes - and his spirits fell. "He's dead, isn't he?"

Chopper shook his head. "No - I managed to save him but…as soon as he woke up he tried to slit his wrists with a scalpel and I had to sedate him…"

The blood drained from Zoro's face. "What?" he asked numbly. This couldn't be happening. It was like some kind of nightmare…

"Zoro…I don't think that Sanji can survive like this…" Chopper said. "But I don't know what to do…it's some sort of psychological problem and if I don't know what the problem is I can't even begin to diagnose a solution."

"I do." Zoro stated. "He has to have this bracelet to continue living." Zoro declared, holding up the black onyx bracelet.

"What's that?" Chopper eyed the bracelet curiously.

"A Memory Banisher. It's magic. It has the power to block painful memories…I cut this off Sanji's wrist and then…he impaled himself on Kitetsu…" Zoro explained grimly.

"Memories…ah! Of his two years away from us. Something awful must have happened to him!" Tears filled the reindeer's eyes. "Poor Sanji~!"

"I'll put the bracelet back on him and…he should be okay." Zoro said.

"Do it Zoro. Before he wakes up again." Chopper said darkly. "I don't want to have to sedate him again…"

Zoro nodded. He entered the infirmary and walked over to the bed where Sanji was lying unconscious, shirtless, and with bandages wrapped around his stomach. His face was pale and there were dark circles under his eyes.

Zoro sat down on the bed next to Sanji and checked his wrists. Zoro noticed the thin scars there and felt choked up - like his chest was being constricted by a python. Sanji had tried to kill himself before at some point…and someone must have saved him and given him the bracelet. But who?

_Why didn't I notice those scars on his wrists? How oblivious are we? We're supposed to be his nakama._ Zoro chided himself.

Zoro gently put the bracelet back on Sanji's wrist and let out a heavy sigh. He reached out and brushed some hair away from Sanji's face. And then looked down at his hand in disgust. What the hell was he doing touching the cook like that?! He coughed awkwardly and looked around as if he was afraid that someone was watching him. He felt like he was being disrespectful towards his friend.

Zoro pulled up a chair next to the bed and prepared to wait until Sanji would wake up. He needed to apologize.

TBC…!

PREVIEW: Chapter 3: _Zoro gets a letter…_

_Roronoa Zoro_

_We have your lover. If you want him back in one piece and untouched you better rescue him before the sun rises. Alone. Go to the skull shaped mountain…even you should be able to locate the place. If you fail to find us by sunrise…your lover shall die but not before we've had our fun with him first._

_NewKama Ninja_

AN: Thanks for all the follows and reviews that I have received so far! It totally made my day and here I am 12:26 and editing this chappy for all of you to read asap. This was very embarrassing to write but…hope you enjoyed reading it lol! (Author's face is bright red) Sanji is just so hot I picture everyone being after him in the One Piece Universe.


	3. Chapter 3

The Bracelet

Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece…but I wish I owned Sanji and Zoro, they're so hot!

Chapter 3:

Sanji opened his eyes and looked around the room he was in, and realized he was in Chopper's infirmary. His body hurt…and he didn't have the strength to move. What the hell had happened to him? Sanji grit his teeth and tried to remember. His brain felt like it had been ground up in a blender.

And then Sanji remembered - Zoro had confronted him about the bracelet and cut it off and then - intense pain and fear was all Sanji could remember after that and…

Heartbreak?

Sanji's eyes widened as he remembered how he had used Zoro's sword to stab himself in the stomach! Sanji looked down at his torso and noted the white bandages around his stomach. Chopper must have saved him and then…?

Sanji held up his hands and stared. There were bandages around the parts of his hands he had cut using Kitetsu to stab himself…and…bandages around his wrists…

Sanji's eyes widened - had he tried to kill himself again?! Sanji let out a frustrated sigh. Since when was he so weak and pathetic? This was so…embarrassing. Sanji wanted to crawl into a hole and die.

Sanji looked down and noticed Zoro sitting in the chair next to the bed. The swordsman had fallen asleep and had fallen over with his head lying on Sanji's bed.

_Zoro…_

Sanji's heart fluttered at the sight and then shook his head. That was…weird. But Sanji felt surprisingly touched at Zoro's unusual concern. Sanji then noticed the black onyx bracelet on his wrist. Zoro must have fixed the bracelet and replaced it on his wrist. Sanji sighed heavily. He needed to wake the marimo up and…apologize for getting blood all over his beloved Kitetsu…!

Sanji reached out and slapped Zoro's head with all the strength he could muster which wasn't a lot.

BONK.

"Oi~ sleepy marimo wake the hell up!"

Zoro groaned as he stirred awake, still half-asleep. "What the fuck shit-cook…can't you see I'm sleeping?!" Zoro groused and looked up to glare at Sanji-

Zoro's eyes widened when he took in the sight of the injured Sanji and the afternoon's events came crashing back to him. "Cook…you're awake."

"You have a remarkable way of stating the obvious."

Zoro sat up straight.

Sanji let out a heavy sigh. "Look, Marimo, I-"

"No wait." Zoro spoke up. "I have something to say…before I lose my nerve. I…" Zoro put his hand behind his head and looked lost. "I, uh…look, I'm…sorry."

Sanji's jaw dropped. Huh? Had Roronoa Zoro, the man with the 120,000,000 beli bounty on his head, formerly known as 'Pirate Hunter Zoro' 'The Demon of East Blue' - just apologized to _him?_ "Huh?" Sanji said eloquently.

"I said…I'm sorry." Zoro finally met Sanji's eyes and gave him a sincere look. "I was wrong to cut off the bracelet…"

Sanji shook his head. "No - you were right." Sanji interjected. "I'm sorry…I'm not strong enough to face my past. I disappointed your expectations. I'm a weak coward and I-" _I'm disappointed in myself. _

"NO!" Zoro burst out, startling Sanji. Zoro clenched his fists in his lap. He shook his head. "I was wrong. I had no idea…what I mean is…I didn't think that you had gone through something so painful during your two years away from us. I thought it was probably something stupid like…you saw a giant spider or something. I didn't know…it was something so serious."

Sanji felt his face heating up. God, this was so embarrassing!

"You can be a bit of a drama queen." Zoro said in a teasing tone, while trying to lighten the somber mood between them a bit before it became even more stifling. "You need to keep that bracelet on at all times and I understand that." There was a fierce look of determination in Zoro's eyes. _I won't let anyone cut off that fucking bracelet! _Zoro vowed to himself.

Sanji couldn't believe what he was seeing - a compassionate and understanding Zoro? No way. "You know, when you're being nice to me like this it's…kinda creepy." Sanji admitted.

Zoro's expression fell. "I guess it's more normal for me to treat you like an asshole, huh?"

"Hell yea," Sanji chuckled, "You hate me. I hate you. That's the way it's supposed to be."

_Supposed to be?_ Zoro shook his head. "I've never really hated you…I thought _you_ hated me though."

Sanji's mouth opened and closed like a fish. Zoro…didn't hate him, huh? Had a pig just flown past the infirmary window?

"But I still think you're an ero-kappa," Zoro felt the need to clarify.

"Ah,"

"And you, cook…how do you feel about me?" Zoro asked Sanji intently. Zoro was remembering that almost loving look Sanji had given him while the bracelet had been off his wrist. What had that meant? The lingering caress on his cheek…Zoro didn't think he'd ever forget that touch…

_I'm sorry Zoro…I can't live with this past…these feelings…_

What had Sanji meant by that?

Sanji's brow furrowed in confusion. What did he feel about Zoro? Huh? He felt his cheeks heating up inexplicably - his heart starting to pound in his chest. Why was his body acting like that. "What the hell Marimo, I don't feel _anything_ towards you…"

Zoro frowned. "I'm asking you if you hate me, shit cook."

"Huh…" Sanji frowned and tried to decide if he hated Zoro or not…his feelings on this particular subject were oddly muddled. "I don't know…"

Zoro gave Sanji a piercing look.

Sanji out a hand to his throbbing forehead. "I mean…I can't remember…no…I don't…hate you…" Sanji managed to get out through gritted teeth. Why had that been so hard to say? Of course he didn't hate Zoro…to Zoro he…? He? Sanji gripped his head in pain.

Zoro put up his hand. "That's enough love cook. Don't have a brain aneurysm on my account. I didn't think it'd be so hard a question." Zoro suddenly shrugged, "I wouldn't have been surprised if you said you did hate me though…I've never really given you a reason _not_ to hate me."

"Zoro…what are you saying? I don't hate you…I…"

"Do you remember that time on Thriller Bark?"

"What?"

"Thriller Bark…when Kuma wanted to kill Luffy and I offered to give Kuma my life instead and then you stood up in front of me. Do you remember that?"

"Yes…" Sanji didn't like where this was going.

"Why did you do it? Why did you want to sacrifice your life for me?"

"Why…? I…" Sanji furrowed his brow and tried to remember. He remembered Zoro standing before Kuma…offering to sacrifice himself to protect Luffy and the crew - to protect Luffy's dream of being The Pirate King - of giving up his own dream on being the greatest swordsman in the world!

Sanji's body had gotten up almost on its own. He couldn't let Zoro die because…because…?!

"Cook…you're crying." Zoro said quietly.

"Huh?" Sanji reached up and felt tears on his face. But what did that mean?

Zoro smiled unexpectedly at Sanji, reached out, and patted Sanji's head. "It's okay cook. You don't have to force yourself to say more. I think I get it…kinda. Cook…I want you to know that I consider you…" Zoro took a deep breath and tried to stop himself from blushing. "A _friend_, okay?" _Your feelings have reached me._

Sanji sucked in a breath. A friend? Zoro considered him a friend. "As good a friend as Saga?" Sanji found himself asking. He had always been a little bitter that Zoro had injured him in order to help his friend Saga - which meant that Saga had been more important to him than Sanji at the time. But at least Zoro had been somewhat repentant afterwards and had acted like Sanji wasn't going to feed him because of his bad behavior, which had to mean that Zoro knew he had been in the wrong. Sanji's mind was spinning.

Zoro gave Sanji a surprised look and then his expression softened. "Yea…a better friend than Saga actually." For Zoro everything had changed since Sanji had offered up his life for Zoro back at Thriller Bark.

Sanji couldn't believe his ears - he could feel himself blushing, his heart hammering in his chest. Had Zoro finally acknowledged him as a friend? Really? Sanji grinned.

"You tried to save my life, cook. I'll never forget that." Zoro said in a husky voice.

Sanji realized that he and Zoro were sitting there and smiling at each other like a couple of idiots and broke the spell first. "Ah, so Zoro…you and Chopper can't tell anyone about the bracelet. If you do the crew will just get curious and want to take it off…" Sanji bit his lower lip and looked up to give Zoro a pleading look. "Can you please keep it a secret?"

Ba-thump. Ba-thump. Zoro couldn't believe the look Sanji was giving him…had the cook always been so damn cute? Had his eyes always been so big and blue? Gah! Zoro shook his head. What was the matter with him? "I can do that." Zoro gruffly agreed.

"And…I want to keep my current injury a secret too. I'd rather not worry the crew…" Sanji explained.

Zoro frowned and looked Sanji over. "Won't that be difficult?"

"Just who do you think you're talking to? I'm Blackleg Sanji!" Sanji declared as he sat up, swung his legs over the bed and suddenly stood up. "I'm a man. I have a high pain tolerance and this isn't the only time I've hidden an injury from the crew!" Sanji boasted.

Zoro looked at Sanji in shock and disbelief. "Huh…what?"

Sanji bit his lip, realizing he had revealed too much. "Ah…what I mean is I'll be fine. I'm not some weak woman! Besides, if the crew sees a stab wound they might-" Sanji trailed off as he looked at Zoro's hip to see his three swords and especially Kitetsu but - Kitetsu wasn't there. "Huh…where's Kitetsu? Shit…is it because it's covered in blood? Zoro, I'm so sorry…I'll clean the sword if you give it to me…I got it dirty-"

"No - that sword is no longer my sword. I cut it in two and tossed it overboard. Any sword that takes joy out of hurting one of my _nakama_ is no sword of mine!" Zoro growled fiercely.

Sanji was stunned. Zoro had broken Kitetsu and thrown the sword overboard?! Weren't Zoro's swords precious to him? More precious than Sanji surely…Sanji felt guilty…Zoro was known for his three sword style and until he got a new sword he would be at 2/3 power…

But also flattered and embarrassed, Sanji strode past Zoro to hide his pink face. "I'm going to start on dinner, Marimo. Any special requests?"

Zoro shrugged. "Anything you make is delicious." He said softly.

Sanji ran from the infirmary. Nice Zoro was totally…creepy! Yea! That's why Sanji's heart was beating a mile a minute! "Marimo freak…I think I like it better when he's mean to me…"

Sanji started dinner and decided to make festive seafood paella. Zoro wanted to go to the galley and ask Sanji if he needed any help but he felt emotionally drained from already doing so many things he wouldn't normally do around the cook. Being nice to the cook was…odd. But it was a nice change of pace.

Zoro settled for standing guard outside of the galley. He was able to listen to the sound of Sanji's cooking…chopping vegetables…the sound of oil sizzling in a pan…the sound of shrimp being thrown in the pan.

A soothing sound. Sanji was _alive_.

He had almost died…

_He almost died without him even knowing that I consider him a friend now. At least I've changed that. _Zoro put his back to the galley door and slid down it, his body trembling, his emotions wired.

That had been too close.

Zoro put his face in his hands and tried to block out the memory of finding out Kuina had died from falling down the stairs…

Human life was fragile.

_Sizzle…sizzle…_

And beautiful.

Zoro held Wado in his two hands. He would protect that fragile life. If he couldn't even do that he couldn't hope to become the World's Greatest Swordsman!

This was how the crew found Zoro when they arrived back to the Thousand Sunny. Nami with shopping bags full of trendy and exotic witch and warlock clothes, Robin with bags of spell books, and books about spells, Franky and Ussop with lumber, Brooke with a new enchanted violin, and Luffy with crazy stories to tell about bothering old wizards with long beards in towers.

"Zoro - what are you doing sitting there in front of the galley door like that?" Nami demanded.

Zoro shot up to his feet - expression stoic. "Nothing."

Nami raised an eyebrow at Zoro. "Where's Sanji?"

"Cooking."

"Well, tell him to get his butt out here. I have something very important to show all of you!" Nami declared.

"Is it meat?" Luffy asked Nami salivating with stars in his eyes.

"No, you bonehead, it's NOT!" Nami hit Luffy over the head with her fist. "And don't try to eat it!"

"Aw mannn~!" Luffy pouted.

Zoro knocked on the galley door. "Oi Cook?"

"Come in…" Came Sanji's tired sounding voice.

Zoro opened the door to the galley and stepped inside, Sanji had his apron on and was at the stove, back turned - a sight for sore eyes. "Oi shithead the Sea Witch wants you out on deck. Now."

Sanji let out a sigh. "Don't talk about a lady behind her back, and…I don't like to be interrupted while I'm cooking but…I guess if it's a request from the lovely Nami-_swan_, how could I refuse?" Sanji spun around with hearts in his eyes.

"Oh brother…ero-cook is back." Zoro groaned and turned to stomp out on deck.

Sanji let the hearts dissipate and followed after Zoro. Sanji chased after Zoro, "Jealous?" Sanji blurted without missing a beat.

Zoro spun to face Sanji. "Huh?"

"Ah, I was just joking, Marimo." Sanji said as he waltzed past Zoro and made his way over to Nami - who was on the deck and surrounded by their crew who had formed a circle around her.

Nami caught sight of Sanji and Zoro and beckoned them over. "Hurry up and get your butts over here!" Sanji and Zoro joined the circle. Nami nodded now that the entire crew was present. "Now - low and behold the item I was able to get a hold of today at Magick City - this extremely rare and pricey item! Of course _I_ was able to get it 50% off! The Magick Power Testing Orb!" Nami opened the palm of her hand to reveal a small round glass globe that was filled with swirling gray smoke.

"Oooo." Luffy, Ussop and Chopper all 'Oooed'.

Nami smirked. "The witch who sold this to me said that the smoke that is swirling inside will turn color as you hold it and reveal if you possess magical power. If the smoke turns red you do not possess magic. If the smoke turns green - you possess magic…" As Nami was speaking the smoke inside of the globe began to swirl and change color until it was glowing a bright red.

Nami let out a disappointed little sigh, and flipped her hair. "I guess that means your beautiful navigator is not a witch." She pouted.

"I disagree." Zoro said in a dull tone.

Sanji kicked Zoro over the head.

"Ow." Zoro said without moving an inch as a tiny bump formed on his head.

"Ahem," Nami chose to ignore that, "We'll pass around the orb and test everyone on the crew. Robin you're next." Nami handed Robin the globe.

Robin held the globe in the palm of her hand and the smoke turned red. Robin shrugged. "I knew as much…but it is still a tad disappointing. I would have liked to possess the ability to turn people into frogs so that I could dissect them."

Ussop shuddered at Robin's morose comment. "Hallelujah Robin isn't a witch!" Ussop breathed out a sigh of relief.

Robin handed Ussop the orb next. "Here you go Longnose-_kun_ - you have a good chance of being a warlock. Wouldn't that be nice? The crew would really depend on you for protective spells and to fight any witches or warlocks we encounter in the New World. It would be incredibly dangerous and adventurous new second profession. Doesn't that sound delightful?"

Ussop gulped as he took the orb from Robin and rubbed his hands together and looked up at the night sky. "Please Oh God please don't let me be a warlock!" Ussop opened the palm of his hand and everyone held their breath - the smoke swirled and turned red. "Yes!" Ussop cheered punching the air. "I'm not a warlock! Goodbye extra responsibility!"

Ussop was grinning as he handed the globe to Chopper next. "Here Chopper, good luck."

Chopper gingerly took the globe in his hooves. "Thank you…this is so exciting!" Chopper watched eagerly as the smoke swirled and began to change color and turned…red. "Awww~" Chopper hung his head sadly.

Luffy patted Chopper's shoulder, "Don't sweat it, Chopper, you're cool enough without magical powers. Now I your Captain would be that much more awesome once I possess magical powers! I'd be a Warlock Pirate King!"

"Don't set your goals too low or anything," Nami put in, looking amused.

"YOSHA! ALRIGHT!" Luffy took the globe from Chopper and held it out before him. "Come to me magic power - for I am the CHOSEN ONE!" Luffy struck a pose and everyone waited as the smoke swirled and turned red. Luffy's jaw dropped and literally hit the deck! "What? HUH? It must be broken! For I am the chosen one!" Luffy acted as if he was about to throw the magical globe off the boat but Franky grabbed his wrist and stopped him.

"Tough luck bro - but let us have our shot at being warlocks too. It would be SUPER." Franky grabbed the globe and held it out before him. He looked over at Robin and waggled his eyebrows at her. "Hey Robin, if I'm a warlock will you go out on a date with me?" Franky boldly asked.

Everyone gasped.

Sanji was sputtering. "Y-y-y-you can't just go and ask-"

"Alright." Robin spoke up suddenly, a glint in her eye.

"Ow! Superrr!" Franky grinned and held the globe out before him and everyone waited-

A date was now on the line!

Sanji was chewing his shirtsleeve. Robin and Franky going out on a date?! He'd never allow it!

Everyone watched as the smoke swirled and then turned red. Franky's expression fell. "Oh…I guess I'm not a warlock. Here Zoro." Franky tossed the globe towards Zoro next.

Zoro caught it easily.

Robin put a consoling hand on Franky's shoulder and bent over to whisper in his ear: "Next time you want to ask me out on date…you don't have to make a bet." She winked.

Franky's jaw dropped and hit the deck as he watched Robin sashay away from him with a sly smile on her lips.

Zoro scowled down at the globe. He could give a fuck if he was a warlock…but if being a warlock would bring him closer to becoming the World's Greatest Swordsman…then he could live with that. An evil smile formed on his lips. The smoke swirled and turned a bright red. "Tch…" Zoro said and looked at Sanji. He turned to Brooke instead and tossed the globe to the musician.

Brooke caught the globe easily. "Ohohohoho! Thank you, Zoro…but I doubt I have magical power…magical power has to be inherited through the _blood_ and I don't have blood. Ohohoho! Skull joke!" Sure enough the globe turned red.

Brooke and the crew all turned their attention towards Sanji. Sanji was looking dashing in a full double breasted suit and fancy gloves on his hands. No one would have been able to guess he was covered in wounds. Brooke approached Sanji with the globe and Zoro stepped in front of Sanji instinctively.

Hadn't the cook been through enough in one day? Zoro thought.

Sanji raised an eyebrow at Zoro's odd behavior. "What the hell, shitty swordsman?"

"Ah…" Zoro scratched his head, he didn't really know why he had done that but it was just a gut feeling. He moved out of the way.

Brooke handed Sanji the globe and the cook held it out in the palm of his gloved hand-

The smoke began to swirl rapidly…a strange unnatural wind began to blow fiercely all around them…and the smoke began to change colors…

Sanji felt nervous…he didn't really know what to think about the possibility of being a warlock but…something Brooke had said about magic being inherited through blood had struck a chord in Sanji…

Sanji who had been abandoned as a baby by his parents.

An unwanted child.

The smoke began to turn green and then changed to a glowing aquamarine color. The crew gasped.

Sanji looked down at the blue-green smoke. "Nami-_san_, what does this mean?"

"It means…you're a warlock, Sanji," Nami declared breathlessly and couldn't help but give Sanji an impressed look.

"I'm a warlock?" Sanji said in disbelief.

TBC….! And probably with a late update tomorrow night because I just need to type and edit some stuff I have written down. Sorry that the NewKama ninja haven't kidnapped Sanji yet…their ship got caught in a storm off Momoiro Island and it's going to take them a little longer to get to Magick Island. There's also a pirate Captain with red hair who wants to say 'hi' to Sanji first….uh oh…!

AN: Okay peeps I need your help…what monsters would you like to see/read Zoro battling on his way to rescue Sanji? Orcs? Ogres? Giants? Trolls? And what kind of magical power would you like to see Zoro's new sword have? Ice? Fire? Void? Etc…or suggest something! I'll use whatever gets more votes! Thanks for reading and please review.


	4. Chapter 4

The Bracelet

Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece. But I've captured Sanji and Zoro and am currently torturing them with my slightly messed up and perverted mind. You have been warned hehe.

AN: This story has been fun to write since I've been keeping up with a few awesome and cute stories that are updating at the same time as me: Always Use Protection, 15 Reasons to Fall in Love, One to a Thousand! Adventure on Forest Island. Love you authors!

Chapter 4:

It had just been deduced that Sanji was a warlock.

"Well, that explains a lot," Zoro was nodding to himself.

Sanji shot the swordsman an odd, questioning look.

Zoro shrugged. "I don't know many normal people who can set their body parts on fire and fly without the power of a devil's fruit. It's magic. It always has been." Zoro's expression was smug. He could be smart every once in a while. Heh.

"Normal…" Sanji echoed.

…_an unwanted child_…

"_SUGOI!_ COOL!" Luffy burst out excitedly, clapping his feet together. "Sanji is a warlock! Awesome! I knew Sanji was incredible when I chose him to be my chef…but I didn't even realize how special he is!"

"Special…" Sanji said softly, a small frown on his face.

"So, wait - does that mean Sanji's parents were a witch and warlock?" Ussop asked, curiously.

"That is correct, Longnose-_kun_," Robin agreed.

Luffy was looking at Sanji eagerly. "Sanji your parents were a witch and a warlock?"

Sanji frowned and met Luffy's curious look. "I…don't know. I never met my parents…I was abandoned at an orphanage in North Blue when I was a child." _My only possession was a book about the All Blue. _

A stunned silence befell the crew at this startling revelation, and a few of the Straw Hats had gasped.

Luffy scrunched up his face. "So…your parents could still be alive then!"

Sanji staggered backwards at the thought. "What? I suppose…they could be…"

"_Yosh!_ Alright! After the Log Pose sets…we should go on a mission to find Sanji's parents!" Luffy declared.

Sanji was shocked by the suggestion. "My parents? Luffy." Sanji began in a stern tone. "Forget about that. You need to find One Piece and become the Pirate King!"

Luffy snorted. "Finding your parents is a more important treasure, don't you think?"

Sanji's frown only deepened.

Luffy's expression fell. "Don't you want to get to meet them, Sanji? Family is important." Luffy finished with a wistful expression on his face as he thought about Ace. _I would give anything if it would bring Ace back to life. Ace, I miss you bro._

"I…Luffy…they abandoned me. They didn't love me…I…" Sanji stammered.

"Of course they loved you, Sanji!" Luffy gave Sanji a bewildered look. "How could they not? You're a son anyone would be proud to have: you're brave and kind and will feed anyone who is hungry and you won't kick a woman no matter what and your kick is the strongest! We all love you, so…your parents will love you too!"

Sanji didn't know it but tears were streaming down his face.

Zoro bit down on his lip. Why was he feeling like he wanted to open his big mouth and agree with Luffy. But 'love' was perhaps too strong a word. He didn't 'love' the cook…

But he wanted to hug him. No. No he did not…Zoro shook his head and resisted the urge to smash his head against the mast multiple times - people were watching.

"Ah, Luffy you made Sanji cry, you idiot!" Nami hit Luffy over the head. "This isn't a time for tears but for celebration!"

Ussop was patting Sanji on the back, "Yea, don't cry Sanji…you'll make an awesome warlock. Thank God a strong guy like you got chosen! I would have been _so_ screwed if it was me!"

"Strong…" Sanji echoed.

Zoro sent a glare Ussop's way and the sniper shuddered.

"You'll protect me with your new killer spells for sure! Right?" Ussop declared, giving Sanji a hopeful look.

"Tch, learn how to protect yourself, dumbass," Sanji chuckled.

Nami clapped her hands together. "Tonight we celebrate that one of our _nakama_ is a warlock! We're so lucky that one of us has the skills to better protect us in the New World! And you will learn powerful spells to protect us, right, Sanji?" Nami purred.

"O-of course, Nami-_swan~_ your wish is my command. I'll learn whatever spells you wish! I am at your disposal. Your humble warlock is at your service, mademoiselle~!" Sanji executed a dramatic bow.

Nami smiled slyly.

Zoro frowned at the navigator. Nami had Sanji wrapped around her little finger…and as if she didn't take advantage of Sanji enough - she was going to make him learn magic spells now?! Zoro felt like slicing Nami in two. He resisted this urge.

Ussop slung his arm around Sanji, "So what's for dinner? Let's get this party started! We need good food, lots of booze, and music so later we can dance on the deck since it's a clear night out!"

Sanji smiled. "I'm almost finished with making seafood paella and I suppose we can break out a bottle of wine I've been saving for a special occasion. Although I feel bad wasting it on me…"

Ussop gave Sanji a shocked look. "What are you saying? We're celebrating _your_ awesomeness, dude."

_Awesomeness?_ Sanji blushed - not used to receiving compliments.

"Right, right?" Ussop said to everyone. "Isn't Sanji totally awesome?!"

"Yea! He's so cool!" Chopper readily agreed with stars in his eyes. "A fighter, a cook, _and_ a warlock."

"He's definitely interesting." Robin gave Sanji a piercing look. "I think there's still more than meets the eye to our cook…"

"Ohohohoho~, he's always been a cool cat," Brooke joked.

"More like a perverted cat," Zoro put in helpfully.

"Sanji's the SUPER man of the hour and he's got the power! OW!" Franky struck a pose.

"Shishishisi my chef is #1 in the New World. He not only cooks and knows how to kick ass but can cast magic spells!" Luffy boasted, puffing his chest up with pride.

"Oi," Sanji had begun to blush, "I haven't even learned a single spell yet…I don't even know if I can cast a spell…"

"He's…not useless." Nami stated. She always was skimpy on her compliments to Sanji.

Sanji twirled to face Nami with hearts in his eyes. "Thank you Nami-_san_!"

"Tch, that was a pathetic excuse for a compliment, Devil Woman," Zoro growled.

Nami spun to glare at Zoro, "Oh ho, and I suppose you can do better then?" She challenged.

A tinge of red spread over Zoro's nose. "W-what? You want me to compliment the cook?"

Everyone turned to Zoro to see what he would say about Sanji. "Ah…he's not a bad guy. His fighting skills…don't suck. His food is…edible."

Ussop laughed loudly. "What's up with that Zoro? Ahahaha! You're so shy! I bet you think Sanji is awesome too but you just can't say it!" Ussop took out a tone dial and held it up for everyone to see, a mischievous glint in his eyes. He pressed the voice recorder tone dial and Zoro's voice came out:

_I know someone who kicks a hell of a lot harder than you, bastard. _

Everyone's eyes widened at the sound of Zoro's captured voice and that he had been complimenting Sanji to an enemy!

Sanji turned bright red. "Enough of this nonsense!" Sanji pried Ussop's arm off of him. "I need to hurry up and finish dinner…come on you dirty swabs! I have hors d'oeuvres set out on the dinning room table for you all to munch on while I finish dinner!" Sanji stated and led the way to the galley.

"Yea! HORS D'OEUVRES!" Luffy cheered.

Nami rolled her eyes. "Is food all your _ever_ think about? I can't believe you got that word right…"

Luffy turned to give Nami a pensive look, "No…sometimes I think about _you_." Luffy grinned. "FOOOD!" Luffy cried and ran after Sanji, leaving a totally stunned Nami behind in his wake.

Sanji entered his kitchen and began to finish the seafood paella while being careful of his injured hands. Even so, his hands were still in a lot of pain and had begun to bleed. Luckily, the gloves hid this fact.

His side had begun to throb in pain too, but he had to grin and bear it - as always. Besides, he really was having too much fun cooking for his crew. This was what he loved to do. Cooking always calmed him and put him in a tranquil state of mind. He finished cooking the vegetables separately and began to mix them in with the rice before adding some spices. Sanji breathed in the smell of his cooking and a prideful smile formed on his lips.

Cooking…was one of his reasons to live. First and foremost, Sanji was a cook. It was who he was. If he died cooking, he could die happy. Sanji frowned at the thought. He was surprised that _something_…anything could possibly affect him enough to make him want to kill himself. Sanji was a normally optimistic person. He was tough…he could handle physical torture…

Zeff used to beat the shit out of him all the time back at the Barati if he caught Sanji smoking when he had still been a kid.

_What could have possibly happened to me that would make me want to kill myself? Shit…I want to remember so I can face my fears like Zoro said. Maybe I should talk to him about it. Maybe he could tie me up, take the bracelet off and ask me what happened and then put the bracelet back on…then Zoro could tell me what happened, or tell me bits and pieces that he thinks I could handle. The only problem with that is…what if something embarrassing happened to me?_ _What should I do?_ _He also might find out about my cross-dressing back at Momoiro Island. _Sanji was torn.

The Straw Hats took a seat at the dinning room table and began eating the hors d'oeuvres that Sanji had created. They looked spectacular even if they were _small_ creations of cold meat and vegetables on crackers. Small in Luffy's opinion, at least. The hors d'oeuvres didn't last very long, especially with Luffy stuffing them in his mouth by the handful.

But Sanji's timing was always impeccable and as the last cracker was tossed into Luffy's mouth Sanji was already setting down plates of piping hot seafood paella in front of everyone. The seafood paella was a colorful medley of red, green and orange ingredients. Sanji made his way over to the pantry and took out the bottle of wine he'd been saving. He opened the bottle of wine, sending the cork flying through the air with a loud _pop_ that made the crew cheer in expectation. "Whooo!"

Sanji served the ladies their wine first, of course, and then twirled away to serve the men on the crew with a less than enthusiastic expression on his face.

"Damn ero-cook…" Zoro mumbled as a frowning cook filled his wine glass.

"To Sanji!" Luffy raised his glass once everyone's wine glass had been filled. "Our new warlock!"

"Cheers!" The Straw Hats cried and reached across the table so that they could clink glasses together merrily.

After dinner was finished, Luffy demanded that everyone go outside on the main deck so that they could begin their dance party. Brooke whipped out his new violin and began a lively tune. Sanji wondered if he could escape going out on deck and tried to start washing dishes but Ussop grabbed his arm and dragged him outside. The crew held hands and began to dance in a circle and Sanji was unable to get away.

Zoro had been keeping a close eye on the cook all through dinner and he couldn't believe how 'normal' the cook was able to act after having just gotten stabbed in the stomach. And now he was letting the others drag him into a circle dance! Did the cook have a death wish? Wait, Zoro didn't really want to answer that. _Shit!_ _That idiot!_ Zoro wanted to grab the cook and shake him by the shoulders and call him an idiot, but…the cook would think he was pitying him or thinking he was weak. Zoro had more respect for the cook than that though. Still, it was a bit painful to watch.

And hadn't Sanji mentioned something about having hid injuries from the crew before? Zoro frowned at the thought since he doubted if he would have noticed. Sanji was a very good actor! The swordsman had never really paid the cook too much attention, but after the events on Thriller Bark…he hoped to make up for it.

As Zoro watched the Straw Hats all dancing in a circle like a bunch of idiots with joined hands - and watched Sanji dancing and smiling and laughing he decided to let it go.

It was good to see Sanji acting happy like that again.

_If that idiot wants to get himself killed while dancing…fuck if I care!_ Zoro snarled in his mind.

Sanji wondered if he could make it through the night without fainting and making a fool of himself, but luckily Franky broke the circle dance and asked Robin to dance with him alone. To everyone's surprise Robin said yes! Sanji's eyes widened in horror and he chewed on his sleeve as he watched Franky literally sweep the light Robin off her feet.

"No~ Robin-chwan~ how could you?" Sanji moaned dramatically. Sanji wanted to object but since he was about ready to collapse from the dancing he decided he'd let it go. Just this once.

"Shishishishi~" Luffy laughed at the sight, eyes sparkling with interest. "I want to try something cool like that."

Nami was standing off to the side alone and Sanji wondered if he should ask her to dance. He was just about to make his way over to her when Luffy suddenly popped up in front of Nami. "Oi Nami let's dance!" The bold, handsome Captain declared.

Nami blushed at this unexpected request. "Huhhh? W-w-what?" Nami stuttered, giving Luffy a look of disbelief. _Do I have a piece of meat stuck to my face?_

Luffy grabbed onto Nami without another word and began to spin her across the deck. He twisted his rubber arm tightly and as it unwound Nami twirled like a ballerina from Luffy's hand at top speed, similar to a spinning top.

"Luffy!" Nami cried, "I'm so going to kill you!"

"Shishishi~" Luffy just laughed and danced. "You always say that!"

Nami began to laugh too while in Luffy's arms. Sanji looked on with a horrified expression on his face. His Nami-_swan_ and Luffy were dancing _together_. Oh the horror!

Luffy definitely had spinning and twirling his partner down, but wasn't much good with any of the more complicated moves. Sanji turned his attention to Franky and had to admit he was impressed by the older man's dancing prowess as he waltzed with Robin across the deck. He had assumed Franky would be clumsy with his big, bulky, cyborg body, but he was surprisingly graceful.

And Sanji was jealous.

Sanji was actually a pretty good dancer but…he looked at the rest of the crew with a disappointed sigh. The remaining crew were all men. Sanji frowned. He couldn't dance with another guy…

Two guys didn't dance together.

Sanji's eyes strayed to Zoro at that thought. Zoro was standing by stoically watching Robin and Franky, and Luffy and Nami dance.

Sanji wondered if Zoro was a good dancer. He was big and bulky and muscular, but strong…and still graceful during his sword fighting, so it was possible he was a good dancer.

Sanji pictured Zoro dancing with that female marine Tashigi - who he knew for a fact had a HUGE crush on Zoro. Sanji closed his eyes and imagined it - the marine and the swordsman dancing together. They looked surprisingly good together in his head.

They made a nice couple.

The thought hurt. Sanji frowned at the unexpected and inexplicable pain in his chest. That thought upset him…because…he was jealous.

Jealous of…Zoro being more of a lady's man than himself - the self-proclaimed Mr. Prince. _Yea…I wonder if the Neanderthal has even noticed that Tashigi is in love with him?_

Zoro suddenly turned his head and caught Sanji staring at him. Their eyes met and Zoro didn't look away. Sanji wasn't about to give in and look away either so there they stood - the cook and the swordsman standing on a starlit deck with lively music wafting through the air as they looked at each other.

Sanji had the inexplicable urge to dance with Zoro but…that was just wrong. Two men couldn't dance together, right?

And then Ussop suddenly grabbed Sanji's arm and began to dance with him.

Zoro's eye twitched at the sight. Zoro couldn't explain or name the emotion he was feeling but…he was pissed. He couldn't understand why he was even bothered by the sight though. _What the hell…_

Sanji's eyes were wide. "U-U-Ussop?! What do you think you're doing? We're both guys! We can't dance together?!"

"Huh? What are you talking about Sanji? Of course we can dance together…because we're friends!" Ussop declared, a mischievous twinkle in his eye as he shot Zoro a smug look.

Zoro's jaw dropped. Had Ussop just…naw.

Sanji blinked. "Huh? It's okay to dance…with friends…even if they're male?"

Ussop chuckled. "Yea! Why are you taking it so seriously? It's just dancing! It's all just for fun!"

"Ah, yea…" Sanji readily agreed as he let Ussop spin him and then his eye twitched. "Did you just spin me?"

"Maybe?" Ussop said.

Kick.

Sanji kicked Ussop across the deck. "You're 100 years too early to be spinning me, Longnose." Sanji declared, he looked over at Zoro who was raising an eyebrow at him in question. _Ah, shit, I can't believe I'm about to do this…_Sanji lit a cigarette and took a drag - drawing the toxic smoke into his lungs and letting the nicotine calm his nerves. He could do this. He was Blackleg Fucking Sanji!

Sanji crossed the deck to stand in front of Zoro. He took his cig out and drawled in a casual tone: "So Marimo, you know how to dance?"

Zoro gave Sanji a pensive look and noted the cook's teasing tone. "What's it to ya, cook?"

"I bet you have two left feet," Sanji took a long drag on his cig and blew a cloud of smoke in Zoro's direction. "You may know how to handle those swords of yours but…dancing would be much too complicated for a moss-head like you."

"Is that a challenge cook?" Zoro crossed his arms over his chest.

"I could out dance you any day, Marimo."

"You're on, cook!" Zoro growled offering Sanji his hand.

Sanji smirked. "Oh, you're so going down, marimo." He said as he put his hand in Zoro's.

Before Sanji realized what was happening Zoro had put his hand on Sanji's waist and had begun to lead - taking the 'male role' in the dance.

Sanji's eyes widened as Zoro suddenly began to lead him across the deck. "Oi! Who said you could lead Marimo! I'm _not_ a woman!"

"And in case you haven't noticed-" Zoro leaned in to whisper gruffly in Sanji's ear. "Neither am I." Zoro's grip up Sanji's hand and waist were firm as Zoro continued to guide Sanji across the deck in a confident manner causing Sanji's heart to flutter.

Sanji gulped. Zoro's grip was very strong - all the swordsman's power was in his hands - he didn't know if he could break away even if he tried. Sanji pouted. He had wanted to lead, but…he wasn't going to throw in the towel just yet.

Blackleg Sanji knew how to dance. Back on the Barati, there had been several extravagant dinner parties that had dancing. Sanji would never tell anyone this but Zeff had taught him how to dance so that he could impress the ladies.

But since Zeff wouldn't take the woman's role - Sanji had been forced to learn the woman's role too. Because of this Sanji knew how to tango and waltz the way a girl would.

Sanji had no idea how the hell Zoro knew how to dance. Or where Zoro had learned to dance - but as Sanji led the first few steps of a tango - Zoro easily completed the steps until soon Sanji and Zoro were tangoing across the deck skillfully.

Little did Sanji know but Zoro had basically learned to tango just that night. He had been observing Franky and Robin's dancing closely and had literally learned how to dance while watching him. Zoro was a visual learner and had the moves stored away in his brain.

Zoro had this ability because in order to become the Greatest Swordsman in the World he oftentimes needed to learn new sword moves from more skilled swordsmen. In the past, during battles that had been a matter of life and death, Zoro had to learn moves by observing his opponent, put his own swing on the move and use the move against his opponent in order to win. If he hadn't possessed this skill he'd probably be dead already.

Brooke noticed Zoro and Sanji dancing and his violin playing paused for the fraction of a second that it took him to recover from his shock. If Brooke had lips they would have been curling into a smile. Brooke changed his playing to better suit the couple and to add a little more…romantic ambiance. Though he'd never tell the cook and the swordsman that!

The eyes of the Straw Hats all fell upon the sight of Zoro and Sanji dancing across the deck. Everyone's eyes were wide with shock.

But what everyone was surprised about the most was that it didn't look 'bad', in fact, it looked….breathtaking.

The handsome, dashing, cook in his double-breasted suit and the swordsman in his new long green jacket made a striking couple as they danced a sensual tango together.

Their dancing was surprisingly passionate and sexy.

Each was trying to outdo the other - because this was just like one of their fights. It was a competition to see who was better. A battle.

Their movements were elegant and precise and bold. Sanji couldn't believe some of the moves he was pulling on the swordsman but he was kind of lost in the moment and in their competition. He would not lose!

Sanji's heart was hammering in his chest madly, and his face was flushed. Sanji blamed his condition on his injuries.

The song ended and Zoro and Sanji stopped dancing. They stood staring at each other and the sound of applause snapped them out of their 'moment'. Sanji pulled away, flushed, and embarrassed.

Ussop let out a loud whistle. "Whooo~"

"Robin." Nami said to Robin in a low voice that only her friend could hear. "Is it just me or was that like totally _hot_."

Robin chuckled softly. "No, I felt it too…the chemistry between those two is amazing. Even if they haven't realized it themselves. They are both drawn to each other like moths to a flame."

"Moths to a flame." Nami frowned. "Don't moths burn up once they get too close to a fire?"

Robin smiled cryptically. "Indeed they do."

"Don't tell me you've had enough cook? Throwing in the towel so easily?" Zoro said mockingly - temporarily forgetting that Sanji was injured since he was so caught up in the moment and really enjoying himself.

Sanji smirked. "I'm up for whatever you can dish out. What's next Marimo?"

"How about a waltz?" Zoro asked. He figured he had most of the moves down thanks to Franky and Robin, and he could always improvise.

"You're on!" Said the surprised cook. _Zoro even knows how to waltz! Unreal!_

"You heard the man Brooke - give us a waltz!" Zoro shouted.

"Ohohohoho! But of course, me maties!" Brooke began to play a fast paced waltz.

Zoro grabbed Sanji's waist (he hissed softly in pain but luckily Zoro didn't notice) and Sanji's hand and pulled the cook close with a feral grin on his face. And off they went twirling and waltzing across the deck.

However,

Gray, swirling clouds had gathered overhead - thunder boomed - silver lightning streaked across the sky and the clouds opened up to unleash a deluge of water upon the Straw Hats. Weather on the Grand Line was always crazy and unpredictable. This rainstorm had come out of nowhere.

"Kyahh!" Nami cried out as she was instantly drenched. "Everyone inside!"

Most of the Straw Hats ran for the door that led to the sleeping quarters below deck.

But Zoro and Sanji were so lost in the moment - in their own little world - that they barely noticed the rain and had continued to waltz across the deck as the rain poured down heavily upon them and soaked them to the bone. They danced to the sound of crashing thunder and howling wind and it seemed like it was Mother Nature's turn to serenade the star-crossed couple.

Sanji was grinning like an idiot as he was being held in Zoro's arms and Zoro was smiling back at him boyishly.

Somewhere in the back of Sanji's mind he knew this was so wrong but…it _felt_ so right.

_It's okay. It's alright. We're friends. Friends can…do this._ Sanji tried to reassure his chaotic mind and thumping heart.

Being there in Zoro's strong arms and dancing with the swordsman in the rain…it was like a dream. And not a bad one. It was pleasant.

He felt so….happy and at peace in the swordsman's arms.

He could die happy.

Sanji flinched as his side throbbed in pain. He had reopened his wound but he didn't care…for some reason he felt complete. He was probably suffering from blood loss…he wasn't making any sense.

"Zoro…I can't…" Sanji said to Zoro as he stopped in his tracks, "We have to stop…"

Zoro gave Sanji a confused and hurt look, wondering if he had done something to offend the cook and ruin their rare peaceful moment.

But as Sanji suddenly fell faint - Zoro suddenly remembered that Sanji was still injured. _Shit! I'm such a bonehead!_

Zoro caught Sanji easily in his arms and scooped him up into his arms bridal-style. _Shit shit shit! _He had completely forgotten about the cook's injury - he had been so caught up in the moment…

Zoro carried Sanji to the door of the galley and kicked the door open. He strode inside, the wind and rain howling loudly behind him. He placed the cook on top of the dinning room table and then rushed across the galley to shut the door because the rain was entering the galley. The storm was so fierce!

Zoro shut the door with effort and made his way back to the unconscious cook. _Shit…_he had to check and see if the cook's wound had reopened first because if it had Zoro would have to go and get Chopper.

Zoro reached out and began to remove the cook's double-breasted jacket. He tossed it aside and it fell to the floor with a wet slap. As Zoro began unbuttoning the cook's yellow button-down shirt - Zoro felt a weird feeling stir within him. Guilt? Longing? Arousal?

He paused in his actions. He didn't really feel right taking the cook's clothes off while he was unconscious. He swallowed thickly. Why did he feel like he was doing something wrong? And that he might get caught at any second? Why was he so nervous? Why were his hands shaking? It was just the cook. Zoro unbuttoned Sanji's shirt quickly and began to pull it off the cook.

Sanji's hair was wet and so was his body - his chest was glistening. Sanji's nipples were pink and erect because of the cold and really stood out against his pale skin. The sight made Zoro's mouth go dry.

Zoro shook his head and looked down at Sanji's bandage. _Shit!_ It was soaked in blood. The wound had reopened!

Zoro reached down and shook Sanji's shoulder, trying to stir him awake. "Oi! Cook…wake up! Should I go get Chopper?!" Zoro helped the cook to sit up.

"Mmm…" Sanji slowly came awake and blinked at Zoro with bleary eyes. "Zoro…what?"

"How are you feeling cook?"

"Like shit…but I have no regrets…" Sanji raised his hand to stroke Zoro's cheek. "Even if I die now…I got to have one last dance with you…"

Zoro's look turned to concern. "He's delirious. He must think I'm Nami or something. Shit." Zoro swore, and frowned. Zoro was about to go and get Chopper when he spotted a pile of spell books that Robin had purchased at Magick City. Zoro's eyes widened as he got an idea!

Zoro rushed over to the pile of books and found the one he was looking for that was titled: '_Book of Healing Spells_'. Zoro flipped through the pages and found the spell he needed: 'Spell to heal a stab wound'. Zoro scanned the instructions and rushed over and took the book to the cook.

He helped the cook sit up again. "Oi cook! Put your hand over your wound and read what's on this page!" Zoro demanded, helping Sanji to put his hand on his stab wound and shoving the book in the cook's face.

"Why…?" Sanji asked dazedly.

"Just do it cook!"

"Alright already, geez…no reason to yell Marimo…I'm right here." Sanji squinted at the words on the page and began to read them: "_Tanka Harwar…Poika tuulo' 'kshapsae._"

Sanji's hand began to glow with a blue-tinged light and Sanji's wound began to magically heal and close.

After a few minutes, Sanji began to feel much better and he got a sense of where the hell he was…in the galley…with Zoro…shirtless on the table. Zoro supporting him as he sat up…Zoro's hands on his bare skin…Sanji looked up at Zoro-

Their eyes met.

Sanji blushed.

Zoro seemed to be getting closer…?! Or was it Sanji's imagination..?

However-!

"Sanji?!" Chopper burst through the door to the galley. "Are you alright? I was worried when you didn't come to the bunk room already…it's getting really late…"

Chopper looked at Sanji on the table with his shirt off - Zoro with his arms around him and leaning forward! "Ah~ I'm sorry! I'm not interrupting something am I? Oh crap! I'm so sorry!" Was the reindeer blushing?

"Interrupting…" Sanji's eyes went large and he shoved Zoro back - Zoro went flying across the galley floor. "You weren't interrupting anything! I'm going to bed!" Sanji declared.

"Sanji! You can't go to bed like that! You need to take a hot bath first!" Chopper chided as he chased after Sanji.

Zoro watched them go and the door to the galley closed with a thud. Zoro flinched and sunk to his knees. He had almost kissed Sanji…!

Zoro put his face in his hands. _What the hell is wrong with me? I almost kissed the cook…he would have kicked my ass for that shit. I almost disrespected him. I'm disgusting. Shit…why am I hard…I'm so fucked up. _

Zoro refused to do anything about his hard on.

Instead, Zoro raised his fist and…

TBC…!

AN: I had a lot of fun writing this chapter. I think this fic is the only Zoro/Sanji fic that has a scene where the cook and swordsman dance. Am I right? Smiles. I hope that made a lot of ZoSan shippers happy.

I'll get started on the next chappy ASAP but I want to do a little research about a certain pirate captain with red hair, his skills etc. so that it can be somewhat accurate when he makes his appearance! So hopefully, I will give you all another update sometime next week around this same time. Thanks for reading and please review!


	5. Chapter 5

The Bracelet

Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece…but I wish I owned Sanji and Zoro…tied up…hehe.

AN: I decided to upload two chapters for all of you at once since the mysterious red-haired Pirate Captain makes his appearance…I'm sure a few of you had guesses to who he was and he is…dun dun dun…!

Chapter 5:

The next day, Zoro woke up early and in a foul mood. He had barely been able to sleep the night before with thoughts of the cook filling his mind and making it impossible to sleep. His dance with the cook under the stars - the cook half naked on the kitchen table.

Wow.

Sanji was a very beautiful man.

Zoro was surprised more people didn't point this out and instead everyone seemed to ignore it. Although the mermaids had been pretty friendly towards Sanji and had even endearingly called him 'Sanji-_chan_'.

Zoro scratched his head at this puzzle. Maybe that had been because the mermaids couldn't find Sanji's aggressive, over-the-top flirting threatening because, well, it's not like Sanji could have sex with them or anything…so they really didn't have anything to fear from Sanji no matter how aggressive he got.

Zoro frowned. Any woman that thought that Sanji would actually take advantage of them though was crazy. Sanji was a gentleman. He would die before he kicked a lady and Zoro was pretty sure the cook would die before he mistreated or disrespected a lady.

Speaking of the ero-cook…Zoro turned in his hammock to see Sanji asleep in his own hammock. The cook's blanket was pulled up all the way over his face and just his blonde fringe was visible.

That irritated Zoro because he wanted to see the cook's stupid face and that stupid curly eyebrow of his. Zoro got out of his hammock and made his way over to the cook. Zoro stood in front of Sanji's hammock, reached out, and grabbed the blanket. Zoro pulled on the blanket and pulled it down over Sanji's face, to reveal-

The sight that met Zoro was one that he was not expecting and one that he was unable to understand. _What the fuck?_ Sanji had a cloth gag in his mouth that had been tightly tied around his head. It looked painful.

_Who the hell gagged the cook? _Zoro thought panicking. _What the fuck is going on?_ Zoro's hand went down to the hilt of his sword subconsciously.

Zoro controlled himself though and his hands went instead to the gag and he immediately began to untie it.

Sanji's eyes snapped open as he felt Zoro's hands going behind his head, and he looked at Zoro with this horrified, guilty look on his face.

Zoro angrily ripped the gag out of Sanji's mouth and tossed the foul rag to the floor. "Who the hell did this to you, cook? I'll kill them." Zoro leaned over Sanji and hissed in his face.

Sanji rolled his eyes at that comment. "Me - you idiot. Shit!" Sanji leapt out of the hammock, grabbed Zoro's arm and began to usher him out of the men's quarters. Sanji kicked the door open, shoved Zoro out into the hallway, and quickly closed the door behind him. Sanji put his hands on his hips and glared at Zoro fiercely.

Zoro spun around and glared right back at the cook. "What the hell cook? Why were you gagged?!" There was a sinking feeling in the pit of Zoro's stomach as he worried that someone on the crew had done that to Sanji.

Sanji let out a heavy sigh and began to rub his temples with his index fingers. He looked up at Zoro then. "Let me explain this in a way even a moss-brain like you will understand: I have nightmares every night where when I wake up I…scream. I gag myself every night so that I won't wake up the crew with my shitty screaming and scare them. Get it?"

Zoro blinked. He understood what Sanji had told him of course but couldn't accept it. The cook had nightmares _every_ night? It hadn't been just a one-time occurrence? Nightmares that were so terrifying they caused the cook to scream? And so…the cook gagged himself every night so his screams would not _disturb_ the crew.

Zoro clenched his fists at his sides and gave Sanji an angry look. "That's fucking crazy, curly-brow. You can't gag yourself like that!"

"No?! Then I suppose you have a better idea? A way to stop my nightmares? Or my screams?!" Sanji challenged, his blood beginning to boil in a way that only Zoro could make happen.

Zoro was feeling frustrated as he ran his hands back through his moss-green hair. "That's not what I meant…I…can't condone you hurting yourself."

"Hurting myself?" Sanji scoffed, "You're being ridiculous! And besides, _you're_ the masochist on this ship!"

"Am I?" Zoro took a step forward, reached out and touched the side of Sanji's lip with his thumb - a gentle caress that sent a shiver up Sanji's spine.

Sanji sucked in a breath. Why had his body reacted that way?

Zoro took his thumb back and showed it to Sanji - it was covered in blood.

Sanji's eyes widened and he felt his mouth with his own hand gingerly. The gag had indeed cut into the sides of his mouth. Perhaps…he had tied it a bit too tightly. But he didn't want a single scream to escape…

"How long have you been suffering from nightmares?" Zoro asked. _How long have you been sleeping in the same room as me with a gag in your mouth!?_

"Huh? Ever since I returned to the crew…but if I get myself REALLY tired then I don't dream. I usually try to exhaust myself so that at the end of the day I just pass out…" Sanji admitted without looking Zoro in the eye.

Zoro staggered backwards. Ever since Sanji had returned he had been suffering from nightmares like this? Gagging himself and keeping his inner pain a secret. And no one had noticed. FUCKKK. What kind of friends were they? What kind of first-mate was he? He was supposed to be looking out for his _nakama_ - Luffy had charged him with this task!

Sanji noticed Zoro's angry expression. "I know you think I'm acting weak and that I should face my fears and get over this. I think you're right. Maybe I should face my fears…" Sanji's hand went to the bracelet subconsciously-

Sanji was going to tell the swordsman his idea of having Zoro tie him up, taking the bracelet off, and then having the swordsman question Sanji before then putting the bracelet back on.

However, as soon as Sanji's hand went towards the bracelet Zoro panicked. "No!" Zoro lunged at Sanji and grabbed his hand - stopping him. "You can't!" Zoro had already lost one sword because of the cook. It was like he had decided to cut one of his own arms off for the cook's sake - not that he regretted his sacrifice, but…Zoro felt like he was missing a limb without having Kitetsu at his side.

He tried not to show it outwardly how much this was bothering him because he didn't want to cook to feel guilty about the lose. It had been Zoro's decision and he didn't regret it or anything but…it was still hard. Zoro needed to find another sword as soon as possible.

His swords were his life. An extension of his soul. An extension of his dream…to become the Greatest Swordsman in the World. And he couldn't do that unless he had three swords.

Sanji looked up at Zoro in surprise.

Zoro was also remembering the time he cut the bracelet off and how Sanji had been so terrified…broken…sad…hopeless. He couldn't go through that again either!

"Zoro?" Sanji looked up at Zoro, a questioning look on his face. Zoro almost looked scared.

"Maybe…there's another way, cook. Maybe it would be better to never remember…" Zoro was saying in a low, gruff voice.

Sanji frowned. "Never remember?" Sanji echoed. He let out a frustrated huff. "That's not your decision anyways, shitty swordsman! I plan to take the bracelet off once Luffy finds One Piece and becomes the Pirate King. I _will_ face my fears…and perhaps I will have the strength to overcome them and perhaps not. But it's _my_ choice. My body. My mind. My heart!" Sanji shoved his way past Zoro, and down the hall. He exited onto the main deck and then walked the rest of the way to the door that led to the galley. He needed to start breakfast.

"Shit…" Zoro clenched his fists at his sides as he watched Sanji go. Sanji planned on taking the bracelet off and confronting his fears eventually…

But _what_ terrified the cook?

_This_ was the source of everything.

Zoro just needed to find the _source_ of the cook's fear and CUT IT! Kick its ass! Slice it to ribbons.

_I just need to find out the cook's fear and obliterate it. This would save the cook. This would solve everything._ An evil, feral grin formed on Zoro's face and his eyes narrowed fiercely.

Zoro had been a Pirate Hunter. A _hunter_. This is what Zoro truly was and now…Zoro was going to hunt Sanji's fear.

A low growl formed in Zoro's throat.

He touched the hilts of Ichimonji and Shusui.

His fangs would help him on his hunt and kill.

He was Roronoa Zoro. Pirate Hunter. The Demon of East Blue.

Sanji's fear was going down.

Sanji prepared breakfast for the crew. He decided to make omurice (omelets filled with fried rice and topped with ketchup) for everyone and catered to each crewmember's taste. Sanji made Nami and Robin healthy vegetable omurice. He made Chopper a slightly sweet omurice. He made Luffy an omurice that had meat mixed in with the rice. He made Brook and Franky omurice that had vegetables and meat.

He paused when he thought about what Zoro would prefer and decided to make him an omurice with rice and fish in the center since the Marimo seemed to like _sushi_ a lot. After he folded the omelets over the fried rice, Sanji picked up a bottle of ketchup. Usually, when people served omurice they would write a cute message in ketchup on top.

Well, it was a given what Sanji wrote on Nami and Robin's omurice as Sanji drew a ketchup heart. Sanji surrounded Nami's heart with pinwheel vanes, and Robin's heart with petals. For Luffy Sanji decided to draw Luffy's straw hat. On Ussop's Sanji drew a pretty good representation of Soge King's mask. On Chopper's Sanji drew a medical cross. On Franky's he drew a star. And on Brook's he drew a music note.

Sanji wiped the sweat from his brow with the back of his hand. "Whew!" They had quite a large crew to be doing these sorts of personalized things!

The only omurice he had left was Zoro's. He considered doing a cool little drawing of three swords, but since he was still pissed off at the swordsman Sanji decided to draw a little face that was sticking its tongue out and pulling down its lower eyelid instead. Sanji smirked at the finished product. Take that, Marimo!

After Sanji had finished setting the plates of customized omurice down on the dinning room table he called everyone for breakfast: "_Oi MINNA!_ Hey everyone! Breakfast! Oh beautiful ladies~ your lovely breakfast filled with all my love is ready~ Oi, the rest of you scurvy dogs - grubs on the table, get it while it's hot!"

By this time, the crew had already gotten up, a few had opted to take a shower, and everyone was dressed for the day in outfits that Nami had given everyone and which she had purchased on Magick Island.

Zoro was lifting weights up in the crow's nest since he was still kind of pissed off at the cook and ready to kick some butt once he discovered what Sanji's fear was.

The crew began to enter the galley and for Sanji it was like a fun fashion show. Sanji looked up as Robin entered the galley. Nami had purchased Robin a witch-themed outfit from Magick City consisting of a purple, medieval-style gown with a lace-up bodice, and long belled sleeves. A pentagram necklace swung about her neck and dangled at just the right place at the top of her ample cleavage. She had a pointed purple hat on her head.

Sanji's eyes turned into hearts as he gazed upon Robin and her new witch look. "Ooh good morning, Robin-_chwan~_ you're looking simply gorgeous this fine morning! Witch clothing really suits you!"

Robin smiled and nodded. "Thanks Cook-_san_," She paused and gave Sanji a pensive look. "Sanji…can I ask your opinion on something?"

Sanji blinked and this unusual vision of Robin before him - kinda shy and uncertain. Shy and uncertain Robin was so cute~! "But of course, my lovely Robin-_chawn~_ Ask away! I only hope I have the answer!"

Robin chewed on her lower lip. "Do you think Franky will like the way I look?"

Sanji's jaw dropped. He was stunned. "F-F-Franky?" Sanji looked at Robin with a horrified expression on his face but quickly pulled himself together. Robin was his _nakama_…and…all he wanted was for Robin to be happy, and if Franky could make Robin happy then…Sanji would try to do his best to be supportive. This would be hard though and Sanji couldn't help feeling a bit jealous. In the back of his mind, he always hoped that one day either Robin or Nami would realize just what a great guy he was and finally give him a chance. He guessed that today, Robin had made her decision and it wasn't him. At least he still had Nami-_swan_ or else he'd be feeling completely devastated by this sudden turn of events. "Of course he will Robin-_chawn_. You really do look gorgeous." Sanji said confidently.

Robin smiled radiantly at Sanji then and the smile nearly took Sanji's breath away. "Cook-_san_, that's sweet of you to say. May I have a cup of coffee?"

"Of course, Robin-_chawn_! Sanji declared as he went about preparing Robin her usual cup of coffee - just the way she liked it - black, two sugars.

"Hey, good morning guys," Came Nami's voice - as she entered the galley.

"Good morning Nami-swa-!" Sanji spun to greet Nami and paused.

Nami had also changed into a witch outfit: a blood-red, velvet, medieval-style gown, low-cut, lace-up bodice, belled sleeves and with a pointed, red, witch hat on her head to complete the look. A sexy, magical vision in red. A mystic beauty on fire.

Sanji's eyes raked over Nami's body! She looked so hot! Er, beautiful. Sanji twirled towards Nami with hearts in his eyes. "Nami-_swan_! You look ravishing this morning!" Sanji cooed. "Your fiery beauty rivals that of the rising sun!"

Nami waved her hand at Sanji dismissively. "Yea, yea…where's my seat Sanji-_kun_?"

"Ah…over here, mademoiselle," Sanji faltered for a moment, having been cut off mid-sentence with his flirting - but that was normal for Nami - even if it did hurt. Sanji cared for Nami deeply…maybe even loved her. He cherished the hope that one day Nami would see him for who he really was and give him a chance. He'd been so patient for so long though. And her cold treatment of him was becoming hurtful. Sanji pulled out Nami's chair for her.

"Thank you, Sanji-_kun_," Nami said absentmindedly. She seemed to have something on her mind.

Sanji gave Nami a concerned look. "Is everything alright Nami-_swan_?"

"Huh?" Nami looked up at Sanji and smiled. "Of course, Sanji-_kun_," Nami looked down at her omurice with the ketchup and her smile faltered. "Ah…this looks delicious, Sanji-_kun_."

Sanji beamed at her, his blue eye sparkling. "Thank you. I hope you enjoy it - it's filled with my love for you~"

Nami flinched. "Uh, yea…" Nami seemed to remember something then and brought out a small bag and handed it to Sanji. "Hey, you never let me give you your new warlock accessories. I got you a few things on Magick Island that I thought you might like. I noticed a lot of the men wear suits so I thought that maybe you could just accessorize what you're already wearing instead of having a whole new outfit. I hope that's okay."

Sanji took the bag from Nami with a surprised look on his face. "Ah, yes." Sanji opened the bag and reached inside to pull out a white cravat. There was also a pair of white gloves. Sanji grinned thinking that the additions would go nicely with his double-breasted suit. "Thanks Nami-swan, I'll put these on right away!"

Nami let out a breath of relief. "I'm glad you like then Sanji-_kun_. I have something for Zoro too…where is that lazy bum…"

Sanji just ignored Nami's question and turned his attention back to the stove.

And then, the male members of the crew arrived for breakfast: Luffy, Ussop, Brook, Franky and Chopper.

They were also all wearing their new warlock clothes that Nami had chosen for them. Luffy was wearing a red robe with a red, pointed hat on his head, Ussop had a dark green robe and matching pointed hat, Brook had a short black cape and a black pointed hat, Franky had a long black cape with a blue lining and a pointed dark blue hat, Chopper was wearing a cute pink robe and a pink witch hat with a white cross on it.

Everyone sat down at the places Sanji designated as theirs, but then Sanji noticed that Zoro was absent.

"That damned Marimo…if he thinks he's going to miss breakfast he's got another thing coming!" Sanji stomped out of the galley angrily and went off in search of Zoro.

After a quick search around the deck and then below deck, Sanji deduced that Zoro was probably up in the crow's nest lifting weights.

Sanji made his way up the ladder and into the crow's nest by opening the hatch and climbing inside. Sure enough, Zoro was there and lifting weights. His long green jacket and shirt were absent.

"Oi Mari-" Sanji began but his words became caught in his throat at the sight of Zoro training with two gigantic weights in either hand. Zoro's muscles had doubled during his two years training. The man was seriously built now. Sanji's eyes wandered over his muscular arms, nice biceps, tight pecs, and his six-pack abs in disbelief. His blue eyes couldn't help it as they trailed down that massive and still impressive scar. He had a beautiful body, like a Titan or some kind of Greek Warrior God. Sanji mused absentmindedly.

Sweat poured down Zoro's glistening, tanned body.

Sanji swallowed. His throat suddenly felt awfully dry. He shuddered. Why had his throat gone dry? Why had his heartbeat sped up at the sight of a half-naked Zoro? What the hell was wrong with him…no, with his body? It was just the moss-brain! There was no need to get…_excited_.

He didn't like the marimo 'like that' - so why was his body reacting to the sight of Zoro?

Sanji's body temperature was rising…and he could feel himself get slightly hard. _What the?_ Sanji shook his head, inwardly horrified with himself and had to resist the urge to bash his head against the wall to knock some sense into himself_. It must be the blood loss. I'm delirious…yea._

"Oi shit-head. Breakfast is ready. Didn't you hear me?" Sanji drawled.

Zoro paused in his weight training (he had two fifty pound weights, one in each hand) and turned to regard Sanji. "I heard you. I'm not hungry."

Sanji's eye twitched. "Look Marimo-!" Sanji stomped towards Zoro angrily. "I'm not about to let you miss _breakfast_. It's the most important meal of the day and as this ship's cook I-" Sanji's voice was cut off when the cook stared at something behind Zoro and froze-!

Zoro noticed the cook's look, and turned around to see what the cook was looking at - from their vantage point at the crow's nest most of the harbor was visible. A ship could be seen docking, and pulling into a slip that was right next to the Thousand Sunny.

The cook looked pale. "You know that ship, cook?"

Sanji frowned and shook his head. "No, I've never seen it before."

Zoro scowled at that. "You sure don't look like you've never seen it…you look…scared."

Sanji shot a glare Zoro's way. Ah, if looks could kill. "Scared? Pfft. I can assure you I'm _not_."

Zoro's eyes narrowed at the ship. His hand subconsciously going to his sword hilt. "I wonder who it is."

Sanji and Zoro curiously observed the main deck of the vessel that was pulling in right next to the Sunny - only a few feet away really. They had a good view of the desk. It was an interesting looking crew and they were armed heavily with pistols and cutlasses.

"They're pirates," Sanji deduced.

"Sure you don't know them?" Zoro pressed.

"Of course I'm sure!"

Sanji and Zoro spotted a man with a mask on his face that had long spiky blonde hair and was wielding two scimitars. He had an impressive battle aura. There were two other creepy guys that looked like Goths…one with wavy white hair that looked a little like a scarecrow, and the other who looked a little like a Grim Reaper with a scythe-like weapon held in his hand.

And then, another man appeared up on deck.

This man had an incredible aura and presence, which could not be ignored. He was young, handsome, wild looking, mischievous, hot, dangerous, with red spiky hair that resembled flames, goggles on his head, a scar going over his left eye, a long pirate coat on his shoulders, a belt with multiple weapons stuck into it, tight, low-riding pants, and a pair of heavy looking combat boots. There was a wide smile on his face, his lips were painted black and his dark eyes had a fierce look to them, an almost sadistic gleam.

Zoro's eyes narrowed at the man. This man was dangerous, like him. This man was also a hunter.

Sanji's eyes became riveted to this pirate. His blood ran cold in his veins…a chill crawled up his spine…his throat went dry…he felt…_afraid_.

Sanji frowned at this self-observation. Why did he feel fear flood his body when he didn't even know this man? Who the hell was he? That he'd have such an intimidating presence…

Sanji was afraid of this man but he couldn't let Zoro know. Somehow he knew he had to keep his fear of this man a secret from Zoro. Sanji looked at Zoro out of the corner of his eye and noticed that Zoro's hand was already resting on Shusui's hilt. Zoro was acting way too overprotective lately.

And this man…this pirate…was dangerous.

The red-haired pirate was looking at the Thousand Sunny with an intent look on his face. He stalked up to the rail of the ship and peered at the deck of the Thousand Sunny. "Ahoy there! Sanji! Are you aboard?" The pirate yelled loudly.

Sanji's eyes widened at that. This pirate knew him? Huh? What was going on?

Zoro shot Sanji an intense look. "You know that guy?"

Sanji stared hard at the red-haired pirate. He totally did not know him. But what should he say? Zoro would never believe him if he lied. He had to buy some time and figure things out on his own about how the hell he was going to handle this. Whatever the fuck this was, it was his shit to deal with, not Zoro's. "I don't remember."

"Holy shit," Zoro's hand began to unsheathe Shusui. "I'm going to kill him-" Zoro turned and headed for the hatch of the crow's nest.

"Ah! Wait Zoro!" Sanji grabbed the swordsman's arm to stop him. "That doesn't mean shit! There could be a _reason_ why I don't remember him…you can't just go and assume shit…"

Zoro turned and gave Sanji a pointed look and gazed down at the bracelet.

Sanji rolled his eyes. "You can't just assume he's an enemy. I'm going to go and talk to him." Sanji declared, striding past Zoro.

Zoro panicked and grabbed the cook's arm. "Cook, you can't-"

"The hell I can't! You're not the boss of me, Zoro! Now, let me the fuck go!" Sanji surprised Zoro by kicking him in the gut, full force, and sending the swordsman flying backwards so that he ended up crashing into the rack that held all of Zoro's weights for working out. Unluckily, the back of Zoro's head hit one of the weights as he fell back and knocked him out cold.

Sanji felt a sharp pain rush up his side and he stifled a gasp. He grit his teeth though, stalked over to the hatch, opened it, and started his way down the ladder. He made his way across the deck and over to the rail. He looked across the pier to the red-haired pirate. Sanji took out a cig, lit it with his Zippo, and took a long drag to steady his nerves. Sanji took a deep breath and then: "WHO THE HELL ARE YOU?" _It's okay. I've got this. And if I don't. Luffy's here. I don't have anything to worry about. Luffy can protect us…Zoro and I from this asshole if he has to. _

The pirate blinked, his eyes going wide before he put a hand over his face to shield his expression, when he took his hand away he was looking mostly hurt and disappointed. "YOU DON'T REMEMBER ME? I'M HURT! I THOUGHT WE WERE FRIENDS SANJI - IT'S ME - EUSTASS KID!"

"Eustass Kid." Sanji murmured, eyes widening. He'd heard the name 'Captain Eustass Kid' before of course. The notorious pirate captain, one of 'The Eleven Supernovas' - the eleven rookie pirates that made it to the Red Line with bounties greater than 100,000,000 beli. They were the top candidates to be the Pirate King. Kid's bounty was currently: 470,000,000 beli. What the fuck? Eustass Kid claimed to know him? Sanji was floored, shocked. "_Captain_ Eustass Kid?"

"HEY STAND BACK! I'M COMING OVER! I'M FUCKING SICK OF YELLING LIKE THIS!" Kid declared as he took a few steps back.

"Huh?" Sanji saw what Kid was doing in disbelief. What the fuck? "You can't just-"

Kid began to run and took a running leap towards the Sunny Go! "Holy shit! This guy is nuts!" Sanji took several steps back.

Kid flew through the air and landed on the Sunny's deck with a heavy _thud_.

Sanji stared at Captain Kid in shock.

"Yo." Kid said, grinning at Sanji from ear-to-ear. "So…" He leaned forward until his face was mere inches away from Sanji. "You really can't remember me? How the fuck did that happen? I thought the time we spent together was fucking _special_." Kid purred huskily in Sanji's ear.

Sanji's blushed, the tips of his ears turning red, and his expression turned horrified. "W-what?"

Captain Kid pulled back and burst out laughing and pointed his finger at Sanji, looking thoroughly amused. "Ahahaha! That look - it's priceless." Kid reached out and ruffled Sanji's hair. "I'm just messing with you! We're just friends. We met back on Momoiro Island…don't you remember?" Kid gave Sanji a piercing look.

Sanji frowned and furrowed his brows as he tried to remember Captain Kid. His head hurt and his body was acting like he was terrified (he was using all his willpower not to tremble) - but he wasn't. Not mentally at least. Sanji shook his head. Obviously his body remembered something he didn't though. Perhaps, they had battled and Sanji had lost. "I'm sorry, I don't remember you…you…how did we meet? I mean, like how did _we_ become friends?"

Kid noted the skepticism in Sanji's voice and frowned thoughtfully. "Did you hit your head somewhere? You have amnesia now?"

"Something like that," Sanji agreed with a drawl as he took another long drag on his cigarette and blew out a stream of smoke.

"I see." Kid put his arm around Sanji's shoulders, "Poor Sanji! You really have the worst luck! Especially ending up on Momoiro Island. That place is a dump. I got washed overboard during this shitty tropical storm and ended up stranded there. I washed up on shore, and lay there unconscious for days. By the time I woke up I was fucking starving and my stomach was rumbling so bad. You found me like that and dragged me back to your place and practically forced me to eat. You don't remember?"

Sanji shook his head - but it sounded like something he'd do.

"You said you'd never let anyone go hungry because you're a chef. Your food was delicious by the way - the best thing I've ever tasted!" Kid exclaimed.

Sanji blushed at the unexpected compliment.

"In fact…I'd love to get to taste your cooking again. That's why I sought you out." Kid explained. "I mean, you're a cool guy and everything and fun to hand out with but your food…is to die for."

Sanji raised an eyebrow at Kid. "You want some more of my cooking?"

Kid nodded and licked his lips slowly. "Yea…I want your." He paused. "Cooking." And then Kid's stomach rumbled as if on cue. Kid gave Sanji an embarrassed look.

That settled things for Sanji. "Ah, what the hell, come on, asshole. I'll make you an omurice and introduce you to my _nakama_."

"Thanks bro." Kid said eagerly. "I've been wanting to meet the infamous Straw Hat Luffy!"

Sanji gave Kid a sharp look that made Kid put up his hands. "You told me all about him…so I'm curious I guess. Your Captain is kind of famous. He's one of the Eleven Supernovas like I am. He's also an enemy of the World Government. He has a bounty of 400,000,000 beli. Lower than me, but still impressive."

Sanji's eyes narrowed.

Kid noticed. "I'm not here to fight. I'm here to _consume_."

Sanji nodded. "If you try anything funny - I'll kick your ass."

Kid chuckled. "I know."

"Oi Kid - since I don't remember who the hell you are - I don't want to worry my _nakama_ so I'm just going to act like I know you, got it?" Sanji drawled as he took a drag from his cig.

Kid shot Sanji an amused look and shrugged. "Sure, whatever."

Sanji kicked the door to the galley open and strode inside, followed close behind by Captain Kid. Everyone looked up from their plates to see Sanji, expecting to see Zoro right behind him-

And not some redheaded pirate with an intimidating aura and battle presence.

Everyone froze.

"Hey guys - I want you all to meet my friend Captain Kid. He's going to have breakfast with us because he's hungry." Sanji declared and sauntered over to the stove to begin making Kid an omurice. Though Sanji appeared casual and nonchalant about this, inwardly he was on guard and keeping tabs on Kid's presence using his battle instincts. One wrong move and Sanji would kick the bastard out of his kitchen and kick his ass. He wouldn't allow some ghost of his past to hurt any of his _nakama_. _I won't let this asshole hurt my nakama…over my dead body…_Sanji thought fiercely.

"Captain Kid…that names sounds familiar." Nami began, giving Captain Kid a worried look.

"Captain Eustass Kid. Bounty of 470,000,000 beli. He's one of the Eleven Supernovas." Robin informed the crew in her droning tone, eyes narrowing at Kid in suspicion. "What brings you here to Magick Island, Captain Kid?

Captain Kid's eyes snapped to Robin and he blatantly checked her out - his eyes lingering on her ample chest in such a way that Franky shifted nervously in his chair and fingered the trigger to his arm bazooka. "You must be Nico Robin - Archeologist, Bounty 80,000,000 beli. Sanji's told me so much about you…" Kid declared with a grin.

At the stove, Sanji flinched and then kept whipping some eggs in a bowl. Sanji already felt like kicking this cocky son-of-a-bitch's ass…but first he needed to feed him.

Robin raised an eyebrow at that comment. "Is that so? And how may I ask do you know our cook?"

"I met him on the island he's been on for two years…I was stranded there. During a pretty rough storm I was thrown off my own ship! And since I'm a hammer…I almost drowned but was luckily washed up on that island's shore. There I encountered Sanji. My stomach rumbled and Sanji insisted to feed me. He took me back to his place and cooked me the most divine meal I've ever had. And that's how we became friends." Kid explained. "The way to a man's heart is through his stomach, right? Ahahaha!" Kid joked.

Nami was nodding, a slight smile on her face. "That does sound like our Sanji."

Luffy was grinning too. "So Sanji saved you. I see, I see…well, if Sanji says you're his friend…you're welcome here, Kid."

"_Captain_ Kid." Kid corrected as he turned his attention to Luffy next. "And you must be the infamous Straw Hat Luffy. Enemy of the World Government. Bounty of 400,000,000 - that's lower than mine, did you know? Before I met Sanji I wanted to meet you Luffy." Kid paused. "So that I could kill you."

Nami gasped. Sanji dropped his fork and tapped the front of his shoe on the floor as he prepared to launch an attack.

Kid chuckled. "But I'm only interested in Sanji now…and his delicious food. Still, don't think you'll get your hands on One Piece so easily, Luffy. One Piece…will be _mine_." A fierce look came to Kid's eyes. "And I'll kill anyone who gets in my way."

Luffy's expression had gone serious, his straw hat lowered and shadowing his eyes and expression and making it appear more sinister. Luffy stared at Kid unafraid, and not intimidated. "You're wrong, Kid. I'm going to be the Pirate King!"

Kid laughed loudly - uproariously. "Ahahaha! You say that with such a straight face, Straw Hat. He's just as…incomprehensible as you said he is Sanji!" Kid turned his gaze to the feisty Nami next who had her hand up her dress and on her ClimaTact. "A man who is surrounded by such _loyal_ crewmates…I envy you Straw Hat. Your Navigator is especially beautiful. I can see why you chose her. I hear she even managed to navigate your ship up to Sky Island! No easy feat!"

Nami blushed at the unexpected compliment but still glared at Kid warily.

Luffy nodded. "That's right…Nami is the best Navigator in the New World!"

Kid chuckled. "I'm sure you consider all of your crew to be the best at their professions. Let's see…" Kid looked at the others seated at the table and his eyes fell upon Chopper. "Ah, you must be Chopper the Doctor of the Straw Hats. Oftentimes, mistaken as the Straw Hat's pet. But I hear your medical prowess is second to none except perhaps for the bastard Trafalgar Law!"

"Hearing you say that doesn't make me happy, you asshole!" Chopper said while blushing and squirming in his seat.

Kid looked around and his eyes landed on Ussop next. "That nose…you're Soge King - aren't you? The one who set the flag of the World Government on fire. That was sick, man!"

Ussop's chest swelled with pride. "T-thanks."

Kid looked at Brook next and his eyes widened slightly. "Soul…King? What are you doing here?"

"You know who I am?" Brook asked.

Kid nodded. "Dude, I went to one of your concerts! I'm a huge fan! It was fucking awesome! I love rock music! Yea, totally sick!" Kid made maloiks with his two hands, the sign of the horns. "I would be honored to hear you play something." Kid declared.

Brook stood up from the table and whipped out his violin. "Then allow me…" Brook began to play a lively tune.

"Nice man, real nice," Kid said as he made his way over to the dinning room table, took a seat and looked down at his plate, which had Zoro's omurice on it with the face sticking out its tongue and pulling down its eyelid.

Kid turned to look at the blue-haired cyborg next. "Ah, you must be Franky. The man behind the construction of this magnificent vessel. I heard you managed to make a ship that can actually fly!"

"It's called the Coup de Burst." Franky boasted with pride.

Kid's dark eyes looked around casually. "You're one member short, I see. Where pray tell is your friend Roronoa Zoro, Sanji?" Kid asked Sanji casually.

Sanji spun around, cheeks flushed. "M-my friend? Zoro?"

Kid raised an eyebrow at Sanji's reaction. "What? Isn't Roronoa Zoro your friend? You used to talk about him _all_ the time. It was a little irritating actually."

At that moment, Zoro entered the galley. He had finally regained consciousness and was super pissed off at the cook for taking advantage of his lowered guard to kick him that hard and into his own weights. Dammit. His shirt and jacket were back on even though he desperately needed to take a shower, but he wouldn't let the cook remain in Kid's presence without him there any longer. His two swords - Shusui and Wado Ichimonji were tucked securely into his haramaki. Zoro had heard Kid's question and looked over at Sanji, curious about how the cook was going to respond.

Sanji met Zoro's gaze and took a drag on his cig. "That shitty swordsman is _not_ my friend." Sanji stated firmly. But even as the words left his mouth, Sanji knew that they weren't true. They were a lie of course, and it hurt to say such a lie out loud. But he had no choice. He didn't want Kid knowing the truth. He had to protect Zoro.

A flash of hurt crossed Zoro's visage before he smiled ferally at the cook. "Glad you feel the same way, shit-cook. I've never once considered you my friend either. You are my rival."

Sanji's heart was beating a mile per minute in his chest. He couldn't explain what force had made him lie to Kid but…he just knew that it would be a bad thing if Kid thought Zoro and he were 'friends'.

"Rivals?" Kid sounded amused. "You know there are rumors about you two….."

"Rumors?" Sanji's eyes narrowed at Kid. "What rumors?"

Kid shrugged. "That you and Roronoa Zoro are lovers."

Sanji's jaw dropped. Zoro's eyes widened. The Straw Hats fell silent. Everyone was waiting for Sanji's predictable outburst.

"L-L-Lovers?! That's preposterous! Everyone knows I'm a lady's man!" Sanji stressed. "I love _women_. And men…men are just…men."

Kid chuckled. "I know, I know, it's just a rumor. Funny, you haven't heard about it."

Zoro approached Kid and glared down at him. "You're in my seat, asshole." He growled.

Kid looked down at the omurice with the funny face and his expression turned amused. "Are you sure about that?"

Zoro nodded, "Yea."

Kid shrugged and sat up. "Suit yourself…" As he stood up he leaned over to whisper in Zoro's ear. "Looks like the cook is mad at you. What did you do?" Kid's expression turned smug as he saw Zoro frown.

Zoro flinched and sat down in his usual seat. He looked down at his plate and saw the funny face made out of ketchup on his omurice and fought a blush - that damn cook…that was so embarrassing…

Kid took Brook's vacant spot instead and put his boots up on the table as he awaited Sanji to finish his breakfast. His eyes were magnetically drawn to Sanji as he cooked. His graceful form. Sanji was always such a pleasure to watch cooking, even when he wasn't wearing a dress…those tight pants were actually a nice change…

Kid licked his lips as he eyed the cook's tight ass.

Zoro's eyes had never left Kid and so when Kid began to stare at the cook while he cooked Zoro noticed _that look_ in Kid's eyes, and noted it for what it was: _lust_. Kid was openly leering at the cook.

Zoro's eyes narrowed at the redheaded pirate. Was Captain Kid gay? _Fucking pervert…_

Zoro wondered how mad Luffy would get if he just decided to behead Captain Kid right then and there.

Kid felt eyes upon him and turned to regard the swordsman who had been glaring daggers at him. Kid smirked smugly. The swordsman was so protective of his cook. Was it really true that they weren't lovers? Kid didn't believe it for a second! "Roronoa Zoro…Pirate Hunter Zoro…The Demon of East Blue…120,000,000 beli bounty. The swordsman of the crew. The man who faced Mihawk and who was defeated pathetically by him. He gave you that scar…swords can be very dangerous things, Zoro, if you don't know how to use them properly. They're very sharp, you see…I hear you wield three swords. You use _santoryu_, three sword style, right?" Kid's voice was mocking, amused. "That should be very impressive." Kid scoffed.

Kid looked down at Zoro's waist and saw the two swords. He raised an eyebrow. One was missing. "Aren't you one sword short Mr. Swordsman?"

The Straw Hat's all suddenly turned their attention to Zoro and a few crewmembers gasped in surprise at this startling revelation.

"Zoro, what happened to Kitetsu?" Nami asked.

Zoro shrugged. "I threw it away." He said casually.

Sanji had frozen at the kitchen counter.

Nami gave Zoro a shocked and concerned look. "What? _Why?_"

"No reason."

No one believed that. Kid's eyes were on Sanji…watching him closely. Sanji had finished making Kid his omurice and so walked over to set the plate down in front of Captain Kid.

Kid looked down at his omurice curiously to see if Sanji drew anything on top of the omurice in ketchup. His expression fell when he noted Sanji had just drawn a normal squiggle of ketchup on top of the omurice. No funny face, or message, or funny little drawing like the rest of the crew had received.

Kid considered himself to be unforgettable and yet Blackleg Sanji had completely forgotten all about him, and the time they had spent together on Momoiro Island. That was completely unforgivable.

Kid lifted up his spoon, cut into his omurice with it, and scooped up a bite of omelet and rice before shoving it into his mouth. Kid's eyes widened in surprise and he moaned in bliss. How had Sanji managed to make such a simple dish taste so damn good? "Mmm! Mmm! Mmm!" Kid groaned as he savagely attacked Sanji's omurice and ate with great gusto. "This is so fucking good!"

Sanji blushed - bad at compliments and the noises Kid was making were a bit…suggestive…

Kid devoured the omurice in less than a minute. He groaned in pleasure and patted his stomach. "Your cooking truly is to die for Sanji…Oh, I just can't take it!" Kid slammed his hands on the table and looked at Luffy. "Captain Luffy - sell me your cook!"

A few of the crewmembers gasped, others were shocked into silence.

Sanji froze in terror.

Luffy's expression turned serious once more. "What?"

"Sell me your cook! I'll give you double his bounty for him - 154,000,000 beli. I must have him!" Kid slammed his hands down on the table.

Zoro's hand went to Shusui's hilt.

"154,000,000 beli." Nami was saying with beli signs in her eyes. "Luffy~"

Luffy shot Nami a reprimanding look. "Shush Nami." He turned his attention back to Kid. "Sanji's not for sale. He's my cook. No, our cook. And not only that - he's our _nakama_. You can't buy _nakama_." Luffy said with a fierce, passionate look on his face.

"_Nakama_. A pretty little word. You act like you actually care about the well-being of your cook, Captain Monkey D Luffy, but your actions speak differently." Kid drawled. "You're mistreating Sanji."

Luffy blinked and gave Kid a confused look. "What are you talking about?"

Kid gave Luffy a pointed look. "I smell…" Kid sniffed the air. "Blood."

Sanji paled.

"If you truly care about your cook why are you still making him cook your crew breakfast when it's obvious he's suffering from a serious injury. He should be resting." Kid continued in a reprimanding tone.

Nami gave Sanji a questioning look. "Sanji-_kun_, what's he talking about?"

Sanji put his hands up before him and gave Nami a reassuring smile. "Nothing, Nami-swan. I can assure you, I'm perfectly alright-"

Kid stood up, stalked towards Sanji and before anyone could properly react Kid had reached out and grabbed Sanji's jacket in his two hands and ripped it open - golden buttons went flying.

Zoro stood up and unsheathed Shusui.

"What the hell, Kid?! Stop it!" Sanji growled as he raised his leg to attack Kid, but flinched as pain surged up his side, paralyzing him temporarily.

He was unable to stop Kid from ripping his shirt open next, and spinning him around to face the crew.

Sanji's bare torso was visible and so were his bandages - his blood soaked bandages.

Sanji cursed himself for kicking Zoro so hard back in the crow's nest and having reopened his newly healed wound. He was going to try out that healing spell again after breakfast but now…the cat was out of the bag apparently.

The Straw Hats all looked at Sanji's bloodied bandages with mixed levels of surprise and horror.

"How did you get a wound like that?" Ussop asked concernedly.

"I think Zoro knows the answer to that question. After all one of his swords is mysteriously absent." Robin said darkly.

Zoro flinched and looked guilty.

"Zoro?! Did you do that to Sanji?!" Nami demanded.

"Y-" Zoro began but Sanji cut him off (he could see Luffy rising from his chair and cracking his knuckles)-

"NO!" Sanji burst out. "It wasn't Zoro's fault. It was an accident. In fact, it's my fault…we were just sparing and I tripped and fell forward and Kitetsu took advantage of that and urged Zoro's hand forward so I ended up getting stabbed."

Nami gave Sanji a skeptical look. "You want us to believe you _fell_ on Zoro's sword?"

"Yes." Sanji declared fiercely. "Shit happens. And if Zoro hadn't reacted fast enough to move the sword slightly to the side I'd probably be dead. So really Zoro saved my life. Besides, Zoro and I always fight and he always uses his swords against me. I tell him not to hold back. It's my own fault. Zoro's always holding back but I insisted that he didn't and this shit happened. I was being overconfident in my abilities. I was being stupid…I got a little ahead of myself. Zoro…won our little sparing match. That's all."

Kid still had his hands on Sanji's shoulders, and while Sanji was passionately defending Zoro Kid took advantage of Sanji's distracted state to run his hands down Sanji's arms, replace them on Sanji's waist and slide them up Sanji's torso. Kid even poked at Sanji's wound curiously causing Sanji to gasp in pain.

_That bastard._ Zoro noticed Kid's groping of Sanji and had to use all of his willpower not to run Captain Kid through with Shusui.

"Tch…poor Sanji…" Kid breathed in Sanji's ear. Sanji shuddered. "Zoro, you really should go a little easier on the cook. He's _delicate_."

Sanji was about to open his mouth and refute that statement but Zoro beat him to it.

Zoro glared at Kid. "Bullshit."

Kid raised an eyebrow at Zoro. "Excuse me?"

"I said: Bullshit. The cook isn't as weak as you seem to think. He could probably wipe the floor with your ass, Kid. So I'd get your hands off of him because the cook doesn't like smelly _men_ touching him - only beautiful ladies that smell like flowers." Zoro said matter-of-factly.

Sanji gave Zoro a surprised look. "Zoro…"

"Is that so?" Kid sounded extremely amused. "That's a pity…someone so beautiful as Blackleg Sanji should play for both teams. Don't you think? Share the love, you know." Kid's voice was teasing.

Zoro began to tremble with rage. _I'm not like you!_ He thought fiercely.

Sanji struggled out of Kid's grasp, spun around to face him, and kicked Kid across the face with his foot. "What the fuck, pervert?!"

Kid touched his aching jaw and gave Sanji a surprised look. That had actually _hurt_. "I was just joking, Sanji. Geez…you guys need to lighten up. We're friends, Sanji. We used to joke about this kind of perverted shit all the time. You never took it so seriously though. I know how much you like women."

Sanji frowned at Kid. "Yea…you better know."

"Well, I really should be going…I have certain matters to attend to on Magick Island. Thank you for breakfast Sanji. It was delicious. And Luffy if you change your mind about selling Sanji, you know where to find me-"

Zoro approached Kid menacingly.

Kid just laughed at him like he was a clown. "I'm just kidding! Who put a stick up your ass, Roronoa?" Kid leaned forward and let Zoro's sword poke into his chest. Unafraid. "Have you gotten to tap that fine ass yet? Because I know I will…"

Zoro's jaw dropped, shocked.

"Again." Kid whispered the last word.

Zoro's blood ran cold. Did Kid just imply that he and Sanji…had…no way. Impossible. The cook would die first before he let some asshole like Kid shove it up his ass!

…die first…

…the scars…that fucking bracelet…

Was Sanji's fear: Captain Kid?

Captain Kid _was_ Sanji's fear. Zoro was sure of it. He was feeling incredibly smart at that moment. Someone should give him an award or something. He gripped Shusui and if that was the case then…he'd kill Captain Kid.

Captain Kid pulled back and grinned maliciously at Zoro. "I'll be going now. I'll see you later Sanji. We still have a lot of catching up to do!" He winked at the cook.

Sanji shuddered and watched as Captain Kid left the galley. They could hear the Pirate Captain stomp across their deck and leap across to his own ship.

As soon as Kid left, Sanji rushed to the bathroom, and closed and locked the door behind him. He rushed to the toilet and immediately began emptying out the contents of his stomach.

His body was shaking…he threw up until he was coughing up bile…

What the fuck was wrong with him? Captain Kid…hadn't seemed that bad. He had seemed like a pretty interesting guy actually. But…his body was reacting like Captain Kid was a giant spider.

Was Kid lying about them being friends? If so, what had happened between them?

Sanji placed a hand on the bracelet. If he took the bracelet off…he'd know the _truth_.

Captain Kid…was he afraid of that man? Fuck it…he didn't look so tough. _I could take him. He's nothing special. Nothing to be so afraid of. Right? Shit. My fucking body is freaked out…but my mind is steady. I gotta pull myself together. I'm not afraid of Captain Kid. I'm not afraid of Captain kid. I gotta get over this…_

_I'll heal my wounds…and maybe later tonight I'll go and look for Kid and confront him on my own. Find out which of his jokes were real and which were just jokes. Maybe Kid is my friend. Maybe not. If he's not I just have to kick his ass. _

_I trained in hell for two years. I'm stronger. I'm not the same person I was two years ago. I can probably defeat that guy…I just need to keep it together…yea…_

Sanji decided he'd heal his wounds as much as he could to be at 100% when he went to face Kid. He'd use as much magical power as possible to do this.

Meanwhile, Zoro was also making plans. He planed to sneak off the ship later that night after everyone was asleep and seek out Kid and confront him about Sanji and their past. He'd find out if Captain Kid had hurt Sanji. And if he had…

Blood would be spilled.

TBC….

AN: I hope you all enjoyed the two chapters! I knew everyone would want to see the crew's reactions to Kid though and Sanji and Zoro's interactions with Kid. He's such a cool character. I can't wait to see more of Captain Kid in the anime! And as you can see I'm kinda setting it up for a fight so expect a lot more action in the following chapter or so! Captain Kid VS. Zoro and Captain Kid VS Sanji - who will win?! Please review!


	6. Chapter 6

The Bracelet

Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece.

Chapter 6:

That night aboard the Thousand Sunny, Zoro waited for everyone to fall asleep before he made his move. For several hours, Zoro had lain awake in his hammock in the men's quarters listening to his crewmembers' breathing as they fell asleep one by one. Zoro had very good hearing and was able to tell once everyone was actually asleep.

The last to fall asleep had been the cook.

Zoro and Sanji had been up several hours after everyone else had 'gone to bed'. 12:00 AM had rolled around and then 1:00 AM, and still the cook's breathing had remained 'normal'.

Zoro snorted. He wondered if the cook was competing with him for a moment to see who would fall asleep first. Zoro let out a sigh. It was always a competition between him and the cook. They were always fighting each other even over the tiniest things like this.

But this time Zoro won.

The cook had fallen asleep first.

_Ha! Take that ero-cook!_ Zoro got out of his hammock and approached the cook's hammock. The cook's blanket was pulled up over his face and Zoro was tempted to pull the blanket down and see if the cook had gagged himself again that night.

But he resisted. The cook's harsh words ringing in his head:

_Do you have a better idea?!_

Zoro did. He'd kill Captain Kid and then Sanji could sleep soundly once more. Zoro leaned over Sanji's frame and made sure the cook was truly asleep before leaving the men's quarters as silently as a ninja.

Sanji's breathing had been irregular, coming in and out of his mouth in soft, short, pants - meaning that he hadn't just been dreaming. He had been in the clutches of a nightmare. This only steeled Zoro's resolve for what he was about to do.

Nami had purchased Zoro a long, black, hooded cloak with an emerald green lining - it was a little flashy but it was perfect for what Zoro had in mind. He wanted to blend in with the citizens of Magick City that night.

Zoro put on the cape and lowered the hood so that it shadowed his face. He would be pretty much unrecognizable in this outfit. He smirked. The cloak was large enough to conceal even Zoro's two swords that were tucked into his _haramaki_ at his waist. He'd have to thank Nami later!

Zoro descended the gangplank, stepped onto the dock, and made his way to the sandy shore. Zoro then made his way for the high walls that surrounded Magick City. He stared straight at the walled city, keeping it in his sights and used ALL of his willpower not to get lost.

He actually managed to arrive at the front gate where he expected to be met with resistance once again from the City Guards at the gate for his shady appearance. There was a guard at the top of the gate peering down at Zoro. The young man furrowed his brow at the swordsman and frowned. "Ahoy there…who goes there? State your name and purpose!"

Zoro was very tempted to call out: "Roronoa Zoro, I'm here to kill Captain Kid. Let me through fuckers!" But he held himself in check. He let out a small sigh of disappointment. He would have enjoyed cutting the enormous wood and iron gate in two though.

_Too bad._ "Zoro. Booze." Zoro stated gruffly instead.

The guard narrowed his eyes at Zoro - but the hooded cloak was traditional clothing for a denizen of Magick City and so the guard finally shrugged. "Open the gate!" He called out to his fellows.

The sound of the gate being open was heard and the large wooden doors parted. Zoro went through the gate and entered Magick City. Now, Zoro took a deep breath and walked forward. He decided he'd just let his feet take him where they wanted to go since he always seemed to end up at exactly the 'right place' instinctually.

Zoro walked through Magick City at a calm, steady, pace. He walked past the main market area that was pretty deserted at that time of night since everyone had disassembled their booths and gone home for the night. He walked past a busy shopping street with shops on either side like clothing shops, book shops, magic shops, and hat shops. Finally, Zoro was walking through a residential zone with tall brick townhouses on either side of him.

He kept on going, past the nice neighborhood where the townhouses even had potted flower boxes on all of their windows and pots with larger flowering plants next to their colorful front doors. He began to make his way through the poorer residential area, basically the ghetto of the city. The quality of the dwellings began to deteriorate. This was the bowl of the city - a place for cutthroats, scoundrels, and of course: _pirates_.

He made his way unknowingly down a very famous street in Magick City dubbed Red Moon Street. Red Moon Street was known for having an assortment of rough and tough taverns that were frequented by pirates.

Zoro could feel the glaring, hungry eyes on him from the shadows. But apparently these scoundrels, thieves and cutpurses could sense that Zoro was no easy prey and they decided to wisely leave the swordsman alone and search for easier looking targets.

Zoro was passing a rather noisy tavern when a sailor was suddenly thrown out the wall - yes, the wall and not the window or door - but right through the cheap cement wall and out into the muddy street where the sailor lay facedown unconscious. Zoro raised an eyebrow at this occurrence and turned to look at the tavern curiously:

The sign that was above the door read: The Bloody Cutlass and in faded paint had a crude painting of a cutlass that had dripping blood on its blade.

"Looks like my kind of place." Zoro grinned wryly.

"Good shot, Captain! You really sent that asshole flying!" "Captain, was that really necessary?" "Shut up idiot. Or the Captain will send you flying next!"

"What?! He was looking at me funny. You know how I hate it when people stare at me. It was his fault for being impolite!" Came a dreadfully familiar voice.

_Captain Kid. _

Captain Kid's entire crew was currently inside of the Bloody Cutlass - drinking, carousing, seducing, and causing havoc for the owner of the establishment, who was behind the bar and wiping down a glass and trying not to look worried about whether or not his tavern would still be standing come morning.

But Hemlock knew that to refuse to serve Captain Eustass Kid was a death sentence that the owner of the Bloody Cutlass had already been forewarned about.

Zoro entered the tavern without hesitation. The rowdy atmosphere paused dramatically with the entrance of the swordsman and all eyes fell upon Zoro for a moment - taking in the large man in a hooded cape. Warlocks were not an uncommon sight in the city, however, and so everyone turned their attention back to their drinks, games and bar wenches that were sitting on a few of their laps.

Zoro's eyes scanned the tavern's patrons. These were 'real' pirates. The kind that liked to attack small villages on islands and rape and pillage them without mercy. These were the kinds of assholes that Zoro had hunted down when he had been a Pirate Hunter. These were the kinds of pirates that were so different from the Straw Hats.

Zoro had oftentimes wondered about why Luffy had wanted to become a pirate so badly. At first, he had wondered if the innocent boy really wanted to rape and pillage until he had of course gotten to know the kind-hearted boy he now called Captain. Luffy was an adventurer. A treasure hunter. A savior. He took the word 'pirate' and made it his own, gave it a new meaning that other pirates could strive towards. Zoro respected that. _Pirate_ - the name didn't define Luffy - Luffy defined the name.

Zoro spotted the man he was looking for seated casually at the bar with a drink already in hand - sure enough it was Captain kid. He was wearing a flashy red pirate coat, a pair of flashy lizard skin pants and a pair of heavy combat boots.

Zoro made his way over to the bar and took a seat on the bar stool that was directly next to Kid.

The bartender, also the owner of the establishment approached Zoro. Zoro observed the man curiously taking in his long black robe, and pointed hat. "What can I get you, sonny?" Hemlock asked warily, wondering if he should start casting protection spells on his bar or not.

"Scotch on the rocks." Zoro gruffly replied.

Kid looked at Zoro out of the corner of his eye and smirked.

Zoro lowered his hood then and waited for Kid to address him. After all, his green hair and scar were unmistakable; there was no way that Kid would not recognize him.

Kid took a thoughtful sip of his drink and acted like he didn't notice the green-haired man sitting next to him.

Zoro's blood began to boil with anger. Hemlock set Zoro's drink down on the counter before the swordsman, and Zoro picked it up and drank the entire drink back in one go. He was so pissed off! Kid was ignoring him on purpose! _Dammit. That cocky son of a bitch._ He was riling him up on purpose.

"Another." Zoro told Hemlock as he slammed his drink down, hard. A tiny crack went up the side of the glass.

Hemlock raised an eyebrow at Zoro but did not comment. "Yes, sir."

Hemlock went about making Zoro another drink and Zoro took this opportunity to speak to Kid in a low voice. "What did you mean by what you said?"

Kid's grin widened. "You're going to have to be a bit more specific, Roronoa."

Zoro growled low in his throat. "You know exactly what I'm talking about. Have you…touched the cook?"

Kid raised an eyebrow at Zoro before breaking out into a cackling laugh. "Yes. In fact, you saw me back on the Thousand Sunny, didn't you? I had my hands all over him…Sanji's abs are more defined than they were two years ago." Kid licked his lips.

Zoro clenched his fists in front of him on the bar counter, "I don't mean recently. I mean, two years ago…did you…" Zoro wanted to ask 'rape the cook?' but he just couldn't get the foul words out of his mouth. "Touch the cook inappropriately?"

Hemlock set the new drink down before Zoro. Zoro immediately picked up the drink and took a swig as he nervously awaited Kid's answer. A small part of him was hoping he had been wrong, about everything. Maybe the cook and Captain Kid really were friends…

Kid burst out cackling with laughter. "Inappropriately?" Kid put his hands out in front of him in a helpless gesture, and turned on his stool to face Zoro. "I think that would be a matter of opinion. There was this one time that Sanji and I fought, and things got a little…_intense_. The fight was close but I managed to defeat Sanji. I ripped off the dress Sanji was wearing and-"

But Zoro cut Kid off. "Dress?" Zoro scoffed skeptically. "Are you shitting me? You sure this wasn't just a perverted wet dream of yours, Kid? The cook wouldn't be caught dead wearing a dress!"

Captain Kid smiled, dark eyes glittering with malice. "Oh ho~ Sanji didn't tell you where's he's been these last two years? The name of the island?"

Zoro grit his teeth. "No…" He hated to admit.

"Tsk." Kid shook his head and gave Zoro a pitying look. "The cook and yourself aren't very close then are you? He couldn't even trust you with knowing that…"

Zoro grit his teeth angrily.

"Sanji was on Momoiro Island…an island filled with _Okama_." There was a tinge of amusement to Kid's voice.

"O-what?" Zoro asked, furrowing his brow.

"Transvestites. Men who wear women's clothing. Their leader is the Queen-King Ivankov. There's not a single _real_ woman on that bloody island."

Zoro's jaw dropped. He had indeed heard of that island. But for Sanji to stay on an island of transvestites willingly, just made no sense at all! "Impossible…Sanji would never have stayed in a place without women…no wonder he got all loopy about them…"

"Oh, but he did stay there. Despite their oddness the Okama on Momoiro Island are trained in NewKama Kenpo - their martial arts techniques are actually quite impressive. They're also well trained in NewKama cuisine that makes people stronger and healthier. They can create food that will 'power someone up' and give him or her abnormal strength. Sanji decided to suck it up and remain in 'hell' as he called it, in order to learn kenpo and the rare recipes. But…the Okama ended up converting him somehow. When I met him he was wearing a _dress._" Kid declared. "A _pink_ dress."

The cook…in a dress?! Zoro couldn't help the visual image that popped up in his head. Sanji in a dress with makeup on…and his hairy legs…that should have been a lot more revolting and disturbing than it was. Sanji looked sort of…cute. Zoro decided. _FUCK!_ Zoro slammed his head down on the bar counter in front of him, rattling his glass and Kid's, and startling the bartender and the Pirate Captain with Zoro's sudden outburst.

Kid burst out laughing at Zoro's reaction. "It actually wasn't that bad, Roronoa. Sanji actually looked kind of good in a dress. He looked even better once I had ripped the thing off."

Zoro sat up straight and turned to glare at Kid, his eyes narrowing fiercely.

"And then…" Kid leaned forward and spoke in a low, husky voice. The Pirate Captain was getting slightly turned on as he remembered. "I touched him as he struggled against me. I flipped him over onto his stomach and slid my hand down his back to his tight ass. I entered him with my fingers and stretched him as he cried out in pain. Tears were streaming down his flushed face as I continued to shove my fingers roughly inside of him, preparing him for…I think you know what. And then just before I was about to take him, he cried out 'ZORO! HELP!' Just like that. Can you believe it? So pathetic…" Kid laughed cruelly.

Zoro's eyes were wide at Kid's sudden declaration. His hands went unconsciously to the scar over his left eye. He remembered the exact moment he had gotten that scar-

FLASHBACK

_He had been in the middle of a battle against the Copy Mihawk Monkey when he heard a familiar voice in his head cry out for help-_

"_ZORO! HELP!" _

_The Copy Mihawk Monkey had taken advantage of Zoro's distracted state to slice its sword down at Zoro's left eye. Zoro was unable to avoid the hit and that's how he lost his eye to that damned monkey! That's how he'd gotten that scar. He'd been blinded because of what he thought had been his vivid imagination playing tricks on him. _

_In that exact moment, Zoro had thought: Cook?!_

_And then been blinded in his left eye. _

_Afterwards, he managed to defeat the Copy Mihawk Monkey because he was worried that Sanji had somehow ended up on that miserable, spooky island and needed his help. After the battle, Zoro had searched the entire island for Sanji until he had collapsed from exhaustion and from his wounds. _

_Perona had found him like that and had brought him back to Mihawk's mansion. She had cared for his wounds and asked him what had happened. Zoro told Perona that he thought he'd heard the voice of one of his nakama in trouble. Mihawk had been eavesdropping upon their conversation and entered the room, leaning against the doorframe, to reply:_

"_There is no one else on this island except for us three. Perhaps, one of your nakama is truly in danger though. It's possible if that person is your soul mate to be able to communicate with each other with your mind no matter the distance. If you share that deep a bond with someone on your crew they may have called out to you. Perhaps, this person is your lover." Mihawk mused aloud and tapped his chin in thought. _

'_Soul mate? Bond? Lover?!' Zoro's jaw dropped, his eye twitched. But…it was the cook's voice he had heard in his head! What the hell? No way was the cook his soul mate! "That's not possible, Mihawk. The person whose voice I heard…hates me. I must be imagining things." _

_Mihawk raised an eyebrow at Zoro. "So…you plan to do nothing? You won't go to the aid of your soul mate?" He teased. _

"_Tsk. Oh hell no." Zoro declared. 'Besides…the cook can take care of himself. He's strong. He wouldn't call out for help and especially not to me…it doesn't make any sense…'_

"_Are you sure you won't regret your decision? What if your soul mate really needs you?" Mihawk asked looking pointedly at the scar on Zoro's eye. He knew there was no way Zoro could have been injured so easily, unless…he had been distracted by a call for help in his head perhaps. _

'_Regret?' Zoro mused and thought of Sanji somewhere…injured and calling for help. The swordsman stubbornly shook his head. He was being stupid. The cook was probably just fine. He had probably been stranded on an island populated by voluptuous Amazon women and was now cooking dinner for all of the lovely ladies and their Queen while acting like a complete idiot. _

_Zoro smiled at the thought. No, he was sure the cook was fine. He had no regrets. He continued to remain on Mihawk's island and train. He needed to become stronger. That was his priority…_

END OF FLASHBACK

"Holy shit." Zoro groaned as he put his face in his hand. That had actually fucking happened! Sanji had called out to him for help and he had ignored it! _FUCKKK!_ He hadn't been making shit up in his head.

"And then I used my power and I-" Kid was saying but Zoro had heard enough.

Zoro stood up from his bar stool and slammed his hands down on the bar counter. "Shut up." Zoro reached into his pocket and threw a couple of silver beli coins on the bar for the booze. "Let's take this outside, bastard, or else I'll just end up demolishing this place."

Kid finished off his drink and slammed it down on the bar counter. He grinned amusedly. "I was waiting for you to say that, Roronoa." Kid hopped off the bar stool and began to make his way towards the exit of the Bloody Cutlass - he paused at Killer's table. "Don't let any of the crew get involved. This is my fight. It won't take long before I have Roronoa's head in my hands."

"Understood, Captain," The man with the mask and long spiky blonde hair nodded, his hands fingering the hilts of his scimitars restlessly.

Zoro noted that Scare Crow and Grim Reaper were also present off to the side and keeping a close eye on him and Kid. Those three had to be Kid's 'right hand men'. Zoro deduced.

Zoro followed Kid out of the tavern and out into the muddy, moonlit street.

Zoro and Kid faced off several feet away from each other. Zoro unsheathed Ichimonji and Shusui, and held both swords out before him.

His eyes narrowing dangerously at Kid. _I'm sorry Cook. For ignoring you when you needed me. I'm such an idiot. But…I'm going to help you now. Even if it's already too late and the damage has been done._ "You're dead, Captain Kid." _I'll avenge you._

Kid looked at the magnificent swordsman of the Straw Hats - Roronoa Zoro - he cut an impressive figure, standing there bathed in moonlight, his cape billowing out behind him revealing the emerald green lining, the moonlight glinting off his two swords. This aura of murderous intent flaring around the swordsman as he stared at Kid with eyes full of such hatred.

Any other man would have been intimidated by Zoro's presence. Any other man would have already fled the demon before them with their tail between their legs. Any other man would have already pissed himself.

But Captain Kid was not just any man. He was looking at Zoro with a thoroughly amused expression on his face - as if Zoro were dressed as a clown and had begun to juggle apples. Kid looked like he was trying hard not to laugh, as if he was in on some 'inside joke' and was leaving Zoro out of the loop. _I know something you don't know~_ Kid thought to himself.

"Am I? Roronoa do you actually intend to fight me using those swords of yours?" Kid snickered.

Zoro's brow furrowed. "Fuck yea. I'm going to cut you into tiny little pieces and throw your dick to the sharks."

Kid's expression darkened at Zoro's perverse words. "You have no idea what my Devil's Fruit Ability is then?"

Zoro frowned. "No…"

"Allow me to enlighten you then…foolish swordsman. I ate the Magneto Magneto Fruit and so I can do things like this-" Kid raised his right arm and summoned his power-

From within the tavern there was a sudden commotion as the silverware, metal mugs, and various weapons - everything that was made out of metal began to vibrate.

"The Captain needs our weapons! Everyone drop your weapons! NOW!" Came a gruff voice that Zoro recognized as Killer's.

And then suddenly - forks, knives, spoons, mugs, cutlasses, daggers, pistols - all flew out the door, windows, and the hole in the wall of the tavern and flew towards Kid's outstretched arm and attached to his arm as if magnetized. In seconds, Kid's right arm and hand was transformed into a gigantic arm and hand made up of metal items and sharp weapons.

Kid pointed the hand at Zoro.

Zoro raised an eyebrow at the ability. And then he attacked. "RENGOKU ONIGIRI!" Zoro let out a battle cry as he charged Captain Kid. Kid rushed forward as well, his metal arm outstretched towards Zoro-

CLASH.

Zoro raised his swords and sliced through the gigantic metal arm with ease. But then Kid concentrated and used his ability so that the metal wrapped around Zoro's body. Kid made a fist with his real right hand and slowly began to clench it, and began to crush Zoro's body as the metal pressed all around the swordsman.

"I have you now, Roronoa! You'll be nothing but bloody pulp once I'm through with you!" Kid cackled merrily.

"Ittoryuu Sanhyakurokujuu Pound Hou!" Zoro let out a fierce roar and executed a sword attack that blasted the metal away from his body temporarily. Zoro leapt backwards to put some distance between himself and Captain Kid, preparing for his next attack.

However, Kid began to clap his hands at Zoro. "Not bad, Roronoa Zoro. Not bad at all. You are indeed a very skilled swordsman, but…you're still no match for me. Not as long as you possess those swords. I'm sure you have many other fancy new sword techniques to show me, but since I'm a busy man, and don't want to fight you all night long - I'm going to end this fight now. The fight is already over, Roronoa. I have already won."

Captain Kid raised his arm towards Zoro and concentrated on his power.

Zoro began to lift off the ground.

_What the?_ Zoro's eyes widened in confusion.

"Your swords - the source of your power - now belong to me, Roronoa Zoro." Kid declared and used his power to control Zoro's metal swords so that they crossed beneath Zoro's chin.

Like a pair of scissors, Captain Kid began to slowly edge the blades closer and closer to Zoro's neck-!

"I see the way you look at him, Zoro. Apparently, I'm not the only one who's interested in the cook's tight ass. Everyone else can see it as clear as day except for you…that's why there are all those rumors about you two." Captain Kid teased.

Zoro growled low in his throat. "You're wrong…I'm not like you."

"Even if you're still completely in denial about your own desires. You're in my way, Roronoa because…Sanji cares for you. But Sanji will be mine. Goodbye, Roronoa Zoro." Kid declared as he clenched his fist.

_I can't believe it's going to end like this. Killed by my own swords. Kuina…I'm sorry. I failed you…I failed to become the World's Greatest Swordsman. Sanji…I'm sorry I couldn't kill this bastard for you…goodbye._ Zoro thought sadly.

Zoro could feel the steel against his neck and closed his eyes, accepting his cruel fate. He was ready to die. _Cook!_ He couldn't help but think. If only he could see the cook's face one last time…

"ZORO! YOU IDIOT!" A familiar voice and then -

Zoro snapped his eyes open just in time to see Sanji side-kicking through the air - his dress shoe connecting with Captain Kid's side and sending the Pirate Captain flying into the building that was across the street from the Bloody Cutlass!

"Mutton Shot!" Kid was sent flying with such force and such strength that he crashed into the door of the building - kept going - hit the back wall and kept going.

Kid's hold upon Zoro was released and Zoro fell to the ground with an ungraceful thud.

Sanji landed gracefully on his feet and turned to face Zoro. He was a sight for sore eyes…looking incredibly handsome bathed in moonlight, his golden hair gleaming, and a smoking cigarette dangling from between his lips.

Sanji ran towards Zoro and helped the dazed swordsman to his feet. "What's wrong with you, shitty swordsman? Are you injured? What's with that stupid look on your face?" Sanji shoved Zoro's swords into his arms. "Take your shitty swords and get the hell out of here! Let me handle this!"

That snapped Zoro out of his stupor. Sanji wanted him to abandon the cook?! Fuck that?! "Like hell I will, shit-cook! I'm not going!"

Sanji glared back at Zoro heatedly, his temper rising. "You idiot! If you stay Kid will use you as a hostage against me and I won't be able to do shit against him. Is that what you want?! To watch as he-" Sanji bit his lower lip, unable to continue.

Sanji's words were like a dagger to Zoro's heart. Zoro was a liability?!

"Your swords are completely useless against his ability, shitty swordsman. Don't you get it? You're just in the way!" Sanji shoved Zoro back with his foot. "Protect your swords! You need them to accomplish your dream. I never want you to sacrifice one of your swords for my sake EVER again!"

"So you want me to run away and save myself and just leave you here to fight that asshole on your own?!" Zoro roared back.

"No! I want you to get Luffy!" Sanji declared, a fierce look in his eyes. "I…don't know if I can defeat him on my own." Sanji admitted in a low voice. "But I sure as hell am going to try."

Zoro staggered backwards, surprised at the request. Sanji was asking Zoro to get help. It was so unlike the cook but…Zoro looked at the crashed-in door where Kid had gone flying. Their new enemy was strong. He looked down at his useless swords and then back up at the beautiful cook. He would probably be all bruised by the time he got back…

If Kid so much as put a scratch on Sanji's face there would be hell to pay. He'd stash his swords away on the Thousand Sunny, and bring Luffy. He would be back. "Alright. Fine. I'll go get Luffy, but promise me something, shit-cook."

Sanji raised an eyebrow at the swordsman. "Yea?"

"Win." Zoro suddenly grinned at Sanji.

Sanji couldn't help but smirk back. "You got it. I'm gonna rip this guy a second ass hole!" Sanji took a long drag from his cigarette to calm his nerves and blew out a long stream of smoke.

Had the cook always looked so fucking sexy when he did that simple move? "Don't hold back cook. I'll be back soon with Luffy so…just hold on until then." Zoro found himself saying. He didn't want to leave the cook but knew he had to and so his mouth kept opening and saying stupid, useless things.

Sanji's expression softened and he gave Zoro a sad look, knowing that there was no way help would be coming 'soon' due to the fact Zoro was going to get lost as soon as he left Red Moon Street. "I will. Now get the fuck out of here, marimo!"

Zoro turned to go but then paused. "You can do it, you know. You can win. I believe in you, cook." Zoro said before he ran off, cursing the entire way. "FUCKKK!"

Sanji blew out another long stream of smoke that seemed to chase after the swordsman. "Damn shitty swordsman…he was getting fucking sentimental…so not like him. Acting like I'm going to die or some shit. Have a little more faith in me, asshole." Sanji groused.

Sanji took a deep breath. Keeping the image of Zoro almost getting his head cut off in his mind. That bastard had almost killed Zoro! He was going to kick Captain Kid's ass! He could do this.

_I'm not afraid of that asshole._ Sanji put a hand over his bracelet. _Thanks to this thing…_

Sanji puffed on his cigarette and waited for Captain Kid to reappear.

TBC…!

Dun dun dun…okay peeps, I decided to put this chappy up for you all instead of making you wait for one HUGE chapter. So I hope you enjoyed that. I'll try to get the next chapter that shows Sanji and Kid's fight hopefully up by tomorrow night. Once I get back home from work I have to type it all in and edit it so it's gonna be up LATE tomorrow night if I manage it! Thanks for reading and let me know what you all think. I've had to change things around a bit with trying to keep Sanji and Zoro more in character, but that almost pushes them farther apart…it's an endless struggle as I keep trying to shove them together! But my wicked mind has a few naughty upcoming scenarios that are going to make the cook and swordsman act perverted whether they want to or not hehe. I can't wait to write it!


	7. Chapter 7

The Bracelet

Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece

Chapter 7:

Sanji puffed on his cigarette and waited for Captain Kid to reappear. In just a few minutes, Captain Kid was staggering out of the doorway to the building across from the Bloody Cutlass.

Kid had a hand on his throbbing side. That had fucking hurt! He wore an innocent expression on his face as he looked over at Sanji. "Sanji! Why did you kick me?!"

Sanji blinked. "Cut the crap, Kid. I saw you just nearly cut Zoro's head off. That was no joke. Anyone who would kill one of my _nakama_ is no friend of mine!" Sanji declared tapping the tip of his dress shoe on the ground.

Kid put up his hands in a surrendering gesture, "What if I told you I was doing it to protect you!"

"Huh? From what? Zoro? Pfft!" Sanji snorted.

"I saw the way he looks at you! He's attracted to you - it's only a matter of time before he forces himself on you!" Kid shot back, looking smug.

Sanji's jaw dropped in a mixture of shock and horror at the accusation. "Huh? Zoro? Zoro…would never do something like that! He's not…like you!"

Captain Kid let out a heavy sigh. "You're right." He nodded. "He probably wouldn't…he's more in denial than you were. Although you have apparently forgotten about your _feelings_ for the swordsman. But you told me you were in love with Zoro." Kid gave Sanji a piercing look not really believing this whole amnesia act Sanji was putting on.

Sanji was shaking his head. "Bullshit. Stop implying weird-ass shit. Zoro and I are just FRIENDS - nothing more and nothing less." Sanji took a long steadying drag from his cigarette and blew a stream of smoke in Kid's direction.

"Ah, so you admit he's your _friend_ now?" Kid said in a teasing tone.

"Bastard…" Sanji grit his teeth around his cigarette.

"I knew you cared about him and since the cat's out of the bag anyways, I'll tell you my true intentions, Blake Leg Sanji. I want you. And I will kill anyone who gets in my way, including Roronoa Zoro. I _will_ have you. And I _always_ get what I want." A cock-sure smirk formed on Kid's face.

Sanji blushed and the tips of his ears turned pink. "W-what? What do you mean by 'you want me'?"

Kid chuckled and gave Sanji an amused look. "I want to shove my dick up your ass and fuck you so hard that you can't move for days, got it?"

Sanji sputtered in shock and outrage. "W-what? Fucking pervert! You actually…you're gay?!"

Kid's coal-black eyes narrowed at Sanji dangerously. "And so are _you_."

"Pfft." Sanji waved his hand dismissively through the air. "I'm not gay!" He objected vehemently. "I love the _ladies_. Specifically Nami-_swan_ and Robin-_chwan~_!" Sanji declared with hearts in his eyes as he thought about his lovely crewmates.

Kid gave Sanji a disgusted look. "When I met you on Momoiro Island you were wearing a dress and shoving dildos up your ass when you were in your bathroom with the shower turned on, and didn't think I was listening to you calling out Zoro's name!" Kid accused.

The blood drained from Sanji's face and he staggered backwards. "W-what?"

"You may have forgotten it - but deep down the one you love is - Roronoa Zoro. That's why I plan on killing him. I'll kill Roronoa Zoro and then you'll be mine Sanji. First, I'll take your body and then I'll take your heart because…I'm a pirate. I take what I want when I want it." Kid licked his lips.

Sanji gripped his head in pain as he remembered Kid's voice: _I will kill the one you love. _

_Ba-thump. Ba-thump. Ba-thump. _Sanji narrowed his eyes at Kid as his heart pounded madly in his chest. "Over my dead body. I won't let you touch my _nakama_. I'll kill you first!" Sanji declared as he rushed at Captain Kid.

As soon as Sanji was in front of Kid he sent a roundhouse kick to Kid's face.

Kid raised his forearm and blocked the kick.

Sanji then executed a series of lightning fast kicks that Kid was forced to block and dodge. "Take that, you bastard! I won't let you hurt, Zoro!" One of Sanji's kicks slid past Kid's defenses and connected with Kid's stomach.

"OOF!" Kid was sent flying backwards. The pirate Captain hit the ground and skidded backwards. He lay prone on the muddy ground.

But then Kid began to laugh sounding amused and pleased even. "Your kicks have gotten more powerful, Sanji." He purred the cook's name. "But will it be enough to defeat me? I wonder? We're just getting started!" Kid summoned his Devil's Fruit power and metal objects began to fly to his right arm: cutlery, and weapons.

Kid stood up and his right arm was now a gigantic metal arm about twenty feet in length!

A giant's arm but made of metal.

Sanji and Kid faced off. Sanji was angry, his blood boiling in rage and so he rushed forward to attack Kid - sky walking.

Kid reached out to grab Sanji but Sanji was faster and avoided the large metal grasping hand and was suddenly in front of the vulnerable Kid.

Sanji wasted no time in unleashing a flurry of kicks Kid's way. They connected with Kid's face and torso and had him skidding backwards across the ground.

Kid had grossly underestimated Sanji, and his new speed, abilities, and strength, but he wouldn't make the same mistake twice.

Kid's gigantic metal hand was coming at Sanji from behind. The cook sensed this and dodged sideways and rolled across the ground. Sanji quickly stood up again, ready to get past Kid's offense and attack the bastard who had dared to try and kill Zoro again-

However-

To improve his defense, Kid used his power to attract metal objects to surround and cling to his body like armor. He made sure that all of the knives were pointed outwards so he had porcupine-like armor - but that was much more deadly.

Sanji realized he'd have to change his strategy as he looked at the now armored Kid, and decided to target the gigantic metal hand that Kid was controlling first.

"Arghhh! Diable Jambe!" Sanji spun rapidly, set his right leg on fire, rushed at Kid, and launched himself at the pirate Captain executing a flying sidekick towards the gigantic metal hand that was heading for Sanji.

Sanji's flaming kick connected with the gigantic hand and Sanji's kick began to melt the metal and destroy the hand so that Sanji was getting closer and closer to Kid as his kick cut through Kid's gigantic metal hand, much like Zoro's swords had, and approached Kid's body.

Kid raised an eyebrow at the straightforward attack. It had been just like Zoro's - who had sliced through the gigantic metal hand impressively. Those legs of Sanji - were almost like swords.

"Your fighting style is similar to that swordsman and is equally foolish! Let's see how you get out of the same trap Roronoa fell into!" Kid declared as he clenched his right hand into a fist and caused the melted metal that was around Sanji's body to suddenly wrap around the cook and entrap him!

It happened in seconds and then Sanji found his torso and legs completely trapped in a metal cocoon - _shit!_ He couldn't move his legs like this! And if he couldn't move his legs then he was a sitting duck! _CRAP!_

_Idiot! Idiot! Idiot! How the hell did I fall for such a simple trap! I can't move my legs! I'm fucked! _Sanji thought wildly, as he watched Kid - still in his strange armor (like a medieval knight) approach him with purposeful steps.

Kid stopped about a foot away from Sanji, a haughty expression on his face that clearly read: 'got you'. "Roronoa was able to cut his way out of my grasp…but you can't do something like that can you, Black Leg Sanji?" Kid leaned over and purred into Sanji's ear. "It looks like you're already at my mercy!" Kid cackled happily. "What should I do to you first?" Kid looked Sanji over and decided to move some of the metal away from Sanji's torso to begin with. Kid used his power to do so and revealed the double-breasted jacket of Sanji's suit. Sanji's hands were still trapped in his pants' pockets below his waist.

Kid used his power so that a dagger floated into his waiting hand, he ran his tongue over the blade suggestively as he stepped even closer to Sanji and brought the dagger's blade against Sanji's chest. Kid then began to target the buttons on Sanji's jacket - cutting them off one at a time. "You're wearing too many clothes Sanji. I'll have to remedy that…"

Sanji's look turned horrified. Just what did Kid intend to do to him. _Fuck…_

After Kid cut all of the buttons off Sanji's jacket it opened to reveal the pale blue shirt that Sanji was wearing beneath. Kid looked at the blue, button-down shirt and grinned. He went to work cutting these buttons off slowly next until Sanji's shirt opened to reveal his chest and nipples. Sanji had a very pale, naturally hairless chest that was well muscled. He also had nicely defined abs, and pink nipples.

Kid licked his lips at the delectable sight. He sheathed his dagger before reaching out with his hand and pinching Sanji's left nipple.

Sanji gasped at the unexpected sensation.

Kid grinned and began to pinch and squeeze Sanji's nipple. He twisted it and Sanji let out a hiss of pain.

Kid turned his attention to Sanji's right nipple next and began to pinch and squeeze and twist it until Sanji's sensitive skin began to bruise from the abuse.

"You fucking pervert…I'm not a woman. That isn't doing anything!" Sanji complained.

Kid raised an eyebrow at Sanji. "Oh really? We'll see about that…" Kid removed his hand from Sanji's body and leaned over and licked Sanji's abused left nipple.

Sanji shuddered at the sensation. "_Ahh_…_hn_…_uhn_…"

Kid began to lick and suck on Sanji's nipple until Sanji's breathing began to become slightly irregular. "_Ah_…_ha_…"

Sanji's eyes widened in horror as he realized the sounds that were escaping his mouth. What the fuck? Why was his body reacting to Kid's perverted touches?! He could feel himself getting aroused! He had gotten slightly hard even! He shivered.

Kid turned his attention to Sanji's other nipple and began to lick and suck it next. Kid could hear Sanji's breathing become ragged and smirked. "Your body is so well trained, Sanji. I suppose I have the NewKama Ninja to thank for that…" Kid teased maliciously.

Sanji glared at Kid. "Like hell it is, bastard!"

Kid bit down on Sanji's nipple hard enough to draw blood.

"Ow! Mother fucker!" Sanji complained.

Kid licked the blood from the corner of his mouth. "Mmm~" The taste of Sanji's blood. He had almost forgotten it. But he needed…_more_.

Kid's attention was drawn to Sanji's lips - soft, kissable lips. Kid grabbed the back of Sanji's head with his hand forcefully and smashed his lips against Sanji's.

Sanji's eyes went wide. Kid was kissing him?! A _man_ was kissing him?! _Oh fuck no…_

Kid roughly moved his lips against Sanji's and then tried to force his tongue into Sanji's mouth. But Sanji kept his mouth stubbornly shut.

Kid let out a frustrated huff and reached up to pinch and twist one of Sanji's nipples.

Sanji let out a gasp that was a mixture of pleasure and pain, and Kid used that opportunity to shove his tongue into Sanji's mouth.

Sanji thought that the feeling of Kid's tongue in his mouth was utterly _disgusting_.

But Kid had another thing coming if he thought Sanji would just stand there and take it!

Sanji waited for just the right moment before he bit down on Kid's tongue with all this strength!

Kid howled in pain as he quickly pulled his tongue out of Sanji's mouth and stepped back. He looked at Sanji in disbelief and put his fingers into his mouth to feel his tongue that had nearly been bitten in half! There was a LOT of blood in Kid's mouth. Kid's eyes burned with rage and his temper began to rise. "You fucking bit me! How dare you?!" Kid backhanded Sanji hard across the face with a metal covered hand that was like a gauntlet. Sanji's head painfully snapped to the side, his cheek throbbed, and his head spun.

Sanji used all his strength to turn his head and glare at Kid defiantly.

Kid narrowed his eyes at Sanji's fearless expression. "It seems you don't remember your place. I already defeated you once before Sanji and I will again. I think I need to remind you - who you belong to. I'm going to make you mine Sanji…before that swordsman has a chance. I'm going to fuck your brains out, Blake Leg Sanji. But first…" Kid looked down at the metal surrounding Sanji's legs thoughtfully. "If I release my hold on those powerful legs of yours it would be really dangerous…I guess I have no choice but to crush your legs first before I can take you…" Kid mused.

The blood drained from Sanji's face. Was this crazy sicko serious? He was going to break Sanji's legs?! _Oh fuck no…_He couldn't let that happen. He had to get out of this dangerous situation somehow.

For some reason Sanji heard Zoro's voice in his head:

_I don't know many normal people who can set themselves on fire, cook. _

_That's it!_ Sanji thought as he began to concentrate on his battle _haki_. "Hell Memories!"

Sanji's fierce battle aura burst into red flames around him - a manifestation of his spirit. The flames erupted around Sanji's body and he concentrated on having the most powerful burning flames possible envelope his legs. The heat surrounding Sanji's legs began to melt the metal that was trapping him, and in seconds Sanji had enough room to Sky Walk and to shoot upwards and escape the metal prison!

Sanji continued to Sky Walk away from Kid and only touched down again once he was a safe distance away from Kid. _Phew._ He had underestimated the speed Kid could move metal, and so he had to be extra careful. He would not fall into Kid's clutches so easily again!

Kid was looking angry and frustrated that Sanji had managed to escape. "Grrr! Get your ass back here YOU!" Kid roared and raised both his arms. Metal objects instantly attached themselves to kid's arms and he created two large metal arms about 6-feet in length. Kid charged at Sanji.

Sanji waited until Kid was almost upon him before dodging and striking out at the metal hand - making a large dent. Kid swung his other hand at Sanji who blocked the attack with his leg before leaping backwards.

If Sanji treated Kid's new metal hands like he treated Zoro's swords he could easily handle Kid, he realized.

Sanji was able to obliterate Kid's metal hands with a series of lightning fast kicks and was out of the way before the metal could close around him and trap him.

Sanji's legs were beginning to ache though from having to kick metal and steel over and over again and he had shin splints. His poor shins throbbed with pain.

Sanji knew he had to end this fight soon before his legs gave out on him…Sanji Sky Walked forward, past Kid's defenses and sent his foot flying under Kid's chin for a massive kick. "ANTI MANNER KICK COURSE!"

BAM!

Kid's teeth clacked together at the blow and he was launched back and into the air and landed on the ground with a thud. _That fucking hurt!_ Kid was _super_ pissed!

Kid pushed himself up off the ground and his eyes narrowed at Sanji fiercely. Sanji had gotten much stronger but…now Kid's pride was at stake! "I AM CAPTAIN EUSTASS KID AND YOU'RE NOTHING BUT A FOUL-MOUTHED COOK! I WILL DEFEAT YOU WITH MY ULTIMATE ATTACK!" Kid roared and raised both of his hands over his head.

More and more metal objects began to zoom towards Kid and not just from the Bloody Cutlass but also from all the surrounding buildings and taverns. More and more, guns, daggers, cutlasses, silverware, and mugs. All the objects attached themselves to Kid's arms and his two metal arms began to grow larger and larger until they were 20 feet - 30 feet long!

Sanji took a deep breath to steady himself for his ultimate attack. He knew his abused legs wouldn't be able to survive this completely unscathed but- _It's better if I take the bastard with me. If I go down that bastard sure as hell is going with me!_ "Hell Memories and Diable Jambe! Ahhhh!" Sanji's aura burst around him into red flames. Sanji spun on the ground rapidly and set _both_ of his legs on fire.

"SANJI!" Kid roared as he charged forward-

"KID!" Sanji growled as he Sky Walked towards Kid-

Their two attacks clashed in midair and there was a blinding flash as the energy of both attacks collided and then exploded outwards.

KABOOM!

The two gigantic metal hands were blown to bits. Kid was sent flying backwards.

And so was Sanji - the force of the explosion throwing him back into the air.

Kid hit the ground where he lay - unmoving. Kid looked up at the sky that was lightening and turning gray as dawn approached. They'd been fighting for _hours_ - all night long. Kid tried to move his body but found that he was unable to. _What the fuck?_ "No fucking way…" Kid breathed and then he began to laugh. "No fucking way…the cook beat me?! Fucking unbelievable. He's fucking…amazing." Kid breathed with realization. He had fallen for the cook - hard. "A man like that…who is my equal…he could be my lover instead of just a sex-slave. God, I have to have him. I'll make him mine somehow…maybe even willingly now that he doesn't remember what I did to him and he's no longer afraid of me. It's like I've been given a second chance. But even if the nice way doesn't work…I'll just force him to love me, after all - I'm a pirate. I think I might just be in love with Black Leg Sanji." Kid grinned even as he groaned in pain from his extensive injuries.

Meanwhile, Sanji gasped as he regained consciousness and tried to move his body. He found that he couldn't. He tried to move one of his legs and pain shot up his body making him cry out and his vision swim. One of his legs was broken - _SHIIIT_. Chopper was going to _kill_ him! And where the fuck was Kid?! Sanji turned his head and searched the muddy street. The street was becoming more illuminated as dawn approached and so Sanji could clearly see Kid's prone form on the ground several meters away from him.

Because of the enormous explosion, Kid's crew and right hand man, Killer - had exited the Bloody Cutlass and had entered Red Moon Street. Sanji's eyes widened as he watched Kid's crew approach Kid's fallen body with worried looks on their faces. _Fuck…_Sanji tried to move…he was a sitting duck! One of Kid's pissed off _nakama_ could just walk over and slit his throat if he felt like it. _I'm so fucked._

However-

"SANJI?!" Came Luffy's yell.

Sanji turned his head the other way to see Luffy and Zoro running towards him with concerned expressions on their faces. Sanji let out a breath of relief. _Phew._ "Luffy! Zoro! You're late, assholes!"

"_Wari, wari._ Sorry sorry." Luffy put his hand behind his head in a bashful gesture.

Luffy and Zoro looked at the gigantic, smoking crater that was fifty feet wide in a mixture of shock and disbelief. Zoro scowled down at the cook and crossed his arms over his chest. "You look like shit, cook."

Sanji frowned and his eyebrow began to twitch. "You should see the other guy!"

"Where is that bastard anyways? Dead, I hope." Zoro asked curiously.

Sanji jerked his head to the side. "Over there…with his crew…"

Zoro and Luffy looked over to see a smoking body on the ground that Killer was helping to stand. Kid's clothes were smoking and had been burned to shreds in places. The skin that was visible through his clothes appeared to be raw and red and badly burned.

Zoro's eyes widened at the sight of the defeated and burned looking Captain Kid! "You did that cook?" Relief flooded through Zoro in that moment. The cook had won. _Hell yea!_

"Yea." Sanji smirked, feeling quite pleased with himself.

Zoro turned around and grinned down at Sanji. "Good job, it's a shame he's still breathing though." Zoro held his hand down to Sanji to help him up. "Maybe we should remedy that before he escapes…"

Sanji frowned and looked away from Zoro, a blush spreading across his face. "I broke my leg, shitty marimo. I can't stand right now…"

Zoro made a sound of disgust to mask his concern. "Well, if that's the case…" Zoro leaned over Sanji's body, prepared to scoop him up into his arms.

However-

He caught sight of Sanji's bare chest: the cook's bruised and abused nipples, and the love bites all over Sanji's chest and neck. There was also a bruise darkening on the side of Sanji's face that was becoming visible as the sun rose over the horizon and the swordsman could see Sanji better.

Zoro's blood boiled at the sight of those suggestive injuries…it was obvious Kid had sexual assaulted Sanji. Zoro looked down at Sanji's pants to see if they looked intact and let out a breath of relief that Sanji's belt was unbroken.

Sanji felt his face heat up as he noticed Zoro staring at his nipples quizzically and then at his crotch so blatantly! "W-what the hell, Marimo? What do you think you're looking at, perv?"

"What caused these marks?" Zoro asked in a low voice so Luffy wouldn't hear. Their Captain was currently distracted with keeping an eye on Captain Kid and his crew - one wrong move and Luffy planned to blast them all away with a Giant Pistol! Zoro brushed his finger over one of the love bites and Sanji shivered involuntarily.

_Damn my body to hell!_ "What do you think, asshole!" Sanji hissed in an equally low voice.

Zoro's frowned deepened and he began to take his long green jacket off.

For an instant, Sanji panicked. Kid's words ringing through his mind: _It won't be long before he forces himself on you._ "What the fuck are you doing, shitty swordsman?! Mmph!"

Zoro's jacket fell over the cook's bare chest and then Zoro scooped Sanji up into his arms, and cradled him protectively to his chest. He leaned over to speak in Sanji's ear. "You don't want the others seeing the hickeys Kid gave you, right?"

Sanji blushed, speechless.

Luffy was cracking his knuckles and looking at Kid and his crew. "Do you want me to kill them Sanji?"

Luffy's question surprised Sanji - who shook his head after a few minutes. "No - it was a fight between myself and Kid and we've settled things. I don't think he'll be back any time soon." _I hope._

Luffy frowned and looked at Sanji in concern. "He broke your leg. Are you sure?"

"I'm sure Luffy. Thanks for coming to get me, Captain." Sanji gave Luffy a lopsided grin. Man, he needed a cigarette…

"Anytime! You're _my_ cook!" Luffy grinned back.

Luffy looked at Zoro with Sanji in his arms with an amused expression on his face. Zoro was acting awfully possessive of Sanji lately. "Zoro…shishishi, you know you're treating Sanji like a girl, right? You better be careful Sanji doesn't kick your ass for that later!"

Both Zoro and Sanji blushed.

Sanji knew he should be a whole lot angrier with Zoro in that moment and should be struggling and bitching and beating his fists on the swordsman's chest, but…he felt so tired. He was so tired of having to be so tough all the time. It would be nice to have _someone_ to lean on once in a while. Sanji wondered if Zoro could be that person. As a friend of course. He was feeling weak, injured, his broken leg hurt and…he felt safe in the swordsman's large powerful arms. Safe, warm, protected. Was it wrong for him to feel that way? To _want_ to feel that way…?

He just wanted to wrap his arms around Zoro's neck and snuggle against him…wait a minute…_what?!_

Sanji swallowed thickly. What the hell was wrong with him? Or were these normal feelings to have for a friend? Yea, that had to be it. Zoro and he were friends now. That's what was different between them. Just that. Sanji looked down and noticed the swordsman's swords were missing! _Oh no…did he?!_ "Zoro?! Where are you swords?!"

"HA? Back at the Thousand Sunny - where else? Did you think I was stupid enough to come back here with them and put you in danger?" Zoro drawled.

Sanji let out a breath of relief. "Good…your swords are safe…I'm so glad…" Sanji said as he drifted off into unconsciousness.

Zoro looked down at Sanji wide-eyed. The cook should have been worrying about himself and instead he was worried about Zoro's swords…

_Ba-thump. Ba-thump. Ba-thump. _

Zoro put a hand to his heart, his face was flushed. _Dammit…I think I'm falling for the cook…_

TBC…!

AN: Hope you all enjoyed Sanji and Captain Kid's battle. I've always wanted to see Sanji face a more serious foe than the ones he usually ends up with in One Piece. Although someone told me that he's going to have a good battle against Vergo in the anime pretty soon. I can't wait! I made everyone worry with that evil cliffhanger, I know. I'm so bad. I have the next chappy outlined and need to start writing it. It will be equally exiting and hopefully more smutty. I tend to concentrate on Sanji and Zoro a lot but if you want to see more of the whole background Luffy/Nami romance and Franky/Robin romance going on, you just let me know! Let me know what you thought of the battle peeps! And a huge thank you to all of my readers and reviewers! Your reviews make me smile and truly motivate you to bring you more of this fic and take it more seriously than I was originally planning to!


	8. Chapter 8

The Bracelet

Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece.

Chapter 8:

Zoro carried Sanji back towards the Thousand Sunny and as they grew closer Sanji began to realize that showing up on deck in Zoro's arms was unacceptable after all. _What will Nami-swan think when she sees the two of us together? _Sanji thought in a panic. What the hell had he been thinking?! Allowing himself to get lost in Zoro's strong embrace. That addicting feeling of being safe…

Sanji shook his head of such thoughts. They were bad for his sanity. "Marimo! Put me down! The others will see!" Sanji began to complain as Zoro started up the gangplank.

Zoro raised an eyebrow at the cook. All of a sudden he was acting all 'self-conscious'. It was kind of cute. "What will they see, cook?" He asked in a teasing tone.

Sanji sputtered to try and come up with a response for that!

"Your leg is broken. You can't walk, idiot." Zoro deadpanned.

"Tsk." Sanji tsked. "I could…it would just hurt like a bitch."

A frown formed on Zoro's face and he tightened his hold upon the stubborn cook. And _he_ was supposed to be the masochistic one on the crew! Lately, the cook seemed to be inflicting pain upon himself a lot because of his pride. "No can do, shit-cook." Zoro declared as he took the final steps up the gangplank and hopped onto the deck with a heavy thud.

Luffy was following behind the couple with his hands behind his head and a silly grin on his face. He loved watching Zoro and Sanji - it was just so amusing!

All eyes were instantly upon Zoro and Sanji. Franky, Robin, Ussop, Nami, Chopper - had all been there when Zoro had turned up at the Thousand Sunny all scraped up from being lost in the forest for hours as he madly searched the entire island for the Thousand Sunny that had mysteriously moved from where Zoro had last remembered it being harbored.

Zoro had finally arrived at the Sunny just before sunrise and had demanded that Luffy needed to go with him because the cook was in trouble. Everyone else had wanted to go too of course, but Luffy and Zoro had declared that they would be able to handle it. Zoro had surprised everyone by tossing his swords to Franky nonchalantly, and asking the shipwright to please watch his swords.

And now, Zoro with Sanji in his arms had arrived and everyone rushed up to the couple in concern.

"Ah~ Sanji~ you're hurt!" Chopper exclaimed as he ran over to stand in front of Zoro and Sanji and noticed all the cuts and scrapes on Sanji's face. Zoro's green jacket was still covering Sanji's chest and the worse of his embarrassing injuries.

Sanji's face was beet red. He turned his head away from Chopper. "It's not so bad…I was thinking I could try to heal my injuries with my new magical power."

Chopper was nodding at the suggestion. "It's certainly possible."

Nami was looking at the sight of Zoro holding Sanji like a bride with a slight blush on her face. That was just…HOT for some reason. Nami looked over to see how Robin was reacting to the sight and saw that Robin was smiling and looking quite amused.

"How interesting," Robin began at the sight of Sanji in Zoro's arms. "You two seem to be getting along so well as of late."

"We are-" Zoro began.

"We are NOT!" Sanji burst out, "My leg is broken and so I ordered the marimo here to carry me back to the ship!" Sanji declared with an imperious air.

This caused Zoro's eyebrow to twitch in irritation. _Damned ero-cook…_

Ussop was frowned as he looked at Sanji's twisted leg. _Ouch._ He was having sympathy pains. "But Sanji…what happened? Who attacked you exactly?" _Whoever it was had to be strong to hurt Sanji so badly. _

"It was Capt-" Zoro was saying.

"NO ONE." Sanji again interrupted Zoro. "I had a disagreement with an old friend…I handled it. There's nothing else to it, really. I'm okay, Ussop."

Ussop gave Sanji a skeptical look. A man's leg shouldn't look like that…and Zoro was looking murderous for some reason. Was Sanji trying to hide something? Ussop frowned. He considered himself to be close friends with Sanji. He didn't like it when Sanji hid things from him. Whatever it was, Ussop wanted to help his friend out with whatever was bothering Sanji. That's what friends were for.

Franky was holding Zoro's swords in his arms. "Zoro bro, I have your swords for you." Franky grinned, looking quite proud of himself for keeping Zoro's swords safe and sound. "Not a scratch. They're in SUPA condition."

Zoro nodded curtly to the shipwright. "Thanks, Franky. Let me just drop curly-brow off at the infirmary and I'll grab those from you afterwards."

Franky looked surprised that Zoro didn't want his swords right away! Surely, his swords were more important to him than the foul-mouthed cook he appeared to HATE. Although lately they did seem to be getting along a little better. Franky stroked his chin. "Hmm. Ah…okay…Zoro-bro."

Zoro began to head towards the infirmary but Nami suddenly stood in their way with her hands on her hips. She was narrowing her eyes at Sanji. "Ah, Sanji, are you sure you're okay?"

"Ah~ mellorine~!" Sanji burst out, his eyes turning into hearts at the sight of Nami worrying about him. "Thank you for worrying about me, my dear sweet Nami-swan! But I can assure you that I am perfectly-" Zoro walked around Nami and continued his way to the infirmary as if Nami wasn't there.

"Hey! Zoro! I'm in the middle of a _conversation_ with Nami-swan! You inconsiderate jerk!" Sanji complained as Zoro chose to ignore Nami and take Sanji to the infirmary with Chopper following close behind. Sanji noted that the little reindeer was giggling at their antics. The little brat!

Zoro snorted. "That was a _conversation_? It sounded like verbal diarrhea to me."

Sanji's mouth opened and closed in shock at what Zoro had just said 'verbal diarrhea'?! How had the marimo even come up with something like that?! "Zoro you asshole! Put me down! Nami-swan wants to talk to me! Don't you realize what a rare chance this is? She's worried about me…she must care about me a lot! Maybe she's finally realized her love for me!"

"Yea, right, in your dreams, cook." Zoro sneered.

Sanji pouted at Zoro's hard tone of voice. "Hey, that was kind of harsh, Zoro. It's possible Nami likes me, you know." Sanji tried to argue, a hopeful note to his voice.

Zoro gave Sanji an incredulous look. He scratched his head. "We're talking about the same 'Nami' right? The one who's always bossing you around, making you carry her stuff, dumping her chores on you, using you as a shield, forcing you to make her girlie drinks and desserts-"

Sanji looked scandalized. "Nami-swan doesn't force me to do those things! I gladly do them for Nami-swan because she's a _lady_ and so she's special."

"Che, idiot." Zoro replied.

Sanji was getting angrier by the minute. His temper rising in a way that only Zoro could instigate. Zoro kicked the door to the infirmary open, stomped inside, and tossed Sanji onto the bed. Sanji landed on the bed with a thwump. "Bastard!" Sanji said as pain shot up his leg - he gasped for breath and pulled Zoro's jacket up to block his unsightly chest self-consciously.

A guilty look flashed across Zoro's face before his expression returned to its usual scowl. "Che, I'm going to go get my swords….heal yourself up, cook."

"Don't tell me what to do, shitty swordsman!" Sanji yelled after Zoro as he left the infirmary. When the door closed after the swordsman, Sanji let out a heavy sigh.

Chopper neared the bed. "Are you going to try to use a spell, Sanji?"

Sanji nodded. "Yes…" He removed Zoro's coat, folded it, and set it on the bed next to him. Sanji decided he'd concentrate on healing his broken leg first since it was causing him the most pain. "Here goes nothing." Sanji took a deep breath, put his hands on his broken leg, and summoned his magical power. "_Tanka Harwar_!" Sanji's leg became engulfed in a blue-tinged light-

However-

Sanji swayed and almost fainted. The glow on his leg faded and went out completely.

"Sanji!" Chopper exclaimed as he watched Sanji fall back to the bed in a near faint. Chopper quickly began to check Sanji's pulse and take some tests. "Ah, Sanji, it looks like you've used up all your magical power."

"I- what?" Sanji murmured, feeling tried.

"You'll have to wait at least 24 hours for your magical power to restore itself before you can use spells again. That must have been some battle…" Chopper frowned and gave Sanji a worried look.

"It sure was. 24 hours, huh? Shit…"

"In the meantime I'll treat your wounds the old-fashioned way. Is that okay, Sanji?"

Sanji pushed himself up on his elbows and gave Chopper a warm look. "Of course that's okay, doctor. I'm in your capable hands."

"Your praise doesn't make me happy, asshole~!" Chopper transformed into his humanoid form, and put his hands on Sanji's legs. "I'm going to have to set your bone before I can put it into a cast. This is going to hurt…do you want an anesthetic?"

Sanji shook his head. "I can take it."

Chopper shrugged. "Okay…" Chopper gripped Sanji's leg and set the bone back into place with a twist.

"_Ahh_…" Sanji tried not to scream and only ended up letting a low, pained moan. _Fuck! That hurt! _

Chopper nodded to himself as he began to put Sanji's leg in a cast. After Sanji's leg had successfully been put into a cast, Chopper tended to Sanji's other wounds - the strange wounds on his nipples, the wounds on his neck - they looked like bite marks. _How odd._ _Did Sanji fight a Vampire?!_ Chopper thought as he cleaned, disinfected the wounds, put a salve, and then began to wrap Sanji's torso with white cloth bandages.

Chopper was just finishing up when Nami entered the infirmary with a strange looking bird perched on her shoulder.

"Nami?" Chopper asked, surprised to see the navigator. Chopper decided to give Nami and Sanji some privacy and moved over to his desk beginning to work on finishing some analyses on new medicines he wanted to make for the crew to use on different kinds of injuries: burns, poison, lacerations, etc.

"Nami-swannnn?!" Sanji greeted.

Nami looked over at the bandaged Sanji and spotted the cast on his leg. "I thought you were going to use a healing spell?" She frowned.

"Ah, my dear, Nami-swan, apparently I used up all my magic in my latest fight…but don't worry my magic shall return in 24 hours!" Sanji explained as little hearts began to form in the air around him. "And then I'll be more useful to you and be able to protect you, my lady."

Nami was still frowning. "Ah, I see…I'm sorry to disturb you when you're injured Sanji, but this carrier pigeon came for you with a message. I thought it might be important so I came here straight away to deliver it to you." Nami explained.

It was Sanji's turn to frown. Carrier pigeon? Sanji looked up at the bird on Nami's shoulder. "But who would be sending me a-" His words died in his throat as he took a closer look at the PINK pigeon with long fake eyelashes, and red nail polish on its claws! It was even wearing a tiny bonnet. Sanji's jaw dropped, his expression filled with horror. That bird was male…there was only one cursed island a cross-dressing bird could be from and that was HELL - aka Momoiro Island! Sanji paled. "Ah, Nami-swan did you read the message the bird has for me?" His voice quavered.

Nami shook her head. "No…I wouldn't peek at someone else's mail. Here." Nami handed Sanji the tiny piece of rolled up paper with his name on it.

With trembling fingers, Sanji unrolled the note. It read:

_Sanji-chan,_

_I hope this letter finds you well. I'm sorry but I have some bad news. The NewKama Ninja have escaped our prison and we believe they are on their way to find you. Please be on your guard. We are also pursuing them but don't know if they'll reach you first. _

_Take care, _

_Ivankov_

Sanji frowned as he tried to make sense of the strange letter from Ivankov. _NewKama Ninja? Prison? Who the fuck are the NewKama Ninja that Ivankov is writing to warn me about?_ _More freaks from Momoiro Island? And these freaks were weird enough to be put into prison? _Sanji shuddered at the thought. He just knew that they were probably some cross-dressing freaks coming to find him for some _sick_ reason.

Nami watched Sanji's reactions with interest. "Oi Sanji-_kun_, who's it from? What's it say?" She leaned forward to peek at the note in Sanji's trembling hands.

Sanji looked up and met Nami's inquisitive eyes. There was no way he could let Nami-swan know about this! Sanji crumbled the note and stuffed it into his mouth, chewed it, and swallowed it whole!

Nami's eyes went wide when he stuck the message into his mouth. "Ah! Sanji-kun!?" Nami leapt at Sanji and tried to stop him from eating the note and ended up falling on top of his chest. Her breasts were pressing up against Sanji's bandaged torso as she tried to pry Sanji's mouth open with her hands. "Sanji-kun! Mou! Geez!" Nami complained as she realized Sanji had swallowed the note completely.

"Ah~ mellorine~" Blood began to gush out of Sanji's nose at Nami's closeness.

"God! Ew!" Nami quickly pulled back and stood up, looking embarrassed, "I…didn't mean to do that…" A blush tinged her cheeks.

"Ah~ forgive my lecherous behavior, Nami-swan!" Sanji said as he reached out, grabbed a tissue, and put it to his nose to stop the blood flow. "But I could not contain my reaction to such a Goddess being so close-"

"Stop." Nami interrupted Sanji with a firm tone. She sighed heavily. "Just…stop it Sanji."

"What?" Sanji gave Nami a baffled look as he tried to sit up.

Nami gave Sanji a hard look. "Sanji. We need to talk. There's something I need to tell you…"

Sanji gulped and nodded. "Okay…"

Nami crossed her arms over her ample chest. "Sanji…there's something you need to know. I…I'm in love with Luffy. And I have been for a very long time…"

Sanji's jaw dropped. What? What was his beloved Nami saying? She was in love with Luffy?! "What? I don't understand, Nami-_swan_…"

"You're in my way, Sanji." Nami declared. "I need you to…stop flirting with me all the time. All your romantic attentions are really just _bothersome_. You're always getting in the way of Luffy and I. We never even have a moment alone together because of you - you're always hovering around me, suffocating me. When I'm in trouble I don't want you to be the one to save me. I want it to be Luffy. I need some space, Sanji. I just want to be left alone for a while. I want to be with Luffy…" Nami pleaded.

Nami's words were daggers being thrown to Sanji's sensitive heart. "I…didn't know, I…" Sanji began to apologize out of reflex, even as his heart was breaking. Nami had just confessed she loved Luffy - not him. And she was also telling him that his 'romantic attentions' were _bothersome_! He was a bother! Nami didn't love him…in fact, it seemed like she kind of hated him.

Nami sighed and ran a hand back through her hair. "I know, you didn't know, Sanji. You're a little bit self-centered, you know. You just think about yourself and your feelings and don't really take the feelings of others into account. But…I'm sick of putting up with your shenanigans…I want to have more time to spend with Luffy. He's the man who will become the Pirate King and I will become the Pirate Queen, you see. It's only fitting, don't you think?"

CRACK. Sanji thought he could hear the sound of his heart breaking into a million pieces. "Ah, yea, Queen Nami, it has a nice ring to it…" Sanji laughed and smiled brokenly.

Nami didn't seem to realize Sanji's smile was fake. "I knew you'd understand, Sanji-kun." Nami smiled gratefully and clapped her hands together. "And besides, you don't need me anymore. You have Zoro now, right? You two are friends now so you won't be so lonely without me. I'll leave you in Zoro's hands!"

Sanji gave Nami a befuddled look. "Zoro? But he's not…he's just…"

Nami kissed Sanji on the cheek but he hardly noticed. "Thanks for understanding Sanji. I'll see you later. Feel better." Nami exclaimed and skipped out of the infirmary, leaving Sanji alone with his tumultuous thoughts.

Nami loved Luffy. Not him.

Nami-swan….he was so sure…she was the one…

He had tried so hard for his feelings to reach her. When she had been in danger and in Absalom's clutches he had risked his life for her. He had nearly died during that confrontation. Sanji put a hand over his chest as his heart clenched in pain and confusion. The woman he loved had just rejected him…

Robin had chosen Franky and now Nami had chosen Luffy…both girls had chosen someone else. And Sanji had been left _alone_ - alone and unloved.

Neither girl had found him worthy enough to be loved. _Am I unworthy of being loved? Will no one ever love me…or is it because I'm too much of a freak?_ Sanji's eyes burned. He lowered his head and let his bangs shield his expression. "Chopper…can you give me a pain killer and a sleeping pill…I don't want to have dreams tonight." Sanji said in a low, hollow voice. _I'm acting like a broken-hearted maiden. God, I'm so pathetic. _

Chopper looked up from his paperwork and analyses. "Of course, Sanji!" Chopper gave Sanji a painkiller and sleeping pill that could be used at the same time and had Sanji drink them with a glass of water. Chopper gave Sanji a sympathetic look. "You must be exhausted. You don't look so good. I'll let you go to bed early. Sweet dreams, er, have a pleasant sleep, Sanji." Chopper said as he turned the lights off and left the infirmary, closing the door behind him with a _click_.

As soon as the door closed, Sanji couldn't stop the tears from streaming down his face. He had been rejected…totally rejected. _No one will ever love me…I'll always be alone._ Sanji thought to himself, feeling distressed.

And then-

Zoro suddenly entered the infirmary, his two swords securely tucked back into his _haramaki_. Zoro entered the infirmary and shut the door behind him. It was pitch black in the room and he could hear the cook crying. "Cook?" Zoro flipped on the light switch.

Sanji quickly wiped the tears from his eyes with the backs of his hands.

"Are you crying?" Zoro asked.

"No! No, I'm not shithead." Sanji groused. "Idiot…"

Zoro frowned at Sanji's cast and bandages. He walked over to Sanji's bedside, pulled up a chair, and took a seat right next to the infirmary bed. "I thought you were going to use magic to heal yourself, curly-brow."

Sanji sighed heavily. He was getting tired of explaining this already. "Apparently, I used all my magic up fighting against Kid. It must have been Hell Memories that drained it. Chopper says my magic will replenish itself in 24 hours so it's no big deal."

"I see…" Zoro stared hard at the cook's red-rimmed eyes. "Is that why you were crying?"

"No shitty swordsman! And I wasn't crying!"

"Did Kid…" Zoro looked down at Sanji's crotch worriedly.

Sanji blushed. "Ah! Stop thinking whatever you're thinking, perverted marimo! Kid didn't touch me! And stop looking at my crotch, pervert!"

Zoro looked up at Sanji and frowned. "Didn't touch you?" He looked at Sanji's bandages pointedly.

Sanji sighed and rubbed his temples with his index fingers. "Just a little…nothing major."

"Hmmm…" Zoro hummed in thought. "I saw the Sea Witch leaving from here. What did she want?"

Sanji froze, blood draining from his face. "N-Nothing…"

Zoro narrowed his eyes at Sanji then. Sanji didn't even defend Nami - that was just weird! "She said something to you. What did she say?" Zoro demanded in a low voice.

Sanji blinked. Since when was Zoro so perceptive! "It's…none of your fucking business Marimo!" Sanji burst out and fell back onto his pillow - suddenly drained.

"Cook?!"

"It's nothing Marimo…I took a sleeping pill…it's probably kicking in now…" Sanji said sleepily.

"I thought you didn't like taking medication?" Zoro crossed his arms over his chest.

"Today…today I really don't want to dream."

Zoro gave Sanji a concerned look. What did the Sea Witch say to Sanji to make him all depressed? _That tactless bitch…if she hurt Sanji I'll…_

"I should go." Zoro stood up abruptly-

However-

Sanji reached out and grabbed Zoro's arm. "Don't go…stay…until I fall asleep…" Sanji said in a soft voice.

Wide-eyed, Zoro sat back down in the chair, feeling shocked. He wanted to tease Sanji for his request but…his heart had fluttered at it too. "O-Okay, cook."

Sanji let out a contented sigh as he fell back onto the bed, and turned his head to look at Zoro. "You're a really good friend, Zoro." Sanji smiled brokenly at Zoro before he closed his eyes and began to drift off. "And friends…are forever…right?"

Zoro swallowed thickly. "Right, cook."

"Zzzzzz…."

Zoro was about to stand up again but then he paused a moment to observe the sleeping cook. This was a rare chance to simply just look at the man. He had never paid so much attention to Sanji before. Sanji had always been there on the edge of his senses, of course. But Zoro had been 100% focused on his training and meditating - until now. When had he begun to look at the cook differently? When had he started to become _attracted_ to the cook?

_How the hell did this happen?_ Zoro wondered. Sanji was a man. What did Captain Kid find so attractive about another man, for example? Zoro looked at the cook's calm sleeping face. _His golden hair? His silly curly brow? His sky-blue eyes? His porcelain skin?_ Zoro's eyes trailed down from the cook's face and to his neck…collarbone…bandaged chest. Those white bandages were covering Sanji's bruised nipples that even Zoro had wanted to touch. Sanji's nipples were pink. Like a girl's.

Zoro's eyes traveled down the bandages to the cook's abs, those two muscle lines that went into the cook's pants alluringly. Zoro slid his eyes down the cook's long long legs.

He swallowed thickly. A blush had risen to Zoro's face and he shifted uneasily in his chair when he realized he had gotten aroused from looking at the sleeping cook! Zoro put his face in his hands and groaned. "FUCKK…" _What the hell is wrong with me? I'm as bad as Captain Kid! I'm a fucking pervert._ Looking at Sanji lustfully…

No…

Zoro removed his hands, coming to a sudden realization.

Not lustfully.

Lovingly.

He was in love with the cook!

"Shit…I love him." Zoro realized in shock. It was suddenly so clear to Zoro. He had been ignoring it all this time but he loved the cook. Images of Sanji's smiling face popped into Zoro's mind. Images of Sanji when he was serving food to his crewmates. Images of Sanji's serious, gorgeous face when he was fighting a foe. Images of Sanji smoking, the way a cigarette illuminated Sanji's face for a moment when he lit up a new cigarette. All these little moments had been preserved perfectly in Zoro's mind.

He had been ignoring his true feelings for a very long time, he realized. He'd been too busy meditating his emotions away and concentrating on his training and on becoming the World's Greatest Swordsman. He didn't need something like this silly emotion called 'love'. No, he had decided he'd think about things like that after he had achieved his dream.

Training, training, training…

And ignoring Sanji until that moment on Thriller Bark when Sanji had tried to sacrifice his life for Zoro in order to save him. That's when he had finally started looking at Sanji. That's when he couldn't keep ignoring Sanji any more.

Zoro scowled as he looked down at Sanji's sleeping form. A single tear traveled down Sanji's cheek as he slept - no longer able to keep his tears at bay. Zoro reached out and brushed the tear away gently with his thumb. _Fucking Sea Witch…_

Sanji needed him…needed a friend. He would not betray Sanji. That's why Sanji could never know about his feelings for him. Never know of his perversion. He would be Sanji's _friend_ - always. But he wanted to touch the cook so badly…

_No, no, no, I'll protect the cook from myself if I have to. I would never hurt him but…no…the cook can never know I've fallen for him. He'd hate me for it. I just want to be able to stay by his side…forever. And that is the privilege of a friend at least. I will take these feelings with me to the grave if I have to. _

Zoro leaned over Sanji's sleeping form and looked at the face of the man he had sinfully fallen in love with - this was a forbidden love.

Zoro didn't realize what he was doing as he leaned down closer and closer to the cook and then his lips were touching the cook's in a feather-soft kiss.

A stolen kiss.

Zoro pulled back a minute later, his eyes glistening. "Shit…I wish there was a way I could protect him. But it's not like a sword with the power to cancel out a Devil's Fruit user's power exists!"

"Actually, there is such a sword." Came a familiar voice.

Zoro's eyes widened and he turned around to see Luffy standing in the doorway, casually.

Zoro flushed. "L-Luffy?! How long have you been standing there?!"

Luffy coughed into his hand, a blush rising to his cheeks and he turned his face away. "Long enough." Luffy turned back to look at Zoro, his expression suddenly serious. "If you want to kiss Sanji again you should ask for his permission, Zoro."

Zoro sputtered. "I- this- I wasn't-"

Luffy held up his hand. "But don't worry. I won't tell Sanji. This time. And about the sword you were talking about…when I broke into this cool wizard's tower I saw a bunch of funny old guys with long beards and pointed hats and they kept yelling at me. 'Oh no! It's a pirate! He's here to steal the sword!' 'Don't let him get to the top floor!' 'He must have heard about the sword's power!' And so, naturally I got curious and I went to the top floor to take a look at the sword and broke into this one room. There was nothing else in the room except for a huge stone and a sword was imbedded into the stone halfway through. I approached the sword and tried to yank it out but it wouldn't budge even using Gear Second! And then this female voice popped up in my head.

" '_Who are you who wishes to wield me? State your purpose for wanting power?_'

"I replied: 'I'm the man who will become the Pirate King!'

"The sword replied: '_That is a very unromantic reason. I do not want you to wield me. I will await for another…worthy of the power to cancel out the powers of those who have consumed the Devil's Fruit. For my name is: Enchantment Breaker! The most beautiful sword in the world!_'

"And so I had to leave the sword there…maybe it would choose you, Zoro?" Luffy gave Zoro an excited look.

"Enchantment Breaker?" A large grin spread across Zoro's face that was somewhat feral. "Oh yes, that sword will be mine." _With a sword like that I'll be able to protect the cook from Captain Kid. Protect the man I love…_

Luffy grinned back at Zoro. "Shishishishi…we'll go to the wizard's tower and steal the sword tomorrow then! This is going to be GREAT!"

TBC…!

AN: I hope you all enjoyed that chappy. The next chapter should have more ACTION since Luffy and Zoro are going to go the wizard's tower to try and steal the sword while Sanji is…you'll have to read and find out! Sorry for the long wait on the update. I've had a run of bad luck lately. First I used this awful product from Pantene Pro-V Beautiful Lengths leave-in conditioner (don't use it, it has alcohol in it), and when I got in my pool it had a weird chemical reaction and my hair matted together. I had to cut like a foot of my blonde hair off. So sad. And then I don't live in a very safe neighborhood and so these robbers decided to poison my attack dog, Tramp. It was so weird because at like 3:00 in the morning I heard a splash and looked outside and Tramp had fallen into the pool, but that's never happened before. So I had to go outside and was calling for him to come to me, but he was swimming in circles. So weird. So I got him out of the pool but then he started to throw up, was gasping for breath, and he couldn't see me. I saw some throw up elsewhere in the garden and realized he had been poisoned. I went and got an anti-poison shot from the refrigerator, I keep them just in case, and administered the shot. Right away, Tramp threw up again but his vision returned and he slowly went back to normal and stopped shivering and could breath normally. Then, I heard people on the lot next to my house and went back inside the house. The next day, I found out that the house next to mine was robbed, they stole a gas tank etc. This world is becoming more and more dangerous! Be safe everyone!


	9. Chapter 9

The Bracelet

Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece.

Chapter 9:

The next day, Luffy and Zoro informed the crew of their intention of going to the Wizard's Tower and stealing a magical sword called "Enchantment Breaker" - that had the power to cancel out a Devil Fruit user's ability. Sanji was giving Zoro a suspicious look since he thought he knew _why_ Zoro wanted that sword so badly.

_He wants to be able to face Captain Kid._ Sanji chewed on his lower lip nervously at the thought.

However, as Luffy again recounted his tale to the crew about his adventure in the Wizard's Tower and he got to the point where he was describing the wizards with their tall pointy hats, and the top floor where the sword had been imbedded in a stone-

Robin interrupted Luffy's tale. "Wait. What did you say the sword was imbedded into exactly? A rock? What kind of rock?" There was a glint in Robin's eye.

Luffy scratched his head as he tried to remember. "It was a big rectangular-shaped rock with weird symbols on it…" Luffy explained.

Robin's eyes widened. "A ponyglyph…it could be about the sword or…something else. I'm going with you." Robin declared.

Luffy nodded in agreement. "_Yosh_! Alright!" Luffy continued his tale until this time he was interrupted by Nami.

"Wait, what? Go back…as you were searching for a way to the top floor you accidentally entered a room that was filled with _what_ exactly?" Nami licked her lips and leaned forward towards Luffy.

Luffy's eyes widened slightly at that and he tried to remain composed. "These clear, sparkly rocks…they were very sharp." Luffy informed his navigator. "I dropped one of them accidentally and it didn't break."

"Diamonds." Nami breathed, clasping her hands together excitedly. Diamonds were _extremely_ rare on the Grand Line and more valuable than _gold_! This island was _rich_ apparently! And diamonds were of course a girl's best friend.

Nami's eyes turned into two sparkling diamonds and she began to drool as she imagined herself decked out in diamonds from head to toe - diamond earrings, a diamond necklace and a diamond ring that Luffy would get down on one knee and present to her. She blushed at the thought. _Ehehehe…hahaha!_ She laughed in an insanely happy manner in her head. "I'm coming too! I want to investigate that strange rock!"

Luffy grinned at Nami, already catching on. His navigator sure loved her treasure! "Alright…who else would like to go with us?"

"I'm interested in seeing Enchantment Breaker. Luffy said the sword had a blue hilt and that the blade itself had a blue tinge. I seem to remember hearing a legend about a 'blue' sword, but I can't remember more than that…but maybe if I see the sword I'll remember…" Brook was stroking his bony chin.

Zoro was frowning suddenly. "Everyone can't go - someone needs to be here to protect the cook." Zoro stated firmly, arms crossed over his chest.

Sanji sputtered, outraged. "P-Protect me?! I don't _need_ protecting, shitty swordsman! Just who do you think I am?!"

Zoro looked down at Sanji's broken leg that was inside a cast and the crutches Sanji was currently using to stand. "An injured and useless cook."

"Useless?" Sanji burst out.

Zoro shrugged. "All your attacks are done with your legs and since you can't kick right now - you're essentially _helpless_. You're vulnerable, cook. You need to stay here on the ship and let Franky, Ussop, and Chopper look after you." Zoro's expression turned smug.

Helpless?! Vulnerable?! Sanji clenched his hands on his crutches as his curly eyebrow twitched in irritation. He glared daggers at the Marimo and noticed the amused glint in the Marimo's eye! He was teasing Sanji on purpose! "Damned Marimo!"

"He's right, you know, Sanji." Ussop spoke up suddenly. "Without your kicks you're just-"

Sanji spun and glared at Ussop who flinched at Sanji's death glare. Ah, if looks could kill. And the sniper swallowed thickly. _Epp! _"Nevermind."

Franky put a hand on Zoro's shoulder. "Don't worry, Zoro-bro, we'll look after Sanji for you."

Sanji's eyebrow twitched again.

"Thanks man." Zoro nodded, it looked like Franky and Zoro had some kind of secret understanding.

_What the fuck was that?! The hell?! _Sanji wondered.

"Of course Sanji shouldn't leave the ship!" Chopper burst in, looking worried. "Sanji is injured - he needs rest. He had some really strange injuries like-" Chopper was saying, however-

"Ah!" Sanji lunged at Chopper and quickly put his hand over the doctor's mouth and laughed nervously. "Ahahaha."

Nami narrowed her eyes at Sanji then. "Sanji, what are you hiding from us?"

Sanji turned to look at her and his expression hardened. "What do you care?" He asked coldly.

Nami gulped, taken aback. "W-What? I…we're _nakama_! Of course I _care_."

Sanji's eyes narrowed at the navigator. "I thought you wanted to stop pretending, Nami-_san_. Why don't you just go have fun with your beloved Captain and your diamonds? You don't need to concern yourself with me anymore."

Nami gave Sanji a hurt, and confused look. "Sanji…?"

Luffy was frowning thoughtfully at the exchange but remained silent.

Everyone looked extremely surprised and shocked by the odd exchange. They never ever had seen Sanji treat Nami so coldly before. It was like they had all fallen into the Twilight Zone or something. Sanji noticed a few of his crewmates pinching themselves as if they thought they were dreaming and let out a heavy sigh.

Sanji turned his back to Nami and began to make his way towards the galley without looking back.

"Alright, let's get going! To the wizard's tower!" Luffy cried as he ran down the gangplank expecting the others to follow him.

The crew exchanged concerned looks about what just transpired, but the _mission_ came first. And so, Nami, Robin, Brook and Zoro followed Luffy down the gangplank while Franky, Ussop, Chopper watched them go from the deck.

Zoro was reluctant to leave an injured Sanji alone on the Sunny. Especially since he had realized how he felt about the cook. He had joked about it but…the cook was indeed vulnerable with that broken leg, but…he'd just have to trust in Franky, Ussop, and Chopper to protect the cook in his absence. After all, he was going to some tower to get a sword so that he could _protect_ the cook better. Protect the man he loved. A warm feeling spread throughout Zoro's chest at the thought.

The exchange between the cook and Nami had been strange though to say the least. The swordsman couldn't help but be curious as to what that had been all about. Zoro stroked his chin in thought.

The Straw Hats made their way for the walls that surrounded Magick City. Nami sidled up next to Luffy with a big grin on her face as they made their way down a winding dirt path. "Oi, Luffy, I have some good news."

Luffy turned and raised his eyebrow at his navigator. "Oh?"

Nami smiled a cat's paw smile at Luffy. "I told Sanji to stop flirting with me and to leave _us_ alone. Now we'll have more time to hang out together…alone…" Nami gave Luffy a hopeful look.

"What?" Luffy surprised everyone by stopping in his tracks at Nami's words - Zoro nearly ran into his Captain from behind. Luffy narrowed his eyes at Nami. "What did you say to Sanji exactly?"

Nami gave Luffy a confused and frustrated look before waving her hand dismissively through the air. "I told him his flirting was bothersome….I told him the truth. That the one I love is you, Luffy!" Nami burst out, emotionally.

Zoro, Robin and Brook all gasped at that startling revelation.

Luffy's face was suddenly serious and concerned. "You said that to Sanji? Just like that?" Luffy frowned. "I told you not to do that…that we'd discuss this…that our _nakama_ came first. How did Sanji react?"

Nami was pouting with her hands on her hips. "What do you mean?" She shrugged. "He was totally fine with it."

Luffy gave Nami a skeptical look.

Nami had told the cook his flirting was _bothersome_ and that she loved Luffy? Zoro took a step back in shock. _Shit. Dang. Just like that? That heartless, clueless, inconsiderate, unfeeling bitch!_ Zoro was having sympathy pains. He knew how much the cook cared for Nami. "Totally fine?" Zoro growled in a low voice, his fists clenched at his sides. "Do you call _crying_ totally fine?!" He accused darkly.

Nami's jaw dropped and she gaped at Zoro in shock. "Huh? He wasn't…he didn't…"

Luffy's frown deepened. "Nami…you made Sanji cry?"

Nami looked at Luffy's stern expression and took a step back. "What? I didn't mean to…he's too sensitive! This doesn't even concern him!"

Both Zoro and Luffy grew angry at that comment.

"What the hell-" Zoro began angrily.

But Luffy cut him off. "Nami." Zoro had never heard Luffy speak the navigator's name like that before. "Sanji was in love with you. Didn't you know that?"

Nami blinked. "In love…he's just a pervert…all that flirting…it's just…some stupid act of his. He's not being serious!" Nami argued with a huff.

Luffy shook his head. He knew better. "Nami - this is why I said we couldn't be together. Because of Sanji. He loved you _first_. I fell in love with you later. Sanji is my friend, my cook, and my _nakama_. I couldn't steal you from Sanji. His feelings for you have been _real_ since day one. When we found out that you had been kidnapped back on Thriller Bark - who do you think went to save you? Who do you think battled Absalom and put him in a weak enough condition that you later able to defeat him? It was Sanji. He's always looking out for you…protecting you…so I never had to. I loved you but trusted to leave your safety in Sanji's hands because I trusted his feelings for you. His love for you was real Nami - do not belittle it."

"Luffy…" Nami looked at Luffy in a mixture of shock, horror and hurt. First of all she was surprised because this was practically the most Luffy had ever said to her, and now that he had finally found his articulateness he was suddenly scolding her. "But I don't love him! I love you! I just…wanted to spend time with you! So I did that."

"You were being awfully presumptuous to think I wanted to hang out with you more, Nami. How could I love someone who made my _nakama_ cry so heartlessly? I'm very disappointed in you, Nami. And you're supposed to be smarter than me but this time…you were a real BAKA. _Idiot_." Luffy finished loudly.

"Presumpt-wha?" Zoro tried to say that big word his captain had just used. Zoro was giving his Captain an impressed look! Way to defend Sanji and go against the sea witch!

"Presumptuous." Brook chuckled as he corrected Zoro. "I think Hancock must have taught Luffy a few big words!"

Luffy stalked ahead of the group and Zoro followed.

Nami sunk to her knees in shock, eyes burning. "What…I don't get it. I don't get what I did wrong?"

Robin was standing by Nami's side. The archeologist shook her head at the navigator. "Do you really enjoy being mean to the cook so much?"

Nami blinked up at Robin. "I…no, of course not. It's just how I've always acted. He flirts outrageously and I get angry. It's just our stupid thing. I didn't mean to hurt him. I swear. I never took his flirting seriously, Robin! I never thought he'd actually cry - over me! I mean…how could he love me with the horrible way I've been treating him all this time! How does that make any sense?!" Nami exclaimed. _Sanji loved me? Bizarre._ Nami couldn't help but feel flattered by Sanji's admiration that was apparently more sincere than she had thought. But her heart was still Luffy's.

"I can assure you his feelings were sincere." Robin said as if she could read the navigator's mind.

"If that's true then…" Nami's eyes widened. "I've been a total bitch! Shit…and maybe I've lost Luffy!" Nami looked up at Robin with tears filling her dark brown eyes. "Robin~ I can't lose him. I can't lose Luffy~ what should I do?"

Robin sighed. "I think a good place to start would be an apology." Robin put her hand on Nami's shoulder and gave it a reassuring squeeze.

"Robin~" Nami looked up and gave Robin a hopeful look. Robin offered her hand to Nami. "Come on, they're leaving us behind." Nami took Robin's hand and allowed the older woman to help her stand.

Meanwhile, Luffy stomped towards the city wall, Zoro was just about to praise Luffy for scolding the sea witch until he saw his Captain face-

It was not a pleased expression but one that was full of _sadness_.

Zoro had never seen Luffy look so sad before and it made his heart go out to his Captain. "Oi Luffy," Zoro said flinging his arm around Luffy's shoulder for support. "How come you never told me you loved Nami? I'm your first mate…"

Luffy sighed heavily. "I…I wasn't supposed to fall for her, Zoro. She was Sanji's. Sanji had fallen for her first…I didn't even noticed her - at least - not like _that_. By the time I realized I loved her up on Sky Island when she came to help me during the final battle against Enel…I…I knew it was too late. Sanji had loved her for so long already. I couldn't get in between that but…

"There were these moments where we'd just stare at each other when no one else was looking and I knew then that Nami loved me too. We confessed our feelings to each other but I told her our love would have to wait until I became the Pirate King. I was running away - using excuses like '_nakama_ come first' to avoid the inevitable: _hurting Sanji._" Luffy's eyes welled up with tears. "I really didn't want to hurt him, Zoro but I did. I've betrayed Sanji…how will he ever forgive me? I made him cry…I made my _nakama_ cry, Zoro…" Luffy gave his swordsman a hopeless look.

"Luffy…" Zoro murmured not really knowing what to say but he _knew_ the cook. He gave Luffy's shoulder a reassuring squeeze. "We're talking about the love cook, right? He'll forgive you, Captain. Although you might get a kick to the head first!" Zoro grinned.

Luffy turned to give Zoro a surprised look. "Yea…yea, you're probably right!" Luffy wiped his tears. "Zoro…you think Sanji will even accept us? It would mean a lot to me if Sanji accepted Nami and I as a couple. I want to make Nami my Queen, Zoro…"

Zoro nodded. "I know he will." Because that was the kind of soft-hearted fool Sanji was. He'd accept Luffy and Nami as a couple and even root for them and support them while the cook himself was in pain.

_But I won't let him suffer alone. I'll be there for the cook._ Zoro vowed. _Even if it's just as a friend. I'll be there. _

Brook was looking back and forth between Robin and Nami, and Luffy and Zoro and chuckled to himself. "Young people and their love troubles! Yohohohoho! It's about time these kids started showing their emotions! I was beginning to wonder. Even I had a love! Ah~ Esmeralda~" Brook said in a wistful voice as he remembered a beautiful woman with emerald green eyes and black hair.

At this point the group had reached the outer wall of Magick City and made their way to the front gate.

Sanji's hands were trembling as he tried to start making lunch for the remaining crew that were on the Thousand Sunny. He wasn't in the mood to make anything fancy and so decided he'd make some simple sandwiches and French fries. He had NEVER been mean to Nami before - it had been weird and painful. But everything that came out of Nami's mouth _hurt_ him right now - he just didn't want to hear it! He wanted Nami to just leave him alone to his own tumultuous thoughts.

Nami's shocked face - Zoro's teasing face - both swum in his mind.

Sanji was struggling with slicing some bread for the sandwiches when Franky entered the galley.

Franky had an odd, shy, hesitant look on his face.

Sanji looked up and gave Franky a surprised look. "Ah, lunch will be ready in a few more minutes Franky. If you want you can take a seat and help yourself to the fruit punch I made."

"Ah~ don't mind if I do," Franky said as he sat down at the dinning table and poured himself a glass of fruit punch. He took a sip and his eyes widened. "Wow this punch is SUPER, Sanji!"

Sanji blushed. He was never good with compliments. "Er, thanks…"

"I'm actually not here because I'm hungry…I came here because I wanted to ask you for some advice on something, Sanji." Franky revealed, a blush to his cheeks.

Sanji was now intrigued. The cook wiped his hands on a dishrag, turned around to face Franky, and raised an eyebrow at the older man. "Okay, shoot." Sanji lit a cigarette and took a long drag.

Franky looked nervous. "It's just that, uh, Ussop said you were very knowledgeable when it came to this area of expertise." Franky paused, looking like he might get kicked in the face at any second.

"Which area of expertise would that be?" Sanji prodded.

"The courtship of ladies." Franky admitted with a pink tinge to his cheeks.

Sanji choked, coughed, and gagged on his cigarette smoke. "Ussop said that?" He gave the cyborg a look of disbelief.

Franky nodded. "It's why you have that nickname: ero-cook. Ussop said back when you were a chef on the Baratie that you had several romantic encounters with the female customers that went there."

Sanji's mouth gaped open and his cigarette fell out and hit the floor. "R-R-Romantic encounters?" Sanji blushed. Heck, he had flirted with LOTs of lovely ladies that had come to dine at the Baratie but…that's as far as it ever got! Flirting! Sure, there had been offers, but…Sanji hadn't been ready for a romantic/sexual relationship. And call him an old-fashioned romanticist but - he had wanted his first time to be with someone he _loved_. Ussop was making it sound like he had been a man-whore, or playboy or something.

Sanji pulled himself together and coughed into his hand. "Ahem." The truth of the matter was when it came to love - _real_ love and sex - the cook was _clueless_! Innocent.

But Franky didn't need to know that!

"You could say that…although you know how Ussop likes to exaggerate. I may have had a few romantic rendezvous." Sanji lied.

Franky's eyes sparkled. "I know, right?! That's why I need your help! Robin agreed she'd go out on a date with me but I don't know what I should do!"

"R-R-Robin?!" Sanji burst out in shock, swayed and gripped his heart.

"I know you enjoy flirting with the ladies but it's pretty obvious the one you're serious about it Nami - so I figured it'd probably be okay for me to ask you for relationship advice concerning, Robin. Right, bro?" Franky gave Sanji a worried look wondering if he'd been wrong…

"N-Nami?" Sanji paled and covered his face with his hand to hide his tormented expression. "Ah, yes, that's right. So you and Robin are dating? That's great, Franky. I'm happy for you." Sanji removed his hand and used all of his strength of will and willpower to smile.

Franky looked pleased.

"Way to go man. She's a total babe." Sanji winked.

"I know, right? Robin is SUPER!" Franky brought his arms together in a victory pose.

Sanji stroked the stubble on his chin, er, goatee in thought. "As for a date with Robin. Robin is a mature, classy lady so I'd stick to the classics - a nice dinner, dancing, star gazing…if we're not forced to leave the island after Luffy and Zoro's theft - you might be able to take Robin out to dinner some place nice in Magick City. But if we're forced to run for it…I can help you set up a romantic dinner just for the two of you…maybe in the crow's nest. I could cook a nice appetizer, a salad, hmmm filet mignon…garlic potatoes…and some fancy chocolate cake for dessert." Sanji began to brainstorm the menu.

"You'd do all that for me, bro?" Franky gave Sanji a surprised look. "Whoa…it's too much…your advice is enough."

"I'm a cook. I love to cook. And I'd be honored to cook for you and Robin on your date." Sanji said - but as he said this - his heart seized in pain unexpectedly. Sanji gripped his chest.

Franky stood up from the table. "Sanji?! Are you alright? Is it your injury?"

"Ah, no, I'm fine…" Sanji assured. Why did the idea of cooking a romantic dinner for Franky and Robin pain him? He should be _happy_ for his _nakama_. What kind of person was he?! He was a sucky friend if he couldn't be happy for his friends.

"You should get Robin a gift…like some flowers or something too. Girls like presents." Sanji said with a wistful note to his voice.

Presents. Every meal. Every special beverage had been his 'present' to Nami. But…she had never realized that.

The feelings he had poured into his cooking - had never reached her.

Franky was nodding and giving Sanji an impressed look. "Thanks bro! I'll definitely buy Robin some flowers or something!" Franky declared.

At this point, Sanji had finished making the sandwiches and French fries. Sanji put the plates on the dinning table and called the rest of the crew to come and eat: "Oi! Ussop! Chopper! LUNCH!"

A few seconds later, Ussop and Chopper burst into the galley excitedly. It was just lunch but it was lunch made by _Sanji_ - so it was sure to be something _special_.

"Yay! Lunch!" The little reindeer said happily.

"Whoo! Lunch!" Ussop exclaimed.

Sanji shook his head at his crewmembers actions - he was flattered but…he only accepted flattery from women…

Everyone sat down to lunch and ate Sanji's sandwiches and French fries, and drank the fruit punch he had made from scratch. After lunch, Franky declared he'd run to Magick City for a quick errand and be back in less than an hour - with a conspiratorial wink sent Sanji's way. Sanji gave the cyborg a thumb's up, knowing that Franky had left to buy Robin some flowers.

Ussop watched Franky leave the galley with a frown on his face. "Is that really wise…letting him leave like that. Now, it's just me and Chopper here to protect you."

Sanji glared at Ussop as he began to pick up the dishes. "I don't need protecting."

"Yea…" Ussop agreed and laughed nervously.

"Besides, who would be coming here?" Sanji wondered aloud. He suddenly remembered the letter about the NewKama Ninja - naw, he was just being paranoid. There was no way the NewKama Ninja would just show up out of nowhere…and how dangerous could a couple of cross dressing freaks be?

"Hey, Sanji…" Ussop began nervously as Sanji began to wash the dishes. "Did something happen between you and Nami?" The cook looked ill - his eyes were red-rimmed, his face was pale, and there had been that odd exchange earlier…

Sanji froze at the sink. "No, nothing. Why?"

Ussop the King of Liars could spot a lie a mile away! "You're lying. Oh come on Sanji - it's just _me_. It's not like you need to impress anyone here…"

Sanji let out a heavy sigh. Ussop did have a point. "Nami told me she's in love with Luffy."

Ussop gasped and looked shocked. "No!? Really?!"

"And she said my flirting was bothersome…" Sanji laughed brokenly. "I guess I lost. Nami chose Luffy over me. Really, I never had a chance competing against the soon to be Pirate King when I'm just…just…" Sanji gripped the sink, his eyes burning.

Ussop's eyes widened and he gave Sanji a sympathetic look. He could tell Sanji was taking this pretty hard. Even harder than he would have thought! And he was beating himself up about it too. _Poor Sanji._ "And you're just the number one cook in the entire Grand Line and New World! And you're a powerful fighter too. You probably have the strongest kicks in the New World! And you can even use magic! Yea, _just_ that." Ussop smirked and crossed his arms over his muscular chest.

Sanji spun around to reveal tears were streaming down his face. He was being so fucking emotional lately. It wasn't like him! Dammit. "I don't accept compliments from men, idiot."

Ussop looked at the crying Sanji in shock. He hadn't seen Sanji cry since he left the Baratie. "Why?"

"Because a man can't give me _love_." Sanji declared.

"Why not?" Ussop found himself saying.

Sanji blinked and began to flush. "Huh? What? What do you mean 'why not'?! I think it's pretty obvious, Ussop. Two men can't fall in love! Idiot…"

"Hmm…" Ussop hummed thinking about the way Zoro was looking at Sanji lately with this painful longing look - it was kinda sad really. "I think…it's possible." It wasn't his place to tell Sanji about Zoro's feelings though. Not to mention that if Zoro were to find out he was a dead man.

"HUH?!" Sanji sputtered. "Why are we even arguing about this? We're off topic! I was wallowing in self-pity and moaning about how no one will ever love me…"

Ussop snorted at that. "That would be impossible, Sanji. You're just too amazing. I mean, I have Kaya but if I didn't I think even though you're a man I might have fallen for you because you're so cool - you cook, fight, you're handsome…_someone will fall for you someday. It just has to be someone who can see that - see your inner worth and love you for it!_"

Sanji's face was bright red at this point. "Ussop! You idiot…do you think someone out there like that actually exists? Someone who can see the real me and love me for it?"

Ussop was nodding vigorously. Ussop began to chew on his lower lip nervously, debating about what he wanted to say next and if he should say it or not. And if he might be killed for it. "Sanji…could I make a suggestion?"

"Huh? Sure…"

Ussop swallowed. "You promise you won't kill me?"

Sanji raised an eyebrow at the sniper. "Hah?"

"Promise." Ussop demanded firmly.

Sanji sighed and rubbed at his temples with his index fingers. "Alright, I promise. Now who is it?"

Ussop took a deep breath. "What about Zoro? Would you consider him?"

Sanji fell back against the sink. "Z-Z-Zoro?! Huh? What? Why would you suggest that I should fall for Zoro of all people! We hate each other…hated…we're just friends - no, rivals…"

Ussop smiled at Sanji's indecision. "It's just I've never seen two people with such a strong invisible BOND before. When you guys actually team up to fight for example - you guys NEVER practiced those coordinated attacks, but when an enemy stands before us, and you and Zoro look at each other and rush off and execute some complex move together it's amazing. It's like you guys use telepathy or something to communicate! How do you guys do that?"

Sanji blinked. Him and Zoro's coordinated attacks? They had just…happened. Right? No, that wasn't quite right. He had known what Zoro wanted him to do instinctively - almost as if he could hear Zoro's voice in his head. Now that he thought about it - that was pretty fucking amazing. He remembered the time he teamed up with Zoro during the Davy Back Fight and then against Oz. "I don't know…it just happens…"

Ussop's eyes were sparkling with admiration. "Amazing. You guys are so in sync. And when you guys fight there's this 'tension' in the air between you both." Ussop continued to explain.

Sanji's eyebrow twitched. "Tension?" Sanji blushed. "You've been watching us and thinking such perverted thoughts? I'm going to kick your ass! If you think I could EVER fall in love with the shitty Marimo you are-"

But then Sanji paused as he remembered Kid's words:

"_Back on Momoiro Island you told me you were in love with Zoro."_

_I was in love with Zoro? _Sanji paused to mull over. _No…impossible…unless…am I running away from my feelings for Zoro? _Sanji unconsciously put a hand over the black onyx bracelet. _Is that why I want to kill myself? Because Zoro is straight and I was in love with him? Did I love him that much? No, there must be a good reason why I'm running away from my love for Zoro…or maybe I just got freaked out by the idea of having sex with Zoro? Or maybe…_Sanji gripped his head in pain.

He could almost remember…_something_…

"Sanji?" Ussop gave Sanji a concerned look. "What's wrong?"

Sanji sat down at the dinning room table with a sigh. "Ussop - Zoro is straight even if I did fall for him it would just be another unrequited love."

Ussop perked up at that strange comment. "Why do you think Zoro's straight?"

Sanji blinked. "Why? Because…of that girl Kuina. The one he made the promise to - to become the World's Greatest Swordsman. Zoro talks in his sleep, you know. I pretty much pieced most of his story together. He was obviously in love with her, Ussop."

Ussop snorted. "Pfft. She was just a kid…"

"Then what about Tashigi! Apparently, she looks just like Kuina; even acts like her and sounds like her! Zoro can't fight her seriously, which is weird. And they had this moment together back on Punk Hazard. I just know _something_ happened between the two of them. I bet you he's in love with Tashigi and I _know_ Tashigi likes Zoro! They're probably fated to be together - don't you see? Zoro and Tashigi…they're meant to be…a man and a woman…they would look good together. They would make a nice couple. They would suit each other. But Zoro and I…" Sanji shook his head sadly.

Ussop was shaking his head. "I don't agree. Tashigi is nice and all, but…does she have the spirit to keep up with Zoro? No. You're the only one that can match Zoro in everything he does! You are his complete equal in fighting skill and passion for it."

Sanji narrowed his eyes at Ussop. "Why are you supporting this idea so much? Doesn't the idea of two men together bother you?"

Ussop blushed. "Ah…normally it would but you and Zoro look good together. It's weird - it just fits."

Sanji slammed his head down on the table. BANG. Sanji began to hit his head against the table again and again.

Ussop looked alarmed. "Sanji?!"

Sanji groaned. "I don't know, Ussop…I just don't know anymore…" Sanji put his hand on the bracelet. "What do I truly want? Who do I truly love? What am I afraid of?"

Sanji was _so_ tempted to take the bracelet off then and there, but…Zoro would be _so_ pissed. He had told Sanji to never take it off. Sanji took his hand off the bracelet. If he did take the bracelet off he wanted the Marimo to be there…

And then-

"Ahhh! I won't let you guys get past me! Kung Fu Point! WA-CHAA!" Came the sound of Chopper's yell from out on deck.

And then an ominous _thud_ sound.

Then the click-clacking sound of high-heeled boots approaching the galley door across the deck was heard.

Sanji's eyes widened. "Oh shit…we're under attack."

Sanji and Ussop stood up from the dinning room table. Sanji used the table to support his weight so that he could stand. Ussop moved to stand in front of Sanji protectively, putting himself between the door and the cook. Sanji let out a growl at that. Ussop ignored Sanji though and whipped out his gigantic slingshot. The sniper loaded his slingshot, pulled back on it, and aimed at the galley door. The galley door was kicked open and-!

Sanji and Ussop's jaws dropped at the strange looking group of men that poured into the galley. There were nine men dressed from head-to-toe like _ninjas,_ but their outfits were made of a stretchy, hot pink, leather-like material. And they were wearing different colored knee boots and thigh boots with four-inch heels. Some of the knee-boots were the lace-up kind and others had lots of straps and buckles.

Only their eyes were visible - overly done eyes with heavy, multi-colored, sparkly eye shadow and long fake eyelashes.

Sanji paled. "NewKama Ninja…"

Ussop gave Sanji a questioning look. "Huh?"

One of the NewKama Ninja strode forward and struck a pose with his hand on his jutted hip, "Why hello Sanji-chan it's been a while. We're here for an update on your _progress_. How's the seduction going? Did you confess your love to Zoro yet? Did you have sex yet?"

Sanji sputtered. "W-What?! Confess? To Zoro?! S-S-Sex?!"

The NewKama Ninja looked at each other. "Don't tell me you've forgotten your love for Zoro?"

"I don't love Zoro!" Sanji burst out defensively because even if he did it was no one's business!

"That can't be right…" "Did he have a relapse back into denial?" "Dammit…that wasn't part of the plan." "We'll have to take him with us…we'll recondition him if we have to…" "There are other ways for us to get our revenge on Sanji despite the original plan not working…" "Ooo~ what do you have in mind?" The NewKama Ninja began to whisper amongst themselves. "I like it. We'll take him with us. And then send _him_ the note. It will be _perfect_." The NewKama Ninja laughed evilly.

The apparent leader of the NewKama Ninja began to approach Sanji. "I won't let you take Sanji! Fire Bird Star!" Ussop aimed, fired his slingshot at them, and a fiery bird made of flames was unleashed and headed their way.

However, the NewKama Ninja were fast and simply leapt out of the way with incredible speed. The blazing phoenix hit the door of the galley instead and burst into flames.

"Ouch!" Ussop put a hand up to his neck and pulled out a feathered dart. "What the hell?" Ussop's vision began to darken. "Oh shit…Zoro's gonna kill me…" Ussop fell forward to the deck with a thud, face first.

"Ussop!" Sanji cried out and glared at the NewKama Ninja. "Bastards!" Sanji thought about breaking his cast and attacking them. "Who the hell are you guys? What do you want?! Fucking perverts…freaks…!"

"He doesn't remember us." "That doesn't stop him from insulting us though, does it?" "He needs to be taught some manners. That's no way to talk to a lady." "That will be amended soon enough."

Familiar voices Sanji couldn't quite place.

"Who are-" Sanji began to demand again. "Ow." Sanji put a hand up to his neck. _Shit. Where did that come from? None of the ninja have a blowgun as far as I can see. Where is the other guy hidden?_ Sanji thought as his vision began to darken and he fell forward. _Zo..ro…_

Meanwhile, the other Straw Hats - Zoro, Luffy, Robin, Nami and Brook - had reached the front gate where the Gate Keepers were keeping watch at the very top on either side. The Gate Keepers looked down at the approaching group curiously.

The boys were in their warlock garb and flowing robes while Nami and Robin were dressed like a couple of sexy witches.

"Let me handle this boys." Nami declared as she sashayed towards the front gate and looked up at the Gate Keepers. "Hey! Can you let us in? We have some very _urgent_ business to attend to!" Nami leaned over to show more of her ample cleavage and winked at the Gate Keepers.

The eyes of the Gate Keepers turned into hearts as they looked at Nami and Robin - who were probably the most gorgeous girls they had EVER seen and their ample cleavage was pretty hot. "You heard the lady! Open the gate!" The Gate Keeper instructed, puffing up his chest and trying to look important.

The gate was swiftly opened and the Straw Hats were able to walk through unhindered.

"Show off." Zoro groused. "If I had breasts I could do the same thing."

BONK.

Nami hit Zoro over the head with her fist. "Shut up, idiot!" Nami reprimanded but she was blushing.

_If I had boobs I bet the cook would look my way._ Zoro thought and then shook his head from such an odd perverted thought. He blushed at his own thoughts. _Boobs? Him? Wait - if Sanji and he were to get into a relationship who would be the 'girl' in the relationship? _

Captain Kid had been staring at Sanji's ass-

It WAS a nice ass. Zoro was unconsciously nodding to himself.

But wouldn't his weight crush the cook like a pancake if he-

"Oi! Zoro! Earth to Zoro!" Luffy was waving his hand in front of Zoro's face.

Zoro blinked. "What?" He asked gruffly.

"You're going the wrong way." Luffy said as he reached out and turned Zoro around, helpfully pointing Zoro in the right direction. "What were you thinking about?"

Zoro's blush deepened. He hoped his tanned cheeks hid his blush but…

Luffy grinned and leaned forward to whisper in Zoro's ear. "Sanji?"

Zoro turned even redder and gave Luffy a look of disbelief! Luffy was usually so clueless but all of a sudden he was quick to pick up on the fact that he liked Sanji. Well, his rubbery Captain _had_ caught him stealing a kiss from the cook. _Shit, this is so embarrassing._ Zoro looked at Luffy's smiling face - his Captain didn't seem too bothered by the fact that he liked the cook - liked another man. That was kind of strange. "Oi Luffy, doesn't it bother you?"

"Huh?" Luffy blinked at Zoro, quirking his head and giving Zoro a confused look.

"I mean…you know I like the cook…but he's a man. Don't you find that…weird?" Zoro asked Luffy in a low voice.

Luffy frowned and gave Zoro a strange look. "No." He shrugged. "You can't help who you fall in love with and Sanji is an amazing _person_ - it would be hard not to fall for him. If I wasn't so in love with Nami I-" Luffy coughed awkwardly into his hand. "Well, what I mean is, caring about someone doesn't have anything to do with whether they're a man or a woman."

"Aren't you afraid I'll hurt the cook?" Zoro asked.

Luffy stopped in his tracks and faced Zoro then. He narrowed his eyes at Zoro and seemed to see straight through him to his soul and to his own doubts and fears about himself. "No. I believe in you, Zoro. And I trust that you will never hurt one of our _nakama_. I also trust that you'll never do something against Sanji's will, right? No, you would never hurt Sanji. I know you. That's why you're my first mate. You would never do something to hurt Sanji because he's _nakama_." Luffy finished firmly.

Zoro nodded. Right. Sanji was _nakama_. He couldn't screw that up. He couldn't hurt Sanji…_I have to keep this lustful beast inside of me under control. I can't lay a finger on the cook - no matter what._

"Yes, Captain." Zoro agreed. He wouldn't betray Luffy's trust in him.

Luffy led the way through the winding streets of Magick City and towards the Wizard's Tower. They could see the glittering tower in the distance when Luffy pointed it out - it's structure higher than any of the other surrounding buildings. It was a tall, cylindrical, crystalline tower that reflected the sun's light blindingly.

A garden and a high wall surrounded the tower, but Luffy stretched his arm up to the top of the wall and slingshot himself up and over it. Once on the other side of the wall Luffy stretched his arm like a long rope and threw his arm over the wall so his crew could use his arm to climb over.

The remaining Straw Hats used Luffy's arm to scale the wall and then they were on the other side. They began to sneak through the garden using the gorgeous rose bushes, neatly trimmed hedges and trees for cover as they made their way towards the tower.

"Oh…so, wait, what's the plan?" Nami asked suddenly.

"Same as always," Luffy declared as he charged the front door.

"What the hell does that mean? Hey! Luffy!" Nami called after her Captain with a huff, hands on her hips as she watched Luffy break away from their hiding place.

"That there is no plan, sea witch." Zoro stated plainly.

Nami slapped a hand to her forehead and let out a groan. "That's what I thought."

Robin giggled creepily. "We might get caught and tortured."

"Robin! Don't say such morbid things!" Nami complained.

Luffy rushed at the front door of the crystalline tower and got ready for a powerful punch. "Gomu Gomu no Pistol!" Luffy's fist shot towards the door and forced it open. As the Straw Hats rushed inside sirens immediately began to go off.

"**Intruder alert. Intruder alert. Security system activating. Security system activating.**" Came a booming voice.

Nami had her hands over her ears to block out the overly loud sirens as the Straw Hats rushed into the first floor of the tower. "What the hell is that?"

The boys shrugged. "A security system?"

"Which means what exactly?" Nami asked, frowning.

Robin tapped her chin thoughtfully. "The booby traps inside this place have probably been activated."

"**Awakening golems. Awakening golems. Preparing to release golems. Preparing to release golems. Warning. Warning. Evacuation of the premises is advised.**" The voice boomed.

"Who's the old man?" Zoro wondered out loud, at the strange booming voice that sounded like it was coming from some old geezer.

"**Ahem! I heard that young man! Prepare to be taught a lesson by my ultimate creation for security defense!**" The voice boomed.

"What the hell are golems?" Nami asked looking around the circular room fearfully.

"A magically created humanoid." Robin explained.

"That doesn't sound so bad," Nami started to say as doors began to appear all around the circular chamber and then - strange soldiers resembling medieval knights, but made entirely out of diamond began to march through the doors and towards the Straw Hats. They wielded swords made out of diamond in their hands that looked menacingly sharp. The golems marched stiffly and in a robotic manner.

The Straw Hats instantly moved into attack-!

"Viente Fluer!" Hands sprouted out of the golems' backs. "Clutch!" Robin twisted her arms around the golems' necks to break them. However-

"Ah!" Robin cried out as her hands and arms were cut up by the sharp edges of the diamond golems.

"Robin!" Nami called out in concern. "Stupid golems!" Nami has already finished creating a gray storm cloud over a group of the strange soldiers. "Take this! Dark Cloud Tempo!" Nami released a ball of electric energy into the cloud using her ClimaTact, and suddenly bolts of lightning fell down upon the diamond soldiers. Nami smirked triumphantly, however, the soldiers continued to march towards Nami, swords raised threateningly.

"Ack!" Nami leapt backwards as a golem swung his sword at her, nearly cleaving her in two.

Zoro was immediately in front of Nami with his two swords drawn. He used his swords to block the golems' next attacks and his swords clashed against the swords made out of diamond sending strange sparkling diamond dust into the air with each blow.

Robin was rubbing her pained arms. "Diamond. These golems are made out of diamond - one of the hardest substances in the world. We need to be careful." Robin was saying.

"Gomu Gomu no…Gatling gun!" Luffy cried as he attacked a group of the golems - sending his fists flying - punch after punch rained down upon the golems and Luffy actually managed to stop the golems in their tracks with the force of his punches. But then-

"Ah!" Luffy flinched in pain as the sharp diamond edges began to cut his hands. Luffy looked over at the fleeing Nami and Robin and continued to punch the shitty golems. He had to protect his _nakama_! And the woman he loved since Sanji wasn't here to do that for him. If Sanji were there he wouldn't let a single hair on Nami's head be touched. Could he really live up to that? Sanji was so amazing that he had kept Nami from harm for so long.

Could he really do this? Could he accept that responsibility? He would have to if he planned on making him and Nami 'official'.

Brook attacked a golem with his sword and their swords clashed. However, as the golem's blade pressed up against his own he could see cracks begin to form in his steel blade. His eyes widened - even though he didn't have eyes - this was no ordinary diamond substance. It had to be _enchanted_.

"Luffy!" Nami called out in concern when she saw Luffy's bloodied fists, the blood streaming down his arms. "Stop it, you idiot! You're hurting yourself!"

"I can't stop! I have to protect you!" Luffy shot back.

Zoro turned his attention away from his golem opponents to see Luffy in pretty bad shape. "That idiot…he's trying to impress Nami…" It may have been Luffy's job to protect his crew - but it was the first mate's duty to have his Captain's back.

Zoro took a deep breath and began to remember his training with Mihawk. He could cut steel - diamond shouldn't be so different. Everything could be cut with his swords. He had to be able to cut EVERYTHING if he was to be the World's Greatest Swordsman! Zoro sheathed Shusui and held only Wado Ichimonji in his grasp in a two-handed grip. He concentrated on the enemies before him and attacked-

"New Lion's Song!" Zoro passed the golems and sheathed Wado.

The golems continued to move forward until their torsos toppled and fell to the floor. Zoro had cut the golems in half.

"OOO Nice one Zoro!" Luffy complimented. "As expected from my first mate!"

Zoro grinned. "Just leave these pests to me, Captain." Zoro declared as his eye narrowed at the remaining golems and he attacked-

Zoro's sword flashed elegantly through the air - swish - slash - slice - cut.

Luffy, Nami, Robin, Book all watched in awe as Zoro cut through the diamond golems as if he were cutting through paper.

Brook clapped his hands together. "Excellent swordsmanship, Zoro! You can even cut through enchanted diamond now!"

Robin smiled. "He's gotten more powerful…"

_I will protect him!_ Zoro was thinking as he sliced his sword through a golem. _I'll cut down anyone who tries to harm him! I'll kill them all! The cook is mine!_ Zoro thought as he envisioned the golems with Captain Kid's face and a feral smile formed on Zoro's face while a murderous aura swirled around the swordsman, as he became Pirate Hunter Zoro again. The Hunter.

In a matter of seconds, Zoro had cut through and defeated all of the diamond golems. Sparkling pieces fell all around him.

Nami picked up a piece of diamond carefully so that it wouldn't cut her hands, a broad smile formed on her lips, and her eyes turned into sparkly beli signs. Diamonds…and they were everywhere!

Zoro sheathed his sword and took a deep breath as he tried to calm himself down…he was getting worked up over nothing. Sanji was safe on the Sunny. Franky, Chopper, and Ussop would protect him…right?

TBC…!

AN: So I promised you all action so I had to give you guys a DOUBLE chapter so that it would actually get to the action since there was a lot of drama in the beginning. It's hard controlling a huge crew like this in a story. All the Straw Hats want to say something apparently! LOL! The next chapter will open with Sanji's POV…so we'll get to see where he was taken and what's going to happen to him. And the true identities of the NewKama Ninja. Oh no~! Can you people tell that Nami's behavior irritates the hell out of me? I tried to keep her more in character in this chapter but….Nami's a biatch. I really wish she'd be nicer to Sanji in the show. And omg wasn't the fight between Sanji and Vergo fricking awesome! People think that Sanji's leg fractured too easily but Nami had taken damage from Caesar in Sanji's body and then Sanji had to fight Vergo who was using Armament Haki during those attacks. So seriously Sanji is not weak like some people are saying!

PS-My Dog Tramp is doing well and I'm bringing him inside the house at 6:00 so that no one can do anything bad to him at night!


	10. Chapter 10

The Bracelet

Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece

Warning: Sexual content. SPOILER WARNING: Poor Sanji getting sexually harassed a little bit. Hurry up and go save him Zoro…before…!?

Chapter 10:

Sanji awoke with a groan. His head was pounding. He groggily opened his eyes and tried to sit up, but that's when he realized his hands were restrained above him sharp metal handcuffs. Sanji's eyes widened at this discovery, and suddenly he was completely awake. He felt his left leg restrained too, but his right leg - the one that was in a cast had been left unrestrained.

Sanji's eyes slowly adjusted to the candle-lit gloom inside of what appeared to be a large cave…Sanji immediately deduced that he must be inside of Skull Mountain.

He was on a bed…restrained to a bed and completely naked. Sanji flushed. Where the fuck had his clothes gone?! And who had dared to take them off of him?! He would _kill_ whoever had dared to lay a finger on him while he was sleeping.

Sanji tugged at the cuffs on his hands and flinched. They were razor sharp - if he struggled even just a little bit the handcuffs would cut into his wrists and he'd damage his precious hands.

It all started to come back to him - the NewKama Ninja had arrived at the Thousand Sunny, and somehow one of them had been completely and perfectly concealed that they had been able to use a blow gun against Chopper to take him down, and then take out Ussop and lastly himself.

The NewKama Ninja had come for him just as Ivankov had warned him but…

What did they want from him?

The fact that we was currently naked and tied up to a bed with a bunch of transvestites lurking in the shadows did not help his mind from coming up with several horrible possibilities.

And then Sanji heard '_it_' a low growling sound as someone - something? - approached the bed. Sanji's heart began to hammer madly in his chest as he heard the 'creature' approach him. Then he felt the most disgusting sensation as a large, wet, tongue licked his collarbone and slid up his neck. Sanji shuddered.

But the perverted 'creature' didn't stop there and began to lick back down Sanji's neck, to his collarbone, and then continued down to his chest and then his nipples. The creature ran his big, slippery, wet tongue over Sanji's abs and headed towards dangerous territory! Sanji's ears turned red and he flinched as the tongue approached his crotch, but stopped at the very last second.

"W-Who's there?" Sanji choked out and swallowed to wet his dry throat. "Who the fuck is there? Don't fucking touch me!" Sanji tried to keep the tremor of fear out of his voice but apparently he was unsuccessful.

"Blake Leg Sanji is that _fear_ I note in your voice?" Came an amused sounding drawl.

From out of the shadows, emerged one of the NewKama Ninja. He was a tall, muscular male dressed from head-to-toe in pink leather with a full facemask and high-heeled boots. Only his eyes were visible with their fake lashes and sparkly eye shadow.

It was a voice Sanji recognized but couldn't quite place. "Who the fuck-?"

The NewKama Ninja peeled his facemask off of his head to reveal-

"Fullbody?" Sanji burst out in disbelief as he eyed the pink-haired Marine.

Fullbody grinned predatorily at Sanji. "That's right, Blake Leg Sanji. It's been a while."

"And don't forget about me…" Came another voice, a low purr. A NewKama Ninja began to materialize right next to Sanji's bed, seemingly out of thin air.

He was as tall as Fullbody but his body was more muscular and hulking. He was also dressed from head-to-toe in pink leather, with a facemask and high-heeled boots. This NewKama Ninja had a round hat on his head, however. The NewKama Ninja pulled his facemask off to reveal:

"Absalom?" Sanji blinked in disbelief at the lion-man.

Sanji looked at Fullbody and Absalom in tight, pink leather and high-heeled boots, and suddenly smirked. "You two look ridiculous in that getup!"

Fullbody and Absalom both blushed. "You're one to talk Blake Leg Sanji!" Fullbody began and pointed a trembling finger at the cook. "You look ridiculous handcuffed to a bed while completely naked! I heard you had gotten stronger over these past two years, but I guess the rumors about you were grossly over-exaggerated. You're as weak and helpless as you were two years ago!" Fullbody boasted.

Sanji's eyes narrowed at Fullbody dangerously. "Two years ago?" His brow furrowed.

Fullbody looked at Sanji and then Absalom. "I think he really doesn't remember…he's acting the same way he did when we first got our hands on him - all confident and cocky. That is until we finally managed to break him after several months of our training…"

Absalom looked amused. "He doesn't remember any of it? Then we'll just get our revenge on him all over again."

Fullbody was frowning, however. "How boring. That wasn't the plan…the plan was to make Sanji all hot and heavy for Zoro, so that he'd try and seduce the swordsman, and ruin the balance of the Straw Hats and thereby destroying the Straw Hats from the inside out. What better way to do that than a doomed love affair!"

Sanji didn't understand what the fuck these two boneheads were talking about. "So wait…let me get this straight - you guys are GAY?!" Sanji accused. "Fucking perverts!"

Fullbody and Absalom both took a step away from Sanji and looked offended. "I'm not gay!" Fullbody defended, puffing out his chest. "I am a lady's man - if you don't recall, Blake Leg Sanji?"

Sanji raised an eyebrow at Fullbody. "I do recall but…" Sanji's eyes drifted up and down Fullbody's outfit and high-heeled boots. "Take a look in a mirror will you, idiot." Sanji sneered.

"_This_ isn't my taste!" Fullbody waved a hand over himself. "I'm only dressed like this to get my revenge upon you!"

"Uh huh." Sanji did not sound at all convinced.

Fullbody clenched his fists at his sides. "I'm in love with Captain Hina! Thank you very much!"

Sanji jerked his head in Absalom's direction. "If you guys aren't gay then why was fur ball over here licking my naked body with his tongue and getting dangerously close to licking my-"

"Ah! That - that was torture!" Absalom cut in. "I was trying to scare the shit out of you, bastard cook!"

Fullbody turned a disgusted look towards Absalom. "You _licked_ him all over his body? That's gay, man." Fullbody took two steps away from Absalom.

Absalom blushed but the fur on his face mostly hid it. "It was _torture_! I'm in love with the navigator of the Straw Hats - Nami! I am determined to make her my bride!"

Sanji shrugged. "Well~ now that we have that little misunderstanding cleared up - why don't you perverts just untie me and let me go? Really, if you're not interested in my body I don't get why I have to be tied up to this bed like this. If you guys have a score to settle with me - let's settle it. Like men. Let's fight."

Fullbody and Absalom both shared amused looks at Sanji's suggestion. "We might not be interested in your body but _they_ are." Fullbody said and from out of the shadows twenty men dressed as NewKama Ninja.

"The original NewKama Ninja from Momoiro Island - a group of individuals who felt extremely _offended_ by certain things you said to them when you first arrived upon Momoiro Island. They decided to show you the ERROR of your ways a little less kindly than the other Okama that you actually managed to _befriend_ there on that hellish place." Fullbody explained.

"They begged _us_ to join them to help them get their hands on you. We teamed up because of that saying: 'the enemy of my enemy is my friend'." Absalom chuckled.

Sanji gave the NewKama Ninja a hard look. Okama that he had offended when he had first arrived at Momoiro Island? That…was certainly possible. He HAD said some pretty harsh things, especially to one Okama with long golden hair. _CRAP._

"You said I was a disgusting freak - that I should just die." One of the NewKama Ninja moaned dramatically as he approached Sanji. The NewKama Ninja removed his mask to reveal a very masculine face and golden curls framing his face. He was wearing heavy make-up, fake eyelashes and his Adam's apple was completely visible.

_Elizabeth?!_ Sanji's jaw dropped in horror.

"When I ran off to cry alone over how horribly you had treated me, I happened to overhear something rather interesting. A rumor that you and Pirate Hunter Zoro were in a relationship. A _sexual_ relationship. Given your attitude I thought that was probably impossible, but as I continued to listen to people talk about this incredible 'bond' the two of you seemed to share I began to wonder if perhaps you were in extreme denial about your feelings for Roronoa Zoro…I tried to capture you but of course you defeated me. And so I did a little research to find out who your enemies were and then I contacted them and asked them to help me to get my hands on you so that I could…_help_ you to get rid of your denial and embrace your love for Roronoa Zoro!" Elizabeth smiled widely and it turned out to be a freakish smile indeed.

Sanji looked at Elizabeth like he was insane. Completely insane. "My _love_ for Zoro? Are you crazy?"

Elizabeth smiled knowingly. "We've already been through all of this two years ago Sanji…you said the exact same thing but…after a few months we had you moaning out Zoro's name as you came."

Sanji flushed. "I- what?" His expression shone with a mixture of shock and horror.

"I'm feeling a little insulted that you managed to forget all about us…and all the quality time we spent together. And even your love for Zoro. I think we need to get you reacquainted with some of your old friends…" Elizabeth walked over to a table with a piece of cloth thrown over it. He grabbed the piece of cloth and yanked it off the table to reveal an assortment of sex toys - phallic-shaped items made out of wood and plastic as well as other strange looking devices.

But in his innocence, Sanji didn't know what they were…though the obviously phallic-shaped items made him shudder in nervousness. "What the fuck are those supposed to be?" Sanji suddenly felt very vulnerable and exposed naked in front of these perverts with his legs spread wide.

Elizabeth picked up a purple vibrator and approached Sanji with a glint in his eye. "You really don't remember do you?" Elizabeth looked down at Sanji's crotch. "I suppose it won't go in unless I prepare you since it's been so long…" Elizabeth put the vibrator back down on the table and picked up a bottle of oil instead. He poured some oil onto his fingers and approached the struggling Sanji on the bed.

Elizabeth crawled onto the bed on his knees between Sanji's legs, and reached his hand out towards Sanji's crotch.

Sanji's face turned bright red. "Where the hell do you think you're going to touch me, you bastard! I'll _kill_ you!"

Elizabeth ignored Sanji as he circled Sanji's entrance with a single slicked finger and slowly began to push his finger inside of Sanji's body.

Sanji's eyes widened in terror as Elizabeth touched him in such an intimate place - a place no one should EVER touch. Sanji tried to clamp down on the finger and resist its intrusion.

"Shhh relax Sanji or else this will hurt," Elizabeth cooed.

"Relax! The fuck I will!" Sanji began to thrash around on the bed, the razor-sharp handcuffs cutting into his wrists and causing blood to trickle down his arms.

"Tsk." Elizabeth complained and a frown curled his red-painted lips downwards. "Fullbody. Absalom. Hold him down. We don't what the cook injuring his precious hands."

Fullbody and Absalom flinched - both men looking extremely embarrassed, guilty, and slightly turned on. They moved to obey Elizabeth and put their hands on Sanji's arms and chest.

"Fucking perverted bastards!" Sanji spat as Elizabeth added a second finger. Elizabeth slid the two fingers in and out of Sanji's tight, resisting hole and scissored his fingers to stretch Sanji's hole even more.

Sanji hissed in pain as his opening was forcefully stretched. "Shitty okama bastard!"

Elizabeth added a third finger and Sanji felt like he was being ripped in two. A whimper escaped his lips causing him to flush in embarrassment. Tears sprung to his eyes unbidden. _Shit…_he probably looked so fucking pathetic. He hated for Fullbody and Absalom to see him like this. He was so going to kick their asses for this later…they had no idea who they were messing with.

Elizabeth moved the three fingers in and out of Sanji and oil began to mix with blood. "You're always so stubborn, Sanji-chan. This doesn't have to hurt…in fact it can cause you a lot of pleasure if you were more agreeable. But you always make things so difficult…" Elizabeth let out a frustrated sigh. "You won't even let me reach your special spot…"

"Like I'd make it easy for you perverted bastards!" Sanji hissed through gritted teeth.

Elizabeth got off the bed and approached the table. He set the bottle of oil down and picked up the vibrator - a purple, phallic-shaped plastic thing and approached Sanji.

"What does this look like Sanji-chan?" Elizabeth asked with a sly smile.

Sanji gulped and kept his lips shut.

"Oh, I know. I know. A dick, right?" Fullbody joked and laughed cruelly at Sanji's plight.

Sanji paled. Elizabeth wasn't actually planning on sticking that in his ass was he?! It was a hell of a lot bigger than three fingers! And that had already hurt like hell. There was no way it was going to fit - not without a lot of stretching, tearing, and pain!

Elizabeth nodded. "This is Zoro's dick, Sanji." Elizabeth said firmly.

Sanji frowned. "No, it's not." He countered petulantly.

Elizabeth got back on the bed on his knees between Sanji's legs. "Oh, yes it is-" Elizabeth positioned the vibrator at Sanji's entrance and began to push the dildo inside.

Sanji resisted but his body had been stretched - his natural defenses broken down and the dildo entered his body without too much resistance. But it was still incredibly painful as Sanji was being stretched even more than the three fingers had done. He felt like he was being torn in two.

"Ahhh~" Sanji let out a moan of pain, tears streaming down his face. He had never felt this kind of invasive pain before, _personal_ pain. Pain that reached his soul. This was _humiliating_.

Elizabeth pushed the vibrator all the way in. "It's all in." Elizabeth purred in a deep, husky voice. The NewKama Ninja's breathing had become irregular as he became aroused by Sanji's plight and he was panting for breath. "This is a new invention by Dr. Vega Punk…this new model actually vibrates. Let's try it out. Shall we?"

"Vibrates?" Sanji wondered through the haze of pain.

Fullbody and Absalom were still holding Sanji's body down and both were flushed and panting for breath - obviously aroused by Sanji's plight - even if they didn't want to admit it to themselves quite yet…

Elizabeth turned the dildo on and it began to vibrate violently inside of Sanji.

Sanji cried out at the unusual painful sensation. Elizabeth let this go on for a few minutes before he began to move the dildo in and out of Sanji's hole. Sanji's hips began to unconsciously thrust towards the dildo - much to Sanji's complete and utter shame and horror.

"You see, your body _does_ remember…" Elizabeth purred and shoved the dildo all the way inside of Sanji in one thrust - aiming for -

"Ah!" Sanji cried out and threw his head back, stars exploding in front of his eyes - what the fuck had that been? "What the?"

"Looks like I found your sweet spot." Elizabeth purred as he began to hit Sanji's prostate again and again.

Sanji finally began to become aroused, and his dick rose and lay flat against his stomach, leaking pre-cum. Sanji was painfully aroused. He wanted to be touched _so_ badly and hated every minute of it. Hated himself.

"What do you want me to do, Sanji?" Elizabeth teased knowingly. "Tell me."

"I want…you…" Sanji gasped and shook his head. "To get the fuck away from me, you sick perverted bastard!" Sanji panted angrily, fire flickering in his blue eyes.

Elizabeth frowned. "You know~ that's not true." He motioned for the other NewKama Ninja to come closer. "Touch him." Elizabeth ordered.

"Yes, Mistress Elizabeth." The NewKama Ninja moved to obey and came to stand next to Sanji's bedside.

The NewKama Ninja reached their hands out and began to caress and touch Sanji's overly heated skin. Sanji hated it - was disgusted by it. He wanted to die because…his body wanted release _so_ bad. He felt a hand wrap around his throbbing, aching erection and began to pump it hard.

Sanji gasped, tears rolling down his face as he felt his climax approaching him. He felt disgusting and dirty…all these disgusting perverts were touching him…abusing him…tainting him…

…_Zoro!_…Sanji thought as he came with shame.

Elsewhere on Magick Island, Zoro, Luffy, Nami, Robin and Brook ran up a spiraling staircase to the second floor of the crystalline wizard's tower. The Straw Hats entered the room and the sight that met them was-

A circular chamber filled with alchemy equipment. Basically this floor was the alchemy room where wizards cast spells using objects to aid them in their spells and performed alchemy. The chamber was filled with cauldrons sitting in stands, and on tables. There were shelves filled with jars of various ingredients for potions, spells, enchantments and alchemy experiments. Pentagrams - magic circles - were drawn on the floor in white chalk and piles of diamonds sat in the center of these circles. There was also a large pile of diamonds off to the right side of the chamber that was at least ten feet tall.

Surrounding the spell circles were several old, wizened wizards who were wearing blue robes, blue pointed hats, had long wizened beards and long white hair. Their robes had a golden spiral on their chests as a decorative design.

The wizards were waving their hands above the piles of diamonds that were in the spell circles, and chanted an incantation. The incantation was obviously what turned a pile of diamonds into a diamond golden warrior.

The Straw Hats could already see that a few golems were half-formed from one of the piles of diamonds. The diamonds looked like a pile of clear goo temporarily before it morphed into a humanoid shape, and then finally the diamond hardened once more. The final product was a diamond golem.

Luffy grinned and pointed at the wizards. "You see, a bunch of old wizards! I told you!"

"Old?" One of the wizards' eyebrows twitched. "How rude! Is that any way to address your elders, lad?"

"Is that what you should really be worrying about right now, Mortimer? Intruders have entered the sacred temple…pirates! They're probably after Enchantment Breaker…the Blue Sword…_Aoi Oujosama_."

"Blue Sword?" Brook echoed and bomped his hand with his fist. "Ah! Now I remember…the legend of the Blue Sword. It supposedly came from another world…that's why the 'rules' of this world don't really apply to it! Or was it another dimension…" Brook stroked his chin as he tried to remember where he had heard the story from.

The gravity of the situation seemed to finally hit the wizard who made a horrified face. "Ah, of course, we'll stop them here! We can't let filthy pirates lay their hands on Mistress Blue! We must protect our sacred lady!"

The wizards faced the Straw Hats and began waving their hands through the air in front of them as they began to spell cast. Other wizards began to reach into their robes for items that they would use in their spell casting.

"Viente Fluer!" Robin cried as she targeted ten wizards and two arms sprouted from the wizards' backs and suddenly put the wizards in an arm lock. "We have to interrupt their spell casting!" Robin directed her fellow crewmates. "Don't let them complete their spells or else-!"

Zoro unsheathed his sword and charged one wizard. He flipped his sword in his hand so that the back edge of Shusui hit the wizard's gut in his horizontal slash - however- he needn't have been so considerate since when Zoro's sword collided with the wizard it felt as if his sword had connected against steel.

The wizard grinned at Zoro, revealing sharp diamond teeth. There was a mischievous glint in the wizard's gray eyes. He began to wave his hands in front of him and chant a spell.

_Crap!_ Zoro swung his sword at the wizard again but again it felt like the wizard was made of steel! Obviously he had some kind of magical protection! _This is not good…_

Meanwhile, "Gomu Gomu no Pistol!" Luffy aimed and punched one wizard in the middle of his spell casting, and sent the poor old man flying backwards into the far wall.

"He has a Devil's Fruit's power! Shields up!" One of the wizards directed the others.

"Gomu Gomu no Gatling Gun!" Luffy roared as he targeted a group of wizards with a flurry of punches. However, his punches hit an invisible barrier and he was unable to touch the wizards who were chanting various spells all at once.

_OH CRAP._ Luffy thought but he continued to punch at the invisible barrier between him and the wizards anyways. _Giving up_ was just not in Luffy's vocabulary.

Meanwhile, Nami was having a strange feeling of déjà vu. These old men were reminding her a whole lot of her grandpas up in the sky! The wizards/scientists that had taught her all about weather and how to manipulate it. The only difference was that these wizards were using magic whereas the grandpas in the sky had been using _science_.

"Heat ball…cool ball…rain tempo!" Nami began to spin her ClimaTact so that balls of heat flew up into the air. She sent balls of cool air into the air next and then she spun around and gave the grandpas - er - wizards a little show as she did her rain tempo dance. "Let's see what wins - magic or science!" Nami cried as she looked at the large black cloud she had formed and that was floating above the wizards' heads.

Nami wanted to get that Blue Sword as soon as possible so that she could return to the Thousand Sunny and apologize to Sanji. She felt really bad for the way she had treated him…he hadn't deserved that. Luffy and Zoro were right. Sanji had always been protecting her…she owed him…Nami swung her ClimaTact up into the air. "Thunderbolt Tempo!"

A ball of electric energy floated up into the rain cloud. Thunder rumbled and then golden lightning streaked down upon the wizards and connected mercilessly with her targets.

"Ahhh! She's a witch! She can control the element of lightning!" The wizards cried as they were electrocuted.

A smug smile formed on Nami's face. _Teehee~ I win. Score one for science._

Robin was giving it her best to keep the wizards from moving in her grasp as they struggled against her. She noticed their lips were still moving and realized her mistake! She quickly summoned ten hands to cover the wizards' mouths. "Diez Fluer!"

The wizards were all effectively gagged but one had completed a spell.

_Oh dear._ Robin thought, a frown curling her lips downward.

Meanwhile, Brook unsheathed his already injured blade and attacked a wizard with it. He encountered a similar problem that Zoro had, and as his sword connected with the wizard's body it felt like he had just struck steel - this impact was too much for Brook's already damaged blade and his rapier snapped in half!

Brook dropped his now useless sword and whipped out his enchanted violin. Brook put his violin to his chin, took up his bow, and began to play. "Illusion song~" Brook began to create an illusion that the wizards would see - a distracting harem of sexy witches.

"Ooo~ nice one, laddie!" One of the wizards chuckled, drooling at the illusions Brook was creating.

BONK! Another wizard hit his comrade over the head. "This is no time to be impressed, Malachi! He's using illusion magic. We _must_ dispel it immediately!"

Malachi looked at the images of dancing, scantily-clad witches, looking glum suddenly. "Must we, Mortimer?" He gave his comrade a puppy-dog eyed look.

BONK! "Yes! We must!"

"Ow…ah, alright, fine…kill joy…" Malachi waved his hand and chanted a quick spell. "_'Kshonna wanya_. Dispel Magick!"

Several wizards groaned with disappointment when Brook's illusion was dissipated.

"Well, that's new." Brook's eyes widened in surprise - even though he didn't have eyes - yohohoho. This was actually the first time someone had been able to counter his enchanted violin. "This is going to be trickier than I thought…using magic against magic…oh dear…I wish Sanji was here to help us."

At this point, several wizards had managed to complete their spell casting and aimed their various spells at the Straw Hats!

"_Koron en' naur._ Fireball spell!" The wizard Zoro had been battling cried as he raised his hands in Zoro's direction and unleashed a huge blast of fire his way.

_Shit! _Zoro decided to stand his ground - he could cut through diamond. Why not fire? He had seen that samurai back on Punk Hazard do it too. "Lion Song!" Zoro cried as he sliced through the attack. The flames were cut and passed by on either side of him. However-

"Ahhh!" Nami was forced to dive out of the way of the flames. "Hey! Watch it, Zoro! Geez!"

Zoro gave Nami a confused look. "Watch it yourself!" Then he realized what was wrong. "The cook isn't here to protect you, so you need to watch your own back for once!" Zoro called out matter-of-factly.

Nami gaped at the swordsman. "Uh!" Nami threw her arms up into the air in irritation. "Boys!" But he did have a valid point. If Sanji had been there he probably would have pushed Nami out of the way…and gotten burned in the process. Nami frowned. Had she really taken Sanji for granted all this time…?

Zoro spun around to face the wizard again when he thought he heard someone calling out to him.

…_Zo..ro_..!

_Sanji?_ Zoro looked around the alchemy room and shook his head. He was fucking hearing things he was so obsessed with the cook. "Ahhh!" Zoro let out a battle cry as he unsheathed his other two swords and attacked the wizards with abandon.

The wizards Luffy was facing had finished their spell casting, raised their hands, and aimed at Luffy. "_Khelek hurro'_ Ice Shards Attack!" Shards of sharp ice hurtled through the air towards Luffy who was forced to stop his punching so that he could dodge the sharp pieces of ice that were hurtling through the air towards him.

The wizards Robin was facing had finished their chanting and they threw their arms up into the air. "_Ram en 'ondo_. Sea Stone Cage!" The wizards cried.

A cage made out of sea stone suddenly rose out of the floor and trapped Robin.

"Zoro!" Robin called out.

Zoro turned to see that Robin was trapped inside of some kind of sea stone cage that was already draining her powers. Robin had already sunk to her knees and looked exhausted. _Shitty wizards._ Zoro thought as he rushed at the cage. He unsheathed two swords and attacked the cage.

Whoosh!

The sea stone cage fell to pieces around Robin. Zoro held his hand out to Robin to help her up. Robin took Zoro's hand and stood up. "Thank you, Swordsman-san." She frowned as she looked to see that several more wizards had begun to chant spells.

This was the first time the Straw Hats had battled true mages before. Robin realized that with their current abilities when it came to magic knowledge - they couldn't win. They were too inexperienced with dealing with magic and…their own wizard, Sanji, wasn't even with them to provide magical support.

"We must retreat!" Robin declared.

"Not without the sword!" Zoro growled.

"Captain-san! Where is the sword?!" Robin cried.

Luffy pointed to another stairway. "Up there!"

"Navigator-san, some _cover_ would be nice right about now," Robin slyly suggested.

"Just leave it to me!" Nami waved her ClimaTact through the air. "Mirage Mist Tempo!" Heavy, thick mist began to shoot out of the end of her ClimaTact, blocking the Straw Hats from view as they made a mad dash towards the stairs.

Zoro, Luffy, and Robin reached the staircase first. Nami noticed Brook wasn't with them and searched around for the skeleton. He was standing very still and staring off into space. "Brook?" Nami questioned. The navigator ran up to the skeleton and grabbed his wrist. "Come on, Brook!"

"_Esmeralda~_" Brook said longingly as he reached his hand out to caress thin air.

"Hah? Esmeralda? Who the hell is that?" Nami asked blinking at the empty space before Brook. She furrowed her brow in confusion. "There's nothing there, Brook! Let's…GO!" Nami tugged the musician after her.

Brook's eyes remained on the illusion the wizards had conjured to distract him. It had been a spell to make manifest one's heart's desire - and so, a beautiful, tall, voluptuous, dark-haired woman with emerald green eyes, and who was dressed like a pirate with a white blouse, black capris, black boots, and a green sash tied around her waist, and a cutlass stuck into the sash - had materialized before Brook.

"Esmeralda…!" Brook moaned and reached his hand out towards the fading image.

Brook could suddenly remember Esmeralda's last words to him:

"_We'll find it together Brook - the Fountain of Youth - or the Fish that Grants Immortality - to whoever consumes it. Whatever it actually is…first we'll find the Blue Sword: Aoi. Which will guide us to the All Blue. That's where the secret to immortality is…then we'll be together forever. On the sea for all eternity. Promise me…if we ever get separated we'll go there…" _

_Brook remembered the beseeching look in Esmeralda's green eyes. Brook nodded. "I promise." _

"Ah!" Brook said as his eyes widened - even though he didn't have eyes. He had finally remembered where he had heard about that 'Blue Sword' - his lover Esmeralda had told him about it! It was a sword that could take one to All Blue…where the secret of immortality lay…!

_All Blue…_Brook frowned - even though he didn't have lips. Wasn't that Sanji's dream? And wasn't All Blue supposed to be a place where all four oceans came together and so all the fish from all four oceans were there? Though Brook had heard Sanji mention that the All Blue was said to contain fish that didn't exist anywhere else. Very _special_ fish. Perhaps, even a fish that could grant immortality existed there? Brook stroked his chin. Could Esmeralda have found All Blue? Was she still there waiting there for him? He had to find out.

The Straw Hats hurried up the staircase and to the top and final floor of the crystal tower and made their way inside. The sight that met them was a gigantic, rectangular-shaped rock with lots of runes and glyphs on it.

Robin gasped and put a hand in front of her dainty mouth. "A Poneglyph…!" She approached the stone and began to reach a few lines. "This one tells the story of some lost history…a lost island…" Robin's fingers trailed lightly over the glyphs, and her eyes widened as she continued to read, "But this is…!?" Robin became excited and remained silent as he continued her research.

Imbedded into the top of the poneglyph was a sword. Zoro's eyes were immediately drawn to it. Its hilt was a dark blue and the blade itself was a silver-blue color with a dark blue hamon. It was a breathtakingly beautiful sword - on the same level as the Wado!

Zoro began to walk towards the sword as if in a trance. Enchantment Breaker…the Blue Sword…_Aoi_. The Blue Lady. _Aoi Oujosama_. Zoro shook his head. How many fucking names does a sword need? He decided he would call the sword 'Aoi' from now on.

Zoro walked around the poneglyph and stood behind the sword, admiring it. He reached his hand out towards the sword's hilt but then-

He paused.

Something didn't feel quite right. He didn't feel like he was the one who should be here and pulling the sword from the stone. For some reason Sanji's face swum in his mind…

His blue eyes…this blue sword…they would strangely compliment one another…

"The Blue Lady" "All Blue" surely, there wasn't a connection but…Sanji would love a sword called 'Blue Lady', but Sanji had vowed to NEVER use his hands, so the sword would be useless to the cook.

As Zoro hesitated, however-

Several wizards burst through the door to the final floor of the tower, prepared to confront the Straw Hats! The wizards surrounded the group of pirates in a circle and raised their arms threateningly.

"Surrender now, pirates! And you shall not be harmed!" Mortimer declared.

Malachi noticed Zoro's hand reaching out towards Blue Lady. "Ah! You scoundrel! How dare you think to touch our Blue Lady?! Get away from her at once! She's not for the likes of _you_ to wield! The lady is awaiting the Chosen One!"

"Surrender?" Luffy laughed, throwing his head back. "Zoro - take that sword out of that stone and let's get the hell out of here. That's an order." A shit-eating grin formed on Luffy's face.

Zoro smirked back at his Captain. So much for his indecision. "Yes, Captain." Zoro reached out and grabbed the sword's hilt.

"Impossible! The sword would never choose a pirate! You fools!" Mortimer burst out.

"Let us capture these insolent pirates at once! To the dungeons with them! We shall hand them over to the City Guard!" Malachi said.

_Who is it that dares to wield me? _A melodious yet stern feminine voice asked in Zoro's head.

_Uh…it is, I…Zoro._ Zoro struggled to form words in his mind that seemed appropriate to this weird-ass situation and this was unfortunately the best he could come up with. Really, this magical setting was so not his thing. Zoro didn't believe in things like God, magic or talking swords…

_Hmph! You sound so sure of your own existence. You also sound as if I should know who the hell 'Zoro' is, cur. Elaborate, fool. I am becoming impatient. _

Zoro's eyebrow twitched. This lady sword had an attitude problem. But he remembered what Sanji would do in this kind of situation and tried his best to remain polite. _Uh…Pirate Hunter Zoro…the Demon of East Blue…now Roronoa Zoro first mate of the Straw Hats. _

_A pirate hunter…turned PIRATE! A pirate, a filthy rogue, a scoundrel, a cutthroat. I am NOT impressed. Tell me, pirate, why do you seek power? Personal gain, perhaps? _

_No! I seek power because I made a promise to become the World's Greatest Swordsman! But I seek your power for something else…to protect the one I love. _Zoro admitted shyly, a pink tinge to his tanned cheeks.

_Protect the one you love? _The sword asked Zoro curiously and caught a glimpse of blonde hair, blue eyes, and a curly eyebrow - in the forefront of Zoro's mind. The sword sucked in a breath. _That person is your love…? I approve. And I approve of your noble purpose. Swear to me, pirate, that you will use my power to protect that person and I will be yours! _

Zoro could hardly believe his luck! Leave it to a female sword to be a romantic. _I…I swear that I will use your power to protect the one I love. Thank you. _

_So be it. Take me now, Roronoa Zoro! I am yours! _

Zoro began to pull the _katana_ out of the poneglyph and everyone gasped as the sound of the sword sliding free of the stone rang through the chamber.

Zoro lifted the freed sword over his head in a triumphant pose. "The sword is mine. Enchantment Breaker - the Blue Lady - is mine! She has given herself to me." Zoro declared in a smug voice. "Heh." _Take that ye old men of little faith! _

The wizards were in the middle of their spell casting but at this strange turn of events didn't seem to know what to do. Their jaws dropped.

"He…is the Chosen One?!" "No…impossible…a _pirate_ could not be the Chosen One!"

"Hold your spells!" Mortimer burst out. "Do not attack them! He could very well be The One! The sword has indeed chosen him for some reason. And if he's not the Chosen One then…perhaps he will lead us to the Chosen One!"

"He lacks the spiral curse!"

"I'm almost done…" Robin was chewing on her lower lip knowing that she would have to be leaving soon. "Done!" Robin had just finished reading the poneglyph and traced the final glyph with her index finger. It was a strange spiral. Robin frowned thoughtfully. _Like the spiral on a Devil's Fruit or…?_

"You rock Zoro! Let's get the hell out of here!" Luffy declared, "Gear Second!" Luffy bit his thumb and activated Gear Second. "Jet Pistol!" Luffy punched the wall of the chamber and created a gaping hole there. A fierce wind rushed into the chamber ruffling their robes and dresses. Without asking for their permission Luffy grabbed the poneglyph with one hand and with his other he lassoed his crewmates.

He then jumped out the hole with the crew in tow.

"They're getting away!" Malachi cried.

"Let them go! Do NOT attack them!" Mortimer commanded.

"Ahhh! Luffy what the hell are you- DOINGGGGG! AHHH!" Nami screamed as Luffy lassoed her and the others together and then jumped out of the hole he had created taking them all with him.

The Straw Hats plummeted through the air and Nami was sure they were going to hit the ground and end up as flat as a pancake. But Luffy controlled his limbs to set everyone gently upon the ground.

"Well done, Captain-san. We have escaped." Robin said with a smile on her face.

"Give us a little warning the next time you decide to do something that reckless, idiot." Zoro groused, cracking his neck from side to side. He had almost dropped Aoi. Zoro looked down at the sword in his grasp and grinned. He stuck the sword into his sash. He would have to get a beautiful _saya_ made for the sword to protect its fine blade.

Luffy grinned and laughed with a hand behind his head. "Shishishishi…! _Wari wari_. Sorry, sorry."

Brook was giving the Blue Sword an intense look. "The Blue Lady…Zoro…did the sword really chose you? You're the 'Chosen One'?"

Zoro snorted. "The sword chose me to be its wielder but I don't know jack shit what those wizards were talking about with that 'Chosen One' bullshit. Bunch of weirdos…"

_Zoro! _

Zoro's eyes widened as he heard Sanji's voice in his head AGAIN. "The hell?" _I'm fucking hearing shit. _

Robin was also giving the sword an intense look. "I might know who the true 'Chosen One' is…but we must hurry and get back to the ship first…I feel uneasy…" A black cat crossed Robin's path as if to make her point.

With Luffy's help the crew got over the wall and they made their way through Magick City. They reached the wall, made it past the gate, and headed back to the harbor where the Thousand Sunny was sitting silent upon the water and untouched. It was a little after sunset by the time they arrived at the Thousand Sunny.

It was extremely quiet onboard…and then they spotted Chopper's prone form on the main deck.

"Chopper?!" Nami rushed over to the fallen doctor and cradled him in her lap. Nami patted Chopper's face gently with her hand to try and wake him. "Chopper…wake up…"

"Ugh…" Chopper groaned as he slowly came awake, blinking and trying to rid himself of the drowsiness the drugs in his system were causing. "What…?"

"Chopper, what happened here?" Nami asked, her brown eyes filled with concern.

Chopper's eyes grew large as he remembered. "Oh my God…the NewKama Ninja…they're here for Sanji! Why is it already dark out?!" Chopper's expression turned to horror, "How long have I been out?!"

Zoro was already stalking towards the galley with swift, purposeful steps. Zoro could see through the round window in the galley door that the lights inside of the galley were off. Zoro kicked the door open and strode inside. He flipped on a light switch and immediately spotted Ussop on the floor with his gigantic slingshot in his grasp.

Zoro's eyes darted around the galley but there was no sign of Sanji. Zoro rushed to Ussop's side and crouched besides the sniper. Zoro reached out and slapped Ussop's face. "Oi! Wake up, Ussop."

"Mmm…five more minutes Mom…" Ussop grumbled as he turned over on his side and began to suck his thumb.

Zoro's eye twitched and he slapped Ussop again - much harder this time.

"Hey! Ow!" Ussop was instantly awake. He sat up and blinked at Zoro sleepily but also angrily. He yawned. "Hey Zoro, was that really necessary man? Geez…"

"Where's the cook?" Zoro asked in a gruff voice.

The blood drained from Ussop's face at Zoro's words as he looked around the galley and noticed the absence of the cook. "Oh shit…"

Zoro reached out and grabbed Ussop by his neck with one hand and brought the sniper inches away from his face. "Where is he, Ussop?!"

Ussop swallowed and brought his hands up to grab at Zoro's hand that was beginning to strangle him. Ussop gasped for breath. "They took him…the NewKama Ninja…Zoro…I'm so sorry…I tried to protect him but they shot me with some kind of sleeping dart!"

Zoro released his hold on Ussop's neck and the sniper coughed and breathed in deep breaths. "Fuck!" Zoro stood up. "So it wasn't Captain Kid? Who the fuck are the NewKama Ninja?"

"Uh…" Ussop really didn't want to tell Zoro that Sanji had been kidnapped by a bunch of cross-dressing perverts! "Er…just some freaky ninja…in pink. They acted like they knew Sanji…but he didn't remember them."

"He didn't remember them? Shit…shit…shit…!" Zoro swore as he began to pace across the galley. If the cook didn't remember them…that was probably because they had hurt him greatly in the past and the bracelet had allowed Sanji to forget all about them. Just like how Sanji had been able to forget about Captain Kid. And now these bastards had Sanji. "I'm going to find him." Zoro declared as he stomped out of the galley.

Chopper was already standing and flashed Zoro an apologetic look as he passed him on the way to the gangplank. When Zoro had taken his first step onto the gangplank, however-

"Zoro! Where are you going?" Nami called out.

"Those bastards took the cook. I'm going to go bring him back." Zoro stated.

Nami frowned at Zoro, hands on her hips. "Do you even know _where_ he is?"

"No…" Zoro admitted.

Nami sighed. "You'll just get lost then…we need to wait here. What if they contact us? I'm sure they took Sanji for a reason. Maybe whoever did this wants to ransom Sanji for some item we possess. They'll tell us where Sanji is and then we'll ALL go after him." Nami declared firmly, hands crossed over her chest.

"I'm not just going to wait around and do nothing-" Zoro began.

"If they contact us and we go to save him and you've already left on your wild goose hunt - we won't be able to contact you and will end up saving Sanji _without_ your help! Idiot!" Nami chided.

This made Zoro pause. She was right. He could blindly search all of Magick Island for Sanji but it would be better to wait…

"Hey guys! What's going on?" Came a voice.

The Straw Hats all turned to see Franky walking up the gangplank with a bouquet of purple and white flowers in his hands.

Zoro narrowed his eyes at Franky and stalked towards him. "Where the fuck have you been, Franky?" Zoro growled.

Franky gave Zoro a confused and startled look as the angry swordsman approached. "I…went into the city to make a purchase. Sanji suggested that I-"

PUNCH. Zoro sent a left hook to Franky's jaw. Franky stumbled backwards from the blow and looked at Zoro in shock. "Bro…what's wrong?"

Zoro reached forward and grasped Franky by his shirt. "You bastard…you were supposed to be here to keep an eye on him. To protect him. Sanji is your _nakama_ and you…let him down…you bastard…"

Franky's eyes widened at Zoro's cryptic words. "What's going on? What about Sanji?"

"Zoro." Nami's voice commanded. "Let him go. It's not his fault."

Zoro reluctantly let go of Franky's shirt and took a step back. "Tch."

"Sanji was kidnapped by certain individuals that are calling themselves the NewKama Ninja." Nami informed Franky.

"Kidnapped?" Franky mouthed. His shoulders sagged and he didn't even realize it but he lost his grip on the flowers that were in his hands and the bouquet fell to the deck with a soundless thud. A few of the flowers broke off their stems and a couple petals floated through the air. "Sanji-bro…" Franky's voice was tinged with sadness and guilt.

Robin looked at the flowers with a tiny frown on her face and a conflicted expression.

"Zoro! Before you go! Let me at least come up with an antidote to their sleeping darts! If you get hit with one of them you'll fall asleep and won't be able to save Sanji!" Chopper insisted.

Zoro's cheeks flushed. The way Chopper had worded that was a bit…? Zoro let out a frustrated huff. He scratched the back of his head. "All right…I'll wait for you to come up with the antidote, Chopper."

Everyone let out breaths of relief.

Zoro stomped away from everyone and headed to the stern of the ship. He gripped the handrail until his knuckles turned white. He looked out over the dark ocean waters that were lapping against the ship's hull. He looked up at the darkening sky where stars were beginning to appear.

How long had Sanji been in their clutches? _Shit._ It didn't take long to hurt someone. Zoro knew. And Sanji's leg was broken. _Dammit…_

Zoro unconsciously put his hand on Aoi's hilt. _Patience, pirate. Have patience. Getting angry will not save your love. At least wait for a clue…before you rush off blindly…_

_I'm tired of waiting…the cook could already be badly hurt…_

_Good things come to those who wait._

_Like what?_

_Oh, like true love for instance. _The sword said smugly.

_Pfft._ Zoro inwardly snorted. _I don't believe in true love or soul mates or any of that useless romantic crap. But I just can't stand here and-_

However-

The sound of a bird's flapping wings was heard and Zoro looked up to see that a bird was approaching the stern railing where Zoro was. The bird landed on the railing next to Zoro.

Zoro blinked - that had to be the weirdest looking bird he had EVER seen! It was a bright pink, had long lashes, sparkly silver eye shadow, and a wig? _What the fuck?_ The bird held out its clawed foot towards Zoro and he noticed its claws had been painted with red nail polish. More importantly, a message was tied to its foot.

Zoro quickly reached out and untied the message from the bird. It was a tiny rolled up piece of paper. Zoro unrolled the piece of paper to read the following message:

_Dear Roronoa Zoro-kun,_

_We have your lover. If you wish to save him, come and get him. Go to the skull shaped mountain…even you should be able to find the place. You have until sunrise to find us however, if you're late we'll be forced to kill your lover, Sanji and not before we've had our fun with him first. Come alone or Sanji's life is immediately forfeit. _

_Sincerely yours,_

_The NewKama Ninja_

_Lover? _Zoro blinked down at the word and his cheeks flushed. Kid said there had been a lot of rumors floating around the Grand Line about him and Sanji. Apparently, these NewKama Ninja freaks had also heard about these rumors. Zoro sighed. He wished the rumors were true actually. Zoro bit his lip as he looked at Magick Island. He could easily see the mountain in the distance that looked like a skull. A feral smile formed on his face. He would be able to find Skull Mountain quite easily! Even he couldn't possibly get lost…

"Zoro?" Came a hesitant sounding voice.

Zoro looked down and saw Chopper approaching him with a syringe in his hoof.

Zoro put his hand over his mouth to hide his strange smile from the innocent Chopper. He didn't need to know that he was out for blood that night. Zoro turned back around and schooled his features back into his usual stoic mask. "What's up, Chopper?"

Chopper fidgeted from hoof to hoof. "Zoro…I just want to say I'm sorry. I failed to protect Sanji. Even though you trusted us to…it's all our fault Sanji's been kidnapped…!"

Zoro turned back around, expression oddly calm. He reached out and patted Chopper on the head. "You're covered in bruises. You tried your best…you were in Kung Fu point, right? You fought to protect Sanji. That's all I could ask. Is that the antidote?" Zoro gave the syringe a pointed look.

Chopper's expression turned relieved and he nodded. "Yes…it should make you immune to the dart's effects!"

Zoro put out his forearm. "Do it."

"Uh, r-right." Chopper injected Zoro with the antidote, pressing down on the plunger, and releasing the antidote in his veins.

"Thanks Chopper." Zoro said turning back around and putting his back to Chopper.

"Uh…no problem…I'll let you know if we hear anything, okay?" Chopper said.

Zoro nodded. "Understood." Zoro listened to Chopper's fading steps. He waited for a few more minutes before he stealthily made his way to the gangplank and as silently as a ghost made his way down the gangplank and to shore. Zoro took off into the gloom of the Dark Forest that surrounded Magick City.

A deadly forest rumored to be the home of all sorts of dangerous creatures: orcs, trolls, ogres, giants. But Zoro didn't even flinch at the thought; he would simply cut down anything and anyone who stood in his way to get to Sanji.

_I'm coming for you, cook! _

TBC…Ch 11!

AN: Yes, I'm evil. Very evil. But I knew that those of you who actually made it through Chapter 2 could handle the smut I had in the beginning of this chapter. I left you guys with another cliffy but don't worry in Chapter 11 Zoro and Sanji _will_ be reunited and I'll even try to get to the smutty part between Zoro and Sanji in that chapter! Yes finally a smutty moment between these guys! I've made you all wait so long! Thank you for your patience! And for the Nami-fans out there…you see, I've redeemed Nami somewhat. She's seen the error of her ways and will apologize to Sanji and all will be well between Sanji and Nami, or will it? Buwhahah!


	11. Chapter 11

The Bracelet

Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece.

Warning: This chapter contains sexual content, references to attempted suicide, bad language, violence, murder…some pretty disturbing stuff…you have been warned lol. Enter at your own risk.

Chapter 11:

Sanji lay panting and exhausted on the bed - a sexed-up mess. He was covered in sweat and his own cum. Sanji had lost count on how many times the NewKama Ninja had made him cum. Not with their manhood - thank God - but with toys and their touch. This was a small consolation though. He wondered why they didn't just get it over with and rape him. But he didn't want to ask that out loud in case he caused them to decide to do so.

It was really weird finding out that _that kind of sex _could actually be pleasurable. That in theory sex with another man - like Zoro for instance - could be pleasurable. Sanji frowned at the thought. It wasn't like he wanted to have sex with Zoro…right?

Although Sanji was sure it would physically feel good…but what about psychologically? Sanji only wanted to have sex with the person he loved.

…_you told me back on Momoiro Island that you love Zoro_…Captain Kid's words.

Sanji looked down at the black onyx bracelet on his pale wrist.

Did he love Zoro?

Sanji bit his lower lip. Even if he did, Zoro was straight. He shouldn't even be thinking about this. Instead, Sanji began to contemplate about how he had just been tortured with a bunch of sex toys. It had been freaky but he had been able to handle it - mentally. He doubted something like that would make him want to kill himself. He was stronger than that.

So what had made him want to kill himself? Did he really 'break' after months of similar treatment? Sanji shook his head. No. He wasn't so weak as that. It must have been something else…

But how much mental and physical abuse could Sanji take? His personality was already getting more and more twisted as of late…

He wondered how much weirder he could get before his _nakama_ would no longer accept him. He had returned from Momoiro Island with the strange affliction of acting crazy when he saw _real_ women. He had just been so happy…he'd even get massive nosebleeds. Chopper had been great and had even helped Sanji with his rehabilitation process. That had been pretty embarrassing, but he had tried to act pretty blasé about it for the most part. He remembered Zoro peering over his shoulder while he was looking at pictures of Nami and Robin and drooling over them like an idiot. Sanji sighed. That had just been sad. He had never wanted to look so weak and pathetic in front of Zoro and it seemed to be a trend lately. But it didn't always have to be that way. He had just found out he was a wizard.

Sanji secretly vowed to himself that if he got out of this mess he would begin to study the spell books that Robin had given him more seriously. That way he could become more powerful and perhaps finally catch up to Zoro who seemed to be getting farther and farther away from him.

Sanji was so lost in his tumultuous thoughts that he didn't notice what was going on around him. Fullbody and Absalom were laughing cruelly at Sanji's plight and current appearance - both men were sporting erections that were straining against their pants.

"He probably got the note by now," Fullbody spoke conversationally to Absalom.

"Isn't Roronoa Zoro known for getting lost even if he's in a single room?" Absalom sneered and it sounded like a growl.

Sanji's ears perked up at the mention of Zoro's name. _Zoro?_

Fullbody knew Sanji's attention was finally on them and grinned. "That's right, but that's what makes the game that much more fun." Fullbody leered at Sanji. "We sent a note to your lover telling him that we have you captive and where to find you. He has until sunrise to get here…"

Sanji's heart began to hammer in his chest. And he felt strangely hopeful. They had told Zoro to come get him? That was dumb. And he had until sunrise to find this place…Sanji suddenly frowned. Zoro would probably get lost.

"If Zoro fails to get here by sunrise," Fullbody continued and raked his eyes up and down Sanji's body lewdly, "You're going to help us to relieve our pent up frustrations, Sanji." Fullbody made thrusting motions with his hips and Sanji paled.

Absalom chuckled darkly and licked his lips with his abnormally large tongue.

"B-But you guys said you weren't gay!" Sanji blurted.

Fullbody nodded. "Exactly. That's why we have to 'prepare' you so that you are less disgusting. I only fuck _women_ after all."

Sanji gave Fullbody a confused look. "I don't understand…"

Fullbody snapped his fingers. "Elizabeth. Begin the beautification treatment."

Elizabeth popped up next to Sanji's bed and smiled. The _okama_ looked at Sanji with an excited gleam in his overly done eyes, and drummed his fingertips together. "Ooo~ this is going to be sooo good."

"Minna~! Everyone~! It's time for Sanji's beautification treatments! Hurry up and bring the equipment!" Elizabeth clapped his hands together to summon the NewKama Ninja.

"Hai! Elizabeth-sama~!" Came the harsh, gruff voices of the NewKama Ninja as they came out from the shadows of the cave rolling a covered table towards Sanji.

Sanji shuddered, wondering what horrible devices lay beneath that piece of draping pink cloth. More sex toys? Torture devices? Restraints?

The NewKama Ninja rolled the table next to Sanji's bed and Elizabeth sashayed over to the table, grabbed the pink cloth, and removed it from the table with a quick yank-

To reveal-

Sanji blinked. The torture devices looked a lot like Nami-swan's makeup kit and personal belongings. Sanji recognized a steel makeup kit, hairbrush, curlers, curling iron (TM by Vega Punk), eyelash curler, razor, and an array of makeup brushes. Sanji frowned and his brow furrowed. What were they going to do to him now? Give him a makeover? _Ooo~ I'm so scared. Pfft. _Sanji thought.

"Prepare the hot wax," Elizabeth directed the NewKama Ninja.

_Hot wax?_ Sanji swallowed…they couldn't be thinking of doing what he thought they were thinking of doing, right?

The NewKama Ninja heated a metal pail of beeswax over a small fire, and prepared strips of white cloth. Elizabeth clapped his hands together, "Let us begin, ladies."

_Ladies?_ Sanji thought. _I don't see any ladies here._ But he knew better to keep his mouth shut about it.

Elizabeth strolled over to Sanji's side. "Back on Momoiro Island you joined us and became an Okama for a little while…but then you reverted back to your 'manly' self. It was such a shame…but we never were able to convince you to shave your legs…" Elizabeth put his hand on Sanji's shin and ran his hand up Sanji's thigh. "We're going to remove the hair off your entire body and make you silky smooth."

Sanji's eyes widened at this declaration. These freaks were going to wax the hair off his entire body?! Surely not _down_ _there_ as well…?!

"Oh yes…and here too." Elizabeth reached out and touched Sanji's blonde pubic hair causing Sanji to turn bright red.

As if he hadn't been humiliated enough already! Now they were trying to strip him of his masculinity! "Don't you fucking dare…you perverted freak!" Sanji spat.

"Tsk tsk tsk." Elizabeth tutted at Sanji's foul temper and waved his finger at the cook. "Such a dirty mouth. Gag him." Elizabeth directed the NewKama Ninja.

"Yes~ Mistress Elizabeth~" The NewKama Ninja moved and tied a gag around Sanji's head.

Sanji struggled against them but it was no use - a cloth gag had been tightly tied around his head. "Mmph! Mmph! Mmph!" Translation: _Shitty Okama bastards!_

"Let us begin." Elizabeth clapped his hands and the NewKama Ninja began dipping small wooden spatulas into the hot wax before approaching Sanji's prone form and applying the wax to his legs.

The NewKama Ninja got the pieces of white cloth and pressed the strips of cloth to Sanji's skin-

The NewKama Ninja nodded to each other before gripping the cloth strips and tearing the cloth strips off of Sanji's skin - ripping away hair and wax.

"Ahhhmmph!" Sanji screamed in pain but the gag muffled his scream. That had _hurt_. And they planned to wax his entire body?! _Fuckk…_

Tears sprung to Sanji's eyes from the pain - not the humiliation.

And to think that Nami-swan and Robin-chan did such things to their bodies of their own freewill. Sanji shook his head in disbelief. He had even more respect for lovely ladies now after enduring this torture. Beauty was pain.

Forthwith, the NewKama Ninja waxed _all_ of the hair off Sanji's legs, his chest, arms, and pubes before flipping him onto his stomach and waxing his back and ass. His skin was bright red afterwards and the NewKama Ninja began to apply soothing, cucumber lotion to his overly heated skin. It felt…nice as the NewKama Ninja began to massage scented oils and lotion into his red, raw skin.

Unconsciously, Sanji let out a small sigh of relief.

Fullbody keenly noticed, strode forward, and grabbed Sanji's chin. "Enjoying yourself, Black Leg Sanji?"

"Mph…mph…!" Translation: _Fuck you._ Sanji growled through his gag.

Fullbody rubbed his hand over Sanji's new goatee. "Elizabeth, I think you missed a spot."

Sanji's eyes widened in horror. No! Not his precious goatee…he would kill these motherfucking bastards if they touched his stylish facial hair!

Elizabeth frowned and tapped his chin thoughtfully. "Oh…I think he looks rather handsome with the goatee though."

Fullbody's eye twitched in annoyance. "He's not supposed to look _handsome_. He's supposed to look _beautiful_. And beautiful women don't have goatees!"

_I'm not a woman. I'm a man._ Sanji put in sarcastically in his mind.

"Well." Elizabeth put his hands on his hips and glared at Fullbody. "I suppose…if that's your taste." Elizabeth dipped a tiny spatula into the wax and approached Sanji. Sanji struggled but Elizabeth reached out and held his chin to stop Sanji from moving his head as he applied the hot wax to Sanji's pencil mustache and goatee. Elizabeth smoothed strips of cloth over the wax with his large hands and grabbed the cloth. Elizabeth leaned over Sanji's body. "I'm sorry." The okama said before he pulled the strip of cloth off of Sanji's face - ripping off hair and wax.

Sanji cried out and bit into the gag, tears of frustration welling up in his eyes. His precious goatee. He had looked so manly and gentlemanly and princely with it. _I guess Zoro won't be calling me 'hage' anymore…_

_Dammit, Zoro where the hell are you, you shitty lost Marimo?!_ Sanji thought.

Meanwhile…in the Dark Forest, Zoro was rushing blindly through the skeletal trees with the white peak of Skull Mountain visible in the distance to guide him. It was pitch-black in the forest since it was the middle of the night, but Zoro's heightened warrior senses had created a visual image in his mind of the forest that surrounded him.

The Dark Forest had an oppressive aura of malevolence. The ground was a mass of tangled vines, twisting tree roots, patches of swampy ground, mud and dangerous quicksand. Black goo or mud oozed out of the ground with each of Zoro's heavy foot falls.

The trees were black, had gnarled trunks, twisted leafless branches, and gaping holes in their trunks that made the trees look like they were screaming as they reached their branches up towards the night sky. Gigantic centipedes that were more than a foot long scurried rapidly using their many legs over fallen logs, and snakes were draping from nearby branches and snapping their fangs out at Zoro as he ran past. But he paid them no mind. He had to get to Sanji ASAP!

Zoro was sure that his other crewmates would have turned back from fear and the pitch-blackness of the fearsome forest by now. Well, Ussop, Nami and Chopper for sure.

Zoro ate fear for breakfast.

Zoro was no longer Roronoa Zoro, first mate of the Straw Hats. Currently, he was Pirate Hunter Zoro. The cruel, heartless, bloodthirsty man he was before he had met Luffy and learned to trust people again. He was in a trancelike state as The Hunter.

In his Hunter state Zoro was also able to create a clear visual image of his surroundings using his finely honed warrior senses. Because of this, Zoro could feel hungry eyes following his progress through the forest intently with murderous intent. It was only a matter of time before they struck.

Zoro continued his way down a kind of natural winding trail between the trees, when-

A score of creatures hopped out onto the trail in front of the swordsman. The humanoid creatures were four-feet-tall with sickly green skin, long floppy pointed ears, and red eyes with slanted black pupils like a cat's. They were scrawny and wearing crudely made clothing out of animal skins. Some of the creatures were sporting random stolen items: a wizard's hat that was too big for the tiny goblin, a cloak, a scarf, boots, and armor. They were wielding crude weapons: spiked metal clubs, wooden clubs, and badly forged short swords.

The goblins leered at Zoro and tittered, as they looked him over from head-to-toe.

"It's a human…!" "A lone human has wandered into the Dark Forest…" "Foolish human…" "Fool! Fool! Fool!" "He looks like he has a lot of meat on his bones." A goblin licked his slimy lips and revealed crooked, yellow teeth with black ooze dripping from its fangs. "He looks juicy. Mmm!" "Get him! Get the foolish human! Cut him! Bash him!"

Zoro raised an eyebrow at the strange murderous creatures. He let out a frustrated sigh and unsheathed his two swords first - Aoi and Shusui, and put the Wado between his teeth. He didn't have time for this fantasy crap.

The goblins charged at Zoro and the swordsman rushed forward to meet them with his swords raised. "Three-sword style…" Zoro blocked - parried - dodged - the spiked clubs and shorts swords, and quickly slipped his swords past the goblin's defenses. "Blade Wolf!" Zoro sliced his swords through the goblins' armor if they weren't wearing armor he slashed their chests.

Black blood spurted into the air.

_Dammit Zoro where the hell are you, you shitty lost Marimo?!_

Suddenly, Zoro heard Sanji's voice in his head. "Fuck…I'm hearing things again!" Zoro despaired putting a hand to his head and considered hitting his head against a nearby tree trunk if it would get Sanji's voice out of there.

_No…you're not._ Came Aoi's soothing voice in his mind. _That was your love's voice in your head. Apparently, you and your love have the ability to psychically communicate with one another. Congratulations. _

Zoro blinked. _You're shitting me, Aoi. You're saying I can talk to the cook in my mind?_

_When the occasion calls for it…like this desperate situation, I suppose. It becomes triggered._ Aoi explained. _Pirate. Concentrate on the image of your love and project your thoughts to your love. It will reach your love. _

Zoro shook his head. _This is insane. _He could communicate telepathically with the cook? _Get real… _

However, Zoro couldn't help but remember when he had heard Sanji's voice while fighting against the Copy Monkeys on Mihawk's island and when he had become so distracted he lost his left eye. Zoro shrugged. It was worth a shot.

Zoro took a deep breath and concentrated on visualizing the cook in his mind. _Cook? This is never going to work…_

_Marimo? Can you hear me? _Sanji's voice responded, tinged with disbelief.

Zoro's eyebrows shot up to his hairline. He could hear Sanji's voice in his head! _Yea, for some freaky reason I can. This is so weird. _

_Where are you? _Sanji asked in an urgent tone.

_I'm somewhere in the Dark Forest._ Zoro replied.

_What are you doing? _

_What? I'm coming to get you, what else? _

_Well, hurry the fuck up…shitty swordsman. What the hell is taking you so long? _

_I'm busy fighting these strange looking creatures. _

_Creatures? What do they look like?_

_They're four-feet-tall, have green skin, pointed ears and really bad breath. _Zoro thought as his sword clashed against the short sword of a goblin who got too close and breathed right in Zoro's face. _Ugh…this one needs a breath mint. _

_Goblins. _Sanji informed Zoro. _I read about them in this book Robin gave me. They're native to this island. They're not that dangerous on their own but they tend to travel in large groups. _

_I noticed. _Zoro said as more goblins materialized in front of him - revealing themselves from the darker shadows of the trees. _Goblins huh. Know anything else that could be useful to know, Cook? _

_Goblins don't like fire. Don't you have that one attack…_Sanji trailed off.

_Is that so?_ A feral grin formed on Zoro's face as he looked at the goblins and charged into their midst. "Three-sword style…Burning Demon Slash!" Zoro's swords flashed through the air as he sliced at his opponents and passed them - in Zoro's wake the hits Zoro had landed seemed to ignite with fire and began to burn the goblins who cried out in pain, fear, and agony. Zoro smirked at his handiwork. _Good tip, Cook. _

_Thanks…how far away are you now? _Zoro noticed the almost frantic tone.

Zoro looked up ahead of him and could basically see nothing. "Uh…" The trees had gotten much taller and blocked out the view of the white peak of Skull Mountain. _Shit._ Zoro spun around and tried to catch sight of the peak of the mountain that had been bathed in moonlight before, but now he couldn't spot it.

_You're lost aren't you, Marimo. Why am I not surprised. _

_I am not…the mountain just moved is all…give me a second to find it…_

_Can you follow the sound of my voice? _

Zoro instinctually turned and faced the direction Sanji's mind-voice seemed to be coming from and nodded. _Yea, it's weird but…that should work…just keep talking to me cook. I'll get there soon. _

_Can't you hurry up a little? I don't know how much more of this I can take…_

Zoro stopped in his tracks. _What? Are you okay? What did they do to you? _

_I'm fine. They just…tortured me a little. It'll take more than that to break me though…fucking perverted bastards…!_

_Tortured? Are you hurt?!_

_It was more psychological torture…so it's nothing to worry about. My hands are okay. That's the important thing. Though my wrists are bleeding a little because of these shitty handcuffs. _

_Handcuffs? _Zoro scowled. He didn't like where this conversation was going at all. _Who the hell are the NewKama Ninja anyways? That they would dare to mess with us?_

_You're not going to believe this but…do you remember that Marine Fullbody from the Baratie - he's one of them. And so is Absalom the invisible dude from Thriller Bark. Apparently, both want to take their revenge against me…I'm just that popular. _

_Fullbody? Absalom? Fucking bastards…you beat them before. And the cowards are just taking advantage of your broken leg…you could take those guys. _

_Yea…_Zoro noticed that Sanji's voice sounded unsure.

_Oh come on, Cook. You can take them. _Zoro insisted.

_Yea…you're right…my magic power is returning…if I could move my hands I could heal my leg…fuck…_

_I'll be there soon. _Zoro reassured as he rushed through the forest slicing through any goblins dumb enough to stand in his way. Zoro swung his sword in a slash and decapitated a goblin - its head flew through the air. Zoro sliced his sword through another goblin and sliced its torso in two - in a horizontal slash.

_Shit!_ Sanji burst out suddenly.

_What? What happened? _

_N-Nothing…ah….!_

_Sanji?!_

_They're just…torturing me…don't worry about it. _

_Yea, that's really reassuring._ Zoro's voice was dripping with sarcasm. _Are they touching you? _

_Yea, with their instruments of torture. Idiot._

_I'm being serious. Have they touched you…inappropriately? _

_Geez…get your mind out of the gutter, Marimo. I never knew you were so perverted. What difference would it make? _

_Did they? _

…_a little but if you don't get here by sunrise…it will be a hell of a lot worse…_

_I know. I got this shitty note. Those NewKama Ninja seem to be under the impression that we're lovers. Pretty funny, huh, Cook?_

_Yea, ridiculous. _

_Don't worry Cook I'll get there before that happens. _

"Don't let him escape!" "After him!" "He should be blind!?" "Dinner! Where are you going?" "Cut him! Bash him!" The goblins cackled maniacally and spouted nonsense all at once.

Zoro continued to cut down goblins that stood in his path. The goblins that perused him trampled over their fellows mercilessly and continued their pursuit of Zoro undeterred. Zoro looked behind him and let out a frustrated groan. "Ugh…" _A group of fifty goblins is chasing me. They must have called for reinforcements. They're stubborn._

_Anyone who would chase your ass if definitely barking up the wrong tree. Just take them all out with your…Dragon Twister or something. _

_That's not a bad idea, cook. I think I will. _

Zoro spun around and raised his swords. "Three-sword style…Great Dragon Twister!" Zoro slashed his swords forward at the group of goblins who were hit with the energy of his attack.

A massive spiral of energy sent goblins flying and spinning up into the air with guttural cries of fear wrenched from their mouths.

"Ahhh~! It's cutting me!" "The pain! It cuts! It hurts!" The goblins moaned and cried out pathetically as they flew through the air. "My precious dinner! It's escaping!"

_It worked, Cook._ Zoro smirked, feeling proud. He waited for Sanji's response but the cook was oddly silent…

Meanwhile…Back inside of Skull Mountain…

Sanji couldn't believe he and Zoro were actually communicating telepathically with one another! It was pretty amazing.

As Sanji spoke with Zoro and guided him to Skull Mountain with his mind-voice - Elizabeth and the NewKama Ninja were continuing their beautification of Sanji. After they had finished waxing his body they slipped a pair of lacy, pink panties on him.

After this Sanji was NEVER going to wear pink AGAIN! And he had never actually disliked the color! After all it was the color of love, flowers, a lady's lips…but now…he shuddered…it reminded him of Okama…

The NewKama Ninja concentrated diligently upon their task as they put the silk panties, and a pink dress that had massive ruffles on Sanji. The ninja took the gag out of Sanji's mouth so that they could start on his makeup.

As soon as Sanji had regained the ability to speak, however, he had plenty to say. "Fucking perverted bastards…I'm so going to kill you guys…slowly! I'm going to kick the shit out of you and kick your skulls in…kick you so hard your balls will explode…I'll teach you freaks some manners! You have some nerve treating Blake Leg Sanji like this! No one forces me to wear a dress and gets away with it! You guys are DEAD!" Sanji went off on a rampage swearing and making a series of death threats.

Fullbody sauntered up to Sanji and glared down at the pirate. "Big words coming from someone who is currently _helpless_ to do anything against us." Fullbody took out a dagger and held it against Sanji's wrist.

Sanji sucked in a breath, his heart pounding in his chest. He was sure Fullbody could hear it.

"If you don't shut up…I'll cut one of your precious hands off. Or maybe I'll just cut the tendons in your hands to be merciful since a man without hands wouldn't be very attractive, but you'll never be able to cook again." Fullbody sneered at Sanji.

A small whimper escaped Sanji's mouth against his will. His hands were very precious to him.

"That's what I thought. Now, be a good young lady and let Elizabeth finish your makeup." Fullbody said as he ran a hand back through his pink hair.

Sanji glowered at Fullbody. "I'm a man…"

Fullbody dragged his dagger down Sanji's chest - over his dress and stopped over Sanji's crotch. "If you keep insisting on that…I can make it so that there is no doubt that you're a bitch…"

"You wouldn't dare," Sanji growled.

Fullbody bent over to whisper in Sanji's ear so that the others wouldn't overhear. "Oh? Wouldn't I? It's not like you'd be needing 'them' if I decided to have you as my personal sex slave back on my ship…I'm getting tired of sharing you."

Sanji shuddered and kept his mouth shut.

Elizabeth had paused in the application of Sanji's makeup and gave Fullbody a wary look. "Fullbody…that would be crossing the line."

"The line? What line?" Fullbody scoffed at his accomplice. "We're already torturing him and doing whatever we want to him…he's completely under our control. What's to stop us from doing whatever we want?"

_Uh, a conscience maybe?_ Sanji thought.

"I have to agree with Elizabeth…cutting him…would be taking things too far." Absalom piped up as he stared down at Sanji thoughtfully, with obvious lust in his eyes.

Fullbody rolled his eyes. "Not you too! What are you growing a conscience? Aren't we both going to take turns raping him if Roronoa Zoro doesn't show up by sunrise? That's the deal."

Absalom flinched. "Well, yea, that was the plan…sadism doesn't really turn me on though. I like to treat my lovers kindly…make them beg and purr for my touch…and Sanji is so beautiful to…mar."

"Beautiful?!" Fullbody burst out, eyes looking a little crazed. Fullbody stalked over to Sanji and grabbed a fistful of Sanji's hair. "You think this filthy pirate is beautiful? He gave Sanji's head a vicious shake making Sanji see stars. "All pirates deserve to die…" A dark shadow crossed his face as he remembered some past occurrence.

"Let him go, Fullbody." Absalom growled with his arms held out to his sides, invisible pistols in his hands.

Fullbody gave Absalom a shocked look before he let go of Sanji. "Tsk! I was just playing. Look how pale he is now…I just wanted to scare him a little. He was taking all of this a little too well. It was pissing me off…" Fullbody reached into his jacket and pulled out what Sanji thought was a cigarette and lit it up before taking a long drag from it. "Oh, yea, that's nice…" Fullbody shivered.

Sanji furrowed his brow at whatever Fullbody was smoking. It didn't smell like cigarette smoke but what could it be?

Absalom looked at Sanji and noticed that the cook was trembling. "You went too far…we're going too far…"

"We've already gone too far. There's no turning back now." Fullbody said taking another drag from his joint.

Elizabeth let out a troubled sigh as he looked at Sanji's face and wondered what he should start on next. He had already put a nice face powder over Sanji's entire face, a light dusting of blush on Sanji's cheekbones, a pale blue eye shadow over his eyelids and a pale pink lipstick on his lips. Elizabeth decided to keep it pretty natural and began to use the curling iron on Sanji's lashes.

Elizabeth then began to attach a long, blonde wig to Sanji's head using an assortment of bobby pins. The okama mused on how this situation had started to spiral out of control. The NewKama Ninja had just wanted to give Sanji a taste of his own medicine and make him admit his love for Roronoa Zoro. That's why the NewKama Ninja had recruited the help of the powerful marine Fullbody and Absalom in order for them to get their hands on someone as powerful as Blake Leg Sanji.

But this spiraling downward situation had something to do with human nature. When human beings had power over another human being that power seemed to corrupt them and make them want to take advantage of it. Elizabeth saw that the power his comrades had over Sanji's life and body was getting to them…taking them to a very dark place. But Fullbody was right they had already started down that dark path, they had already sinned, and there was no turning back. They were past redemption for the suffering and pain they had already caused the cook.

Elizabeth shook his head. This was about revenge. His revenge against Black Leg Sanji…that's all that mattered. They couldn't stop now. It was too late.

Sanji couldn't help himself from saying it: "Zoro will come for me. He will. And he'll kill all of you."

"Oh, that's it!" Fullbody roared, stalked towards Sanji with his dagger raised, and prepared to cut Sanji's hand off. Fullbody raised his dagger up into the air and brought it down-

Only to be blocked by Absalom who had slammed into Fullbody and knocked him to the ground. Absalom grabbed Fullbody's wrist and wrested the dagger free. They wrestled on the ground until the sound of a pistol being cocked was heard.

Fullbody could feel the barrel of an invisible pistol pressing up against his temple and he froze.

"Enough Fullbody," Absalom growled. "We wait until Zoro arrives. Let Zoro destroy Sanji. That's the plan."

Fullbody let out a frustrated huff. "Alright, fine. Get the fuck off of me." Fullbody sneered.

Absalom did so and kicked the dagger across the room.

"Tch." Fullbody complained as he stood up and dusted himself off. "I'm still going to drug him though…"

Absalom let out a heavy sigh. "Go right ahead."

_So much for having allies._ Sanji thought to himself morosely.

Fullbody walked over to one of the nearby tables, picked up a jar, unscrewed it, and took out a round, red pill that was about the size of a marble. He approached Sanji and the cook flinched away from Fullbody's presence. _This guy has a screw loose…!_

Fullbody crawled onto the bed between Sanji's legs and slowly pulled Sanji's dress up.

Sanji blushed and his heart beat faster. He held his breath. What now? Was it sunrise? Was it over? Was Zoro too late to save him?

Fullbody slid Sanji's dress up his body until Sanji's panties were revealed. Fullbody licked his lips at the sight. Sanji really looked like a sexy helpless lady. "Mmmm." Fullbody reached out and slipped his hand in the back of Sanji's panties, moving his fingers down towards Sanji's already stretched entrance.

Sanji felt something round and cool being pressed against his entrance and then being shoved roughly inside. Sanji's eyes widened with panic. _What was that? What the hell is that?_

Fullbody shoved his fingers further up inside of Sanji as far as they would go. He pulled his hand out of Sanji's underwear and pulled Sanji's dress back down. Evil smirk on his face he leaned over Sanji's body and pressed his chest against Sanji's before breathing into his ear: "I just gave you a very special drug. Dr. Vega Punk made it himself…for interrogation purposes of pirates. In a few minutes you'll be…as wet as a cat in heat…and you'll be begging me to fill you up. You'll see. Black Leg Sanji."

_I've been drugged…shit!_ Sanji thought frantically in his mind.

Meanwhile, back in the Dark Forest…Zoro was charging through the forest in the direction he had last heard Sanji's voice before he fell silent. He was incredibly worried about why Sanji had suddenly fallen silent and could only imagine the horrible things they might be doing to him. It was driving him _crazy_.

_Cook! Shit-cook? Curly-brow? Ero-cook? Love-cook?_ Zoro kept calling out to the cook but there was still no response and then:

_Zoro…you there? Fucking Fullbody was threatening to cut my hand off…sorry. Fullbody's gone completely nuts. I think he's on drugs. _

_Shit…how big is this island anyways?!_

_Not lost again I hope?_

_No. I can hear you…and apparently I'm still going in the right direction._

_Good job, muscle-head. Hey, Zoro…_

_Yea?_

_Please get here in time…I'm going to be quiet for a while, okay?_

_Why? What's wrong?_

_I'll be back…It's too embarrassing for you to hear my thoughts as they toy with me…_

Zoro furrowed his brow as he tried to hear Sanji's voice but true to his word Sanji had gone silent. Zoro wondered what the hell was happened to Sanji. But it sounded like Fullbody was going psycho. Zoro could once again see the ominous looking skull-shaped mountain in the distance, pale white as it was being bathed in moonlight.

_Yes! I'm close!_ He was almost there. However-

Three large creatures stood in his way - just as the mountain's entrance was coming into view about a hundred feet away.

The creatures were fifteen-feet-tall. They had wide, muscular, hulking bodies. Some of the creatures had green skin while others had a deep purple colored skin. They had pointed ears, smushed noses, pointed teeth, bad breath, beady eyes, wielded huge wooden clubs that were at least five feet long, and were wearing leather loincloths.

Despite their intimidating appearance Zoro was not deterred. "The larger they are the harder they fall." Zoro charged forward at the strange looking beasts. "Asura." Zoro murmured and he transformed looking as though three Zoros had merged into one body. Arms seemed to sprout from his body until he was holding nine swords. The swords were an illusion, but that didn't make them any less powerful. He sliced his swords viciously through the air and slashed the creatures all over their enormous bodies.

The creatures couldn't even move fast enough to block Zoro's attacks and just stood there as Zoro cut them and small cuts and wounds opened up all over their bodies - black blood began to ooze out of the wounds.

Zoro passed the three creatures and sheathed his swords. He smirked smugly.

The creatures swayed on their feet and looked like they were about to fall forward. However, the creatures began to chuckle, darkly amused.

The trio turned to face Zoro and he turned to face them as well. Zoro watched as the creatures' wounds began to steam and heal right before his eyes.

_What the hell? Cook. I may have a bit of a problem here…there are these smelly, gigantic creatures in front of me now_…

_What? Giants? Describe them, Marimo._

Zoro let out a sigh of relief that Sanji was talking to him again. _They're fifteen feet tall, hulking, dumb looking, they have pointed ears, green and purple skin…_

_Ah, they must be the forest trolls I read about. They also inhabit the Dark Forest. That's not good…they have powerful regeneration abilities. You'll be fighting them for the rest of the night until…_

_Sunrise, I know. Regeneration?_

_It's a magical healing ability they possess. And since you don't possess any magic marimo, I suggest you flee. _

_I can handle them._

_What was that? What the hell is that?_ _I've been drugged…shit! _

_Cook! What happened? _

_Fullbody gave me some kind of…drug…fuck…_

_Just let me take these trolls out. I'm almost there. I can actually see the entrance to the cave from here; it's like a black speck but still! _Zoro took a deep breath and spoke in his mind - this time to his sword - Aoi. "Oi, Aoi, did you hear what the cook said? These things are trolls with magical regeneration abilities and you are Enchantment Breaker, right? Can you stop the regeneration abilities of these trolls?"

_I've been waiting for you to ask for my help, pirate. Of course I can get rid of their regeneration ability. It's easy for a powerful sword such as myself. Just use me to wound the beasts. _

_Understood. _Zoro unsheathed Aoi and held the sword out before him in a two-handed grip. Aoi was glowing with a blue-tinged light when Zoro charged the purple troll first. "Lion Song!" Zoro roared as he slashed the troll's belly and passed the beast.

The creature roared out in pain and swung its gigantic club at Zoro frantically in retaliation. Zoro ducked. The troll stepped forward after Zoro but then had to put a hand over his stomach as his guts began to pour out of his stomach.

Zoro turned to watch the troll fall forward and land on the ground with a loud thud face-first where it lay unmoving.

The two remaining trolls let out roars and growls of outrage that Zoro had managed to slay their comrade. The two trolls charged Zoro with their clubs raised. They both swung their gigantic weapons at Zoro and he leapt backwards.

Zoro ran right and circled around the first troll. He bent down and swung Aoi at the back of the troll's ankles to hamstring it.

SLASH!

The troll cried out in pain and was immediately brought to its knees. The troll looked behind him at Zoro and tried to block the oncoming sword blow with his club. The green-skinned creature swung his club behind his back, so it was vertically positioned, and he actually managed to block Zoro's sword.

However, Aoi simply glowed brighter and its power flared before cutting through the wooden club like a hot knife through butter. Zoro continued his horizontal slash and cut into the back of the troll's neck. "Ahh!" Zoro cried out as he applied more pressure and cut through the troll's neck severing its head from its body. However-

The other troll had snuck up behind Zoro at this point. The troll was bringing his club down upon Zoro in a downward swing.

Zoro dodged to the left but the club managed to clip him hard on the shoulder. Zoro flinched at the small fracture. He staggered forward and struggled to remain standing. He spun around to face the troll that was charging him with its club raised high into the air-

"Let's do this, Aoi!" Zoro spoke to his new sword.

_Let's, pirate!_ Aoi responded excitedly.

Zoro got into a fighting stance and swung Aoi towards the rampaging troll. "108 Pound Cannon!" Zoro yelled as he swung Aoi forward and released a cylindrical beam of energy hurtling towards the troll.

The attack hit the troll and blew a hole right through its stomach and exited out the other side. Zoro sheathed Aoi. "That was well done, Aoi."

_Why thank you, pirate. You weren't so bad yourself. Look!_ Aoi said suddenly.

Zoro looked up instinctively and realized the sky was turning from black to gray…the sun was about to rise. Zoro ran towards the cave entrance that he could see in the distance, but he knew he wouldn't reach it in time. The sun was already just peaking over the horizon.

_Zoro?! Where the hell are you? It's sunrise. Shit…Fullbody and Absalom are…get the fuck off of me you perverts! Zoro! Destroy the mountain from where you are! Use your 360 Pound Cannon! NOW! _Sanji shouted frantically in Zoro's mind.

_Cook?! _Zoro looked ahead of him to the mountain that was about 70 feet away. It was cutting it close with his range, but he thought he could probably make it. _Are you nuts? What if I hit you, idiot? _

_Leave that to me, pirate. I will guide you where you should aim your attack. _Aoi suddenly spoke in Zoro's mind.

Zoro nodded. _Alright. Do it, Aoi. _Zoro sheathed his other swords and then unsheathed Aoi. He held Enchantment Breaker out in a two handed grip before him. He could feel the sword slightly tugging him to the right and he readjusted his position.

_There. Hold this position. Do it!_ Aoi said.

Zoro didn't hesitate. He didn't want to fail Sanji a second time. "360 Pound Cannon!" Zoro cried as he unleashed a huge cylindrical beam of energy that was sent flying towards the cave entrance that was smaller than the attack. The attack hit the mountain and side of the entrance. The mountain shook from the force of the impact, and Zoro's attack cut through stone, and continued into the chamber beyond.

Zoro ran towards the mountain. _Cook? Cook? Did it work?! COOK!_

_I…I'm alright…thanks. It worked. Part of the ceiling collapsed though and there's a lot of dust in the air now…I can hardly breath…_

_And Fullbody and Absalom? _

_I don't know where they went…_

Zoro quickened his pace and the sun was officially rising at this point brightening the forest around him that was beginning to come alive. Finally, Zoro reached the entrance to Skull Mountain, which was the "jaws" of the gigantic skull. Zoro's attack had taken out a few of the "teeth". It was pitch black inside and Zoro squinted as he stepped into the cave entrance fully.

_Hold me up before you, pirate. I shall produce ample light for you to see by._ Aoi informed Zoro.

Zoro did as he was told, unsheathed Aoi, and held her out before him. The sword's blade began to glow with a blue-tinged light that was bright enough to illuminate about half the cave - a huge cavern that went very far back and that had a series of tunnel entrances.

Zoro continued his way deeper into the enormous chamber and caught sight of the area where his attack had entered the cave and caused some of the ceiling to cave in. He also spotted a bed with a figure restrained to it - blonde hair…

_Sanji?_ Zoro took off running towards the figure on the bed.

Zoro approached the bed and raised Aoi to illuminate the figure upon it.

It was a beautiful young woman with long blonde hair who was wearing a pink dress. She was gagged and blindfolded.

_Oh! Your love is definitely beautiful._ Aoi complimented in Zoro's mind.

Zoro frowned down at the young woman quizzically…what the hell was going on? Where was the cook? But then Zoro noticed the familiar cast that Chopper had constructed, and his eyes widened. It can't be…? Zoro shook his head.

_No, she's not…_Zoro began to explain to Aoi.

However-

"You're right, you know. That _is_ Sanji." A voice suddenly purred into his ear. Zoro spun around to see who the hell had just whispered in his ear but saw no one. "That's your cook. We just got him ready for you. Doesn't he look…beautiful?"

_What the hell?_ Zoro thought. Zoro held Aoi aloft trying to spot the person who was taunting him.

"Don't speak." The disembodied voice advised. "You don't want Sanji to figure out it's you, do you? We went through a lot of trouble preparing Sanji just for _you_. He's blindfolded and so he can't see who you are…you can do whatever you want to the cook and then blame it on one of us. We won't rat you out. Come on, Roronoa Zoro. Just look at him…isn't he irresistible…?" The voice urged.

Zoro did. _That_ was Sanji? What the fuck did they do to him…dress him up in a dress and do his makeup. He also noticed Sanji's flushed face…his irregular breathing…the tent in his dress. He was aroused and seemed pretty out of it. _That's the cook! _Zoro realized in shock.

He remembered the cook's words: _I've been drugged…shit!_

Zoro swallowed, his throat felt dry. He had to admit to a dark place deep inside of himself that Sanji looked beautiful, delectable, appetizing…

The heavy scent of incense was permeating the area surrounding the bed where Sanji was.

"Go on…take him Roronoa Zoro…he's ready for you…_very_ ready. You'll enter him easily after all we've been preparing him just for you…Demon of East Blue." A sly smile appeared in the air for a moment before vanishing.

Those words irked Zoro - filled him with a boiling anger - but at the same time he found himself approaching Sanji's bedside anyways, almost as if in a lust-induced trance.

_Pirate? What's wrong with you, pirate?_ Aoi asked concernedly.

Zoro found himself crawling onto the bed and straddling Sanji so that his body was hovering over the cook's.

"Yes, that's right, Roronoa Zoro. Do it. Take him!" The voice urged right in his ear.

_Pirate! What are you doing? Ah! The incense…pirate! It's the incense…destroy it! _Aoi commanded. _You can't let these people manipulate you into hurting the one you love! Fight it Zoro!_

_Incense?_ Zoro thought dazedly as he looked at the bedside table that had a small copper pot of incense burning on it, smoke curling into the air.

Sanji breathed in a familiar scent - grass, and steel. _Z-Zoro?_ Sanji asked in a quavering voice in Zoro's mind.

Zoro looked down at Sanji who was beginning to tremble…tears trickled down from beneath the blindfold…

_It's me…that's me on the bed…Zoro._ Sanji said urgently.

"I know." Zoro said in a hoarse voice and lifted Aoi into the air above Sanji. Then he swung the sword to his right and knocked the incense off the table.

The fumes were no longer messing with his mind. Zoro brought Aoi back over Sanji's body to cut the cook's handcuffs off next. Chink. Sanji's handcuffs were cut off successfully, and Zoro reached out to untie the blindfold from around Sanji's eyes. Sanji's teary blue eyes blinked up at Zoro…with a strange look. Zoro reached out and removed the gag from Sanji's mouth. "Zoro?"

Zoro stared down at Sanji's beautiful, conflicted face - Sanji looked afraid, and yet hopeful.

Zoro quickly got off of Sanji and cut the restraint on his left leg next. "Yea, it's me, Cook." He said in a low, gruff voice.

Sanji finally let out a breath of relief. "Whew." Sanji reached up, pulled the blonde wig off his head, and tossed it aside disgustedly. He reached down and rubbed at his sore ankle. "Why are you always so damned quiet, Marimo? For a moment there…I thought you were someone else…"

Zoro gave Sanji an apologetic look and reached out to brush a stray tear from Sanji's cheek with his thumb absentmindedly. "I'm sorry I scared you…"

Sanji slapped Zoro's hand away. "Pfft. You didn't scare me, shitty swordsman. And I wasn't crying…my eyes were tearing up because of the smoke. I would never be afraid of a shitty marimo like you…" Sanji insisted.

_With short hair she's still very pretty._ Aoi said.

"Let's get the hell out of here, marimo, before those bastards come back…" Sanji was saying as his eyes flickered nervously around the cave.

Zoro nodded and reached out to pick Sanji up. However-

AN: Yes, I left you with an evil cliffhanger but at least I got Sanji and Zoro reunited finally…goblins and trolls kept getting in the way! Please review and let me know what you guys think. Your reviews definitely help me to keep them more in character since when you start complaining that I'm way off I get them more on track lol! Thanks for reading! For those keeping up with the anime…Sanji has fan-boys in the marines now that's so hilarious!


	12. Chapter 12

The Bracelet

Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece.

Warnings the same as the last chapter and WARNING: sexual content, M/M, yaoi.

Chapter 12:

"Shit! The plan didn't work! What the hell?! Why didn't the incense work on him? He was supposed to ravish Sanji!" Fullbody's irritated voice echoed inside of the chamber, seeming to come from all directions.

Sanji blushed. _Hah? Zoro was supposed to rape me? Incense? _The faint scent of incense was indeed still lingering in the air.

"He looked like he was considering it…but he resisted the effects of the magic incense somehow. He's got balls of steel." Absalom praised Zoro.

"I could care less about that! Kill Roronoa Zoro! I want Sanji to suffer! I want Sanji to know that Zoro's death was caused by him!" Fullbody roared.

A thrill of fear went through Sanji's body.

_I will kill the one you love. _Kid's words.

_Kill Roronoa Zoro. _

_Over my dead body._ Sanji thought savagely.

"Kill him? I thought we were going to capture him and make him watch as we had our way with Sanji?" Absalom asked.

Zoro flushed. These fucking perverts…where did they come up with all this shit? They were seriously messed up…

"There's been a change of plans. He's too dangerous to leave alive. You saw what he did to the cave. But with your ability he won't even see you before it's too late. Kill him, Absalom!" Fullbody ordered in a haughty manner.

Absalom let out a heavy sigh. "Since when was I _your_ lackey? But alright. I suppose his death will make Sanji suffer…and Sanji's tears are quite lovely!" The sound of a pistol being cocked echoed through the chamber. "Time to say goodbye, Roronoa Zoro."

"Zoro!" Sanji cried out in a panic.

Zoro's hunter reflexes kicked in and he dodged to the side. _Shit!_ That bastard was shooting awfully close to where Sanji was. Zoro took off running for the middle of the cave and unsheathed Shusui and put Wado in his mouth. Now he had all three swords free of their sheaths and poised for destruction.

"You dodged a single bullet. Impressive. Try and dodge this!" The sound of two pistols cocking was heard and then two shots rang through the air.

Zoro's swords moved through the air swiftly and he neatly sliced through the bullets.

"Impossible…" Absalom breathed. "He can cut bullets? Just who the hell is this guy?!"

"Oh, he's just the man who will be the World's Greatest Swordsman," Sanji drawled, in an offhanded manner. He was just so relieved Zoro was okay and slipped up, giving Zoro a rare compliment.

Zoro flushed with pride at the cook's words.

The sound of rushing footsteps…the clacking sound of something metal being picked up off the ground. "No one can dodge this…Dr. Vega Punk's latest invention. A portable Gatling gun!" Absalom aimed the Gatling gun at Zoro and began to fire.

Zoro moved his swords through the air with lightning speed and blocked the bullets, or cut them with his swords.

"He's good." Fullbody admitted from the shadows. He did not sound pleased.

"Kyahhh!" Roronoa Zoro came to save the man he loves! That is so romantic~!" Elizabeth cooed.

Zoro blushed because…it was true.

"Shut up, you stupid _okama_…Zoro doesn't love me." Sanji frowned.

"Let's put that to the test." Absalom declared, spun around, and aimed the Gatling gun at Sanji.

Zoro's eyes widened in horror. "Cook!" He began to run towards the cook-

The Gatling gun began to fire in Sanji's direction.

"Fuck!" Sanji swore. "And fuck if I let Zoro be my shield!" Sanji rolled himself right off the bed and landed on the ground with a thud. The bed blocked the barrage of bullets.

"Tch. You're no fun Sanji. Didn't you want to see if Zoro would take a bullet for you?" Absalom purred.

"Screw you!" Sanji shot back from his place on the ground.

"Use a sword and just stab him already, Absalom!" Fullbody directed.

"Alright, already geez." Absalom complained and dropped the Gatling gun. He walked over and picked up a large cutlass that suddenly became invisible.

Zoro turned this way and that as he tried to hear what direction his foe would be coming from. Suddenly, the sound of a blaring horn rang through the air.

"Ah!" Zoro moved his hands to cover his ears while still holding his swords.

STAB!

A cutlass imbedded itself into the back of Zoro's shoulder. Blood splattered through the air. "_Fuck_." Zoro groaned.

Fullbody cackled. "How do you like my special magically amplified horn! Now you're deaf Roronoa Zoro! Good luck trying to hear Absalom now!"

_Aoi…help me out here…can you counter his invisibility?_ Zoro asked his new sword.

_Of course, I was just waiting for you to deign to ask me, pirate. You seemed to be doing okay on your own and my magic is not limitless. So it's better to conserve it until it's truly necessary._ Aoi explained.

_Do it!_ Zoro exclaimed in his mind to Aoi through their psy-link.

_Alright, just slash me down through the air._ Aoi instructed.

Zoro did as directed and brought Aoi slicing down through the air. The sword's silvery blue-blade was glowing. "Enchantment Breaker!"

"Hahahaha. Where are you aiming Roronoa Zoro?" Absalom chuckled in obvious amusement.

However, Absalom's invisibility faded and the zombified man was revealed - standing a few feet away from Zoro.

Absalom blinked down at his now visible hands in shock. "What the?"

Zoro charged, sword raised, a fierce look in his eyes. The Hunter had spotted his prey!

"Ah!" Absalom lifted his sword to block the deadly attack. "Fullbody! A little help here!"

"Shit! I'm coming, I'm coming!" Fullbody emerged from the shadows and charged Zoro with a cutlass in his hand.

Sanji was peering out from under the bed at Zoro curiously as the swordsman used that beautiful blue sword to slice the air. The air all around Zoro seemed to ripple as if everyone had been plunged underwater and Absalom suddenly became visible. _That sword…I feel like I've seen it before._

Sanji shook his head and watched Zoro charge Absalom with a demonic look on his face…and Fullbody joined the fray. It wouldn't be long before the NewKama Ninja joined in too.

Sanji sat back and looked down at his cast. He could feel his 'magic' - it had returned to him. Or at least he sure hoped so. "Ah!" Sanji lifted up his right leg and smashed the heel of the cast down hard upon the ground.

CRACK.

The cast broke away to reveal Sanji's still-mending leg.

Sanji reached over and put his hands on his leg. He took a deep breath and began to concentrate on his magical power. "_Tanka Harwar_." Sanji's hands glowed with a blue-tinged light as he began to heal his broken leg. He wouldn't let Zoro fight alone.

After a few moments Sanji had successfully healed his leg. The cook stood up and tested his leg. He nodded. He was good to go.

Sanji's sights set on Fullbody, fires burned in his blue eyes. That bastard had completely humiliated him and had even tried to rape him! If it hadn't been for Zoro's 360 Pound Cannon he might well have succeeded. That had been close…too close.

Sanji looked down at the ruffled pink dress he was wearing and trembled with rage. He grabbed the dress with his two hands and ripped it off. He looked down at the pink panties and considered leaving them on, but…he was a MAN dammit! Sanji ripped the underwear off too.

"FULLBODY!" Sanji roared as he charged at the marine. He was nothing but a blur he was moving so quickly. "I AM A MAN! YOU BASTARD! DIABLE JAMBE!" Sanji spun, set his leg on fire, and side kicked Fullbody.

Fullbody brought up his cutlass to block the kick, and managed it, but the marine was still sent flying backwards from the force of the kick into the cave wall with a crash. The marine left a gaping hole in his wake.

Sanji gracefully touched back down on the ground, landing on his bare feet.

_Your love is…a man?!_ Aoi exclaimed loudly in Zoro's mind in surprise.

Zoro put his finger in his ear and wiggled it around. Man…he just knew he was going to hear it about this from Aoi sooner or later. Zoro flinched and waited for the inevitable lecture he was about to receive from Aoi about how it was inappropriate for Zoro to be in love with a man - Sanji.

_That's…!_ Aoi began and Zoro held his breath. _Wonderful._ Aoi sighed dreamily.

Zoro blinked. Hold on. _What? _

_You and Sanji have a star-crossed love…a forbidden love but…you both of you ARE soul mates because you were both able to telepathically communicate. The entire world will probably be against the two of you as a couple…but I will support you. You have my blessings, pirate. I can see how much you love that man. How does he feel about you? _

_Hah? Er…we…used to hate each other. We used to be rivals. But lately we've started to try to get along…and we might be friends…? It's complicated. _

_Well, that's definitely a start. Know this, pirate. You can't force love. If Sanji decides he only wants to remain your friend and not become your lover…you will have to accept that decision. _

_I already know that…I would never force the cook…_

_Good. I'm glad to hear it because then I might have to turn against you. _

_Women. _Zoro groaned in his mind.

The sight of Sanji fighting naked…was beautiful. Or at least Zoro thought so. He looked powerful, and manly in that moment.

Absalom was also gaping at Sanji once he had noticed that the man was fighting while completely naked. Both Zoro and Absalom blushed.

Sanji turned to face them and noted their blushes. His eye twitched. "I'M A MAN DAMMIT! GET THOSE STUPID LOOKS OFF YOUR SHITTY FACES ASSHOLES! IT SHOULDN'T EVEN AFFECT YOU THAT I'M NAKED! WE'RE ALL GUYS HERE! GEEZ!"

"We can see that," Zoro said wryly.

"Okay, we get it, but…you do realize that you have a boner, right?" Absalom pointed while the corners of his mouth were twitching.

Sanji flushed. "And whose fault do you think that is?!"

Zoro scowled at the cook. "You got aroused because of _them_?" His tone was accusatory.

Sanji winced. "No! You idiot! It's the drug! They drugged me, dammit!" Sanji yelled and began pulling his hair in frustration.

"We also used sex toys on him earlier," Absalom put in. "You should have been there. It was hot."

"I bet." Zoro slipped up absentmindedly, and Absalom's eyes widened. "I mean, you bet I'm going to cut your perverted body into tiny little pieces and then feed them to the goblins and trolls out in the Dark Forest!" Zoro charged, and Absalom and Zoro faced off once more.

Sanji looked down at his arousal in embarrassment…his body was shivering and he rubbed his arms. _Shit…_the drug was kicking in. He felt…weird, restless, aroused…and really tired. His eyelids felt heavy. _This is not good. _

Fullbody pushed himself up off the wall and stood. He spit blood and glared at Sanji. "You think I'll go down that easily, Blake Leg Sanji?!" Fullbody bumped his two fists together - his brass knuckles sending sparks into the air.

Sanji took a deep breath and turned to face Fullbody. It sucked fighting with a hard on - it was painful in a very weird way. But he had no choice. Sanji beckoned Fullbody to come at him with his hand. "Well, hurry up then."

"Argh! BLACK LEG!" Fullbody roared as he charged at Sanji.

Sanji stayed still and dodged Fullbody's straight right at the last second. Fullbody wasted no time in swinging his left fist at Sanji next. Sanji lithely dodged. He continued to dodge the punches until he decided to retaliate.

Sanji sent a quick series of kicks flying Fullbody's way. Fullbody raised his fist and forearms to block the kicks. Sanji's feet grazed against Fullbody's brass knuckles painfully, but he couldn't let up, not until Fullbody was a bloody pulp on the ground.

His whole body was burning and the physical exertion was making the drug disperse through his system faster. _Shit!_ Sanji cursed in his mind repeatedly. Pretty soon he wouldn't even be able to stand. Sanji knew he had to end this. Sanji aimed his foot at Fullbody's crotch and his foot connected with the marine's groin.

"Ugh." Fullbody cried out and grabbed his package as he sunk to his knees.

Sanji glared down at Fullbody with eyes full of hate.

"W-Wait! Blake Leg! Show mercy!" Fullbody begged pathetically.

"I'll give you mercy." Sanji growled as he kicked Fullbody hard across the face. There was a sickening cracking sound that split the air. And then Fullbody was sent flying sideways. The marine crashed down on the ground and lay unmoving, his neck twisted at an odd angle.

Sanji frowned. He had broken Fullbody's neck. He had actually meant to just knock the marine out, but he had just been so angry…and he hadn't been holding back. He couldn't afford to hold back…if he did he'd only end up in their perverted clutches again.

Sanji put his leg down and sighed heavily. His body was still shaking, and he was panting for breath. He turned to see how Zoro was doing and his eyebrow twitched. Absalom and Zoro were still going head-to-head. Apparently, Absalom had gotten pretty good with a sword…to be able to hold his own against Roronoa Zoro for that long.

Sanji didn't have the time for Zoro to be testing out his new skills on a challenging new opponent though. He had to get out of there.

"Zoro…stop playing around, you shitty swordsman!" Sanji complained. "Sky Walk!" Sanji flew through the air towards Absalom and then he set his body on fire. "HELL MEMORIES!" Sanji kicked Absalom in the back - hard.

Absalom flew forward and was impaled on Zoro's two swords that the swordsman had been holding out directly in front of him.

Zoro looked down at the skewered Absalom in shock and removed his swords from the man who fell backwards to the ground, blood gurgling out of his mouth as he tried to speak. Zoro had killed people before but…Sanji? "You killed him."

Zoro looked up at Sanji and his eyes widened. The cook did not look good - he was pale but his cheeks were oddly flushed, his eyes were glassy, his body was shaking, and he was panting for breath.

"I killed Fullbody too." Sanji said as he raked a hand back through his sweaty hair. "Zoro. We need to get the fuck out of here. Now." Sanji demanded with a panicky look in his visible blue eye.

Zoro shrugged. "Okay…" He approached Sanji and began to take his jacket off.

Sanji took a step back, eyes wide. "W-What are you doing?"

Zoro raised a sardonic eyebrow at Sanji before taking his jacket off and throwing it at Sanji's head.

"Oi!" Sanji complained as the jacket hit him in the face. "Idiot moss-head!"

"Hurry up and put that on, curly-brow. I'm tired of having to look at your dick." Zoro sneered.

Sanji blushed and stuttered. "W-What?! Shitty marimo…!" Sanji complained but quickly put on Zoro's jacket and buttoned it up with trembling hands.

Sanji looked up and Zoro nodded at him. Zoro reached his hand out to Sanji who flinched out of reflex. Zoro dropped his hand and turned around to hide his hurt look. "Let's go, shit-cook."

"That's my line, Marimo." Sanji shot back. However-

The NewKama Ninja appeared blocking their path to the cave entrance.

Sanji slapped a hand to his forehead and groaned. "We don't have time for this. Zoro. Use your Great Dragon Twister and get rid of these freaks once and for all."

Zoro frowned darkly. "Cook. Think about what you're saying…if I use Great Dragon Twister in such an enclosed space it will be incredibly dangerous. And the attack will kill several if not all of them. Is that _really_ what you want?" Zoro gave the cook a searching, concerned look. It was odd for Sanji to be so heartless.

Sanji crossed his arms over his chest and stared back at Zoro with haunted eyes. Sanji's hand went subconsciously to his black onyx bracelet. "Do guys like them really deserve to live? If it's not me…they may end up targeting some poor girl and raping her. As a gentleman, I cannot allow this. Do it, Zoro. And don't hold back." _I can't forgive those bastards…taking advantage of my moment of weakness. Rapist pigs deserve to die. _

Zoro sighed but then he steeled his expression. He truly hoped that Sanji would not regret this later. But…with the cook's go-ahead he had no reason to hold back against these perverted freaks in pink. If the cook wanted them dead - he would get his wish - gladly.

Zoro stalked a few steps forward and placed himself directly in front of Sanji in a protective gesture. Zoro eyed the men before him with an evil glint in his eye and feral smile curling his lips. There men were Sanji's torturers. He would enjoy killing these perverts. Zoro got into a fighting stance and a fierce aura began to blaze around him. Zoro raised his swords and prepared for the attack. "Great Dragon Twister!" Zoro swung his swords forward and aimed the attack at the ninja, who were standing in front of him with pathetic _kunai_ and small daggers in their hands.

A blast of swirling, blue energy flew towards the NewKama Ninja, as fierce as a tornado and swept the NewKama Ninja up into the air. The NewKama Ninja cried out as they were sent spinning and whirling through the air. The energy of Zoro's attack began to slice through their pink leather outfits and cut into their skin. Blood splattered through the air and Zoro grabbed Sanji and began to drag the cook out of the cave before they would get caught in the deluge of blood that was beginning to rain down inside of the cave. Zoro sheathed his swords. "Let's go, cook."

"Don't boss me around, idiot Marimo."

Zoro and Sanji exited the cave entrance to Skull Mountain, side-by-side, screams and yells of pain and death in their wake.

Oddly enough, Sanji did not look repentant.

Zoro was surprised by how badass Sanji was currently being. First, the cook had killed Fullbody and then Absalom…and now he had practically ordered Zoro to kill the rest of the NewKama Ninja. Perhaps Zoro should have refused…in case the cook regretted his hasty decision later…?

Zoro knew for a _fact_ that before this very moment Sanji had never killed anyone. He had somehow managed to maintain his purity and innocence as a pirate until now. Sanji's hands were now covered in blood…his purity and innocence gone…?

Zoro looked at the cook out of the corner of his eye curiously. Even so, to Zoro Sanji _still_ seemed to remain pure, good and innocent somehow despite what had just happened.

Was it because this had simply been justice? Did evil people simply deserve to die? Zoro wondered. Zoro was an atheist…and so killing people had never really bothered him, but…he knew the cook believed in God and things like Divine Punishment and Hell and Sin.

Did Sanji remain untainted in Zoro's eyes because killing these evil perverted bastards didn't seem like such an evil thing to Zoro? However, Zoro's thoughts were interrupted when-

Sanji suddenly stumbled and collapsed to the ground, face first.

"Cook?" Zoro crouched by Sanji's side and reached out to put a hand on Sanji's shoulder concernedly. "What's wrong?"

Sanji looked up at Zoro with a flushed face, his breathing irregular. "I…have no strength in my arms or legs…it must be that damned drug!"

Zoro's eyebrows rose. _Drug?_ "Ah. Don't fret cook…I'll just carry you." Zoro declared as he leaned down to scoop Sanji up into his arms. However-

Sanji slapped Zoro's hand away. "Don't touch me! I can manage on my own!" Sanji insisted as he struggled to stand.

Zoro gave Sanji a hurt, confused look. "Don't be stubborn…let me help you." Zoro began to pull Sanji to his feet.

"Ah! I said don't touch me~!" Sanji squawked and struggled in Zoro's grasp. As the two men struggled against each other, Sanji ended up pushing Zoro backwards, and when the swordsman wouldn't let go of his hand, Sanji ended up falling right on top of Zoro.

"What the hell cook? You're just making this more difficult for yourself. What's wrong with you?" Zoro growled as he put his hands on Sanji's shoulders to push him backwards and one of his legs slipped between Sanji's legs as he did so.

And then Zoro felt 'it' against his leg. A pink tinge came to Zoro's cheeks.

"_Ah_." Sanji was aroused and embarrassed about it. It was probably because of the drug, Zoro realized. Zoro pushed Sanji off of him and quickly picked Sanji up in his arms. The proud cook was unable to fight back.

Meanwhile, Zoro's touch was doing crazy things to Sanji. The swordsman's touch was making his heart race and the places Zoro touched burned.

Unconsciously, Sanji wrapped his arms around Zoro's neck and put his face against Zoro's chest. He was soooo embarrassed. "Zoro…I can't return to the Thousand Sunny like _this_. I can't let them see me in such a sorry state. We have to go into Magick City…we'll stay at a inn for the night." Sanji decided firmly.

Zoro frowned. The cook wanted him to rent them a room for the night in Magick City?! Just how much was his willpower going to be tested? He was only human. _Dammit. _

_Do as he says, pirate. Once you're in the room I'll advise you on how to treat Sanji's condition. _Aoi informed Zoro.

Zoro let out a heavy sigh. It looked like he had no choice. This was bad for his health. Zoro proceeded to carry the drugged up and aroused Sanji to Magick City. With Sanji's directions they made it to Magick City quickly, and for some reason the creatures of the Dark Forest decided to leave the two blood-spattered travelers alone. The swordsman and the cook were let through the front gate without a problem, and they began their way down the street.

Sanji pointed out a nice, cozy looking inn to Zoro called 'The Dragon's Nest'. Zoro kicked the door open and strolled over to the reception desk where a pretty, young female witch was standing. Sanji let his eyes linger on her bright red hair, black witch had and blood-red robes for a moment before he quickly turned his head into Zoro's chest so that he wouldn't be seen and perhaps recognized. Zoro stood directly in front of the witch and stared at her. "I'd like a room, please." Zoro said gruffly.

"Uh…" The witch looked at Sanji's trembling form and frowned. "Ah, Miss? Are you alright?" The witch boldly asked…and was reaching for her wand beneath her robes.

Sanji froze - this was sooo embarrassing! "Ah, yes…this is my…er…boyfriend. This is so embarrassing…we were on the beach together and my clothes were stolen. My boyfriend here lent me his jacket. I can assure you, that I'm perfectly alright though and your concern warms my heart." Sanji said all of this in a slightly high-pitched sounding voice and Zoro had to use all of his willpower not to burst out laughing then and there.

"Oh, I see…" The witch's face turned relieved and she put her wand back into her robes. "I can send the local tailor to your room tomorrow morning so you can have some clothes custom-made."

"That would be lovely. Thank you." Sanji told the witch without looking at her…

"Not a problem. We only have one room available…room 203. It costs 100 beli a night. I hope that's okay?" The witch informed the lovey-dovey couple.

Somehow Zoro was able to balance Sanji on his knee so he could fish out 100 beli and toss it on the counter in front of the witch.

The witch handed Zoro the room key. "Have a nice night." She smiled and her eyes twinkled with amusement.

Zoro grunted in assent and made his way for the stairs. They made their way up to the second floor. Zoro stalked down the hall and would have walked right past room 203 if it weren't for Sanji squawking at Zoro to 'Stop idiot!'. Zoro balanced Sanji on his knee again so that he could open the door. Zoro entered and kicked the door shut behind him. Zoro made his way over to the only bed that was in the simple room, and set Sanji down upon it.

Looking down at Sanji in that moment - flushed, panting, aroused - was REALLY bad for his health. Zoro put a hand over his mouth as he tried to get his chaotic emotions under control. _Shit…! Does he have any idea what he's doing to me? _

"Zoro…please…help me…it hurts…oh…" Sanji groaned, unable tomove and painfully aroused…

_Shit! What do I do, Aoi?_ Zoro asked in a begging tone.

_First, I want you to fetch a basin of water, pirate._ Aoi directed in a no-nonsense voice.

Zoro nodded and went over to a table where a pitcher of water and a basin were sitting. Zoro poured water from the pitcher into the basin and then brought the basin over to the night table that was next to the bed and set it down. _Now what, Aoi?_ Zoro asked.

_Wet your fingers with the water. _Aoi began.

Zoro did as instructed. _Now what?_ Zoro asked.

_Now, put your fingers inside of Sanji…and move your fingers in and out of him. In this manner you will be able to wash some of the drugs out of his body. _Aoi explained matter-of-factly.

"What?! You want me to stick my fingers up the cook's ass?! He'd never allow it!" Zoro burst out accidentally.

Sanji was giving Zoro a confused, urgent look. "What is it Zoro? What do you need to do?"

Zoro sighed and scratched his head as he looked down at Sanji. "Uh…my sword Aoi says that I should try and rinse…ah…the drug out of your body. But…ah…I'd have to touch you and I'm sure the last thing you want is _me_ touching you…"

"Will the pain go away if you do it?" Sanji asked breathlessly.

"Ah, I suppose…"

"Then do it, Zoro. I can't take it…it hurts…I need…go ahead and touch me…I trust you." Sanji panted.

Zoro's eyes widened. Sanji had just given him a green light to touch him?! Unreal. But even then Zoro hesitated. Would he be able to hold himself back if he let this continue further?

Sanji frowned up at the stubborn swordsman. "You don't have to if it's too…disgusting. I understand…" Sanji said sadly.

That did it.

Zoro combusted.

First, Zoro brought the basin of water and set it on the bed next to Sanji before crawling between Sanji's legs. Next, Zoro reached over the cook and began to unbutton his jacket before opening it to reveal his chest and lower body.

Zoro rewet his fingers again and then approached Sanji's entrance with his fingers. "Can you spread your legs a little?" Zoro asked softly. Sanji did as he was told and spread his legs for Zoro. Zoro gulped, having expected much more resistance to his request. The cook must have been in a _lot_ of pain. He inserted a single finger first into Sanji slowly, one knuckle at a time while listening to Sanji and making sure he wasn't hurting his precious cook.

Sanji didn't make a peep, so he inserted two fingers and began to move them in and out of Sanji's body while wetting the cook's insides with water to flush out the drugs. Sanji bit back a moan.

_He's tight. _Zoro couldn't help but observe._ Am I doing this right?_ Zoro asked Aoi.

_Yes…add a third finger and more water._ Aoi instructed.

Zoro did as he was told and added a third finger and began moving his fingers in and out of Sanji.

_Now push your fingers deeper and curl your fingers towards yourself._ Aoi said.

_Huh? Why? _

_Just do it, pirate. _

Zoro did as he was told and pushed his fingers deeper inside of Sanji and then curled his fingers.

"Ah! Zoro!" Sanji cried out as Zoro touched his sweet spot.

At first, the blood drained from Zoro's face because he thought he had accidentally hurt the cook - but then he watched in awe as Sanji came all over his stomach in thick white spurts.

Zoro's eyes widened. He had just made Sanji cum! And from his ass.

_What the hell was that?_ Zoro demanded of Aoi.

_You touched his prostate…it caused him pleasure._ Aoi informed the muscle-headed swordsman.

_What? Why would you make me do that? I thought I was ridding the cook's body of the drug? _

_It doesn't work like that…the only cure of the drug is to help Sanji to come…and so far you're doing a marvelous job by the way! Teehee!_ _I can't wait to see what happens next…_Aoi giggled.

_Perverted sword…! Sanji is going to kill me for this! _Zoro looked down at Sanji and watched as Sanji's manhood began to rise again until it was lying flat against his stomach. That was one hell of a drug…!

Zoro swallowed, his mouth suddenly very dry. "Cook…can I touch you? Just to help you get off of course…"

"Do it Zoro…I owe you one…" Sanji quickly agreed.

Zoro reached out and took Sanji's erection in his hand gingerly. This was Sanji's manhood. His love's manhood. Sanji wasn't as thick as Zoro was and about a half-inch longer. Zoro couldn't believe that he was actually getting to touch the cook so intimately! Zoro began to stroke the cook's arousal until Sanji was panting and moaning in pleasure at Zoro's touch.

It didn't take much to drive Sanji over the edge once again. Sanji came all over his chest for a second time.

Zoro watched in disbelief when Sanji's manhood began to harden once again! _Oh my God._ Zoro mentally groaned. Could he really keep holding himself back when his touch was making the man he loved a writhing, moaning mess? But then-

Sanji suddenly seemed to find the strength to sit up slightly and put his hands on Zoro's shoulders and pull him down so that the swordsman was seated between Sanji's spread legs.

Zoro froze and looked down at Sanji's flushed face and the cook's hooded, lust-filled eyes in shock. "Cook?"

Sanji kept pulling Zoro forward and the swordsman thought the cook might kiss him but-

Sanji stared up at Zoro. "Zoro…please…I can't take it anymore…I need something…more. Take me Zoro…take me…" Sanji spread his legs even more so that Zoro's arousal pressed up against Sanji's entrance through the fabric of Zoro's pants.

Zoro blinked down at Sanji in shock. The cook had just said 'take me Zoro'. Zoro could no longer hold back!

Zoro reached down, undid the top button of his pants, and then unzipped his pants. He took out his erection and guided it to the cook's wet entrance. Zoro looked down at Sanji. "I'm sorry…cook. I can't hold back any longer." Zoro said as he began to press himself inside of Sanji's entrance slowly.

Sanji cried out and arched his back, tears leaking from his eyes as Zoro took his virginity.

Zoro pushed himself inside Sanji until he was fully seated inside of the cook - balls deep. "I'm all in cook." Zoro murmured huskily. Sanji felt amazing around him. The cook was so wet and tight. And the cook kept loosening and tightening around him out of his nervousness.

It was driving Zoro crazy! He used all of his willpower to wait a moment longer until the cook's body seemed to relax a bit more and he seemed to get used to Zoro's size. He then began to move in and out of Sanji in slow, deliberate thrusts.

Sanji cried out and clawed at Zoro's back as Zoro began to move and pain shot down his spine. "Ah! Zoro! It hurts…ah…it hurts…take it out…" Sanji complained.

"I'm sorry cook. I can't stop now." Zoro said as he gripped Sanji's legs and thrust even deeper and harder into the cook than before.

Sanji gasped and struggled beneath Zoro as he pounded into the cook again and again. Zoro could feel his climax approaching and with one final thrust he released himself into Sanji. "Cook!"

"Ah….Zoro!" Sanji cried out too as he was sent over the edge as well in a haze of pleasure and pain.

Zoro collapsed on the cook utterly spent and satisfied on some base animal level that he had finally 'taken' Sanji. And that he had been the first one to do it.

Zoro pushed himself up to look down at the cook -

Sanji suddenly seemed to find the strength to sit up slightly and put his hands on Zoro's shoulders and pulled him down so that the swordsman was seated between Sanji's spread legs.

Zoro froze and looked down at Sanji's flushed face and the cook's hooded, lust-filled eyes in shock. "Cook?"

Sanji kept pulling Zoro forward and Zoro thought that the cook might kiss him but-

Sanji stared up at Zoro. "Zoro…please…I can't take it anymore…I need something…more. Take me Zoro…take me." Sanji spread his legs even more so that Zoro's arousal pressed against Sanji's entrance through the fabric of his pants.

_Déjà vu?_ Zoro thought, feeling bewildered. His pants were still on…_what the hell? _

_That was a vision I sent you, pirate. Do you really want your first time with Sanji to be like that? So unromantic? It hardly seems very consensual after all Sanji is drugged and not in his right mind and if you have sex with him now it would be against his will. You would be taking advantage of the situation and of the cook. Do you really want to rape him? _Aoi asked bluntly.

Zoro paled. That had been a vision? Aoi was right…if he took Sanji now - he'd be no better than Fullbody or Absalom. If he and Sanji were ever going to have sex - he wanted Sanji to be sober and not drugged. He wanted it to be out of Sanji's _freewill_. He wanted Sanji to have sex with him because Sanji loved him…not because of some drug…

If Zoro took advantage of the situation now…and the cook returned to himself the next day and _regretted_ what happened - Zoro would have lost whatever small chance he could have with the cook. It wasn't worth the risk!

Sanji was too important to him to lose over a heated moment of weakness.

"Zoro…please…" Sanji begged in a husky voice. "Take me."

Zoro pushed himself off of Sanji and made his way to the door of the room, without turning back to Sanji he said: "Your hands are working fine now, cook…take care of that yourself." Zoro snarled before opening the door and shutting it behind himself with a loud bang.

Zoro put his back to the door and slid down it until he was sitting on his ass.

His entire body was trembling with pent up desire and lust. Zoro ran a hand back through his green hair. Man, that had been tough to resist!

_I know that was hard but you did the right thing, pirate. Remember - good things come to those who wait._ Aoi reminded.

Zoro didn't have the heart to respond and prepared himself to having a long, sleepless night while standing watch outside of Sanji's room.

The following morning…

Sanji awoke with a start. He looked up at the unfamiliar ceiling and began to panic. Where the hell was he?! He sat up and instantly regretted the fast motion - his head began to pound and his ass throbbed in pain.

"Uhhh…" Sanji looked down at his body. He was covered in his own cum and he had slept on Zoro's green jacket. _What the hell? Where's Zoro?_ What had happened? Had he and Zoro…?!

Sanji's heart began to hammer madly in his chest. _Wait a second. Just calm down, Sanji. Take deep breaths and try and remember what happened. _Sanji thought back to the night's previous events. Sanji recalled Zoro rescuing him, killing the NewKama Ninja at his request and then the drug affecting his system. Sanji remembered how Zoro's touch had been driving him wild and he blushed as he remembered this.

Sanji then remembered how he had insisted to Zoro to take him to an inn. They had arrived at the inn and gotten a room without any problems. Once inside the room Zoro had put him on the bed and then…shoved his fingers up Sanji's ass and made him cum. Zoro had then jerked him off. Sanji's face turned bright red and he put his face in his hands as he remembered this odd occurrence. _Oh my God! How could I let that happen?! _And then…Sanji remembered that he had pulled Zoro down and begged the other man to fuck him?!

_Oh no. _Sanji moaned in his mind. He hadn't been himself at all! It had been the drug that had made him act that way…feel that way-

And how had Zoro reacted?! Sanji wracked his brain…

Sanji could remember Zoro's shocked look that had turned _cold_. Zoro had gotten off of him and left the room with a final parting comment: "Your hands are working fine now cook…take care of that yourself." Zoro had snarled angrily.

Sanji felt a stab of hurt in his chest.

He had been rejected by Zoro…and no kidding! Zoro was straight! He must have been completely and utterly disturbed disgusted by Sanji's actions.

Sanji leapt out of bed and collapsed to his knees. He was still really weak. _Stupid drug!_ He forced himself to stand and with trembling fingers he buttoned up the jacket. He had to find Zoro and explain and apologize!

Sanji opened the door to the room and-

Zoro was knocked over onto his face. "Ugh…" Zoro moaned in pain as he sat up, blinking awake. The swordsman turned to look behind him and saw Sanji standing there in the doorway with this uncertain look on his face.

Zoro's heart plummeted. Had he crossed a line last night and ruined their already tenuous friendship? Zoro quickly stood up. "Cook."

"Zoro. We need to talk." Sanji said opening the door further and stepping aside so Zoro could come back inside the room.

Zoro gulped and dragged his feet as he entered the room.

Zoro and Sanji faced each other and spoke at the same time:

"I'm sorry-"

Sanji blinked at Zoro in confusion. Why was the Marimo sorry? All he had done was help him last night against his will but Sanji had crossed the line. "What? Why are _you_ sorry?"

Zoro blinked right back at Sanji. "Huh? Why are you?"

Sanji sighed and rubbed his temples. "Look Zoro…I'm _really_ sorry about last night. I wasn't myself. I was drugged…I acted like a total pervert. I took advantage of you."

Zoro's eyebrows shot up to his hairline and he let out a small breath of relief. It didn't appear as though the cook was about to kick his ass. That was a good sign. "Don't worry about it." Zoro assured with a tiny smile.

Sanji looked back at Zoro in surprise and guilt. "No…I want to thank you for helping me…ah…you didn't have to do that…you must have been so…_disgusted_." Sanji hung his head in shame.

_Disgusted?_ Zoro's ears perked up at that. _Far from it, cook. If only you knew what you do to me._ So…Sanji thought he had disgusted him last night? "Wait a sec, cook - you're not pissed I touched you?"

Sanji gave Zoro a quizzical look. "Hah? You were just helping me out…right?"

_Chance!_ "Exactly." Zoro nodded. "You know cook…this kind of thing isn't so unusual. We're pirates. It's not unusual for pirates on a ship where there are normally no women to help each other masturbate…you know, get off…men help each other out like that all the time…it doesn't mean anything."

Sanji's brow furrowed. "They do? They touch each other and that's…_normal_?"

Zoro nodded while inwardly smirking to himself, he was such a genius! "Although if you ever need help again I would prefer it if you came to me and not Luffy or Ussop…" Zoro found himself saying in a half-joking manner, just to see how the cook would react.

Sanji surprised Zoro by blushing and even the tips of the cook's ears were red. "I…uh…if I ever need help again…I'd only come to you. I don't mind your touch and I trust you, Zoro. Man, this has to be the weirdest conversation between us…ever…"

Zoro felt warmth spread throughout his chest. The cook trusted him.

Sanji gave Zoro a sheepish look. "So…we're cool, right? We're still _nakama_?"

"Of course." Zoro said firmly. Somehow he had gotten off the hook and had gotten to enjoy touching the cook last night. _Score. _

Sanji let out a relieved breath. "Phew." Sanji walked over and sunk down into a chair. "For a moment I thought I had ruined everything between us…we were finally becoming friends…it was nice."

Zoro was touched by the stubborn cook's unexpected words. "I would never hurt you, cook. You know that, right?" Their friendship was still very fragile though…

Sanji looked up at Zoro and nodded. "I'd trust you with my life. But…" Sanji bit down on his lower lip and looked unsure about what he wanted to say next.

"What is it?" Zoro's expression turned concerned.

Sanji was reluctant to say what he needed to say next but somehow he managed to get the words past this lips. "Zoro…you know I trust you but there might be times - when I act afraid of you or something…because of all I've been through…I'm a little messed up right now…I just want you to know it's nothing personal - it's just out of reflex…those shitty okama…they made me stare at your picture as they-" Sanji began to tremble, fists clenched on his lap.

Zoro put a finger to Sanji's lips. "You don't have to explain. I get it. You don't have to push yourself…"

Sanji frowned and ran a hand back through his hair. "God, I'm acting so pathetic…what kind of a man am I?" Sanji ran a hand over his absent goatee with a sad look on his face.

Zoro caught the gesture however. "I bet there's a spell to regrow your goatee, love-cook."

Sanji's expression brightened considerably at Zoro's suggestion. "You think so? I'm going to look that up as soon as we get back to the Sunny. I look more manly with it."

"With or without it - it's obvious you're a _man_, cook." Zoro stated firmly.

Sanji blushed. "Uh, thanks. You're being too nice to me again Zoro…it's creeping me out."

Zoro's eye twitched. "Well, excuse me, shithead for trying to be nice to your ungrateful ass." Zoro drawled, amused glint in his eye.

"That's better, directionally-challenged Marimo."

TBC….!

AN: You all have been PUNKED. Yes, that was devious of me, I call that take-back smut. You all thought that Zoro and Sanji finally had sex but nope, that was just a vision that Aoi the secret yaoi-fangirl sword gave to Zoro in his mind, lol! But don't worry I have some interesting smutty moments for the two of them planned coming up and I think Captain Kid is going to be making a reappearance since a lot of you seemed sad to see him go. I wonder what crazy things Kid will do to try and win Sanji's heart the right way? And what will Zoro think about that?!

On a random note…I ordered these SpyNet Night Vision goggles from so I can check and see who's on my land at night to protect my dogs better and I have to tell you guys the goggles actually work! They were only like 30 bucks and I can see up to 50 feet in pitch black darkness. They're a great addition to home security. If anything I will outsmart these bastards! Buwhahaha!


	13. Chapter 13

The Bracelet

Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece

Chapter 13:

After Zoro and Sanji managed to take showers - separately - (much to Zoro's disappointment) there was a knock on their room door. Zoro and Sanji looked at each other quizzically. Zoro motioned for Sanji to step to the left side of the door while he opened the door so that Sanji could stay out of sight. Sanji bristled at Zoro's over-protective attitude. He could take care of himself dammit!

Zoro's swords were tucked into his _haramaki_ and he rested a hand on their hilts. Zoro opened the door and blinked. A young man with jet black hair, piercing sapphire colored eyes, pale skin, blue robes and a pointed wizard's hat with golden stars on it, stood in their doorway looking extremely nervous. He held a leather suitcase in his hands.

Zoro narrowed his eyes at the suspicious young man. "Who the hell are you?"

The young man flinched and cowered away from Zoro. "Uh…! I-I'm R-Raven. I'm the T-T-Tailor that Sorcha sent for. I-I have reason to believe that a young lady has need of m-my assistance." The young man stuttered.

"Ah! The tailor!" Sanji exclaimed opening the door wider and revealing himself to the young tailor. "Thank God!"

The tailor's eyes widened as he looked at Sanji and looked him over from head-to-toe. "Y-Y-You're a m-m-man?!"

Sanji grinned, "Right you are, my good lad!" Sanji flung his arm around the young man's shoulders and ushered him inside the room.

This surprised Zoro immensely since Sanji was rarely so kind to someone he'd just met. Zoro supposed Sanji was just happy to have someone call the cook a 'man' after everything he'd just gone through. Still, that didn't stop a tiny scowl from forming on Zoro's face.

"Ah, I see…" Raven offered Sanji a hesitant smile since the cook was quite handsome. Then Raven caught sight of Sanji's curled eyebrow and his eyes widened like saucers. "Oh my God…it's the Chosen One…" He breathed.

Sanji turned to give Raven a quizzical look. "What was that?"

"Ah…" Raven waved his hands in front of himself nervously. "N-N-Nothing!"

Zoro narrowed his eyes at Raven since he had heard the young man call Sanji 'the Chosen One' just then. But wasn't _he_ supposed to be the 'Chosen One' everyone on this bizarre Magick Island was looking for since Aoi chose _him_? Zoro scratched his head in confusion. _Whatever._

"What was your name again, lad?" Sanji asked the tailor.

"R-R-Raven." Raven repeated.

"I'm Sanji. Nice to meet you." He shook Raven's hand. "Now, I'm guessing the first thing you need to do is take my measurements. I regret to inform you that I'm not wearing my underwear. Would it be alright if you took my measurements with this jacket on?"

Raven blushed. "Ah…that should be fine. I'll put that into consideration, Sir. What kind of clothes would you like? Robes or…"

"A suit." Sanji said firmly. "A cook must always look _professional_ even when he's not wearing his chef's outfit and so he must wear a _suit_. That's what my old man, er, Zeff taught me back at the Baratie. A floating restaurant where I used to work."

Raven's sapphire eyes gleamed with interest. "Ah, you're a chef? You like to…prepare fish?"

Sanji blinked. "Yes…yes, I prepare a lot of fish dishes. But I also enjoy cooking things like meat or pasta, and I even enjoy baking."

"I-I see…" Raven looked Sanji up and down. "A suit it is…perhaps, something to go with your blue eyes?" Raven suggested.

Sanji grinned. "Sure." He reached out and ruffled Raven's head of silky black hair with his hand. "No need to be so nervous. I'm not going to bite!"

Zoro's eyebrow twitched at the gesture. He didn't like how familiar Sanji was being with this kid. The kid obviously found Sanji attractive if that blush was anything to go by. That kid was like a hundred years too early to challenge Roronoa Zoro for Blake Leg Sanji's heart.

Raven blushed again and stared at Sanji's eyebrow. "Ah…of course, Sir. Let me get started…" Raven set his suitcase down and opened it. He removed a measuring tape and moved over to Sanji, who automatically spread his arms out to his sides.

Zoro figured this wasn't the first time the cook had been fitted for a suit. But this was definitely the first time he watched a fitting. He didn't like how close this Raven character had to get so close to Sanji to take his measurements, but he supposed it could be worse - at least the cook had decided to keep his jacket on. Normally, he was sure the cook wouldn't have minded being naked. But after everything he'd just been through…he could understand the cook's hesitancy to be naked around a stranger. Zoro narrowed his eyes at Sanji. The cook was acting 'normal' as if nothing had happened to him, but Zoro knew the cook was far from unaffected by what had just occurred. The cook was trying to be strong though. Zoro didn't know if he liked the fact that Sanji felt he had to put his 'strong face' on in from of him, but he supposed this was how it had always been with their relationship as rivals.

_I suppose I still have a long ways to go before the cook opens up to me. I have to gain his trust somehow._ Zoro mused.

Raven set about taking Sanji's measurements - stretching the tape measure along Sanji's arms from the end of his fingertips to the other end of his fingers, along his shoulders, around his waist, down his legs and other more intimate areas were measured as well.

Raven had never been so close to such an attractive man before…usually Raven admired women, but this man was someone that could attract the eye of both men and women. Sanji seemed to exude pheromones and he seemed to be oblivious to his sex appeal. He was so kind…most good looking people were very cruel and egotistic.

Raven's face was as bright as a tomato by the time he finished taking Sanji's measurements. "I-I have them. I have to go back to my store and alter a suit to your size and make a few additional changes…I can be back with the suit within an hour. Is that acceptable, Sir?"

Sanji nodded. He didn't like having to make the crew wait another hour just to see that he was alright, but…there was no way Sanji was going to return to the ship looking like his kidnappers had sexually molested him, which they had. Sanji tried not to frown at the thought. He was safe now, Zoro was by his side. A comforting presence.

"An hour?" Zoro rumbled, "We can't wait a whole freaking hour for _clothes_!"

Sanji shot Zoro an irritated look. "It's not just _clothes_, marimo. It's _fashion_. A gentleman always has to look his best!" Sanji offered Zoro a rakish grin.

Zoro rolled his eyes at that. "Prissy princ-" Zoro bit his tongue. He had been about to say 'princess' but Sanji appeared to be _very_ sensitive about his manhood at the moment.

_Oh crap. _

And he was right.

Angry fires blazed in Sanji's eyes as he stalked over to Zoro, grabbed his shoulder, and put his face right in front of Zoro's. "What was that, shitty swordsman?"

Zoro turned his head away and would not meet Sanji's eyes. "Nothing."

"Like hell it was nothing! You just called me a princess! Didn't you? I'll show you a prissy princess, asshole!" Sanji declared as he attacked Zoro - sending a bare foot flying at Zoro's head.

Zoro removed a sheathed Shusui from his _haramaki_ to block the cook's attack.

"Tch." Sanji spun and sent his other foot flying towards Zoro's head in a roundhouse kick.

Zoro took out a sheathed Wado and blocked that attack next.

Sanji sent a fierce sidekick to Zoro's gut after that, and the swordsman caught the kick with his two swords crossed in front of him. Sanji looked over his shoulder and saw that Raven had frozen with his eyes wide, and jaw dropped as he watched Zoro and Sanji fight. "Well, what are you waiting for, Raven? Run along and go finish my suit. This is…normal."

Raven blinked. "Normal? Sanji, Sir, you fight with your feet?"

Sanji nodded, "Yes."

Raven's eyes sparkled with interest. "Can you fight that guy when he has his swords unsheathed?"

_That guy?_ Zoro's eyebrow twitched again.

Sanji sighed. "Yea…but only when I have my shoes on."

Raven nodded vigorously. "I see, I see…" An wild idea was forming in his mind. "Alright, I'll get going Sanji, Sir. I'll be back in an hour!" Raven declared as he exited the room and ran down the hall excitedly.

Sanji chuckled at the teen's antics. "Youth today…they act like they've never seen someone take on a swordsman with just his legs before!"

Zoro grinned lazily back at Sanji. "I don't think a lot of people have encountered someone as crazy as you, cook!"

Sanji bristled. "I'm _not_ crazy!" Sanji declared as he sent a series of kicks Zoro's way that he was forced to block with his sheathed swords with lightning speed.

"Ahem. Now, that we all have some time to kill I'd like to introduce myself to Sanji." Came soft, lilting female voice.

Sanji and Zoro both froze - mid-kick and mid-swing.

"Aoi?" Zoro asked looking around the room. He immediately recognized the voice but he was surprised that Aoi's voice had been aloud.

"Aoi?" Sanji echoed curiously.

Zoro reached for the blue sword tucked into his _haramaki_ and pulled it out to show Sanji. "This is Aoi…also known as Enchantment Breaker…The Blue Lady…The Blue Sword…and also Aoi."

Sanji got a close look at Zoro's new sword for the first time and he was completely captivated by the sword. It was beautiful…with a silvery-blue blade and a dark blue and white hilt. Sanji frowned as an odd feeling of déjà vu wash over him as he looked upon the sword.

The sword was oddly familiar…or rather Sanji felt like he had seen the sword somewhere before…perhaps in a dream? Unconsciously, Sanji was reaching his hand out towards the sword and he touched the blade lightly with his fingertips.

A static shock ran through his body at the simple touch and it left his body warm and tingly.

And then-

Aoi began to glow brightly with a golden light - that glowed brighter and brighter until both Zoro and Sanji were forced to cover their eyes. When they opened their eyes it was to see the ghostly, transparent image of a beautiful woman standing before them!

The woman was tall, voluptuous, with milky white skin, and long, wavy, sky-blue hair and dark blue eyes. She was wearing a dark blue gown with long belled sleeves, a low-cut neck line that showed off her curves and a silver pendant of a strange looking fish hung about her neck and dangled just at her cleavage.

"A woman…? Aoi?" Zoro questioned gruffly.

Sanji blinked at the beautiful mirage of a woman and his jaw dropped. He looked at her ample bosom and immediately suffered from a massive nosebleed. "Oh beautiful lady~!" Sanji fell backwards to the floor as a gush of blood spewed out of his nose.

Zoro rolled his eyes at the cook's antics. "Those boobs aren't even real. Ero-Kappa."

Sanji was back on his feet in an instant, glaring heatedly at Zoro. "What was that, moss-head?!"

"What was what? Nosebleed." Zoro drawled carelessly, picking wax out of his ear.

Sanji's eyebrow twitched. "Don't call me that!" Sanji moved to attack Zoro, when-

"Ahem." Aoi cleared her throat to get Sanji's attention.

Sanji paused in his attack - his foot high in the air. He set his foot back on the floor and approached Aoi's illusory image. "Dear lady, how can I serve thee?" Sanji got down on one knee and motioned one hand towards Aoi in a flourish.

Aoi looked amused by Sanji's antics. "It is I who wishes to serve you…" Aoi looked at Zoro and corrected herself. "The both of you…I am the pirate hunter's new sword. You can call me Lady Aoi."

"Lady Aoi~" Sanji echoed with hearts in his eyes. "How did the marimo come to possess such a wonderful sword~? It makes no sense…" Sanji shook his head, at a loss.

Aoi giggled softly. "The pirate hunter had a good reason for wanting to wield me and so I decided to lend him my power." Aoi explained.

Zoro shifted nervously from foot to foot, wondering what Aoi would reveal to Sanji.

Sanji shot Zoro a curious look. "A good reason, huh? I see…" Sanji turned his attention back to Aoi and he suddenly frowned as he stood up. "Tell me, dear lady, have we met before?"

Aoi met Sanji's inquisitive gaze for a long moment before she finally responded. "Yes."

Sanji and Zoro both gave Aoi a startled look. Sanji's eyes widened and he breathed. "I knew it…where do I know you from?"

"The place where you were born." Aoi said slowly, wondering how much she should reveal at this time.

"Where I was born? And where was that exactly?!" Sanji demanded.

Aoi held up her hand to silence Sanji. "Sanji…I do not think that you are ready to know the truth."

"What?" Sanji looked crestfallen.

"Your magic is weak…if you want answers from me you must first prove to me that you can become a capable wizard." Aoi declared. "But right now you are so weak that you must depend on magical devices…" Aoi looked pointedly at the bracelet on Sanji's wrist. "For your own peace of mind. Frankly, I find this to be somewhat sad and pathetic. Your parents would be disappointed if they could see how _weak_ their son is acting."

"My parents?" Sanji sucked in a breath.

"Prove yourself to me, Sanji and then I will give you more answers and take you where you most wish to go…" Aoi said mysteriously before her image began to fade away.

"W-Wait!" Sanji called out to Aoi's fading image. "You knew my parents? What were they like? Why did they abandon me?!"

"Prove yourself…" Aoi repeated before the illusion had completely disappeared.

Sanji sunk to his knees in shock. What the hell had that been all about? Aoi knew of him? His past? His parents? But she wouldn't tell him anything until he stopped being weak? Sanji looked down at the black onyx bracelet. "Fuck…" Sanji hit the floor with his hand out of frustration-

And Zoro flinched. It was _very_ unusual for Sanji to risk hurting his hands. Zoro was also caught off guard by this sudden turn of events…Aoi knew of Sanji? His past? His parents? His origin? And yet Aoi was withholding information from the cook. Zoro felt that this was unfair. He knew of someone else that might have a few answers for the cook though. _Robin…_

And the tailor just now had called Sanji 'The Chosen One'. What did all of this mean? Just who _was_ Sanji? Because it appeared that Sanji's long forgotten _past_ was coming back to haunt him.

Zoro could feel it - the Straw Hats were about to get swept up in another adventure but this time _Sanji_ was going to be at the center of everything.

_What the hell was that all about Aoi? Did you really have to say all those harsh things to the cook? He's a mess._ Zoro grumbled in his mind to Aoi.

_Sanji comes from nobility…it is pathetic that he is acting this way. His parents would be extremely displeased…especially with the type of company he keeps. Pirates! I need to help get Sanji back on track. He has the potential to be much more powerful than he currently is. He's been wasting his time with this cooking nonsense!_ Aoi complained.

_Nonsense?! Cooking…is the cook's love. His dream. He loves to cook more than anything!_ Zoro argued passionately.

_Oh? I was under the impression he had another dream._ Aoi said slyly.

Zoro blinked and thought about it for a moment before his eyes widened. _All Blue. _

_You're not as dumb as the cook says you are. I can help Sanji to fulfill his true dream but when he is ready. _Aoi declared.

_You're just using me aren't you? To protect to the cook? _

_You're more astute than you look, pirate. But…you do wish to protect Sanji do you not?_

_I do. _

_Then I don't believe we have a problem. Now, the tailor is returning. Do try and pay attention. _Aoi ordered, before she fell silent.

_Hah?_ Zoro asked his sword but got no response.

Knock. Knock.

A light knock came at the door and Zoro turned to look at Sanji who was still kneeling on the floor looking sad and lost…the sight made Zoro's heart clench painfully in his chest. He wanted to go over to Sanji and wrap his arms around him and comfort the other man, but he couldn't. It wasn't his place. Not yet…

"Cook. The tailor's here. Try and pull yourself together and stop crying." Zoro sneered.

Sanji flinched and turned to glare angrily at Zoro. "I'm not crying! Shitty swordsman!" Sanji stood up and dusted himself off before striding towards the door.

Sanji opened the door to reveal Raven standing in the hallway with a suit bag in his hand and a box. Sanji smiled and Raven fumbled with his words. "Ah - Cho - er, Sanji, Sir. I have returned. I have your suit."

"Come on in, Raven." Sanji opened the door wider to let the teen enter.

Raven entered the room and Sanji closed the door behind him. Raven handed Sanji the suit bag. "Go-go try it on…I er, hope you don't mind but I included some, ah…underwear…" Raven blushed.

Sanji chuckled and ruffled the teen's hair. "I don't mind. Thank you. I'll go change." Sanji said as he made his way into the bathroom and closed the door behind him.

This left Zoro and Raven alone in the room together. Zoro crossed his arms over his chest and glared at the teen. Raven cowered under Zoro's fierce gaze.

"Oi kid." Zoro began in a gruff tone.

Raven jumped. "Y-Yes sir?!"

"Why did you call the cook The Chosen One?"

The boy blinked. "Ah…you don't know?" Raven frowned. "If you want answers I think you had better go to The Azure Temple."

"Azure Temple?" Zoro echoed, "Where-?"

Zoro was asking but Sanji chose that moment to exit the bathroom wearing his new suit. Zoro and Raven both turned to look in the cook's direction.

Zoro felt his face warm up and heat pool in his groin at the sexy sight the cook made in his new suit.

Sanji was wearing a sky-blue, button-down shirt that had brought out the color of his eyes nicely. Over the shirt he had on a silver-gray vest with a golden swirl pattern on it. Over that he had a dark blue jacket, and dark blue pants. The buttons were golden swirls. He was also wearing a cravat with a silver fish pin.

"You look amazing, Sir!" Raven praised his sapphire eyes sparkling and his hands clasped together before him with a dreamy look in his eyes. "You look like you could be the Archmage of our fair city! Don't you think your friend looks amazing?" Raven addressed Zoro. The teen was so caught up in his enthusiasm he forgot to be afraid of Zoro.

"Yea…" Zoro agreed absentmindedly before he realized Sanji's shocked look and the blush that was spreading across his face. "Er, I mean, it's not hideous. It's a little over the top though but the cook's always been a bit of a fop." Zoro huffed.

Sanji's embarrassed expression turned angry and his curly eyebrow twitched. "Fop? I'll show you a fop -"

"Ah! Sanji! Sir! Wait!" Raven called out and approached Sanji with a box in his hands. "Here. Put these on first."

Sanji took the box from Raven curiously. "And these are?"

"Your new shoes of course!" Raven declared with a grin.

Sanji's eyes sparkled with interest. He made his way over to the bed and sat down on the edge before putting the shoebox in his lap. Sanji opened the box to reveal a pair of nice looking, black leather, dress shoes. Sanji sucked in a breath. They were _really_ nice. Sanji picked up one of the shoes and noted that it was abnormally heavy. _What the?_ Sanji flipped the shoe to check out its sole and his eyebrows shot up to his hairline. The soles of the shoes were made out of steel. "This is…?"

Raven puffed up his chest proudly. "It was an idea I had. I used magic to do it…I transfigured the normal soles into stainless steel ones. It should give your attacks more power…"

Sanji picked up the other shoe and flipped it over to observe the gleaming stainless steel sole. "This…this is amazing. How can I ever repay you?"

Raven blushed. "Ah, it's nothing for the Cho - er - you, Sanji, Sir! I'm just doing my job as the best tailor in Magick City!"

Sanji hummed at that and began to put the shoes on. They fit like a dream. "Aren't you a little young to be the best tailor in the city?"

Raven's expression unexpectedly fell. "Well, actually, my father was the best tailor in the city but…he was recently killed by pirates."

_Pirates?_ Sanji thought about Captain Kid harboring at Magick City and frowned. _Could it have been Kid?_ Sanji looked up and gave Raven an apologetic look. "I'm sorry to hear about your father."

Raven shook his head. "I was his apprentice though and he taught me everything he knew and how to incorporate magic into tailoring clothes and how to add protective spells to clothing. I enchanted your suit with the standard protection spells of course!" Raven rubbed the underside of his nose with his index finger and looked smug. "I have preserved my father's legacy!"

Sanji blinked. "You put protective spells on my suit?"

Raven nodded. "Most wizards and witches enchant their robes with such spells - the spells can protect you like armor against arrows, spells, fire, ice…"

Sanji nodded. "How interesting…" _I wonder how difficult those spells would be to learn so I could enchant my crewmates' clothes with protective spells…or at least their new robes…hmmm…._ Sanji stroked his chin in thought.

"How much do we owe you for the suit?" Sanji asked.

"20,000 beli." Raven said.

Sanji staggered backwards in shock. "Huh? But that's-" Zoro put a hand on Sanji's shoulder to silence him. He strode past Sanji and handed the amount to the teen.

"Here. Keep the change." Zoro droned.

Raven's eyes sparkled. "Thank you, kind sirs! It was a pleasure doing business with you. If you need anything else come find me at my store: _Raven's Tailor Shoppe_. It used to be _Patrick's Tailor Shoppe_…" Raven gave the duo a sad little shrug.

Zoro nodded. "We'll do that."

Raven left the room and closed the door behind him. Zoro turned around to see that Sanji was still standing still with his mouth hanging open. Zoro smirked and approached Sanji and waved his hand in front of Sanji's face. "Oi! Cook! You home?"

Sanji grabbed Zoro's wrist and glared at the swordsman. "Zoro…where did you get that kind of money?"

Zoro shrugged. "It's just my leftover allowance…I usually don't have anything to spend it on anyways unless I need more booze…and Nami's been pretty generous lately. She stole a whole bunch of diamonds at the tower where I stole Aoi from."

"Diamonds?" Sanji gave Zoro a surprised look and shook his head. "I'm surprised those wizards haven't called the City Guards on us yet…don't you think that's kind of odd?"

Zoro nodded. "I do actually. Maybe they're just waiting for the right moment to make their move?"

"How very reassuring." Sanji frowned and ran his hand back through his golden blonde hair. "Let's hurry up and get back to the ship…"

"Yea." Zoro agreed and grabbed his green coat from the bed and put it on.

Sanji made a disgusted face.

"What?" Zoro asked curiously.

"That jacket is disgusting…it's covered in my blood and…you should just toss it out. Buy yourself a new one." Sanji said adamantly.

Zoro shrugged. "I don't really mind." He covered his mouth with his hand to shield a secret smile.

Sanji made a noise of disgust. "Neanderthal…"

Sanji and Zoro left the Dragon's Nest Inn forthwith, and Sorcha's jaw dropped as she watched Zoro and Sanji - who was definitely a MAN - walk past her and out the door.

"Thank you for sending the tailor up to my room, Sorcha dear!~ muwha~!" Sanji cooed as he left.

"Ah…no problem." Sorcha managed to say before she fainted.

Zoro and Sanji made their way through the busy streets of Magick City. The Dragon's Nest Inn was located in a popular residential area. After they left the residential area they began making their way down the most popular shopping street in the city. Sanji wished they had the time to window shop but their crew must be worried sick about them, Sanji decided.

As the cook strolled down the cobbled streets - all eyes were instantly drawn towards him.

At first, Sanji thought it was because he was looking especially handsome in his new suit but - it wasn't just the ladies who were ogling Sanji, but _men_ and women and even children…

People were stopping and starring and pointing at Sanji and muttering things Sanji couldn't quite hear:

"Look. It's _him_!" "It's the Chosen One!" "Shhh…don't let him hear…" "It's him…he's here…!" "Look at his eyebrow…" "He has the spiral."

Sanji frowned and moved unconsciously closer to Zoro's side as he walked besides him.

Zoro had also noticed the strange stares Sanji was getting and the odd whispers. His hearing was more acutely trained than Sanji, and so he had been able to catch bits and pieces of what the denizens of the city were saying. Zoro unthinkingly began to put his arm around Sanji's shoulders in a protective gesture-

Sanji turned to look at Zoro and his eyes widened dramatically when he saw what Zoro was about to do and the tips of his ears turned red.

Zoro looked at Sanji, noticed his shocked expression, and realized what he had been about to do. Zoro quickly pulled his arm back and coughed awkwardly into his hand.

Sanji put more distance between himself and Zoro and wondered how he had gotten so close to the other man. Sanji looked askance at the other man out of the corner of his eye. He was acting weird…was it because of what had happened between them last night? Sanji felt his face heat up at the thought. There was this odd tension in the air between them. Sanji shivered.

"Zoro…is it just me or is everyone giving me odd looks?" Sanji asked offhandedly. _Maybe I'm just being paranoid. It's not like the world revolves around me or anything. _

"No, you're right. They are." Zoro agreed.

Sanji frowned. "But…why?" He looked around and gave suspicious looks to the people staring at him, who immediately turned away and pretended to go back to whatever it was that they were doing.

"I think we should talk to Robin when we get back." Zoro declared.

"Robin?" Sanji gave Zoro a curious look.

"There was this poneglyph at the tower that Robin read…I think maybe there was something written about you on that thing. As crazy as it sounds…but we'll find out after we ask Robin." Zoro felt eyes on him and Sanji, and turned swiftly. The swordsman caught sight of the wizard Mortimer - the wizard jumped and dived into an alleyway once he had been spotted. Zoro raised his eyebrow at that. Apparently, the wizard sucked at stealth.

The duo continued their way, until Zoro irritatingly felt eyes upon them yet again, and spun around to confront whoever it was. Zoro decided that if Mortimer was still following he'd cut the wizard's head off.

This time, however, Zoro caught sight of an extremely strange looking individual. There was a tall, lanky man who was dressed in a dark blue robe with a funny, ceremonial headdress on his head that was a gigantic blue fish with golden swirls on it - hiding in the shadows of a nearby building and staring intently at Sanji. The priest wielded a long wooden staff that had a fish carved into the very top of it.

The mysterious figure slinked into the shadows much more stealthily than Mortimer had managed. Zoro decided he looked like some kind of priest. The priest didn't notice Zoro had noticed him and was still looking intently at Sanji. Sanji noticed Zoro's sudden unease though.

Sanji poked Zoro's arm. "Oi. What is it?"

Zoro turned his attention to Sanji and shook his head. "Nothing."

Sanji frowned at Zoro. He knew they were being followed. He wasn't an idiot…but Zoro was keeping it from him. Why? He didn't want to worry him? He thought Sanji was weak?

Sanji frowned at the thought. He hated the idea of Zoro thinking he was weak. And all he had been showing Zoro lately were disgusting weak sides of himself. He'd been so pathetic lately. He had to get stronger! He had to change this! He had to get more powerful and earn Zoro's respect and trust.

He didn't want Zoro walking on eggshells around him…like he was doing! If they were going to be friends…they needed to be equals.

_I have to start handling things on my own…I can't keep depending on Zoro. I'm a man. I should be able to protect myself…like Aoi said I have the potential to become a powerful wizard. I need to embrace this new opportunity to become stronger…I need to study magic._

_Still…._Sanji looked at Zoro and noted the slight blush that was still on the swordsman's cheeks. Zoro's over-protectiveness was kind of sweet…._I can't believe I just thought the swordsman was sweet. He'd slice me to ribbons if he found out! _

Sanji's hand was automatically getting closer to Zoro's-

And Zoro's hand was unconsciously getting closer to Sanji's-

Their fingertips brushed against each other's and they turned to stare at each other - both had been caught trying to hold the other's hand.

Zoro began to open his hand invitingly and Sanji found himself stretching his hand out to accept Zoro's invitation, however-

"Zoro! Sanji!" Came the shouts from the deck of the Thousand Sunny as the crew spotted them at the bottom of the gangplank.

Sanji instantly snatched his hand away from Zoro's and Zoro dropped his hand down to his side with a resigned expression on his face.

A large, bright smile formed on Sanji's face as he looked up at the crew. "Hey guys!" Sanji waved as he ran the rest of the way up the gangplank leaving Zoro in his wake.

"Sanji!" "It's Sanji! You're all right!" "What happened?" Came the crews voices all around him.

Sanji let himself become surrounded by the crew and just kept smiling until Zoro had joined them on the deck. The swordsman looked like he was going to wander off and take a nap somewhere or something, and the cook frowned. "That moss-brain over there…saved me." Sanji declared.

Zoro stopped in his tracks and turned to look at Sanji in astonishment. He never thought that Sanji would admit to such a thing.

"Who the hell were the NewKama Ninja?" Nami demanded to know, with her hands on her hips.

Sanji shuddered just at the remembrance of those perverted bastards. "Just some assholes I made enemies out of. They were from the island where I stayed for two years."

"Enemies?" Chopper gave Sanji a wide-eyed look. "How could _you_ make enemies? How could anyone not like you? You're such a nice guy!"

Sanji chuckled softly. "That's not always the case…I think about half the things that happened to me…I probably deserved because of my big mouth. I insulted some people that perhaps I should have made a greater effort to understand. So you see, Chopper, if you don't have something nice to say it's better not to say it, okay?" Sanji leaned down to meet Chopper's eyes with a firm look on his face.

Chopper nodded vigorously. "Okay, Sanji!" Chopper began to run around Sanji as if inspecting him for wounds. "Are you hurt anywhere? Your leg…?"

"I healed it with a spell." Sanji reached out and ruffled Chopper's shaggy head. "I'd probably be in a lot worse state if it wasn't for the marimo…"

Luffy patted Zoro on the back. "Good job protecting our _nakama_! That's my first mate!"

A blush crawled up Zoro's face and he tried to hide it by putting his hand over his face. "I just blew up the cave…Sanji actually defeated the two most dangerous guys by himself. And then I cleaned up the rest of the weirdoes."

"Our swordsman is so modest!" Ussop put in, rubbing the bottom of his nose. "I doubt that confrontation was as easy as you guys are making it sound. There were a lot of them. And even though they were dressed funny…they knew how to fight."

Franky came up behind Sanji and hugged him from behind. "It's SUPER that you're okay!"

Sanji froze in Franky's embrace and tried to keep his expression relaxed. "Ahahaha…thanks for your concern Franky." Sanji laughed nervously as he tried to pry the shipwright's strong cybernetic arms off of him.

Zoro moved without realizing where his feet were taking him and he grabbed Franky's arm and pulled the shipwright off the cook in one fluid motion.

Everyone looked startled by the move and a sheepish expression came to Zoro's face after he realized what he had just done. "Er…the cook's still injured…you know how he always hides his injuries. He needs some rest before he'll be completely back to normal." Zoro drawled in a nonchalant tone.

Sanji shot a thankful look Zoro's way that was gone in a flash.

Franky put his hands up in a surrendering gesture. "Sorry, my bad. I'm just glad you're okay Sanji…it's partly my fault that you were kidnapped. If I had been here on the ship maybe we could have taken those NewKama Ninja out."

Sanji shook his head at Franky and offered him a reassuring smile. "I'm the one that told you to go into town to ah…" Sanji gave Robin a furtive look. "Run that errand you needed to run."

Franky blushed. "Yea…thanks again for that advice, bro." Franky clapped Sanji on the shoulder and Sanji tried to look unaffected by it.

Robin's eyes narrowed at the duo and a knowing light came to her sharp blue eyes.

Zoro scowled. He had never realized it before but…they had a seriously touchy-feely crew! Even Ussop looked like he was about to approach the cook to hug him and Zoro had to glare at the sniper to back him off the cook. This was ridiculous! Zoro began to crack his knuckles.

Ussop gulped.

Luffy strode up to Sanji and Zoro was getting ready to stop Luffy from hugging the cook - but Luffy just grinned and put his arms up into the air. "Sanji! I want MEAT!"

Nami immediately hit Luffy over the head with her fist. "Idiot…can't you let Sanji rest up first? He's probably been through a horrible ordeal…he was kidnapped, you know."

Luffy pouted, "But Nami~ you know Sanji's stronger than that. I feel sorry for his kidnappers…though they're lucky I wasn't there because no one kidnaps my cook and gets away with it! I would have kicked their asses! Luckily, Zoro was there to do that in my stead. But I haven't had Sanji's cooking in like 24 hours…I can't take it. Besides, we should have a party and celebrate that Sanji has returned! He could cook us up a feast!"

Nami narrowed her eyes at Luffy and she began to rub her temples. _Why did I fall in love with this guy again? _She sighed. "Luffy…I really don't think that's such a good-"

But Sanji cut Nami off as he raised his hand. "Really, Nami-san, it's no trouble. I would enjoy cooking everyone a feast. I love cooking and it helps to keep my mind off things. And…I'm glad to be back and don't mind celebrating that with all of you."

Nami looked hesitant but nodded in the end. "Alright, if you're feeling up to it."

"And during dinner Robin can tell us about the poneglyph." Zoro stated. "There's something you need to tell us about it. Right, Robin?" Zoro turned to stare are Robin expectantly.

Robin offered Zoro a smile. "Indeed…I do have something I need to tell all of you about the poneglyph that was inside of the Wizard's Tower. But Sanji needed to be present to hear it because it concerns him."

Sanji snapped his head in Robin's direction and gave her an inquisitive look as he quirked his head at her. "It does?"

Robin nodded. "During dinner I shall tell all of you what I have learned."

Sanji nodded, accepting Robin's condition. He walked towards the galley and realized he had a shadow. Sanji spun around and came face to face with Zoro who was following close behind him. His curly eyebrow twitched. "Can I help you with something, marimo?"

Zoro crossed his arms over his chest and began to speak in a low voice only Sanji could hear. "Are you sure you're up to cooking a feast…let alone having a party?"

Sanji's eyes narrowed at Zoro. "And why wouldn't I be up to cooking and having a party? I'm not a fragile woman made of glass who's going to break because of something like this Zoro. I'm a man. I can handle what happened to me and more…"

"Is that so?" Zoro said mockingly as he looked pointedly at the bracelet.

Sanji reached down and covered the bracelet with his one hand, and frowned at Zoro. "Do you want me to take this off right now and prove it?" He challenged.

Zoro's hard stare turned panicked. "Don't."

Sanji let his hand fall away from the bracelet and he sighed. "Just…trust me Zoro. I'm okay. If I'm not okay…I'll let you know. Okay?"

Zoro's expression softened. "You better. If we're going to be friends…we need to be more open around each other. Don't hide shit from me, cook."

Sanji pursed his lips and gave Zoro a slightly disgusted look. "You're acting weird, you know. It's kind of creeping me out again…"

Zoro chose to ignore that comment. "And if you need someone to lean on…lean on me, cook." Zoro stated firmly, meeting Sanji's eyes directly. "That's what friends are for." _And also lovers…but you don't need to know that. _

Sanji blushed and covered his face. "Idiot marimo…don't stay stupid things like that." Sanji said before kicking Zoro in the gut and sending him flying backwards. Sanji rushed into the galley and shut the door behind him.

Sanji put his back to the galley door and put his hand over his heart that was beating a mile a minute. What the hell was wrong with him? Why was Zoro's kindness moving him? Was this what friendship felt like? Sanji shook his head. He needed to be more careful around Zoro…but his body was acting strange around the swordsman and it was getting harder and harder to resist this strange, unspeakable urge to get closer to the swordsman. To let himself get wrapped up inside of Zoro's powerful arms and feel safe. Sanji frowned at the thought. No…he didn't need the swordsman to protect him. He'd get stronger and protect himself.

Sanji approached the refrigerator, opened it and tapped in chin in thought as he wondered what the night's menu would be. He opened the freezer and discovered that Ussop and Luffy had managed to catch several nice lobster. Sanji decided he'd make an extravagant lobster dinner. He'd boil the lobster, and while they were cooking he'd make some sautéed garlic potatoes and curry sauce to put on the potatoes and lobster. He'd also make a nice tossed salad for the ladies and a light fruit sorbet for desert. Sanji nodded to himself as he came to a final decision on the menu, and began taking out the needed ingredients before going about preparing the meal.

Sanji's knife was a blur as he peeled the potatoes. Sanji loved cooking. It was weird to all of a sudden encounter events where he had the opportunity to learn more about his past when he didn't regret a single thing he had done so far in his life. Because he'd been abandoned in the middle of the ocean in a floating arc that had been discovered by the cruise ship he ended up being raised on…he had gotten to learn how to cook. Once he was old enough he had been put to work in the kitchens, first as an errand boy and then slowly he worked as a cook's assistant and began to work his way up from there. And then he had encountered Zeff and the rest was history.

The only possession that had been with Sanji when he had been discovered in the arc had been a fairytale book about ALL BLUE. A mystical island where all four oceans of the Grand Line somehow converged and where one could see any fish in existence and supposedly some unique fish that didn't exist anywhere else in the world. Sanji reached up to touch his curled eyebrow. He had never told anyone this but…he used to think his parents had abandoned him in that arc because of his freakish eyebrows. That's why he had decided to cover half of his face to hide the fact that his brows were asymmetrical. One curled eyebrow was weird enough but two…and they didn't even go in the right directions. How could he blame his parents for thinking he was some kind of mutant and tossing him out to sea? Sanji chopped his knife down and accidentally almost cut right through the cutting board and into counter. _Whoops. _

_I don't care about my past…and I sure as hell don't care about my shitty parents that decided to abandon me. My crew is my family now. I'm their cook…and I will become a wizard to better protect my nakama. Nothing else matters. And as for Zoro…_

Sanji began to chop the potatoes into cubes. Sanji thought back to all of the strange experiences he and Zoro had had lately. Zoro nearly killing him with his sword…dancing under the stars with Zoro…Zoro coming to his rescue at Skull Mountain…and then their sexually charged moment at Dragon's Nest Inn. Zoro's touch…it had set his whole body on fire. And it hadn't just been the drugs. Sanji frowned. _I'm being greedy…I shouldn't even be thinking that more could be possible. If Zoro and I actually manage to form a friendship I should just be happy with that. Besides…that bastard still knows how to piss me off…_

_And that shitty marimo has been treating me like a girl…and it should bother me a whole lot more than it actually is…_Sanji paused to grip the sides of his head in horror. _I have to stop thinking about that moss-head…right, no more thinking about Zoro…_

Sanji cleared his minds of all thoughts of a certain green-haired swordsman and went to work on the feast for his crew. He was at peace and in his element. But little did Sanji know this was just the calm before the storm.

TBC…!

AN: Ahh, I'm so sorry I couldn't get to the Kid scene yet. Zoro wanted to spend more time with Sanji in this chapter than I wanted him to! Kid is definitely going to make his appearance again though in the next chapter…I actually have the scene written up but it comes after the scene where Robin tells everyone what was on the ponegylph but I haven't written _that_ scene yet…! I might be able to finish those two scenes and could put those up…or maybe everyone wants to wait for a longer chapter again? Please review and thank you all for reading, reviewing, and adding this story to your favorites! Zoro and Sanji for the win!


	14. Chapter 14

The Bracelet

Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece.

Warning: Captain Kidd acts a like a pornstar in this chapter. Enjoy!

Chapter 14:

"Minna! Nami-swan~ Robin-chawn~ dinner awaits you, my beautiful flowers! Guys, grub's ready! Get your asses in here!" Sanji called.

"MEAT!" Luffy cried with glee as he burst through the galley door. He was followed behind by Nami and Robin. Then a few minutes later, Ussop, Brook, Franky and Chopper entered.

Zoro was the last to enter the galley. He looked at the dinning table, which had been laid out with an extravagant lobster dinner. It looked amazing. The cook had even set the table with placemats, a vase of flowers, and lit candelabra - this added an extra touch since this was a party to celebrate the cook's return. Something that Zoro truly felt was cause for celebration.

Sanji motioned Zoro over to a specific seat. "Sit here, moss-head." Sanji drawled.

Zoro grunted and made his way over to the seat and sat down. He looked down at his plate that had two beautiful lobster tails, a large pile of sautéed garlic potatoes, a side salad, and a piece of freshly baked bread with a melting cube of butter on it and had to hold back his drool. Zoro looked at the others' plates and blinked. Everyone else had just one lobster tail but Zoro had two! A blush crept up Zoro's face and covered his face with his hand. _The cook is killing me. _

Zoro turned to meet Sanji's mischievous gaze. The cook winked roguishly at Zoro as he took out a cigarette, lit it with his lighter and took a drag.

Zoro could feel his heartbeat quicken and he flushed even more. _Ba-thump. Ba-thump. Ba-thump. _The cook had just _winked_ at him.

"Let's eat!" Luffy exclaimed as he began to dive in and shovel food into his mouth at a tremendous rate.

'This looks delicious Sanji. Thank you." Nami offered the cook. She was trying to be nice to Sanji so that she could get brownie points with Luffy. Nami looked over at her captain to see if he had noticed her effort and sighed when she saw that her captain was completely captivated by Sanji's food and not her.

Sanji smiled, looking pleased at Nami's comment, but strangely enough he didn't go loopy, do his noodle dance, and his eyes didn't turn into hearts. Instead he kept his gaze inconspicuously on Zoro.

Everyone began to tuck into their meal and compliments and moans of delight rang through the galley.

Sanji waited nervously to hear what Zoro would say about his cooking. "So marimo, how's the grub?" Now that he and Zoro were friends Sanji thought that the swordsman might finally give him an honest answer. He held his breath as a feeling of excitement welled up inside of him.

Everyone seemed to fall silent, curious to how Zoro would respond this time, and if he'd respond with his usual bland 'it's okay' or some other cool way. Zoro put a piece of the succulent lobster that seamed to melt on his tongue into his mouth. It had a buttery flavor and he could taste garlic too. It was divine. "It's…delicious." Zoro looked up and stared at the cook. "Like your cooking always is."

Sanji sucked in a breath of surprise and began to cough on his cigarette smoke. _Smooth, Sanji real smooth. _He berated himself, surprised that Zoro's words had effected him so much.

Luffy was grinning at Zoro and Sanji - he liked it when his first mate and his cook got along. He knew that they had the potential to become an unbeatable team.

Robin had an interested gleam in her eyes as she looked back and forth between Zoro and Sanji. "How interesting."

Ussop looked at Zoro's plate and pouted. "Hey~ why did Zoro get two lobster tails, Sanji~? That's no fair!" The sharpshooter whined.

Sanji blushed.

"WHAT?! ZORO GOT MORE MEAT THAN ME?! SANJIII! I'M YOUR CAPTAIN! I LOVE YOU MORE THAN ZORO!" Luffy yelled out at the top of his lungs.

It was Zoro's turn to choke on his food and give Luffy a wide-eyed and slightly panicked look. Love? Luffy didn't love the cook like that, right? Naw. And Luffy didn't know that he was secretly in love with Sanji, right? Naw. Zoro took a deep, calming breath. No one knew his secret. He was being paranoid.

Nami playfully bonked Luffy on the head. "Luffy, I think you meant to say 'like' - you can't 'love' another guy." She said firmly.

Zoro winced at Nami's words. _That Sea Witch…_

Luffy pouted. "But I do love Sanji…and Zoro loves Sanji too."

Zoro stood up abruptly from his seat at the table and angrily slammed his hands down on the table causing it to shake and the candelabra to rattle. Zoro opened his mouth to object but the words were caught in his throat. He just couldn't deny his love for Sanji aloud.

But Sanji saved him upon seeing Zoro's plight. "Guys, stop teasing Zoro. Obviously Zoro doesn't like me…_like that_. We're…friends now. I think. Right Zoro?" The cook asked tentatively. He thought it might be presumptuous to start going around calling Roronoa Zoro his friend…

Zoro's expression relaxed. "Right, _friends_." He agreed in a gruff voice before sitting back down in his seat. _That Luffy…!_

"Ah, how romantic. Oops, I'm sorry. I mean, ah, how friendly. Friendship is such a beautiful thing." Brook declared causing Zoro's eye to twitch.

The meal was quickly finished without further incident and Sanji brought out dessert - fruit sorbet and coffee. As everyone began to dig into their sorbet Zoro spoke up. "I think now would be a good time to tell us what you've learned, Robin."

Sanji frowned at Zoro. "Zoro, don't rush a lady."

Robin chuckled as Zoro and Sanji glared at each other and lightning seemed to flash between their gazes. Some things never changed apparently. "Zoro's right…now where shall I begin?" Robin steepled her fingers in front of her and gave everyone an intense look before she turned to look at Sanji. "The poneglyph I read in the Wizards Tower where the sword Aoi was being kept did indeed mention our cook…at least I think so. This is what the poneglyph said:

"_Long ago there was an island called All Blue Island. Upon this island unique blue flowers bloomed. The waters surrounding the island contained fish from all four of the seas. This was the result of a magical enchantment the wizards of the island had cast. Around the waters of the island, there existed a unique fish with magical properties. It was dark blue and had golden swirls on it. Some called it the Devil's Fish. This rare fish was a 'treasure' that was so valuable that many wars were fought upon the island as a result. Many sought to gain control of the island - pirates, marines, the world government. _

"_The island's inhabitants were driven to extinction and the people who had conquered the island realized their mistake in killing the islanders off because only one of the islanders had the power to 'call' a Devil's Fish from the sea using their 'song'. However, a single child was said to escape the massacre. The wizards of the island used a powerful spell to teleport the child to North Blue. The child is known as 'The Chosen One' and is destined to wield Aoi. Upon the sister ponegylph that resides in the Azure Temple the Chosen One's family history is told in greater detail. The child - like the other islanders who lived there - will have the spiraled brows that were unique to the kingdom's people. _

"Sanji is from North Blue and he has the curled eyebrows of his lost people…that's why I believe Sanji must be the Chosen One." Robin concluded.

Sanji took a deep pull from his cigarette to calm his frazzled nerves, and Zoro noted that his hand was trembling.

_All Blue is an island…and I'm from there? All Blue…is undeniably real. My dream is a possibility not just a dream. _Sanji swayed on his feet as he tried to take in everything Robin had just revealed to him. _I had 'people' and they've all been killed because of some fish…my parents must have been massacred as well. _

The crew were all looking at Sanji expectantly - curiously - with baited breath to see what Sanji's reaction would be.

"Well…that's great, isn't it?" Ussop burst out, impatiently. He couldn't take the tension that was in the air any longer. "Sanji…All Blue is a real place. We can go there and fulfill your dream together!"

"Go to All Blue Island?" Brook murmured and grinned. "Yes, I'd like to accompany you all there as well." _Esmeralda~ perhaps you are there upon the shores waiting for me…immortal and beautiful?_ Brook let out a wistful sigh of longing.

"Great?" Sanji echoed softly.

"Wait, hold on - what happened to Sanji's parents?" Luffy asked.

Nami grabbed Luffy's ear and twisted it. "Idiot! Didn't you hear what Robin just said? Everyone was killed while fighting over some fish! Sanji's parents are dead. Everyone on the island was massacred except for Sanji who was sent away."

Sanji flinched at Nami's wording of the situation. "I…need a moment. Alone." Sanji said as he stumbled out of the galley while trying not to fall to his knees in front of everyone even though his legs felt like they had turned to jelly. He closed the door behind him quickly to cover up his unease.

Nami let out a frustrated sigh as she looked at the closed galley door. She sent a glare Luffy's way. "See what you did? Gah…."

Luffy put a hand behind his head in a sheepish gesture. "Wari, wari, sorry, sorry…"

While everyone was busy talking about the cook's reaction to the story, which everyone felt should have been much 'happier' in his or her not-so-humble opinions - Zoro stood up and slipped out of the galley unnoticed.

Zoro began to search for the cook on deck. He checked the bow and then headed towards the stern, which was where Zoro found the cook. An ashtray sat on the railing and several stubbed cigarettes were in the tray. A lit cigarette was in Sanji's hand right but he wasn't currently smoking it.

Sanji was singing.

A sad, wistful song about the fanciful fairytale All Blue…that was supposed to be a mystical sea filled with wondrous fish from all four seas.

Zoro sucked in a breath and froze. He remained perfectly still so that Sanji wouldn't hear him and stop singing.

Sanji continued to sing oblivious to Zoro's presence as he looked out over the inky black waters that lapped at the hull of the ship. A crescent moon shone overhead and was reflected on the water of the ocean below. The moon's beams gave the crests of the waves a silvery tinge. The stars glittered in the dark sky overhead and on the ocean below. Zoro noted that there wasn't a cloud in the sky, and no storms on the horizon. It wasn't windy either. It was a perfect cool night at sea.

Zoro had never heard Sanji sing before and he had to admit he was impressed. The cook had a lovely, raspy, sexy, sultry kind of voice. It was mesmerizing, captivating, hypnotic, spellbinding…Zoro couldn't decide what it was as various emotions washed through him as he listened.

When Sanji finished singing Zoro sucked in a breath when he remembered to breath and ended up panting for breath.

Sanji heard Zoro's gasping and turned around to face Zoro, eyebrow raised. "Zoro…"

"Hey cook…" Zoro ignored the cook's questioning stare as he strode past the cook to stand next to him at the stern railing and looked out at sea. "Beautiful night, huh?"

Sanji turned his attention back to the sea slightly surprised that Zoro was thinking the same thing he was. "Yea…what part of 'alone' did you not understand?" Sanji chided.

"What was that song?" Zoro ignored the question.

Sanji sighed and took a shaky drag from his cigarette. "A song from my past. It's the only thing I remember…I think my mother sang me this song…I hum it while I'm cooking sometimes…I'm usually too embarrassed to sing it out loud. A man singing?" Sanji chuckled in a self-deprecating way, and a sad shadow fell over his face. "There's nothing beautiful about that."

Zoro was shaking his head and he gripped the railing in front of him tightly. "You're wrong. I think…your signing was beautiful, cook." _Almost as beautiful as you._ Zoro thought secretly in his head.

_You should just tell him._ Aoi whispered in Zoro's mind.

_Shut up, ero-sword._ Zoro shot back in his mind.

_Ero-sword? Why, I never! Foul-mouthed pirate!_ Aoi complained in an indignant tone.

Sanji turned to gape at Zoro and his cigarette fell out of his mouth - hit his pants and hit the deck. "Shit…" Sanji crushed the cigarette with his shoe. Sanji turned his face to look at the water as he tried to hide his blush from Zoro. "You really think so?"

"Yea…could you sing it again?" Zoro requested.

"O-Okay…" Sanji cleared his throat and sang for Zoro.

Zoro smiled to himself…that song…the singing really was incredible. And this little concert was just for him. Zoro felt some emotion well up in his chest.

SPLASH.

There was a sudden loud splash and then a dolphin leapt up out of the water - it's body looking silvery-blue in the moonlight - and arched back down into the dark ocean waters with another splash.

"A dolphin…" Sanji breathed. "I love dolphins. They're so elegant and so…free."

"That so?" Zoro rumbled, giving the cook an affectionate look. The cook's blue eyes were sparkling and a smile was tugging at his lips. Sanji looked incredibly handsome when he was happy.

And then several dolphins began leaping up and out of the water, arching down dramatically, and looking as though they were soaring through the starry sky for a moment just before they cut into the ocean waters once more. The dolphins began to pursue the Thousand Sunny and some of them leapt and danced playfully.

"I think they liked your singing too, cook." Zoro joked, wry grin on his face.

Sanji hit Zoro's arm - but not very hard. "Idiot…I doubt it but…this is incredible. I've never seen dolphins act like this before…"

"Yea…" Zoro agreed as he watched the dolphins continue to leap up into the air and spin and dance…as if they were happy and celebrating something. They even began to call out making that strange dolphin sound that almost sounded like a dolphin's laugh. "Eeee….eee…eeee!"

"Keep singing, cook." Zoro said.

Sanji snorted but did as he was told, opened his mouth and sang. The dolphins got even more excited…and then in the distance there was a tremendous splash. Up out of the ocean a killer whale rose, leapt through the air and crashed back down into the water. The ripples it created approached the Thousand Sunny and when the waves hit, the ship was rocked back and forth.

"Whoa." Sanji breathed as he swayed on his feet.

Zoro reached out and grabbed Sanji's arm to steady him automatically. "Yea…maybe you better stop singing…you could end up summoning a Sea King." Zoro teased.

"Pfft." Sanji snorted in disbelief. "Yea right." But he stopped singing and there was a thoughtful frown on his face. "Zoro…"

"Yea?"

"Your hand is still on my arm." Sanji deadpanned.

Zoro immediately let go. "Ah, sorry…"

Sanji chuckled as he got out another cigarette, lit it, and took a drag. "I'm only messing with you, marimo. I'm going to go do the dishes…"

"Stay." Zoro found himself saying and he was surprised at himself for being so bold. "Just for a little while longer."

Sanji stilled and he turned back around to gaze at the trailing dolphins. It had been a while since he had just taken a break and relaxed and enjoyed anything. The marimo was right. He deserved this moment. "Yea, okay…"

Zoro and Sanji stood at the stern of the Thousand Sunny watching the dolphins play for thirty minutes before Sanji headed to the galley with Zoro trailing along behind him unconsciously. When Sanji turned around and asked Zoro what the hell he was up to - Zoro quickly replied that he wanted to help Sanji with the dishes. Thankfully, Sanji believed him and allowed Zoro to help him clean up all the dishes that had been left over from the feast. After Zoro had a drink, the two men made their way to the men's bunkroom and got ready for bed and got into their respective hammocks (much to Zoro's disappointment, hey, a swordsman has the right to dream) and went to sleep.

That night Sanji's dreams were filled with the ocean, fish, dolphins and strangely enough a green-haired swordsmen. He had no nightmares that night and slept peacefully for once.

The next day, Sanji woke up early as usual as his internal clock told him it was time to get up to make the crew breakfast. He took a quick shower, got dressed in his new suit, and went to the galley to get breakfast ready. He was surprised by how well rested he felt, and there were no dark shadows beneath his eyes. Instead the dreams he recalled were of his favorite things: the ocean, dolphins, Zoro. Not that _Zoro_ was one of his favorite things…Sanji quickly amended in his mind. Somehow the swordsman had just ended up in his dreams. They had been swimming together and…Sanji frowned as he tried to remember if anything else had happened. He had been reaching his hand out to Zoro-

"Sanji-kun?" Came a feminine voice at the galley door.

Sanji looked up from the fruit he was cutting into cubes to make a fruit salad - to see the ship's navigator standing in the doorway to the galley, looking unsure of herself. Sanji raised an eyebrow at Nami, surprised that she was up so early. "Nami-swan~ can I help you with something?" Sanji's look was shifting to concern.

Nami nodded and chewed on her lower lip nervously as she entered the galley and took a seat at the table. "Can I speak with you…for a moment?"

Sanji frowned and wiped his hands on a dishtowel before approaching Nami and taking a seat across from her. "Of course, my angel, what is it? What's wrong?"

Nami's eyes burned with guilt at Sanji's kind words. "Sanji…you're such a good person and I…I'm a total bitch."

Sanji's eyes widened and he immediately objected. "No, you're not! You're a sweet, kind, delicate angel~" He cooed.

"Sanji." Nami started firmly. "You're wrong…I…I was so cruel to you before when I told you I was in love with Luffy. I was inconsiderate and I didn't take your feelings for me seriously…I thought you were joking…I didn't mean to hurt you. Zoro and Luffy made me realize that you've always been looking out for me in all our battles…but I didn't realize it until now…"

"Zoro?" Sanji spoke up, "What did he say?"

Nami blinked in surprise that Sanji had switched the topic to Zoro. "Er…just that now that I had rejected you I had better get used to protecting myself because you weren't going to be there like you used to…"

"Zoro said that?" Sanji murmured.

"Zoro also said that your feelings for me were sincere. And that you're in love with me." Nami stated, giving Sanji a piercing look.

"Zoro thinks I'm in love with you?" Sanji asked, frowning unconsciously.

Nami narrowed her eyes at Sanji when she noticed that little frown. "Well, yea, it's true isn't it? You love me, right?"

"I…" Sanji paused and put his hand to his heart. Nami's callous words were no longer causing him pain. Had he already managed to get over her? "I know I used to Nami-swan, but when you rejected me so cruelly I think the feelings of love I had for you disappeared…I no longer love you, Nami-san." Sanji stated firmly. He didn't like the idea of Zoro misunderstanding either…

Nami gasped - but it sounded like two people gasped. Sanji looked towards the galley door to see the swordsman standing in the doorway to the galley. That was odd…Zoro wasn't an early riser either. Had he come specifically to talk to Sanji about something? His heart fluttered at the thought. _Stupid body, still acting bizarre around the marimo._ "Hey marimo, what's up?" Sanji asked casually.

Zoro stood frozen in the galley looking at Nami. "Is that true…you no longer love Nami?"

"Hey!" Nami objected, for some reason the idea of Sanji not loving her any more…bothered her. It meant that he'd managed to get over her so easily and that stung her pride.

Sanji frowned at Zoro. Why would the marimo care? He nodded. "That's right."

"Then…who do you love now? Robin?" Zoro found himself plowing forward with his blunt questions.

Sanji blushed out of embarrassment. They were talking about his feelings after all. Something that was incredibly personal. "Hah? Why the fuck do you want to know, shitty marimo?! It's none of your business! But…Robin and Franky are going out now so-"

"Robin and Franky are dating?!" Nami screeched. "Since when?!" She demanded to know. She was always the first to know what was going on - on the ship, but now somehow she'd been left out of the loop!

Sanji sighed and rubbed at his temples. "Since…that time when we were all dancing on deck and I…danced with Zoro…" Sanji turned around to hide his blush from the others and tried to get his body under control.

"So you don't love Robin…" Zoro let out a breath of relief. "Then who do you love?"

Sanji sputtered, his face turning red, and turned around to glare daggers at Zoro. "N-No one! My heart is broken right now, marimo. I don't think I'm going to think about falling in love for a while!"

Nami looked pleased with this statement.

Zoro looked oddly disappointed but quickly covered the expression with a stoic mask. "Oh, I see."

Nami frowned as she tapped her fingers on the dining room table - she hated how Sanji and Zoro were ignoring her! Especially Sanji! When had she become yesterday's news! It also stung that things weren't working out very well with Luffy since he was still kind of mad at her for hurting Sanji. Everyone else seemed to be having more luck with love than her. Even Robin and Franky had managed to get together, and now it looked like Sanji and Zoro were falling for each other or something.

Nami found that she didn't like this at all. Even if Sanji and Zoro looked good together…two men being together was just wrong. And if they got together it would also mean that Sanji had chosen Zoro over her, and that was just completely unacceptable. _Until things work out with Luffy and I…I don't think Sanji deserves to be happy either. This is all his fault!_ Nami decided. "I know who Sanji loves." Nami spoke up, a cat's paw smile on her face and a sly glint in her brown eyes.

Zoro and Sanji both turned to look at her quizzically. "Sanji's in love with Captain Kidd." Nami announced with a smug look on her face. _I'm such a genius._

Zoro stilled and Sanji sputtered. "W-What? I'm not in love with that bastard!" Sanji immediately objected.

"Oh?" Nami raised an eyebrow at Sanji. "I heard Captain Kidd attacked Zoro and you protected Zoro and fought against Captain Kidd but…after you defeated Kidd you let him go. Luffy wanted to kick Kidd's ass and capture him, but you told Luffy _not_ to pursue Captain Kidd. Why was that, Sanji?"

"Why?" Sanji echoed, beginning to feel nervous.

Zoro narrowed his eyes at Sanji and crossed his arms over his chest. "That's a good question. Why _did_ you let him go, cook?" _Does Sanji have feelings for Captain Kidd?_

Sanji glowered at Zoro. Why did he spare Captain Kidd? Sanji mused and realized it was because Kidd had claimed that they had been friends for a time back on Momoiro Island…even if that friendship had been broken or betrayed later on. Sanji felt bad he didn't even remember the 'good times'. Kidd was a pervert but…he didn't seem completely _evil_. Though Sanji couldn't explain why he felt this way….

"It's none of your business, marimo." Sanji declared, as he stood up from the table and went back to the kitchen island to continue chopping his fruit.

"Tch." Zoro grunted and stomped out of the galley in a huff.

Nami smiled to herself, pleased with the results of her meddling. She knew Zoro and Sanji were falling for each other but…she didn't want it to be that _easy_. Sanji was supposed to have an unrequited love for her, and she didn't like that Sanji was choosing _Zoro_ of all people over her. _I'm doing Sanji a favor anyways. A true love has to be able to stand up to certain 'tests'. Let's see how Zoro and Sanji's bond holds up against certain challenges that may end up presenting themselves in the near future. The love between two men is unnatural anyways. Sanji will thank me later if I split them up. Ohhohoho. _Nami cackled in her mind. _Now matter what I'm the one who's in control of Sanji. Just as it should be. I'll decide who he can love and can't love. _

Ten minutes later, Sanji had finished making breakfast. He had also finished making lunch for the crew since he wanted some time alone so that he could study the spell books that Robin-chawn had given him. Sanji called the crew in for breakfast and quickly explained his intentions. "Okay, beautiful ladies and scurvy dogs, listen up. Lunch is in the fridge on wrapped plates with your names on them. Help yourself when you get hungry. If you need me for an emergency I'll be in the Aquarium Room, but I rather not be disturbed until dinner. I plan to study the spell books that the beautiful, wise Robin has given me. I need to learn more spells as this ship's only mage after all." Sanji gathered up the pile of spell books that was sitting on the dinning table and headed to the Aquarium Room with them without looking back.

Sanji entered the Aquarium Room and shut the door behind him. He flipped on a light switch and made his way over to the couch and sat down. "First things first…" Sanji mused as he stroked his smooth chin. "There must be a way to return my goatee back to normal…"

Sanji opened a spell book and began to flip through it. Several hours later, Sanji found the spell he needed. A 'regrow hair spell'. "This should work…" Sanji read the spell over a few times to memorize it. He then picked up a hand mirror and held it up to his face. He touched his index finger to his upper lip and summoned his magic as he said the incantation. "_Bragol Alaa_. Regrow hair spell!" Sanji chanted and the tip of his finger began to glow with a blue-tinged light. Slowly the hair on his upper lip began to grow - once it got to the same way it had been before the incident, Sanji removed his finger and began to fix the rest of his goatee in the same manner. A few minutes later, Sanji's goatee was back to normal.

He grinned as he ran his hand over his new facial hair. _Mr. Prince is back. Prepare to be charmed beautiful ladies and witches of Magick Island~ _

He felt much more himself. He had also learned several interesting spells…now he just had to decide the best way to use those spells and incorporate them with his fighting style.

Sanji was reading another spell book when there was a sudden commotion up on deck.

He heard a familiar voice call his name:

"Sanji buddy! Where are you?"

_Captain Kidd…?!_

Five minutes earlier…

Captain Kidd jumped across the span of distance between the deck of his ship and the deck of the Thousand Sunny using his incredible strength. He landed upon the deck with a heavy thud. He held an elaborate bouquet of blue and red roses in his hands. The stems were wrapped with pearls and there were diamonds stuck between the roses' petals that glimmered as they caught the sunlight.

The Straw hats were all caught by surprise by Kidd's sudden appearance on deck and didn't really know how they should react. Especially, with the obvious gift in his hands. Even Luffy wasn't sure if he should be greeting Kidd or kicking his ass, and so stood frozen with indecision.

"Captain Kidd…speak of the devil." Nami smiled to herself. She could use this…whatever happened. Captain Kidd's presence would nicely drive a wedge between Sanji and Zoro. "How nice to see you again, Captain Kidd. Welcome aboard. You're here to see Sanji, I suppose?"

Kidd turned and raised an eyebrow at the navigator and caught her mischievous expression. This girl was up to no good. And Kidd loved it. He smirked as he raised an eyebrow at the navigator. "Indeed, I am. You're a sharp one aren't you?" He said in a lower voice that only Nami could hear.

Nami shrugged and kept smiling. Luffy relaxed as he watched Nami's reactions to Captain Kidd.

Zoro had been training on deck with his massive hundred pound weights when he saw Kidd leap across onto the deck of the Thousand Sunny with a bouquet of shitty roses in his hands. A low growl rumbled in Zoro's throat. He dropped his weights, picked up his swords, stuck them into his haramaki and quickly strode towards Captain Kidd.

"Kidd," Zoro growled, "What the hell are you doing here, you bastard?!" A dark aura began to flare up around the swordsman.

Luffy suddenly tensed again.

Captain Kidd gave Zoro a bored look and looked past Zoro and towards the galley door. "I'm here to see Sanji, of course. "Sanji buddy! Where are you?" Captain Kidd called out loudly and tried to walk past Zoro, but the swordsman stood stubbornly in his path.

_Aoi…this is the man I mentioned before. The one I wish to protect Sanji from!_ Zoro quickly explained to his sword in his mind.

_I see._ Aoi replied. _Shall we kill him then? _

Captain Kidd raised an eyebrow at Zoro. "Fool…you would think you would have learned how futile it is for _you_ to stand in _my_ way." Kidd sneered as he pointed his finger at Zoro's swords and waved his finger through the air in a spiraling motion.

Zoro's swords slipped out of their sheaths and positioned themselves at Zoro's neck with lightning speed.

Nami gasped. Luffy tensed and raised his thumb to his mouth wondering if he should get ready for battle.

Kidd smirked. "You can just stay right here while I go say 'hi' to Sanji…" Kidd ordered and began to walk past Zoro.

However-

_Aoi can you counter his ability?_ Zoro asked.

_Of course, pirate._ Aoi declared. Aoi's blade began to glow with a blue-tinged light and then Kidd's hold was released from Zoro's swords.

Zoro grabbed the hilts of his swords as the _katana_ fell down through the air. He spun and put his swords to Kidd's throat. It all happened in the mere blink of an eye. "I _said_ hold it right there."

Kidd's eyes widened. "What the…?" Kidd waved his hand at Zoro's swords and expected to be able to control them but they were not reacting to his power! Zoro's swords were all bathed in a blue-tinged light. Kidd recognized Shuisui and Wado…but the third sword Zoro now wielded Kidd did not recognize - it was a beautiful blue sword. Kidd's eyes widened with recognition as he realized something. "That sword…that's the sword that was supposed to be at the top of that bloody tower! I was looking for that sword. How did you-?!"

At that moment, however, Sanji burst out of the Aquarium Room, still wearing his glasses. "What's all the commotion?" He stopped in his tracks at the sight of Captain Kidd with a beautiful bouquet of roses in his hands and with Zoro's swords at his throat. There were just too many things wrong with that image. First, he felt panic that Zoro was confronting Captain Kidd again, but apparently Kidd hadn't used his ability to subdue Zoro yet. Though that was only a matter of time. And then what the hell was Kidd even doing there. He really hoped those shitty flowers weren't for him. Sanji decided he'd just ignore that little fact for now. Sanji felt like rubbing his temples - he could feel a headache coming on. First, he had to get Zoro safely out of harm's way. _That stupid marimo…_

"Captain Kidd…what are you doing here?" Sanji stalked forward and sent a glare Zoro's way. "Zoro - remove your swords from Kidd's throat, idiot moss-brain."

Zoro gave Sanji a look of sheer disbelief and hurt. The cook obviously didn't believe in him. That stung. But Zoro really had no choice but to lower his swords. As much as he just wanted to behead the pirate captain…if the move would anger Sanji he had to hold himself in check. Maybe kill the pirate captain later - in secret…

Kidd grinned widely. "Why I'm here to see you, of course."

Sanji sighed. "Kidd…you should leave." Sanji's gaze flickered nervously to his crew mates that were up on deck.

"I have something important to say." Kidd began to explain.

Sanji tapped his foot impatiently upon the deck. "Well, then spit it out-"

Kidd looked around at the Straw Hats on deck. He raised an eyebrow at Sanji. "You want me to say it here?"

"Yea." Sanji said.

"Okay…I'm here to confess my feelings for you-" Kidd began with a mischievous glint in his dark eyes.

Sanji blushed and Nami and several others gasped. "Ahhh!" Sanji burst out and interrupted Kidd. "Shut up, shitty pirate captain!" He stalked over to Kidd and grabbed the man's hand. "Come with me!" Sanji growled as he began to drag Captain Kidd along with him and off the main deck.

Kidd looked behind him and shot Zoro a haughty look.

Zoro bristled with rage and ground his teeth. How could Sanji just do that…it felt like a betrayal. _Fucking cook…what the hell was that?_

Sanji dragged Kidd into the Aquarium Room and shut the door closed behind him with his foot. He spun back around to glare at Captain Kidd, hands crossed over his chest. "Kidd…why are you _really_ here? What do you want?"

Kidd looked Sanji over and licked his lips hungrily. "I want you."

Fires ignited in Sanji's eyes and he stalked towards Kidd angrily. He was so pissed. What the hell was it with all these men going hot and heavy for him?! Why couldn't he be pursued by a harem of beautiful ladies? Life was so unfair. "I'm going to fucking kick your ass-"

"Ah!" Kidd put his hands up in a surrendering gesture. "That's not what I meant to say…"

Sanji paused. "Well? I'm listening…"

"I really am here to confess my feelings…Black Leg Sanji." Captain Kidd took a deep breath and steeled himself. "I've fallen in love with you." Kidd said seriously, a slight blush to his cheeks. "Don't expect me to say that again though…asshole…"

Sanji blinked in surprise but his expression quickly shifted to anger. "You expect me to believe that utter bullshit?!"

Kidd flinched. "It's true! When you kicked my ass I realized how fucking amazing you are. I suddenly recognized you as my _equal_. And there's only one other man who has ever managed to make me acknowledge him. But that bastard betrayed me…" A dark look crossed Kidd's face as he recalled this. He shook his head to clear it of thoughts of his ex-lover. "Anyways, I've realized you're someone who could stand next to me and be by my side in battle…" Kidd began to explain. "I've never done this before…confessed my feelings like this to anyone. It's not something I'd usually do. I'm a pirate and I take what I want but…the things I want seem to be slipping through my fingers lately so I thought I'd try a different approach." Kidd scratched his head awkwardly. "I tried to force love upon someone once before…and it didn't work out. I don't want to screw this up."

Sanji had stopped breathing. This was actually the first time someone had confessed feelings of _love_ for him. The first time someone had said '_I love you_'. Even Zeff had never once said '_I love you_' to Sanji. Not that he felt unloved by his adoptive father but…sometimes you just want to hear that you're loved, feel that you're loved…

Sanji gasped as he realized he needed to breath. "I still can't believe you…and even if I did believe you…how could I forgive the things you've done?"

Kidd furrowed his brow at Sanji and seemed to get what the cook was referring to a moment later. "Things I've done? They haven't been so horrible…I'll tell you a little secret. Back on Momoiro Island…you know how I said I raped you? That was a lie. I didn't rape you…for all I know you're still a virgin."

Sanji's expression turned dark. "Even if you didn't…I doubt I'm still a virgin."

Kidd raised an eyebrow at Sanji. "Ah, you're talking about the NewKama Ninja aren't you? Well, back on Momoiro Island after you'd escaped them…you told me those NewKama Ninja liked to play around with you but that they didn't actually take you either. They had some sort of plan revolving around Roronoa taking your virginity. But I'm assuming that hasn't happened, right?"

Relief swept through Sanji and he staggered backwards a few steps. _I've never been raped? Is that really possible? I thought…the bracelet…why…? _Sanji shook his head. "You didn't rape me?" Sanji put a hand to his bracelet unthinkingly.

Kidd could see the obvious relief on Sanji's face and felt a strange feeling. Was this what guilt felt like? Naw. "But I did try…and I'm…" Kidd licked his lips. "Sorry. And that's the first and last time you'll hear the almighty Captain Kidd apologize for anything! Consider yourself very special, Black Leg Sanji…"

Sanji snorted. "Even if I did forgive you…this is all pointless. You're a man - I'm a _man_." Sanji crossed his arms over his chest with a frustrated huff.

An amused smile spread across Captain Kidd's face. "Still in denial? Trust me that doesn't matter one bit. I happen to know that you find men attractive…so if you can find it in your heart to forgive my past transgressions then that means I have a chance of winning your heart."

Sanji looked horrified by the idea. "You do not…"

"Oh yes I do. I'm Captain Kidd. I happen to know that I'm incredibly handsome…I'll make you fall for me…here hold these flowers I got you." Kidd shoved the bouquet of flowers into Sanji's hands.

Sanji looked down at the blue and red roses in shock. "You really got these shitty flowers for me? But I'm a man, dammit!"

"Blue is your favorite color, right?" Kidd drawled.

"How did you even know that?" Sanji rolled his eyes. This situation was getting weirder by the second!

"You told me back when we were friends on Momoiro Island. The red roses represent me and the blue roses represent you. Do you like them?" Kidd gave Sanji a knowing look. He already knew that the cook liked these sorts of romantic things.

"Of course I don't like your shitty bouquet of roses!" Sanji exclaimed and threw the roses onto the floor. Sanji cringed as the roses hit the floor and a few petals fell off and floated into the air.

Kidd hid a smile behind his hand. He had noticed that cringe. He was managing to get under Sanji's skin. "Now, I'm going to seduce you, Black Leg Sanji…"

Sanji took a step back away from Kidd. "Don't you get anywhere near me, you perverted freak!"

"Oh, don't worry. I don't plan on touching you against your will ever again…" Captain Kidd slipped his long pirate coat off to reveal his tan, muscular chest and nipple piercings. Kidd touched his piercings. "Do you like my nipple rings? They're new."

Sanji blushed as he watched Kidd pinch his own nipples and let out a groan. "O-Of course I don't, you pervert!" Sanji couldn't stop his eyes from roving over Kidd's well-toned body and rock hard abs though. He was attractive. Sanji couldn't really deny this. He swallowed thickly. Well, if he did have a thing for men…apparently he had a thing for _bad boys_. _I did not just think that…I did not just think that. _

Captain Kidd sauntered over to the long couch that was in the Aquarium Room and plopped himself down on the couch. Captain Kidd reached for the top button of his pants, undid it, and brought his zipper down before pulling out his erection.

Sanji's eyes bulged and he covered his eyes with his hands. "W-What do you think you're doing, freak?"

"I'm going to masturbate while you watch…" Kidd declared. "There's no harm in just _watching_, Sanji." Kidd purred in a husky voice.

Sanji risked peeking through his fingers at Kidd. The pirate captain had begun to stroke himself. "I'm not getting anywhere near…_that_!" Sanji pointed his finger at the pirate's crotch.

Kidd chuckled huskily. "Don't worry. You don't have to touch me…I just have to look at you to be able to get off…" Kidd declared as he looked at Sanji intensely, eyes hooded and burning with lust. He raked his eyes over Sanji's body and stroked himself harder, a blush rising to his own cheeks…

Sanji found that he couldn't look away. This moment was forbidden, intense, and totally wrong on so many levels.

"I've never done this…" Kidd panted. "In front of someone like this before…like a dog in heat…it's embarrassing…" Kidd groaned as his length began to grow. "But it's also really hot…I've never been so hard…look what you do to me Sanji…"

Sanji shuddered at the display - suddenly riveted by the sight of Captain Kidd touching himself. Sanji's temperature began to rise at the sight and heat pooled in his groin. _Oh my God, is this sight actually arousing me? The sight of a man is arousing me? What the hell is wrong with my body?! _Sanji moaned in his mind in despair.

Kidd never stopped looking at Sanji as he stroked and fisted himself. He increased the speed and pressure and began to thrust into his own hand - his hips rising up off the couch and his back arching. He could feel his climax approaching. "Ah…Sanji…I'm going to…SANJI!" Kidd cried out in pure ecstasy as he came into his hand and onto his abs. Sanji was surprised by how much Kidd released. Kidd panted for breath and looked at Sanji with hooded eyes and licked his lips. "I'm a mess…do you have a napkin or towel or something?"

Sanji took out his handkerchief and threw it at Kidd. "You're disgusting…" Sanji turned around to put his back to Kidd while the pirate cleaned himself up, and to hide his half-hard state.

Kidd grinned as he used Sanji's handkerchief to clean himself up. It was just as he suspected…he _could_ affect Black Leg Sanji by using his sex appeal and good looks. Which meant it might not be that hard to seduce Sanji if he gained the cook's trust. Captain Kidd stood up to leave. "I'll come again, Sanji…until the next time…think of this moment as you masturbate." Kidd chuckled evilly as he put his jacket back on. He pocketed the handkerchief while Sanji watched him do it and left the Aquarium Room looking refreshed and with a spring in his step.

_That bastard…just stole my handkerchief! _Sanji sighed heavily and walked over to the fallen bouquet. He picked up one of the blue roses. It had a string of pearls wrapped around its stem and diamonds tucked between its petals. It was exquisite. The diamonds looks real too. It was also the first 'romantic' gift Sanji had ever received from anyone…

And the first time someone said '_I love you_'.

Sanji touched the blue petals thoughtfully. Was it so wrong to be slightly touched by Kidd's unexpected kindness?

Meanwhile…

Kidd walked back out onto the deck and passed a pissed off looking Zoro. Kidd just smirked at Zoro and cackled. He knew the swordsman liked the cook but he was too much of a pussy to make an aggressive move like he had just done. "The cook and I had a lot of _fun_ catching up." Kidd licked his lips suggestively. "Toodles, Roronoa Zoro." Kidd waved with his hand as he ran across the deck and leapt back to his own ship's deck before Zoro could decide whether or not he should just kill the pirate captain and be done with it.

_I so want to kill him. I want to kill him. I want to kill him._ Zoro said in his mind.

_Patience. We must wait and see if that would anger Sanji. The last thing you want to do is push Sanji away._ Aoi warned. _You're making such progress…_

_What progress? We haven't even kissed. Besides, the cook is doing a good job of pushing himself away from me. Ero-cook. I wonder just what kind of fun he had with that handsome Captain Kidd…fuck…!_ Zoro made his way quickly to the Aquarium Room and entered without knocking just in time to see Sanji holding a blue rose with this strange look on his face. Zoro frowned and cleared his throat. "Ahem."

Sanji spun around and faced Zoro while looking guilty.

"You like his gift?" Zoro accused.

Sanji flinched and then he narrowed his eyes angrily at Zoro. "Of course I don't, shitty swordsman!" He tossed the rose onto the floor and stomped on it, but as he did so he winced. It was such a beautiful rose after all…it was exactly the kind of thing he would have done for Nami-swan. Pick out a beautiful bouquet of roses for her, and confess his undying love. It would have been a beautiful, pink, romantic moment. A moment worthy of the Love Cook.

Zoro noticed the wince. "You don't have to pretend not to like his gift on my account. Why don't you put them in a vase of water if you like them so much?!"

"Hah? Marimo…I don't like the roses….you don't understand I…" How could Sanji tell Zoro something as pathetic that no one had ever said that they loved him before and it had caught him by surprise. And how no one had ever given him a romantic gift before. He was the Love Cook. He was supposed to have all of this romantic experience. But in reality his experience with real love was nil. Sanji had always been in love with the idea of love. He craved love with all his heart and soul. He was so lonely…vulnerable…he was tired of being unloved…

Sanji hung his head as his eyes burned. He remained silent.

Zoro's expression darkened. He took the cook's silence as admittance. "You don't owe me any kind of explanation. You're not going out with me or anything. We're just friends, remember? What you and Kidd do in your spare time is none of my business, ero-cook! I thought you'd have better taste that than though…" Zoro grumbled the last part more to himself as he spun around and began to stomp away from Sanji.

Sanji looked up at Zoro, eyes wide and expression conflicted. He wanted to run after the swordsman. "Zoro!" To explain that he was wrong. Sanji reached his hand out towards Zoro as he opened the door and slammed it behind him without looking back. "_Zoro_…don't go…" Sanji sunk to his knees in despair as he felt a stab of pain in his chest. Sanji put a hand over his heart. _What the hell is wrong with me…why does it hurt so much…? _

TBC….!

AN: SPOILERS: There, I finally had a scene including Kidd again! And yes I'm going to spell it like that now, it looks better. Even though on the One Piece wiki his name only had done 'd' but whatever. It's hard controlling the entire Straw Hat crew and it usually ends up making my planned scenes much longer than I anticipate so my guess on when things will happen seems to be off lol. I'm pretty sure Law will make an appearance in the next chapter but I better not promise anything. I bet you guys can guess where I'm going with this…better watch out Sanji…I think Law might be jealous. Please review! Reviews make my day. Oh, is anyone good at writing songs? I wanted to write the song Sanji sings here…but I have no musical talent lol. I might think of something though. We shall see. Also, I tried to redeem Nami but…she ended up being a biatch again! Oh well…sorry!


	15. Chapter 15

The Bracelet

Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece

AN: Okay, so I only watch the anime and not the manga but…I wanted to add Law into this fic somehow, so I'm just assuming that after the whole Punk Hazard incident that the Straw Hats gave Law a lift to some place and that during that time Sanji and Law became "friends".

Chapter 15:

Zoro was pissed at Sanji and the cook was at a loss of what to do. Sanji cooked dinner for the crew and throughout the meal Zoro gave Sanji the silent treatment. _Idiot moss-brain._ Sanji thought as he watched Zoro finish his meal and silently leave the galley without a word. That left Sanji to do the dishes alone. He felt…'empty' like something was missing.

That night, Sanji had a restless sleep. He tossed and turned all night, twisting in his hammock and became caught up in a horrible nightmare that he could not escape from. Recent traumatic memories came to the surface of Sanji's mind vaguely replaying the moment when he had killed Fullbody and then Absalom. In the nightmares Sanji's feet were stained with blood that wouldn't wash off no matter what he did.

Sanji awoke, panting for breath in the dark of the men's bunkroom. He looked around and squinted in the darkness. He could see Zoro's sleeping form in a hammock not too far from his own. The cook's heart clenched at the sight of the sleeping swordsman.

He couldn't believe Zoro thought something was going on between him and Kidd! For heaven's sake, Sanji wasn't even gay…right? Sanji frowned. He liked women, dammit. Women. But no one seemed to be getting that. And the only man he had ever cared for was _Zoro_ - as a _friend_ of course. Losing Zoro's friendship though…_hurt_. He didn't want the marimo to misunderstand him, but he also didn't want to appear weak. _Stupid marimo…_

Sanji decided to just get up since he doubted he'd be able to fall back to sleep and even if he did he was sure the nightmares would find him. It was about 4:00 AM in the morning. He hopped out of his hammock, showered, dressed, and made his way to the galley, opting to get a head start on breakfast. He could not escape his nightmares and he was reluctant to try and use the bracelet to block the recent bad memories of his capture because then he'd forget about Zoro's dashing rescue…

It took only about half an hour for Sanji to prepare a lavish breakfast for the crew. He left the covered plates on the dinning room table. Sanji checked the fridge and pantry, and frowned. They were running low on food and this was unacceptable. As the ship's cook it was his responsibility to make sure there was enough food aboard and that no one would _ever_ go hungry. He needed to go into Magick City and buy food and supplies as soon as possible.

Under normal circumstances, he would have asked Zoro to go with him, but since the swordsman was angry with him he'd just have to go without his pack mule. _I can take care of myself. I don't need that stupid marimo to protect me. _Sanji decided adamantly in his mind.

Sanji left the Thousand Sunny just as the sun was beginning to peak over the horizon. He made his way to Magick City and they let him past the front gate easily enough since they were beginning to recognize the crew. Sanji made his way to an open plaza where various vendors were setting up stalls to sell fresh fruit and vegetables, so the citizens of Magick City could start their day. Sanji visited various stalls and purchased fresh ingredients: fish, meat, vegetables, spices, and fresh herbs. Sanji checked his list and ran his index finger down the items he needed to the very last item on the list.

_Rum (for Zoro)_

Zoro was out of his favorite rum and could probably use another bottle of _sake_. Sanji could feel the curious stares on him as he browsed the wares of the vendors at the market but he ignored it. He decided to ask a pretty witch who was selling apples where he might find some rum and _sake_. "Um, pardon me, beautiful mademoiselle, would you happen to know where I can find some _sake_ and aged rum?" The witch had long black hair, brown eyes that had hue of gold in them and was wearing black robes. There was an ornate gold necklace around her neck from which hung a spider pendant.

The witch looked at Sanji curiously and her eyes drifted up his face to fixate on Sanji's curled eyebrow. "Oh yes, I know exactly where you can go to find what you're looking for-" The witch pointed up the street. "Just continue your way up the street then take the first left and then the first right. You'll find what you're looking for on that particular street, Chosen."

Sanji blinked. _Chosen?_ "Er, my thanks, my lady." Shopping bags in hand Sanji started off down the street. He took the first left and then went down the street until he saw a street on his right and turned right. He began his way down this particular more isolated street and wondered if he had taken the correct right turn.

A little ways further, he sensed he was being followed. Sanji set his bags down, took out a cigarette, lit it and put it between his lips. He took a drag and blew out a stream of smoke. The nicotine calmed his nerves as it entered his system. He turned around to look at the empty street, and he raised an eyebrow. "Come on out, I know you're there."

"Impressive, Chosen One, very impressive," Came a scratchy low voice.

From out of the shadows emerged a dozen wizards dressed in blue robes with golden swirls on their chests and pointed hats. The wizards looked _ancient_ with their long white hair and matching long white beards. Several were injured and had bandages wrapped around their heads, around their hands, or around their arms. A few had their arms in slings and two were even on crutches.

Sanji raised an eyebrow at the wizard. "It appears you know about me. But it seems that I am at a disadvantage."

A wizard with a gray beard and sharp look in his eyes stepped forward and nodded his head at Sanji. "Allow me to introduce myself. I am Asmodeus, a Master of the Wizard's Tower and attendant to our Archmage - the true Master of the Wizard's Tower and our order. The Order of the Golden Spider."

_Spider?_ Sanji shivered as he gazed at the wizards curiously. "Ah, you must be the wizards that my friends defeated to get their hands on the Blue Sword."

Asmodeus' eyes narrowed. "Indeed, where is the sword now, Chosen One?"

Sanji took a slow drag from his cigarette before answering. "The moss-head has it." Sanji shrugged.

"He must mean the swordsman, Roronoa Zoro." Malachi whispered into Asmodeus' ear.

Asmodeus nodded. "I see…I was hoping we could just get it back from you. The Order of the Golden Spider is the sworn protector of that sword. And our Master has ordered that we get it back."

"Did my friends do that to you?" Sanji waved his cigarette in the wizards' direction. "Seems a little overkill for them." Sanji critically inspected their wounds as he puffed on a cigarette thoughtfully.

Asmodeus shook his head. "No, Captain Kidd and his crew recently came and attacked us. They were also looking for the sword. Our Master was still away…and so they managed to kill several of us. We are all that are left. Captain Kidd is an evil man. One of his crewmembers was able to read the poneglyph and we have reason to believe that they have figured out that _you_ are the Chosen One _and_ that you have the sword. We cannot allow the sword and the Chosen One to fall into the hands of such a dangerous, wicked man and so…it's really nothing personal, Chosen One, but we must kill you per our Master's orders." Asmodeus declared, putting his hands out in a helpless gesture.

_Master? Captain Kidd? He wants Aoi? For what purpose? _The questions were flying through Sanji's quick mind as he tried to come up with the answers.

Asmodeus began to wave his hands through the air forming the needed gestures to cast a spell upon Sanji. "_Russe tuulo' moriloomir_! Lightning Strike!" Asmodeus roared pointing his hand at Sanji.

Sanji's reflexes kicked in and he leapt to the side to avoid crackling lines of golden light that sprang from Asmodeus' hand and towards Sanji.

"Shit!" Sanji swore, "Shitty wizard!" Sanji ran and avoided the lightning attacks and noted that the other wizards were also gesturing with their hands, preparing spells to cast upon Sanji.

"I should probably cast a shield spell, I guess. Here goes nothing!" Sanji performed the appropriate gestures with his hands and chanted an incantation. "_Vara tel'Seldarine!_ Shield spell!" A bright light flared around Sanji and a silvery light enveloped his body and stayed there.

And not a moment too soon-

Asmodeus sent another lightning attack Sanji's way and the cook's shield successfully blocked the attack. Several of the wizards sent spells hurtling Sanji's way next - but all of the spells ricocheted off of Sanji's invisible shield bouncing back rays of green, purple, gold, and blue light.

_It works! It fucking works! _Sanji inwardly cheered, smirk on his face. He turned to face Asmodeus. "Sky walk!" Sanji kicked his way through the air at Asmodeus at top speed and side kicked Asmodeus in the gut sending the wizard flying back and into the wall of a nearby brick townhouse.

CRASH.

"He cast a shield spell!" "He's…learned magick!" "Hurry, summon the golems!"

The wizards began to gesture frantically with their hands and chant. They cast a powerful summoning spell. "_Yala rauko!_ Summon Creature Spell!"

All around the wizards black holes formed on the ground in front of them. The holes were about five feet in length, and out of the black holes creatures rose up. The black holes disappeared from under the creatures' feet once they had completely materialized on the Material Plane.

Sanji blinked at the summoned 'insects'. They were twice the size of a panther, about 400 pounds. But they weren't 'alive' either. Their bodies were made of a sparkling, translucent, crystalline substance. They looked like gigantic spiders with menacing, clicking mandibles, eight sharp limbs and glittering eyes.

_Spiders?_ Sanji took a wary step back. _At least they're not alive…but they're still pretty creepy. If they were alive I probably would have frozen up in terror by now but…spiders made out of glass? I can take these fakes. _

The gargantuan spiders began to approach Sanji and form a circle around him. Sanji attacked. He rushed forward and leapt into the air and brought the heel of his foot down on the back of the spider's neck, expecting it to shatter.

However-

A shock of pain went buzzing up Sanji's leg from the impact. _Ow!_ That substance wasn't glass. It was much harder than steel. Sanji's eyes widened in realization. These were the diamond golems his crewmates had told him about.

"Diamond golems…" Sanji breathed. "Shit…" Sanji leapt backwards and wasted no time in spinning rapidly and setting one of his legs on fire. "Diable Jambe!" Sanji charged forward and kicked the diamond spider in the front of its round chest - it skidded backwards but remained unaffected by the attack.

"I thought he was supposed to be terrified of spiders?" One of the wizards was saying with a tinge of nervousness in his voice.

"Indeed, he should have been paralyzed with fear if what our Master told us is true." Asmodeus added with a frown on his face. "How strange…"

The round black onyx beads on Sanji's wrist were glowing. _No affect! Diable Jambe isn't enough! I can't break these shitty golems with my kicks! Should I get the rest of the crew? If I get killed here…I won't get to see All Blue. And I'm so close now. Luffy will be disappointed…and Zoro…will be pissed._ "Sky Walk!" Sanji leapt up into the air, and began to sky walk upwards in order to escape.

" '_Kshonna!_ Dispel!" Malachi cried waving his hand through the air.

Suddenly, Sanji found himself plummeting back down through the air. His sky walk was no longer working! He hit the ground painfully and fell to the ground on his back. A spider pounced at him and Sanji rolled to his right. The spider gouged its diamond legs into the ground next to Sanji and managed to cut deep rents into the cobblestones.

Sanji continued to roll and quickly got back on his feet. "Tch." _Zoro was able to cut these things? That just means if I can't defeat these shitty golems that the moss-head is more powerful than me! No way. Think Sanji think! How do you destroy diamond? Maybe several fierce impacts? It's worth a shot. _Sanji decided as he ran down the street. The cook did a swift motion with his hands and waved them at his legs. "_Vara tel' taurninin!_ Steel hardening spell." Sanji chanted the spell and his legs from his knee all the way down to his feet were turned to solid steel.

It was kind of like he had steel boots on his feet. He could still bend his legs at the knee though so he had perfect mobility. Sanji spun around to face the spider that was leaping through the air at him and kicked the spider in its head with his right foot - sending the spider flying as it shook itself. Sanji delivered a flurry of lightning fast kicks the spider's way - hammering the diamond golem with kicks and more kicks - until thin lines began to form on the golem's surface, and then the golem finally shattered after about two minutes.

By the time he had managed to destroy the golem, Sanji was panting for breath as he touched back to the ground. That had not been easy but…he had done it. He had managed to defeat a diamond golem. He was triumphant. The other golems clicked their mandibles at Sanji angrily and attacked. The cook dodged, kicked, and fought against the diamond spiders as they attacked him.

It was hard to concentrate his efforts on one spider when they were all attacking him simultaneously. _Shit!_ _How did these guys know that I don't like spiders? Who is their Master that he would know this about me anyways? This is like the perfect trap planned to devour me. _

He needed an attack that would deal more damage to the diamond spiders with a single kick. _What else can destroy diamond? Extreme heat wasn't it? 1455 degrees…with oxygen present will break the carbon bonds and there will no longer be diamond molecules present…at least, that's what the book Robin gave me said. _

_1455 degrees…I read that the Black Fire Spell reaches those kinds of intense temperatures…if I set my leg on fire with the Black Fire I could theoretically melt the diamonds. But Black Fire is extremely dangerous…it destroys everything it touches…I could end up burning my own leg off but-_

Sanji kicked a diamond spider to the side. _I won't last much longer like this. Those shitty wizards really want me dead…I have no choice. _Sanji spun on his leg and cast the spell. "_Naur tinchor ostuura._ Black Fire…Diable Jambe!" Sanji's leg was set on fire but this time his lower leg was engulfed in flickering black flames.

"Ahhh!" Sanji rushed at the spider in front of him and delivered a roundhouse kick to the side of its head. Sanji's foot connected with its neck, and the diamond began to turn red and melt. Sanji completed his kick and took the spider's head off with the attack.

Sanji put his foot down and panted for breath. He staggered forward, his vision swimming. _Two down…ten more to go…_

_Am I going to make it?_ Sanji wondered as he rushed forward and attacked another spider. _Will my body be able to hold out? _"HA!" Another spider head went flying.

_Nine more to go. _

Sanji continued to face off against the diamond spiders. _Eight…seven…six…five…four…_

_Three left_.

Sanji swayed on his feet, and wiped the sweat off his brow. He could feel the Black Fire eating through his protective shield…uh oh…

"Ahhh!" Sanji beheaded another spider.

_Two left. _

Sanji rushed forward and tripped - the spider leapt at Sanji - its mandibles opening wide and clicking open and closed. Sanji sunk to his knees and looked at the spider that was about to cut his head off. _Zoro…I'm still not as good as you. _

_This isn't the time for a competition, cook! _Zoro replied in his mind.

A green blur appeared in front of the cook - the sound of steel clashing against diamond rang through the air. "Lion Song!" Zoro roared as he sliced through the diamond spider. _A spider huh? Doesn't the cook hate spiders? _

Zoro quickly turned around, and charged the other spider that was ignoring him, and was instead leaping towards Sanji with its mandibles open wide and two of its front legs raised high ready to pierce Sanji's chest.

Sanji's eyes widened as the spider's sharp legs were about to sink into his chest and then the spider was sent flying sideways.

Zoro had Shusui and Aoi in his two hands as he approached the angry diamond spider that was clicking its mandibles together rapidly; its several eyes glimmered with malice.

_He saved me again._ Sanji sighed disappointedly, and dissipated the Black Fire Spell before it burned his leg off.

_How dare you attack the cook!_ Zoro growled in his mind as he leapt at and engaged the diamond spider. Steel clashed against diamond and Zoro spun and slashed his swords out cutting one of the diamond spider's legs off - it stumbled forward and Zoro took its head. The head of the diamond spider went flying and clicking through the air.

Zoro turned to face Sanji and sheathed his swords as he approached, an angry look in his eyes. "Oi, you okay, cook?" Zoro looked around at all of the destroyed golems with an impressed look. The cook had been doing a pretty good job all on his own before he showed up, and he was even facing his fear of spiders while doing so. _Good job, cook._

Sanji used all of his remaining energy to stand. "Yea, shitty swordsman…what are you even doing here?"

Zoro scowled at Sanji. "I was looking for you…you just disappeared."

Sanji frowned back at Zoro. "So? Did you think I couldn't take care of myself?"

Zoro snorted. "Apparently, you can't. I just had to save your ass _again_."

Sanji clenched his fists at his sides - he was fuming. "I didn't ask you to save me. I had things under control."

"Bullshit…ungrateful asshole…" Zoro ran a hand back through his green hair. "So this is the thanks I get for coming after you?"

"Why did you come? I thought you were mad at me? Why should you care if something happens to me?" Sanji demanded.

A flash of hurt crossed Zoro's features - but it was gone in an instant. "Just because we're having one of our usual disagreements doesn't mean I'd abandon you if you needed me, cook. We're _nakama_."

"Right, _nakama_." Sanji muttered bitterly.

"Were those Asmodeus' golems? What did that geezer want? It looks like he ran away with his tail between his legs as soon as I showed up, the coward." Zoro's expression was smug.

Sanji raised an eyebrow at Zoro. "To kill me. Apparently, he can't let the Chosen One and Aoi fall into the wrong hands…"

Zoro blinked. "Whose hands? Luffy's?"

"Captain Kidd's." Sanji said. "Apparently, Captain Kidd went to the Wizard's Tower and killed several of the wizards while looking for the Blue Sword."

Zoro's eyes narrowed at this revelation. "Captain Kidd? Was he here? Did you see him again, cook?"

Sanji's jaw dropped. "You are such an idiot! Captain Kidd wants Aoi for some reason…I don't know why."

"Oh really?" Zoro huffed, arms crossed over his chest.

Sanji's curled eyebrow twitched. "You're insufferable…I'm not _gay_, Zoro! Do you really think that after everything I've been through I'd have ANY interest in being with a man?! The thought of being with a man terrifies me…no, disgusts me! Stupid moss-head!" Sanji burst out, panting for breath.

Sanji's words were like daggers to Zoro's vulnerable heart. _Disgusts me…disgusts me…disgusts me…_

"Let's go…I left my groceries on one of the streets a few blocks away." Sanji started off stubbornly on his own, but then stumbled forward.

Zoro instinctively reached out to catch Sanji.

Sanji tried to blink the dark spots out of his vision. Dammit…he was suffering from overusing his magick…he had probably drained ALL of his magical energy. Once the world righted itself he realized Zoro was holding him. He was so pathetic. He hated it!

"Don't touch me, perverted marimo!" Sanji complained as he shoved Zoro violently off of him and stomped down the street.

Zoro's expression fell. _Perverted?_ Sanji was right. He silently followed Sanji down the street.

"There they are!" Sanji pointed out the groceries and ran up to the bags. "We're lucky no one decided to steal these." He was about to pick up the bags but Zoro beat him to it and hefted the four shopping bags off the ground - two in each hand.

Sanji gave Zoro a surprised look and began to walk off. "This way, marimo."

Zoro silently followed. Sanji frowned at Zoro's silence. The marimo was supposed to insult him back. That's how this worked between them. Had he crossed a line? Was Zoro offended by being called a pervert? Zoro called _him_ perverted all the time…ero-cook this and ero-kappa that.

Sanji turned around with a hand behind his head in an awkward pose. His eyes were shifty. "Look Zoro…I'm sorry. I went too far…I know you're not a pervert."

"What if I was?" Zoro stopped and raised an eyebrow at the cook.

Sanji blinked. "What?"

"What if…" Zoro took a step forward so that he was standing directly in front of the cook. "I wanted to touch you…" Zoro leaned in to whisper this in Sanji's ear.

Sanji shivered, his face heating up, "_Touch_ me…?"

"Would you be disgusted, cook?" Zoro murmured, his heart on his sleeve.

Sanji's eyes went wide, heart hammering in his chest. He felt…nervous…excited. Not disgusted. Maybe a little fearful but… "I'd be flattered but…" Sanji bit his lip in turmoil. He wasn't sure of his own feelings. _I just don't know…I don't know how I feel…_

Zoro pulled back and looked at Sanji in astonishment. "Flattered huh?" He smiled. "Let's go, cook." Zoro started off.

Without further incident Zoro and Sanji made it back to the Thousand Sunny. The cook made lunch and informed the crew that after lunch he was going to be in the Aquarium Room studying his spellbooks, and that he did not wish to be disturbed. Ussop offered to help Sanji out by doing the dishes, and the cook gave him a warm smile that made Ussop's heart flutter.

Sanji made his way into the Aquarium Room and closed the door behind him. He flipped on a light switch and looked up-

Sanji's eyes widened in surprise at the sight of the figure before him who had his back to Sanji - it was Trafalgar Law. The panda hat was unmistakable. "Law?"

Law turned around and nodded in greeting to Sanji. "Hello, Sanji-san." The pirate still had those dark shadows beneath his eyes due to his insomnia as well.

Sanji's brow furrowed. "Law…what are you doing here? Are you going to form another alliance with Luffy?"

Law's look was cold, distant, serious. "Room." Law murmured activating his ability so that the Aquarium Room became engulfed in another dimension that was completely in Law's control. Law unsheathed his sword slowly and approached Sanji with a menacing look in his dark eyes.

Sanji's jaw dropped. "What the fuck…?" Why the hell was Law attacking him? "Law?!"

Law swung his sword at Sanji and the cook was forced to leap backwards out of the way-

"Law? What's wrong? Why are you doing this?!" Sanji cried, his voice tinged with hurt, as he continued to dodge the furious slashes of Law's sword. "Shit!" _I have to get serious or I'm screwed! _Sanji thought desperately.

Sanji began to use his legs to block the sword attacks and retaliate with a few half-hearted kicks of his own, which Law easily dodged. The scariest thing about Law's ability was not that he could cut people's arms and legs off and reattach them - or attach animal limbs to people in this way - but since Law was in complete control of the "Room" or Alternate Dimension he had created - he was like a 'God' while in the Room. Normal rules did not apply to him like gravity and speed.

Law's speed inside of the Room was blinding, intense. As Sanji continued to block Law's sword swings he knew it was only a matter of time before Law bested him. He normally bested other people in mere seconds. Law just kept moving faster and faster…and Sanji was having a hard time keeping up. He was using everything he had to block Law's deadly strikes.

Sanji frowned. After the Strawhats had left Punk Hazard they had given Law a lift to another island. After meals, Law had offered to help Sanji with the dishes and they had chatted and kept each other company. Sanji thought they had become "friends". But he supposed he had been wrong.

Law upped his speed yet again, and his sword flashed through the air aimed at Sanji's neck.

Sanji's raised his leg to block-

And Law sliced right through Sanji's leg.

Sanji watched horrified as his leg was cut off at the knee. Sanji tried to regain his balance but was soon falling backwards. There was surprisingly no pain.

But the horror of seeing his leg cut off - his weapon - taken from him - filled Sanji's entire body with fear.

Sanji fell back to the floor of the Aquarium Room with a thud. Sanji's heart was beating a mile a minute as Law calmly and silently approached Sanji with this cruel glint in his eyes.

Sanji stared up at Law in dread and began to push himself backwards across the floor, "Wait! Don't do it!" Sanji objected.

Law reached Sanji, raised his sword and brought it down upon Sanji's other leg.

SLICE!

Law had cut Sanji's other leg off at the knee. Sanji looked down at his legs in shock. His breathing was already becoming irregular; he was going to have a panic attack. How had everyone else managed to act so 'unaffected' by Law's ability as he had sliced their torsos in two? Or at least most had just acted surprised. This was awful.

Law picked up Sanji's legs and placed them on the floor on the other side of the room. He then walked back over to Sanji and picked him up in his arms bridal-style before carrying the cook over to the couch and dropping him down onto it. Sanji was still too thrown to react properly, and without his legs how the hell was he supposed to fight back anyways?!

Law looked down at Sanji with this cold, emotionless expression on his face. "Black Leg Sanji…I have a few questions for you and depending on how you answer I _might_ consider reattaching your legs."

Sanji swallowed but he glared up at Law defiantly. He had thought he and Law were _friends_! You don't treat a friend like this though. "Fuck you, Law!" Sanji spit at Law's face, his blue eyes burning with betrayal.

A glob of spit hit Law's cheek accurately with a wet sound.

Law's look grew even colder as he slowly wiped the spit from his cheek with the back of his hand. "That was unwise." Law declared in his scratchy voice as he raised his sword and brought it down upon Sanji. Sanji closed his eyes and didn't feel anything even as the sword must have cut him. He opened his eyes to see that Law was holding his left hand that had been severed from his wrist.

Sanji looked down at his left wrist in dismay. His hand?! His precious hand!

Law watched Sanji's terrified expression and smiled grimly. "What if I decide to feed your precious hand to the sharks? Black Leg Sanji?"

"Bastard…" Sanji said through gritted teeth, eyes wide, "What is it you want to know? But if it has anything to do with the crew…you can go to hell!"

Law narrowed his eyes at Sanji pensively. "I want to know exactly what's going on between you and Captain Kidd."

Sanji blinked and gave Law a confused look. "Hah? Captain Kidd? Nothing's going on-"

Law put his sword to Sanji's right wrist. "Don't lie to me, Sanji. I've heard rumors that Kidd has been courting you. How far have the two of you gone?"

"Hah? What? Courting?" Sanji spat. "If you mean staking me…or sexually harassing me…or making my life miserable - then yea. But 'courting'…pffft."

Law looked confused, eyebrows pinched together. "You're saying Kidd has been stalking you? That's not what I heard…I heard you seduced Kidd." _Slutty man-whore… _

Sanji sputtered in outrage. "S-Seduced Kidd?! I'm - he's - we're both men! I love the ladies…why is everyone misunderstanding me lately…" Sanji hung his head in despair.

"So…you're saying you didn't use your good looks to seduce Kidd?" Law asked.

_Good looks?_ Sanji looked up and shook his head. "Hell no."

"What did you mean by 'sexually harassing'? What has Kidd done to you?" A dark shadow fell over Law's face.

"He's…tried to rape me before." Sanji began to explain.

Law gave Sanji a look of sheer disbelief. "Bullshit…Kidd wouldn't do something like that…"

Sanji glared right back at Law in challenge. "Well, he did! And I don't give a fuck if you believe me or not! It fucking happened…Kidd said ever since he's met me he hasn't been acting himself because of the betrayal of his ex-lover…so maybe that's why he's been such a perverted asshole to me as of late…"

"Kidd's ex-lover? What else did Kidd say about him?" Law asked, licking his lips and leaning forward.

"Just that…he was the first person he ever acknowledged. Wait a second…" Sanji gave Law a piercing look. "I never said Kidd's ex-lover was a 'he'. You're him…aren't you? Kidd's ex-lover!" Sanji's eyes went wide.

Law's cheeks turned pink and he pulled his sword away from Sanji's wrist. "That's right but…we're not 'exs'. We're on a break. We haven't broken up. Captain Kidd is my boyfriend."

Sanji raised an eyebrow at Law. "You may say that but Kidd seems to think you guys have broken up. And that _you_ betrayed him!"

"I didn't betray him!" Law shouted in an unusually loud voice for the low-spoken pirate doctor. "It's complicated…I had my own agenda and couldn't get Kidd involved…"

"You're in love with him." Sanji concluded.

Law's cheeks reddened.

"And…you're actually jealous!" Sanji's eyes widened in realization and awe. "That's why you're treating me like this! You think…you think I want to steal Captain Kidd away from you or something? This is fucking ridiculous! I have no interest in Captain Kidd!"

Law's eyes narrowed at Sanji. "If you don't love Kidd then who do you love?"

Sanji frowned and chewed on his lower lip. He used to love Nami and Robin. But Nami had rejected him and Robin was dating Franky. Sanji felt so…lost emotionally. "No one." But he sounded unsure.

Law's eyes narrowed. "What about that navigator…what was her name…" Law stroked his chin in thought. "The feisty one that was always bossing you around."

Sanji's curled eyebrow twitched in annoyance. How could anyone NOT remember the beautiful Nami-swan!? "Nami-swan! How could you forget the name of our red-headed goddess?"

"Goddess? You see…you like her." Law's expression turned smug.

Sanji's expression darkened. "I did but…she's in love with Luffy. And I can't compete with the man who will be the Pirate King."

Law looked startled by this revelation. "Strawhat? Well, what about Nico Robin? You used to fawn all over her as well…you were always making her coffee…"

Sanji shook his head despairingly. "Robin and Franky are going out."

"I see…tough luck." Law patted Sanji's shoulder consolingly and then looked hesitant to continue. "There's one more person I want to ask you about. You see, there are all these…rumors about the two of you…."

Sanji gave Law a curious look. "Oh? Who?"

"Roronoa Zoro." Law drawled, "Although after having spent time with all of you on the Thousand Sunny I would never agree with those rumors. You two were always at each other's throats, but…there was this strange _tension_ between the two of you…"

Sanji sputtered in outrage. "Zoro?! Again?! Who starts these CRAZY unfounded rumors?! I don't…" The words seemed to become stuck in Sanji's throat.

Law gave Sanji a sharp look. "Sanji do you love Zoro?"

Sanji shook his head and bit his lip. He wanted to burst out: 'No! Of course I don't love Zoro!' But his body…his heart was clenching painfully at the thought of making such a denial aloud. "I…I…I don't know…" Sanji said through gritted teeth. The bracelet on his right wrist was glowing.

Law's gaze went to the black onyx bracelet and noticed how it was glowing, pulsing with a blue-tinged light. "What's that?" _I think I've seen that kind of bracelet before…but where…?_

Sanji's eyes widened in terror. "N-Nothing!"

Law looked at the bracelet curiously for a moment and then the memory came to him. He recalled exactly what the bracelet must be. Law reached out to slide the bracelet off of Sanji's wrist without any further warning.

_Ba-thump. Ba-thump. Ba-thump. _

Sanji screamed as forgotten memories filled his head painfully. He thrashed on the couch and gripped his head with his right hand. Law watched Sanji scream his throat raw, and thrash on the couch without worry. His 'Room' was soundproof so the Strawhats wouldn't hear Sanji's screams.

After Sanji had screamed himself hoarse he finally settled down, panting for breath. He looked up at Law with wide, fearful eyes. "Law…kill me."

Law's eyes widened in surprise. "What? Why? What did you remember?"

"Kill me…please…" Sanji begged.

Law narrowed his eyes at Sanji. "Black Leg Sanji…do you love Zoro?"

Tears filled Sanji's sorrowful blue eyes. "Yes…yes, I love Zoro."

Law nodded to himself. The pieces of the puzzle were finally falling into place. "Why do you want me to kill you?"

"I…want to protect Zoro."

"How would your death protect him?"

"Captain Kidd said he'd kill the man I loved just to hurt me…I have a lot of enemies that will try to target Zoro to use him against me. Enemies that are so powerful I won't be able to protect Zoro from them. If Zoro died because of me…if the World's Greatest Swordsman failed to fulfill his dream because of me…I'd never forgive myself." Sanji explained.

"I heard that you recently fought Captain Kidd and defeated him…so you should have nothing to fear from him."

Sanji shook his head. "No…I have an enemy…he's even more powerful than Kidd…he'd kill Zoro if he found out I loved him. He's pure evil." Sanji shuddered.

"Who is this man?" Law asked, intrigued.

Sanji shook his head and kept his mouth firmly shut. "…_spider_…" He muttered softly.

Law let out a frustrated sigh. "So that's why you wear this bracelet? To forget about your feelings for Zoro…and to forget the existence of your archenemy? But…shouldn't you be on the look out for your archenemy instead? Isn't it dangerous to just forget about him? He'll catch you off guard."

"I…I don't care if he shows up and kills me - as long as he ignores Zoro." Sanji said firmly.

"You love Zoro that much…that you would act as his shield?" Law said, moved. Law leaned over Sanji and reattached his hand. "When I put the bracelet back on you'll forget you love Zoro again, right?"

Sanji nodded.

"And if I throw the bracelet away?" Law challenged.

Sanji narrowed his eyes at Law. "Then…I'll kill myself."

"Shit…you're one stubborn bastard…" Law fussed and shook his head. "When was the last time you saw your archenemy?"

"Momoiro Island. He tracked me there…he's probably tracking me even now…he wants to kill me…" Sanji explained.

Law's brows rose. "Why?"

Sanji shook his head. "I don't know…he's been trying to hunt me down and kill me for so long…he said something about that I'm an existence that should not exist in this world. He wants me dead." Sanji shuddered. "People have died protecting me so I could escape. I've always been on the move. That's why the Baratie was the perfect place for me. A restaurant on a ship that was always changing its location. But this time I won't run away. I care about my _nakama_ more than anything…I'll protect the people I care about this time."

"An assassin…" Law mused. He let out a defeated sigh. "Okay, I'll put this bracelet on but…I don't agree with you keeping Zoro out of your heart…and so I'm going to try and get you guys together whether you like it nor not. It would keep you away from Kidd for one thing. But 'this you' won't remember this conversation anyways. Heh."

Sanji's eyes widened with unease. "You're going to play matchmaker for Zoro and I?! You can't-"

Law reached over and slipped the bracelet back on Sanji's wrist. Sanji blinked up at Law confusedly - emotionally drained. "W-What happened?"

"I found out something very interesting…I know what you're afraid of Sanji and I think you should confront your fears." Law declared.

"You do?" Sanji gave the doctor a wary look.

Law reached inside of his jacket and pulled out a large vibrator. "I want you to use this…if you don't obey my instructions I'll come back and cut your legs off and throw them overboard to feed the sharks. Got it?" Law's eyes glittered with malice.

Sanji gulped and stared back at Law in disbelief. "You're a pervert too just like Kidd!"

"No, I'm even more of a pervert than Kidd." Law chuckled darkly as he stalked across the room and picked up Sanji's legs. He carried Sanji's legs back to his body and reattached them. He tossed the vibrator on Sanji's chest. "Room." Law dissipated his 'Room' and the Aquarium Room was no longer in another dimension. "Undress and put that inside of you." Law commanded. "Doctor's orders."

Sanji gave law a look of disbelief as he picked up the vibrator. "You can't be serious…"

"Do you want to try me?" Law looked down at Sanji's legs.

"Tch. I'm surrounded by perverts…" Sanji complained as he got off of the couch and stood up. He yanked off his cravat and threw it on the floor angrily. He unbuttoned his vest, took off his jacket, then took off his vest, unbuttoned his shirt and took it off.

Law yawned to hide his embarrassment at getting to watch Black Leg Sanji perform a striptease for him. "You wear way too many clothes…"

"Bite me!" Sanji undid the top button of his pants and began to slid his pants down, a flush to his cheeks, the tips of his ears turning pink. Sanji stood awkwardly in front of Law in his boxers.

Law raised an eyebrow at Sanji's shyness. "Well, hurry up. Take them off."

Sanji swore under his breath as he slid his boxers down his legs.

"Now get on your hands and knees and shove the vibrator up your ass." Law ordered, hands crossed over his chest.

Sanji swore as he did as he was told…the prospect of having his legs and hands cut off again was just too much to contemplate. Sanji got down on his hands and knees, and reached behind himself to press the head of the vibrator against his entrance. Sanji gulped.

"Do it." Law commanded.

Sanji decided to just get it the fuck over with and rammed the vibrator inside of his body with one hard thrust. Sanji cried out in pain and bit his lower lip to stifle his cry as the vibrator entered and tore at his insides. "Fuckfuckfuck…owowow."

"Now - just stay like that for…twenty minutes." Law instructed with a smirk. Law raked his eyes over Sanji's trembling, muscular body. "I can see why Kidd is attracted to you, Black Leg Sanji, but…Kidd belongs to me." Law warned as he left the Aquarium Room.

The Surgeon of Death looked around the Thousand Sunny's deck and searched for the swordsman. He realized Zoro must be in the Crow's Nest. Law made his way up the ladder to the Crow's Nest, opened the trapdoor, and made his way inside. Sure enough, the swordsman of the Strawhats was lifting two gigantic one hundred pound weights.

"1123…1124…1125…" Zoro's gravely voice grunted as he lifted the weights one at a time.

"Roronoa Zoro." Law called out.

Zoro spun and stared at Law in complete surprise. How had he not sensed the other man's presence? Zoro dropped his weights and rushed over to pick up his three swords. He stuck them into his haramaki and rested his hands on his hilts, ready to draw his swords at a moment's notice. "Trafalgar Law. What the fuck are you doing here?"

Law raised an eyebrow at Zoro. Zoro was apparently a lot less trusting than Sanji! "Nice to see you again too, Roronoa. Sanji gave me a much _kinder_ greeting." Law baited.

Zoro's eyes narrowed at the comment. "What did you do?"

"Oh, I didn't hurt Sanji…physically…if that's what you're asking. But even if I did what would that matter to you, Roronoa?" Law challenged.

Zoro growled low in his throat. "If you hurt him…I'll hunt you down and kill you."

Law surprised Zoro by smiling grimly. "Roronoa…how exactly do you feel about Black Leg Sanji?"

Zoro's eyebrows rose, but then his eyes narrowed fiercely. "That's none of your fucking business, Surgeon of Death." Zoro snarled.

"Oh, but I believe it is. You see…Captain Kidd seems to be a little infatuated with your cook. Apparently, Kidd's the one who's making all the moves on your vulnerable cook, who's doing his best to resist though. But I'm Kidd's lover and I'm not too pleased with this current situation. Not at all."

Zoro gawked at Law in disbelief. "You're Kidd's lover?"

Law nodded. "Now, if I'm right about you then we have common interests. I want Sanji to stay away from Kidd and you want Sanji. Am I correct in this assumption?"

Zoro's temple throbbed. "Who says I want to cook?! We're just friends!"

Law's dark eyes were shinning with amusement. "Oh, so you're friends now? Well, that's a step up from the last time I saw the two of you together. Well, as Sanji's friend I believe it would be in your best interests to keep an eye on Sanji and keep him away from Captain Kidd. Kidd can be aggressive, impulsive, and seductive. He's a good-looking man…if you keep avoiding Sanji - Kidd could end up seducing the cook. But…if you make a move on Sanji yourself I guarantee that he'd choose you over Kidd…even if it's just for a sexual fling."

Zoro scowled and crossed his arms over his chest. "What makes you so sure? If I make a move on the cook…it will only freak him out." Zoro huffed.

"You have to be willing to risk something to gain something, Roronoa Zoro. Besides, what the mind may not remember the body will. But anyways, if you keep playing it safe, Kidd could end up seducing Sanji - is this what you want?"

Zoro remained silent for a moment. "No." He admitted through gritted teeth.

"I'm not telling you to confess your feelings right away - I also believe that might be too soon. You have to wait for the right moment…your heart will tell you when. But…show him affection. Sanji is starved for love and affection…take advantage of this. For now just show him you care…" Law explained.

"Why the fuck should I listen to you? Fuck…" Zoro groused.

"If you don't man-up about your feelings soon Zoro - you'll lose him." Law said cryptically. "And I don't just mean emotionally…"

Zoro let out a frustrated sigh and ran his hand back through his green hair. "Fuck…" Law was right though. He had wanted to take his feelings with him to the grave but the threat Kidd represented changed everything.

"No matter how hard Sanji may try and resist you…he won't be able to fight against the force that is drawing you two together." Law said in a low voice_. And that force is love._ "Sanji's waiting for you in the Aquarium Room, Roronoa. I had to punish him for spending time with my lover. You'd better hurry, he needs your help with something…perhaps just as a friend." A smug smirk played on Law's lips. Law tossed something to Zoro who caught it out of reflex. "Oh and beware the spider."

"Spider?" Zoro looked at his hand to see that it was a bottle of oil. _Huh?_ Zoro looked up and saw that Law was gone. _Shit._ Zoro quickly made his way down the ladder of the Crow's Nest and stomped his way to the Aquarium Room, clutching the bottle of oil in his hand.

He reached out and grabbed the doorknob and hesitated. What the hell did Law do to Sanji? He better not have hurt him!

Zoro opened the door to the Aquarium Room and quickly closed the door behind him. His eyes widened at the sight on the floor in front of him! He reflexively reached behind him and turned the lock on the door. He was certain the cook wouldn't want anyone else to see him like _that_.

Sanji was on his hands and knees, panting, and with a vibrator stuck up his ass. Sanji turned his head and spotted Zoro, and his eyes widened in shock and embarrassment. His face flushed.

Zoro just stared at Sanji a moment in disbelief. _Sanji needs your help. _Law had said. Zoro pinched his arm. _Ow._ He wasn't dreaming.

_Well, what are you waiting for, pirate? Sanji obviously needs your assistance._ Aoi crowed in Zoro's mind.

_Shut up, ero-swrod._ Zoro shot back before coughing awkwardly into his hand. "Cook…what the hell are you doing?"

"Facing my fears?" Sanji said, and winced in pain as he moved slightly. "Ow…I just have to stay like this for a few more minutes…"

Zoro tried to look calm and unaffected. "I see…but…it doesn't have to hurt, you know." Zoro's grip tightened around the bottle of oil.

Sanji gave Zoro a skeptical look. "It _always_ hurts."

Zoro frowned at that cryptic comment. "Uh…if you want I can help you…er, show you how you can do that to yourself without pain…"

Sanji looked at Zoro as if he'd grown a second head. Wasn't Zoro disgusted by this pathetic sight? Zoro really was a good friend! Sanji gave Zoro a thoughtful look.

"Or I can just go…" Zoro mumbled as he turned to go, his confidence leaving him. _What the hell was I thinking…of course the cook wouldn't-_

"Wait!" Sanji found himself calling out. "You said before that…friends do this kind of stuff together, right? I…. you can help me…if you want…but you don't have to…"

Zoro turned back around and gave Sanji a surprised look. He gulped. Heart hammering in his chest he tried not to look too eager - he couldn't screw this up. He ran his hand back through his green hair in a nonchalant gesture. "That's right…there's nothing to be embarrassed about, cook. Let me help you." Zoro began to slowly approach Sanji.

Sanji looked at Zoro, eyes wide and slightly fearful. "O-Okay…"

Zoro knelt down next to Sanji's side and stroked his hand down Sanji's back soothingly. The cook shuddered. "Don't look at me like that…I would never hurt you…you know that. Just tell me if you want me to stop and I will…"

Sanji swallowed and nodded. "A-Alright…"

Zoro moved behind Sanji and reached out to pull his ass cheeks apart - he could see the vibrator stuck inside the cook and a stream of blood trailing out his entrance. Zoro flinched. "What did you do? Just shove it in there without preparation?"

"Preparation? Oh…I guess so…" Sanji admitted.

"Stupid cook…" Zoro reached out to grab the vibrator and began to pull it out-

Sanji immediately tensed up and winced at the pain.

Zoro frowned, brow furrowed. "Cook…don't tense up like that…just relax…"

"R-Relax!? How can I…!" Sanji complained - nervous and embarrassed. "I can't…"

"Hmmm…if I could get your mind off of it…" Zoro looked at Sanji who was looking back at Zoro - face flushed - quizzical. God he looked so hot! Zoro leaned forward and grasped Sanji's chin. "Cook…may I kiss you?"

Sanji's eyes widened in shock. "K-K-Kiss?! You want to kiss me?!"

Zoro nodded. "It will relax you…"

Sanji blinked. "Oh…" He sounded slightly disappointed. _So, that's why._ Sanji licked his lips unconsciously as he looked at Zoro's lips. _I wonder what Zoro tastes like?_ "O-Okay."

Zoro looked elated as he leaned forward and captured Sanji's lips with his own. At first Zoro just pressed his lips against Sanji's and savored the moment of being allowed to kiss Sanji without the cook kicking his head in.

Sanji's face began to turn pink as Zoro just pressed his lips against his in what he thought could only be considered a romantic gesture. Sanji's brow began to furrow in confusion…

But then Zoro began to languidly move his mouth against Sanji's. Sanji closed his eyes and just felt it. He began to automatically respond to the kiss tentatively at first - his lips moving against Zoro's and he began to see sparks. Though that could have been because of the lack of oxygen…

He was kissing Zoro! For some reason this thought made happiness blossom inside of Sanji's chest and spread through his limbs in this pleasant, warm tingly feeling.

Zoro ran his tongue along Sanji's lip asking for entrance and Sanji hesitated. But finally after a moment Sanji tentatively opened his mouth to let Zoro inside.

Zoro plunged his hot, wet tongue into Sanji's mouth hungrily and swirled his tongue around Sanji's skillfully until the cook let out a little whimper.

Sanji's eyes widened - surprised his body was reacting so favorably to Zoro's touch.

Zoro was a man and he shouldn't like that kind of attention coming from a man, but…for some reason it felt…_right_.

Zoro tasted like steel and…some other taste that was just 'Zoro'.

Zoro was also noting how the cook tasted - like tobacco and spices. The kiss tingled.

As Sanji grew more relaxed he leaned his head forward and began to kiss Zoro back challengingly - swirling his tongue around Zoro's and causing the swordsman to let out a groan he didn't even bother to hide.

_Kyahhh!_ Aoi squealed happily in Zoro's mind. _You're kissing him! You're finally kissing him! And he's reacting quite favorably! You should stroke him too…that would make him even more relaxed…_

Zoro lazily trailed his hand over Sanji's back…around his front and wrapped his hand around Sanji's member. Zoro was surprised and pleased to discover it was no longer flaccid - but was now hard as a rock! The cook was _reacting_ to him and his touch. This was a good sign.

Zoro began to stroke the cook and Sanji shivered in pleasure. Sanji didn't even realize it, but between Zoro kissing and stroking him he had relaxed considerably…

Zoro continued to distract Sanji with his kissing as he reached out to grab the vibrator and began to pull it out of Sanji's relaxed body.

Sanji let out a little gasp as he felt the vibrator leave his body and there was no pain.

Zoro pulled back and smirked at Sanji. "You see…I know what I'm doing. Now, I'll show you how to properly pleasure yourself with this thing cook - so you can face your fears…idiot cook." Zoro's tone was cocky and smug but on the inside he was a mess. _I don't know what the fuck I'm doing… _

Sanji swallowed thickly. "I'm not an idiot…moss-brain."

"Uh huh." Zoro pulled back and grabbed the bottle of oil. He opened the bottle and squirted a generous amount of oil onto his fingers. He then moved his hand to Sanji's entrance.

Zoro leaned forward to capture Sanji's lips again so that he could distract Sanji as he slipped a finger inside. It went in easily and Zoro experimentally moved it in and out of Sanji. Sanji didn't react unfavorably and so Zoro slipped a second finger inside and then scissored his fingers.

Sanji pushed Zoro off of him, tears prickling his eyes. "Ow…that hurt, bastard."

Zoro frowned. "It shouldn't have…it must be because you hurt yourself with the vibrator earlier…"

Sanji frowned and bit his lip. "Maybe…"

"Do you want me to stop?" Zoro asked serious, sitting on his knees.

Sanji paused - conflicted. "No - just…don't do that stretching thing."

Zoro nodded. "Why don't I just try and put this-" Zoro held up the vibrator. "Back inside of you using the oil? It should go in easily now and it has a vibration setting - it should make you feel good."

Sanji looked skeptical but nodded. "O-Okay…but kiss me while you're putting it in, Zoro…"

Zoro nearly fainted at the cook's words. "Yea, sure." Zoro poured oil over the vibrator and placed it at Sanji's entrance. He leaned forward and pressed his lips against Sanji's. Sanji closed his eyes and concentrated on the feeling of Zoro's lips as Zoro slowly pushed the dildo inside.

Sanji's eyes snapped open. Zoro's body was almost on top of Sanji and he could feel the dildo being pushed inside of him.

Sanji gasped - it looked just like it would look if Zoro was fucking him from behind. Sanji shuddered at the thought. A thrill of fear went through his body. It was just a dildo right? Zoro wouldn't have…?

_This is what it would feel like…Zoro's body over mind…him filling me…but he'd have no clothes on…and his dick wouldn't be so cold and plastic feelings. I wonder what it would feel like to have Zoro deep inside of me…his pulsing hot flesh…_

Zoro pushed the dildo all the way inside. "It's all in, cook." Zoro said in a husky voice.

Sanji shuddered with pleasure.

"Let's turn it on." Zoro pressed a button and the vibrator began to vibrate deep inside Sanji.

"Oh God…Zoro…" Sanji moaned, "Move…move it in and out…and kiss me…"

Zoro immediately obeyed and captured Sanji's lips again fiercely as he began to move the vibrator in and out of Sanji's ass at the same pace he would have used if he were actually making love to the cook.

"Oh yes…Zoro…deeper…" Sanji moaned.

Zoro complied and pressed the device further inside Sanji.

"Ah!" Sanji cried out as Zoro hit his sweet spot. "Fuck…Zoro!" Sanji came into Zoro's hand, trembling. Sanji saw stars as he reached his climax. The cook collapsed to the floor - the strength leaving his limbs.

Zoro looked down at the cook and swallowed thickly. His erection was straining against his pants painfully as he looked down at the cook's naked, abused body - fuck it was so hot. Zoro just wanted to reach out, grab the cook's legs, pull them apart, and shove himself deeply into Sanji's heat-!

Zoro stood up quickly. "There, you see, cook. No pain. That's how you should pleasure yourself to properly get off. Now, if you'll excuse me I have training to do and you've wasted enough of my time, ero-cook."

Sanji turned to give Zoro a confused and slightly hurt look. He sat up on his knees. "Er…okay. Thanks…Zoro."

"No problem," Zoro said gruffly.

Zoro fled the Aquarium Room and rushed to the bathroom. He opened the door, entered, and closed and locked the door behind him. Zoro quickly stripped off his clothes - releasing his pulsing erection. He gasped as the cool air hit his hot flesh. Zoro stepped inside of the shower and turned it on so that a hot spray began to fall down upon him.

Zoro picked up a bar of soap and began to soap up his body. He was all sweaty from training…he avoided his erection. He rinsed the soap off his body. Then Zoro reached out and squirted some shampoo into his hand. But instead of putting his hand to his wet hair he wrapped his hand around his straining erection.

Zoro closed his eyes and let out a pleasurable moan as he felt his hand envelope his tortured heat. He began to stroke himself as he imagined Sanji in his mind and the totally hot moment that had just happened between the two of them.

The first sight of the cook on his hands and knees with that dildo peeking out of his ass…getting to kiss Sanji…and run his hands all over his body….over the cook's erection. And Sanji had fucking let him! God! It had been amazing…getting to touch the cook…getting to kiss him…he could kiss the cook all day long. The kiss had been _amazing_.

And Law was strangely right - Sanji seemed to be unable to deny or resist Zoro's advances. Could he really seduce the cook? Zoro frowned. Perhaps but…he didn't want to just seduce the cook. He wanted the cook to love him…he wanted the cook's _love_. His heart.

"Cook…I love you…I love you so much…_Sanji_…" Zoro groaned to himself, saying words he would never normally say out loud and definitely not in the presence of the cook.

Zoro sped up his stroking and came a few seconds later. He had never come so much - long spurts of white cum splattered on the shower wall - but this was quickly washed away by the shower's spray. That was a good thing because if Nami knew he'd been jerking off in the shower - she'd no doubt kill him!

Zoro blushed as he realized he had actually said the cook's name aloud! Zoro put his face in his hands and groaned. He had it bad. He was so in love with the cook. And the cook…was a horny ero-cook who was letting his good friend help him shamelessly masturbate! Gah!

_But he let you kiss him._ Aoi added in Zoro's mind. _I think Sanji could have feelings for you…perhaps he's in denial. Or perhaps he has these feelings locked away but you can try to bring them out. _

"You mean I should seduce the cook?" Zoro asked.

_Perhaps…I would confess first though and then seduce him. See if he'll still sleep with you knowing how you feel…if he does there's hope. _

_Only hope? I don't want to just fuck the cook…I want to make love to him. _

_You're asking for a lot. You should be happy with what you get…but if you keep playing it safe you could lose the cook to someone else. _

_I know that. Fuck…I wish I didn't have to rush this or the cook…but perverted bastards keep getting in our way! Dammit! _Zoro swore in his mind.

TBC…!

AN: Hope you all enjoyed that…thanks for the reviews! A lot of you said Zoro needed to man-up already and tell Sanji that he loves him, so I had some characters complain to Zoro about that as well! I'm trying to do like 50% smut and 50% plot…since about half of you seem to actually be into the plot while the other half secretly likes the smut LOL! I think we're getting closer to Zoro's confession…I don't know if it will happen in the next chapter or not yet though Zoro's a real stubborn character to try and control…lol. But let's just say Zoro's going to make a move!


	16. Chapter 16

The Bracelet

Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece.

Chapter 16:

A bruised and battered Asmodeus made his way into the throne room in the Wizard's Tower, which was a circular room that took up an entire floor of the tower. In the center of the chamber towards the back stood a large, solid-gold throne. The throne was shaped like a gigantic spider with eight legs - four on each side of the 'chair', which was the round part of the spider's body. The back of the throne was an enormous, elaborate web.

Seated upon the throne was a man dressed in black leather from head to toe. He was wearing a long, black cape with a gold lining; his hood was up shadowing his face and expression.

Asmodeus knelt before the throne and his mysterious 'Master'. "Master Onigumo…"

Onigumo looked up and lowered his hood to reveal an extremely pale face with sharp golden eyes and long black hair. He had chiseled features, and a sinister smile. "Ah, Asmodeus. Welcome back. You have good news to report, I hope?"

Onigumo was the Master of the Order of the Golden Spider - but others also knew him as a Vice Admiral of the Marines. His appearance when he was acting as a Marine though showed him as a much older man in his 40s. His current appearance was that of a man in his late twenties. Whether the _real_ Onigumo was young or old was a mystery.

Asmodeus trembled visibly. "M-Master…I…we were unable to kill Black Leg Sanji. His friend Roronoa Zoro showed up and we were defeated."

Onigumo's lips thinned into a grim line. "First, while I'm away attending to marine duties you allow the sword Aoi to be stolen from me! And then when Black Leg Sanji is right before your very nose you fail to redeem yourself with his death! I am very disappointed Asmodeus." Onigumo finished with a dark, menacing growl.

"Please…Master…forgive me…" Asmodeus bowed low to the floor.

"I think not. You have outlived your usefulness Asmodeus…and I am hungry…" Onigumo drawled.

Asmodeus trembled on the floor and didn't dare to look up - even as he head the sound of Onigumo transforming into his Zoan form. The cracking sound of bones breaking and reforming rang through the chamber. "Please…spare me…" Asmodeus begged as the _click click_ of Onigumo's arachnid legs moved across the floor towards the wizard.

At the last moment, Asmodeus couldn't help but look up - and when he did it was to see an enormous spider that almost filled the entire chamber! A majestic, golden-brown spider with rows of shinning gold eyes, and long, sharp pincers.

"AHHHH!" A blood-curdling scream was wrenched from Asmodeus' lips as the spider Zoan pounced.

That night, Sanji tossed and turned in bed as he had a nightmare. He was back inside of Skull Mountain and he was just about to kick Fullbody. Sanji was watching himself as he mercilessly kicked Fullbody so hard that he broke the marine's neck. Sanji cringed as he watched himself. He looked so…inhuman.

Then Sanji watched as he kicked Absalom into Zoro's swords. The swords exited out of Absalom's back - blood gushing out of the wounds. Sanji watched Absalom's horrified look as he looked down at his chest and then behind him to look at Sanji. He tried to speak but blood gurgled past his lips. Sanji watched the light leave Absalom's eyes.

Sanji wanted to leave, he couldn't be there - but…his feet couldn't move. Sanji looked down at the stone floor - _webbing_.

Sanji's eyes widened in horror at the realization. _Webbing?!_ Sanji looked around the cave frantically - where was Zoro?! Only the bodies of Fullbody and Absalom and the still, bleeding bodies of the NewKama Ninja were on the floor. Sanji looked into the shadows of the cave warily. Surely, HE would smell the blood and come…

And then-

Hundreds of tiny spiders - well, spiders about the size of a tarantula - began to crawl out of the shadows. And Sanji was still stuck to the floor. The cook struggled to free his feet from the ground as the spiders began to swarm over the dead bodies and cover them and feast-! Sanji watched as the spiders covered Absalom and Fullbody's bodies and began to eat away at their flesh until only their stark white bones had been left behind. _Flesh eating spiders! _Sanji shuddered. The spiders then turned to face him and began to approach.

"No! Stay back! Stay away!" Sanji cried out.

The spiders began to crawl up his legs and cover his entire body.

_You can't escape me, Sanji._ A hollow, male voice seemed to echo in his mind.

"Ahhhh!" Sanji screamed as the spiders blocked out his vision and entered his mouth. Their pincers opened and-

"Ah…mph!" Sanji bolted upright in his hammock causing his hammock to sway back and forth violently. He ended up falling right out of the hammock and landing on the floor face-first. His forehead hit the floor with a sickening crack. "Ow…" Sanji remained still on the floor as he gasped for breath and tried to still his quickly beating heart.

_You can't escape me, Sanji. _

"That voice…" Sanji frowned and looked down at the bracelet on his right wrist. It was glowing, pulsing with light - which meant his memories were trying to break free. "Spiders…so many of them…" Sanji shivered and rubbed his arms as he sat up and looked around the men's bunkroom. Everyone was still fast asleep.

Sanji contemplated going back to sleep - but knew the nightmares would find him again. He kept feeling like he could feel spiders crawling over his flesh. Sanji swallowed with difficulty. His throat felt incredibly dry.

He needed a drink.

Sanji made his hammock and then headed to the galley. He entered his sanctuary, closed the door, and turned on the lights. Sanji headed over to the cabinet and took out a wine glass. Sanji then went to the pantry and pulled out a nice bottle of red wine he'd been saving to use when he cooked filet mignon. The cook got a wine opener and made his way to the dinning room table.

Sanji took a seat at the dinning table, opened the bottle of wine, and poured himself a glass. Sanji swirled the wine, smelled it, and took a taste. It was sweat and tingled down his throat as he swallowed. He poured himself some more and took a larger gulp.

The haunting images of Absalom's and Fullbody's skeletons wouldn't leave his mind however…and those flesh eating spiders…

Sanji shuddered and tipped the wineglass against his lips drinking the entire glass of wine back. He quickly poured himself another glass of wine and began to drink it too. He was slowly getting a buzz.

The door to the galley creaked open and Sanji turned to see Zoro entering the galley with a quizzical look on his face.

Zoro was about to turn the light off when he spotted Sanji and his eyes widened in surprise. "Cook?" Zoro spotted the bottle of wine and smiled lopsidedly. "Drinking without me? Now, that's just wrong." Zoro approached the cook. "Mind if I join you?"

Sanji shrugged. "There's some of that rum you like in the pantry."

"Oh yea?" Zoro made his way to the pantry, opened it, and began to rummage around inside. He spotted a bottle of his favorite rum and his expression shifted to pleasantly surprised. He took the bottle out and closed the pantry.

Zoro approached the dining room table and contemplated taking the seat directly next to Sanji. He decided against it. He might not be able to keep his hands off the cook otherwise! Zoro took the seat across the table from the cook. He reached across the table, grabbed the opener, and opened the bottle of rum.

Sanji raised an eyebrow at him, cheeks flushed, "Don't you need a glass, moss-brain?"

Zoro raised his eyebrow at the cook in return before putting the mouth of the rum bottle to his lips and taking a swig. He wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. "Ah…it's good…"

Sanji shook his head at Zoro. "Ill-mannered brute…" Sanji said taking a large swallow of wine.

Zoro looked at Sanji pensively for a moment. Was he drinking like this because of what had happened earlier? Zoro frowned at the thought. Sanji didn't normally drink…at least not like _this_. He was a total lightweight. Was it bothering him that much? "Oi cook…you're not mad at me are you?"

Sanji looked up and surprised Zoro by smiling drunkenly at him. "Mad? Why would I be mad at you? I like you, Zoro~" Sanji slurred.

Zoro's heartbeat sped up. _I like you, Zoro._ Zoro quickly took another sip of rum. "Y-You do?"

Sanji nodded and then winced - his head was spinning. "Of course, I like you…you're my friend! You're such a good friend, Marimo~!"

Zoro let out a frustrated sigh. "Ah." He took another swig. He then noticed that there was a bruise on Sanji's forehead and it was bleeding. "Oi! What happened to your head?"

"Hahhh?" Sanji put a hand to his forehead and winced. He looked at his fingers and saw blood. Sanji frowned at his fingers a moment quizzically. "Ah! I fell out of my hammock…"

Zoro blinked. "Why?"

"I…was having a horrible nightmare…" Sanji shivered and rubbed his arms.

"What was it about?" Zoro pressed.

Sanji's expression darkened, and he swayed in his seat. "Death is such a strange thing isn't it?" Sanji burst out and took a large gulp from his wine glass. "One minute you're here…and then next 'poof!' you're not. Life is so…fragile…cruel…I'd never killed anyone before Zoro until…I killed Fullbody and Absalom. I was just so afraid…angry…I killed them Zoro…"

_Ah, so this is what's bothering the cook. I was wondering when the reality of what happened would sink in._ "They deserved to die cook. You were doing this _world_ a favor by killing them. They were evil. You said it yourself - if you had left them alive they may have kidnapped some poor girl next."

Sanji gripped his glass tightly, fires burning in his eyes. "I would never allow something horrible like that to happen to a lady~!"

"I don't think it should happen to a man either," Zoro put in.

Sanji snorted. "Men aren't affected by those sorts of things like women are."

Zoro gave Sanji a piercing look. "So you're saying…that didn't effect you? Bullshit."

Sanji pursed his lips. "Bite me."

"Gladly." Zoro shot back playfully.

Sanji blushed. "Perv."

"Takes one to know one, ero-cook." Zoro smirked sexily.

Sanji actually laughed and Zoro soon joined him. After a few minutes they finally stopped laughing and Sanji wiped a tear from his eye. His expression turned serious. "Zoro…how do you deal with it so easily…_killing_." Sanji asked in a low voice."

A dark shadow fell over the swordsman's face. "Who said it was _easy_? It's never been easy - but it has been necessary. I made a vow to become the World's Greatest Swordsman. Kuina used to argue that a sword was a tool to protect people with but…it is also a weapon used to kill. And sometimes you have to kill someone in order to protect someone you care about - because this world is _cruel_. You can't always 'reason' with people…I've tried and I got a lot of scars like that. I'd be dead already if I didn't defend myself and kill certain people. But with each life I take…my swords get heavier and heavier. That's why I weight train all the time, so I can handle more weight because even if my swords look the same on the outside - they've been getting heavier and heavier as we sail through the Grand Line and now through the New World, cook."

Sanji looked at Zoro's three swords curiously. "I see…I didn't know…I thought you just liked being a muscle-head." Sanji grinned playfully at the swordsman.

"Smartass cook." Zoro said affectionately. "Don't regret what you did. But don't belittle it either. Accept that it was a choice you made to uphold your _principles_ - shoulder that burden and continue to move forward, but don't become weighted down by it either. Become stronger cook so you can spare those you believe should be spared and kill those you think deserve it."

Sanji shook his head. "That's playing God…"

Zoro let out a snort. "I don't believe in God."

"Tch." Sanji made a noise of irk. "I don't have to right to decide if someone is evil enough to deserve to die, Zoro. I'm going to hell…"

"Cook. Those bastards chose to target you. They kidnapped you, tortured you, threatened you - and so you defended yourself and killed them." Zoro took a deep breath and began in an evil louder voice. "It was _not_ your fault. You got that, stupid cook? They made a choice and dug their own grave." Zoro growled fiercely. He didn't like the idea of the cook beating himself up over the lives of those scumbags.

Sanji's eyes burned. "I don't want to become some heartless murderer, Zoro…I don't want that…I just want to follow my dream _in peace_."

"In this cruel world you have to fight for peace, cook." Zoro rumbled. "People are like crabs in a bucket…they're all crawling all over each other to get to the top and they'll pull down anyone that gets in their way. People will try and steal peace from you, and when that happens you have no choice but to fight back."

"I wonder if God will forgive me?" Sanji let out a loud hiccup.

Zoro realized Sanji was completely drunk. He wanted to blurt out: 'What God?' But…Sanji was staring back at him with this hopeful, hungry look. The look of a drowning man, who wishes to be saved - and who Zoro had the power to save. "Of course, he would cook…if you ask for it and mean it. Really mean it."

Sanji smiled radiantly at Zoro then. He reached across the table, grabbed Zoro with his two hands, and pulled Zoro's face towards him. "I like you!" Sanji declared before kissing Zoro sloppily on the mouth.

Zoro's eyes were wide. He was just about to kiss the cook back when he was suddenly pushed away from the cook violently.

Sanji stood up from his seat. "I think…I'm going to be sick…" Sanji rushed over to the sink and began to puke his guts out.

Zoro winced in sympathy as the cook threw up violently. When the cook began to dry heave it looked rather painful as tremors wracked the cook's lithe form. Zoro stood up and approached the cook who waved his hand back at Zoro to shoo him away. But Zoro didn't comply and instead ran his hand soothingly over the cook's back. _You're not alone cook. You don't have to act so tough around me. _Zoro thought.

_Awww. How sweet!_ Aoi cooed in Zoro's mind.

Zoro blushed. _Shut up, Aoi!_

Sanji's eyes widened as Zoro stroked his back in what was an unusually sweet gesture coming from the callous swordsman, but the cook's body began to relax and he stopped dry heaving. Sanji turned on the tap, rinsed his mouth a few times, and then drank some water. He splashed his face with water and Zoro handed him a towel. Sanji took it and took his time as he dried his face in order to buy some time.

His face was bright red! Why did Zoro's touch affect him so much? It was driving him crazy! It was almost like he was falling in love with…? _No! No way._ Sanji was a lady's man. He _loved_ the ladies. He didn't love Zoro. He loved women with their soft curves, long silky hair, pouty full lips, perfumed bodies - not bodies that were rock hard and covered in sweat from training with weights all the time.

Sanji kept his face down as he handed Zoro the towel. "Thanks."

"No problem." Zoro said.

"I'm going to go have a smoke before I go back to the men's bunkroom. You should get some sleep too, Zoro."

"I could come with you?" Zoro offered.

"No - I…need to be alone for a moment." Sanji said without meeting Zoro's eyes.

Zoro frowned thoughtfully but shrugged. "Okay." Zoro walked back over to the dinning room table, corked his bottle of rum and stored it in the pantry. Zoro left the galley without looking back. He was making progress but if he pushed the cook too hard and too fast he could scare the cook away or lose him forever…

Sanji waited until the galley door closed behind Zoro before letting himself sink to his knees. He put a hand to his chest. His heart was beating a mile a minute. _Zoro…_Sanji thought. Sanji put his hand to his lips - they still tingled at the mere thought that he had just flung himself at Zoro and kissed him! Zoro must think he was crazy. He seemed to be taking it well but…Zoro was just being a considerate friend. _I can't be falling for Zoro…impossible…I have this bad feeling that I should stay away from Zoro…_Sanji stood up, on shaky legs. He put his wine bottle and wine opener away, and washed his wine glass. _I must stay away from Zoro…I must put some distance between the two of us and fight this…attraction…_

Sanji grabbed a pack of cigarettes and a lighter. He was still wearing his pj's so didn't have his usual pack with him. His pj's consisted of a light blue, long-sleeved, button-down shirt, and matching cotton pants.

Sanji made his way out on deck and headed to the port side railing of the Thousand Sunny. He took out a cigarette, put it between his lips and lit it. Sanji took a long steadying drag from the cigarette - nicotine smoke filling his lungs and calming his nerves.

_Zoro…Zoro…Zoro…_Sanji moaned and put a hand to his head. _I can't stop thinking about that idiot moss-head. What I need is a distraction…like a beautiful damsel in distress perhaps? Then I can stop thinking about him. _Sanji puffed on his cigarette as a dopey grin formed on his face. _Mr. Prince would swoop down to her rescue and she'd fall madly in love with me~! Hehehehe…_

"HELP!" Came the unmistakable sound of a woman's cry for help.

Sanji nodded to himself. Yep. Her lovely cry for help would sound just like that.

"Help!" Again the sound of a woman's scream ripped through the cold night air.

"Huh?" Sanji opened his blue eyes and looked down at the water - his eyes widened at the sight below him:

A rowboat manned by six shadowy figures dressed in black hooded cloaks was making its way out to sea. Four of the men were rowing while two others were holding the arms of their struggling captive:

A beautiful woman.

She had long, wavy, light blue hair, gray eyes that looked like silver, and was wearing a low-cut, dark blue medieval gown with belled sleeves, and a golden corset around her waist. A gold necklace with a fish pendant swung around her pale neck. A blue headband was tied around her forehead that had the symbol of a gold fish on it. She was also wearing a long, dark blue cape that had a golden lining, but the hood of the cape was down.

"A damsel in distress…well, I'll be." Sanji breathed in surprise. He looked up at the sky. "Ask and thy shall receive."

"Help! Someone, please help me! I'm being kidnapped by pirates!" The woman cried out frantically.

Sanji's eyes widened. "Shit! I'm coming, beautiful goddess!" Sanji leapt up onto the railing and dove off the ship and into the ocean. He swam quickly towards the ship, and used his sky walk to leap easily out of the water and land on the edge of the rowboat.

"Unhand that beautiful damsel in distress at once!" Sanji cried as he leapt into the boat and quickly kicked the first shadowy figure that was holding the beautiful woman in his side and knocking him right out of the boat.

Sanji attacked the second shadowy figure next, who drew a sword and slashed it at Sanji. Sanji dodged because he wasn't wearing shoes, and rushed forward kicking the kidnapper in his stomach and sending him flying out of the boat next. "Ahh!" Came the man's surprised, high-pitched cry.

The four remaining shadowy figures all stood up and attacked Sanji. "Party Table Kick Course!" Sanji flipped onto his hands and spun his legs - kicking the remaining kidnappers in their face one by one and sending them flying from the boat.

Sanji flipped himself back onto his feet and approached the mysterious woman. He held his hand out to her to help her up from where she had fallen onto her butt on the deck of the tiny rowboat.

Sanji looked down and gave the woman a concerned look. "Are you alright my flower of the ocean?"

The woman blinked up at Sanji and hesitantly took his hand. "Uh, yes…I'm alright just a bit shaken." She said as Sanji helped her to her feet. "But thanks to you I'm safe."

Sanji preened. "Can I help you return home, my lady?"

"Oh yes," The woman purred stepping close to Sanji. "You can help by coming home with me."

Sanji felt a steel blade pressing up against his throat. He looked down in surprise to see that the woman had pulled a dagger on him!

"And where's 'home'?" Sanji asked, putting his hands up in a surrendering gesture.

"The Azure Temple. Home of the priestesses who worship the Devil Fish. I'm the High Priestess Kaimana." Kaimana introduced herself.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Kaimana." Sanji cooed, his eyes having turned into two hearts. From out of the water the shadowy figures leapt back into the boat, dripping wet.

"Shit." Sanji was about to move into attack, however-

"Don't move." Kaimana threatened pressing the dagger more firmly against Sanji's throat. The hooded figures all began to remove their hoods one by one to reveal-

Sanji's eyes widened in horror. "No…no…no! Women!? You were all women…and I kicked you?!" The blood drained from the cook's face at this realization.

"It's just like the rumors say. I really don't think he'll harm a woman. Isn't that right, Blake Leg Sanji?" Another priestess purred, licking her lips and giving Sanji a predatory look. She had a bob of short blue hair and a curvaceous figure.

"You won't give us any trouble will you, Sanji-kun?" Kaimana asked. "We must take you to the temple with us."

Sanji shook his head. "My policy is that I don't kick women."

Kaimana smiled and lowered her dagger. "Good. That makes things much easier."

Sanji immediately got down on his knees and began to apologize to the beautiful priestesses. "I'm so sorry I kicked you goddesses - I didn't know you were women!"

"We forgive you," The priestess with the dark blue hair said putting her index finger under Sanji's chin and tilting his head back so that he could look at her face. "But you'll have to make it up to us somehow, alright?" She winked at him.

Sanji shivered. "O-Of course…whatever you wish of me. I am at your command, goddess."

"It's _priestess_." The priestess corrected Sanji with a twinkle in her eye.

"Lorelei, you are such a man-eater!" Lorelei's friend giggled. Sanji turned to gaze upon her - she had bouncy, curls of light blue hair framing her face, a cute sloping nose, pouty lips, and bright, wide blue eyes.

_So cute._ Sanji thought as he looked at the young girl.

"But this man that we have captured in our net is quite delectable, is he not, Carina?" Lorelei said while licking her lips.

Carina giggled. "I heard he's the greatest chef in the Grand Line."

"Then we'll have to get him to cook us something." Kaimana said firmly.

Sanji was already nodding obediently. "I would be honored to cook for you lovely ladies."

Kaimana's eyes sparkled. "There's a very special fish that we would like you to cook for us…dear Sanji…"

The next day, the Straw hats found themselves getting up late because they were used to the smell of Sanji's breakfast wafting from the galley acting as their alarm clock. By the time the Straw hats pulled themselves out of their hammocks or beds it was 11:00 AM.

Blurry-eyed and confused the crew entered the galley and everyone was looking around for a sign of their cook.

"Oi…where's Sanji?" Luffy asked as he rubbed the sleep from his eyes. "I want meat…"

Zoro's eye twitched as he looked at the empty galley. "That's what I'd like to know."

"He wasn't in the men's quarters?" Nami asked as she turned her attention to the male crewmembers.

"No and I don't think he slept there last night either." Ussop started with a frown on his face. "The sheets on his hammock were neatly made."

Zoro scowled. He knew the cook had slept in the bunkroom at least part of the night until he had the nightmare about killing Fullbody and Absalom…and then he and Sanji had shared a drink in the galley. But afterwards, where had the cook gone?

Despite Law's assurances - Zoro couldn't help but wonder if Sanji had gone off to seek Kidd all on his own or even Law…! There was this possessive, jealous monster clawing at the inside of Zoro's chest painfully.

"Well, if the cook's not here…where could he be?" Robin asked, not liking this one bit. Sanji had already been kidnapped once and he was still suffering from the affects of that traumatic experience even if he was doing a good job hiding.

A sly smile formed on Nami's face. "Maybe he went to go see his friend Captain Kidd?" She suggested.

Zoro growled low in his throat as Nami voiced his fear.

"Well, that's easy to find out!" Luffy declared as he exited the galley and made his way out on deck.

"Oi! Luffy?! Where are you going?!" Nami hurried after her crush.

The Straw hats followed Luffy outside the galley and on deck. Luffy strode across the deck to the starboard railing and clutched it with his hands before he leaned over, opened his mouth and yelled out at the top of his lungs. "Oi! CAPTAIN KIDD I NEED TO SPEAK WITH YOU!" Luffy bellowed.

"Luffy!" Nami objected, eyes wide. She may have been trying to use Captain Kidd to suit her own purposes but…she knew how powerful and dangerous the pirate captain was.

It only took a few minutes for Captain Kidd to appear on his ship's deck - exiting from Captain's Quarters. He approached the port rail of his ship, his long red pirate coat billowing behind him. He gripped the railing, and leaned over to yell back at Luffy: "Good morning Strawhat! What can I do for you this fine morning?"

"HAS SANJI COME OVER THERE TO VISIT YOU?" Luffy yelled.

Captain Kidd frowned and a worried expression crossed his face before it shifted to amusement. He shouted back: "I WISH! IS YOUR COOK MISSING, CAPTAIN? REALLY, YOU SHOULD TAKE BETTER CARE OF YOUR CREW! THEY COULD FALL INTO THE WRONG HANDS…ESPECIALLY THE CHOSEN ONE!"

Luffy's expression darkened at Kidd's words. "WHOEVER HAS SANJI…I'LL KICK THEIR ASS!"

Kidd chuckled at that and smiled and yelled back. "GOOD!" This surprised the Straw hats slightly. But since the pirate captain had said what he wanted to say, he turned on his heel and stomped off.

"You think he has Sanji held hostage?" Nami mused aloud.

Luffy shook his head. "No. He wasn't lying. I can tell when someone's lying, Nami."

Nami raised an eyebrow at the rubber-man.

"Then who has the cook-bro?" Franky asked looking confused.

Zoro wondered if it could be Asmodeus and his mysterious 'Master' who had tried to kill Sanji just yesterday. The swordsman was opening his mouth and just about to say so, when-

A blue dove landed on the starboard railing with a flutter of wings and cooing sound. Attached to the dove's leg was a note.

"A messenger bird," Robin declared spotting the dove, "Perhaps it can enlighten us as to the whereabouts of our beloved cook." Robin strode towards the dove and skillfully removed the message and read:

_Strawhat Crew_

_We have your cook Sanji. If you want to see him again - alive and unharmed - you will bring the Blue Sword to the Azure Temple in Magick City posthaste. _

_Sincerely yours,_

_High Priestess Kaimana_

"Well, that's short and to the point." Robin said as she finished reading the note aloud. "I guess we'll have to go to the Azure Temple and fetch our cook."

Luffy nodded in agreement and grabbed his bicep. "Yosh! Alright! I'll kick that priestess' ass!"

"Yohohoho. I wonder if she'll let me see her panties." Brook wondered aloud earning him a bonk on his head from Nami.

"Priestess?" Zoro murmured aloud. _A woman? Shit._ No wonder the cook had left without a trace and without any signs of a struggle. It was against the cook's policy to kick a woman - even if it would mean his death. That's why he and Sanji had an unspoken tag-team rule: if Sanji's opponent was ever a female - Zoro would automatically step in and take over for the cook - no questions asked and no words needed to be exchanged. Sanji trusted Zoro to handle the battle against his female opponent and also knew that Zoro would not harm the woman if he could help it and only if it was absolutely necessary.

Back on Punk Hazard, when the Snow Woman Monet had attacked Sanji - the cook hadn't even looked back, but had continued on his way to go and assist Robin and Nami. Sanji had known instinctively that Zoro could handle Monet on his own and not only that…the cook had trusted him with Tashigi's well-being when the marine swordswoman had opted to stay behind.

Zoro remembered how this small gesture had made his chest fill with warmth.

The cook _trusted_ him. He remembered thinking.

Though the cook had given him a strange look as he left Zoro alone with Tashigi - now that he thought about it. It had almost been a slightly pained look - but Zoro had been sure he had imagined it…

As for Tashigi…the marine swordswoman who irritated Zoro for a variety of reasons - the main one being that she annoyingly reminded him of Kuina - she had finally managed to earn a bit more of his respect. She had definitely improved her skills during the two years and could even use haki now. He felt…proud of her…like she was his student or something.

Zoro had also noticed that Tashigi had matured and become more beautiful. Although outwardly he pretended not to notice of course - he wasn't the cook to start doing a silly noodle dance after all or get a ridiculous nosebleed. At the time, Zoro had even entertained thoughts…

Thoughts that were no longer important because after Punk Hazard…he had fallen in love with Sanji.

_I love the cook._ Zoro reminded himself. _And if priestesses at a temple are involved…he'll need my help. _"The cook can't fight women." Zoro said aloud gruffly.

Chopper's eyes were wide with worry. "That's right! I hope they haven't hurt him! He won't do anything to defend himself!"

"Ohohohoho! Our cook is such a gentleman! I'm sure he'll charm those ladies. Don't worry Chopper." Brook put in.

"He's an idiot." Nami argued. "He got himself kidnapped _again_. If he keeps up this kind of pathetic behavior…perhaps we should get the cook replaced."

Zoro glared daggers at Nami. "Over my dead body, sea witch."

Nami raised an eyebrow at Zoro's comment. "Oh really? You sure seem to care deeply for the cook these days Zoro. Is there something you're not telling us?"

Zoro clenched his hands at his sides and kept his mouth firmly shut.

"Nami." Luffy's voice warned. "We're not replacing Sanji. He's our cook. I can't believe you would even think something like that…" Luffy gave his navigator a disappointed look.

"Yea, Nami, Sanji's our nakama!" Ussop put in fiercely. "Why are you being so mean to Sanji lately? Did you guys have a fight?"

Nami bit down on her lower lip out of aggravation. Everyone was taking Sanji's side! This was unacceptable!

"Well, technically it's not a kidnapping since I believe the cook probably went willingly with this High Priestess Kaimana." Robin declared while trying to diffuse the anger building up between the navigator and the others.

_I just hope they're not as murderous as the Order of the Golden Spider._ Zoro mused darkly to himself. He had always wondered when the cook's stupid rule of not kicking women would lead to his death - when Zoro wasn't around to take over the fight. Had that time already come? Were the priestesses of the Azure Temple torturing Sanji perhaps? Could he be in pain as they stood there on deck?!

_Why don't you try communicating with him telepathically?_ Aoi suggested sagely.

_Uh…that's not a bad idea. I'll give it a shot Aoi._ Zoro shut his eyes and concentrated his mind on the cook. _Cook…cook can you hear me? Hurry up and answer bastard. _

_What's up, shitty swordsman? _Came Sanji's snarky sounding voice in Zoro's mind.

_Cook?! Are you okay?! _

_I'm more than okay. Right now I'm cooking for the most lovely ladies I've ever seen…they all have hair as blue as the sky, eyes the color of the ocean and skin as pale as white coral. My All Blue~ has come true~_

_Cook…stop being an idiot. You're their prisoner. Why the hell are you cooking for those bitches? We're coming to get you. We know where you are. _

_Do not insult the priestesses! And please don't come for me. I'm busy entertaining the ladies~ and we're having a marvelous time, moss-head. So don't show your ugly mug here and interfere with my bliss! _

_You can't be serious. You need to get out of there, cook…escape. You can't trust them! They're not being nice to you because they like you. Can't you see…they're tricking you. They just want-_

But Sanji angrily cut Zoro off. _What? You don't think a beautiful girl could actually like me? That I'm too much of a freak? Well, the priestesses like me, Zoro. So screw you! Finally, I'm being accepted by women…so just please leave me alone, Zoro. Please don't come and ruin my happiness, you asshole. _

_Cook! Cook! Shit…_Zoro could no longer sense Sanji's presence in his mind. "Shit." Zoro swore aloud.

The Straw hats gave Zoro a curious look. "Well, what are we all standing around here for? Let's go get our cook back." Zoro said in a gravely voice as he stomped his way towards the gangplank.

Luffy grinned at his first mate; impressed Zoro was actually going in the right direction for once. "Yosh! Let's go to the Azure Temple!"

"Aye Aye Captain!" The Straw hats all roared in unison.

The Straw hats - Luffy, Nami, Franky, Robin, Zoro, Ussop, Chopper, and Brook - made their way down the gangplank, across the beach and through the woods to Magick City. They easily made it past the front gates and continued their way through the city heading north.

The Azure Temple was located at the northern end of the city on a raised plateau. This was how the Straw hats were able to see the temple as they made their way through the city. The temple's exterior was blue stucco and the building had a series of towers with domed roofs made of blue and yellow stained glass. As the sunlight hit the domed roofs the glass sparkled.

The temple looked impressive but…Zoro couldn't help but feel like he was looking at something as evil as a marine stronghold. The priestesses of the Azure Temple already had their cook wrapped around their fingers apparently. It was going to be hard to convince the cook of their true intentions (whatever those were) and to get the cook out of their evil clutches.

Zoro was kinda surprised by how swiftly Sanji had fallen into their web of deceit. Maybe Law was right - Sanji was incredibly vulnerable and lonely and prone to make mistakes - that could include Captain Kidd if Zoro wasn't more careful.

_Maybe Law's right._ He should make a more decisive move. Maybe it was time to tell Sanji that he loved him - come what may. _Maybe I need to make my move. Tell the cook the truth. _

The Straw hats made their way through twisting Magick City streets, and then up stone steps that were carved into the rocky hill that led to the plateau. Finally, they were standing in front of the entrance to the Azure Temple. The entrance was composed of two gigantic, solid-gold doors that were more than ten feet high.

"Should we knock?" Nami asked looking at the enormous doorway.

"Gomu gomu no…Pistol!" Luffy's fist shot forward and punched the gold doors open.

"Does that answer your question?" Zoro sneered.

Nami rolled her eyes at Zoro. "Oh please, a little discretion would be nice once in a while."

"SANJIIII!" Luffy ran inside the temple yelling at the top of his lungs.

Nami rubbed her temples with her index fingers. "So much for that. Let's go get our cook back from those bitches." Nami took out her ClimaTact.

Zoro smirked and raised an eyebrow at Nami. "For once we actually agree on something, sea witch."

Nami grinned ferally back at Zoro. "The only bitch that can boss Sanji around is me, come on!"

Brandishing their various and eclectic assortment of weapons, the Straw hats rushed into the Azure Temple. The interior was a lot like a church. There was a large center aisle with long benches on either side. At the end of the aisle was a huge elaborate alter - behind the alter was a gigantic blue fish with golden swirls on it. The fish had been made out of lapis lazuli and the golden swirls were molten gold. That fish was probably extremely valuable. As Nami caught sight of it her eyes turned into two beli signs.

Off to the left hand side of the temple Zoro saw a rectangular shaped rock with runes on it. Robin had spotted this too. "A poneglyph…the second one. That one will reveal Sanji's history and more secrets. I must read it." Robin said fiercely.

"I'll go with you then." Franky said before giving Luffy a questioning look. "That is, if the Captain allows it."

Luffy was already nodding. "Robin has to find out more about Sanji. And we'll go save Sanji."

Robin gave Franky a grateful smile. "Thank you, Franky." She said before she ran off in the direction of the poneglyph with Franky watching her back.

There was a door to the right past the alter and from this room the sound of women giggling could be heard:

"Mellorine~ how can I serve you~? Is there anything else I can get you beautiful ladies?" Came the cook's unmistakable lovesick voice.

"Through there!" Zoro shouted as he headed for the door. He reached it and kicked it open to reveal:

A harem of stunning priestesses reclining on silken cushions while Sanji flitted amongst them and served them wine or hors devours.

The priestesses were as pleasing to the eye as Sanji had described - all with different shades of blue hair and eyes, and pale skin. The priestesses were wearing long, blue dresses with long hooded capes. Golden necklaces hung around their necks with fish pendants. Sparkling gemstones had been stuck in the middle of their foreheads for ornamentation.

The priestesses' outfits were low-cut and some were rather scantily clad, but Zoro's eyes weren't on the priestesses but on Sanji and what he was wearing: !

Sanji was wearing a sheer, white, silk toga that barely concealed any of the cook's body to the imagination! His pink nipples and six-pack abs were visible through the sheer fabric and Zoro could _almost_ see the shadow of Sanji's member…

Golden manacles were clamped around the cook's wrists attached together with a foot of golden chain. Similar manacles were on his feet - connected by a 3-foot-long golden chain, so that even though the cook was shackled he could still move around. On the manacles magical symbols and runes had been inscribed.

The crew had varying reactions to the sight of a half-naked Sanji serving a harem of beautiful woman with manacles on his wrists and ankles and looking like some kind of slave.

"Yohohoho! What luck! Our cook is surrounded by such beauties!" Brook approached the priestesses, who didn't seem to be too concerned by the sudden appearance of the Straw hats.

"Allow me to introduce myself! I am Brook! May I see your panties?" Brook asked with a flourishing bow.

High Priestess Kaimana stood up and bonked Brook over the head with her scepter that had a blue lapis lazuli fish at the end of it. "No you may _not_."

"Brook? That name sounds familiar…" One of the priestesses spoke to another…

Nami couldn't stop the blush on her face as she saw Sanji's scantily clad form, and her mouth hung open in shock.

Luffy had frozen in confusion. His cook Sanji looked happy and unharmed, but - Luffy's eyes narrowed at the golden manacles around Sanji's wrists and ankles. He was obviously their prisoner. Luffy crossed his arms over his chest and waited to see how things would pan out. For the moment his cook didn't look to be in any immediate danger.

After Zoro's initial shock at seeing the cook in that sexy outfit passed, the swordsman began to grow angry with the cook because he continued to ignore the crew as if they weren't there. "Cook, stop your prancing. We're going back to the ship." Zoro growled.

Sanji finally turned his attention to his crew and glared at Zoro. "Hell no…I've befriended these beautiful goddesses…and guess what? They want _me_ to take them on a trip…a vacation to All Blue~" A dreamy look crossed the cook's face. "Ah~ to go to All Blue while surrounded by such kind goddesses would truly be a dream come true~"

Zoro scowled darkly. "They want to go to All Blue with you? Really?" Zoro gave the cook a skeptical look.

"Oh yes…we'd love to see the legendary island," Lorelei readily agreed eyeing Zoro up and down and licking her lips. "Maybe there's room for one more on board the ship we'll be taking there."

"But to do that we need the Blue Sword," High Priestess Kaimana pointed her scepter at the sword that was stuck into Zoro's haramaki. "Only the Chosen One can use the sword to reveal the way to All Blue Island!"

"You see," Sanji started, looking at Zoro smugly. "They want to go with me."

Zoro snorted. "If you're all so buddy-buddy then why do they have those restraints on you, hmm?"

"So I won't hurt them again…they're delicate flowers. They only did this-" Sanji raised his manacles. "For their own protection. I…kicked them earlier. They had been wearing hooded cloaks and I didn't know they were women at first…this is the least I deserve. Now - Zoro - give me my sword." Sanji stalked towards Zoro and stood directly in front of him. Sanji put his hands out. "Give me, Aoi, Zoro."

Zoro looked back at Sanji in a mixture of disbelief and hurt.

"I'm going to go to All Blue with these lovely ladies…don't I deserve to be happy Zoro?" Sanji asked with a bitter tinge to his voice. "Or do you enjoy seeing me so unhappy all the time? Do you like watching me suffer? Do you get off on having to protect me all the time? For once I'd like to be doing the protecting."

Zoro flinched, and shook his head. He met Sanji's eyes dead on. "Of course, I don't enjoy seeing you like that cook. Don't you get it yet? I just want to see you smiling…but if I'm not the one who can make you smile then…I understand." Zoro took Aoi out from his haramaki and handed Sanji the sword. _Can't you see? I just wish for your happiness Sanji…_

Sanji took the sword absentmindedly - more focused on Zoro's surprising words. "Zoro…what do you mean by that?" Sanji asked in a low voice.

"Ooo~ Sanji-kun~ you got the sword back. How marvelous." Lorelei exclaimed as she wrapped her arms around Sanji's arm. "Now you can guide our ship to All Blue and we'll all go on a very fun adventure together…it's been so long since we've been on the island…decades…" Lorelei purred in Sanji's ear and began to draw teasing circles on the front of Sanji's chest with her index finger. Sanji was so distracted by Lorelei's attention he barely heard what she was saying.

_Decades?_ Zoro mused, as he looked the young priestess over. She only looked to be around 17-years-old. There was something fishy going on here…

"Hey, don't hog the Chosen One all to yourself, Lorelei!" Carina pouted cutely as she walked over to cling to Sanji's other arm. "Sanji~ will you continue to cook for us on the voyage there? Your cooking was like so totally delicious~"

Sanji could barely keep a straight face with all the feminine attention. He was so freakin happy! _Finally_ - women were actually paying attention to him - and treating him kindly - and just giving him a chance! They didn't even seem to mind his random nosebleeds or noodle dances.

"Mellorine~ of course my angel~ I would be honored to keep cooking for you ladies on our trip." Sanji cooed, a blush on his cheeks.

Chopper walked up to stand in front of Sanji, eyes wide and teary and he sniffled. "Sanji…is this true? You're going to leave us and go off with these priestesses to All Blue? What about us? You don't like us anymore?" Chopper sniffled and his voice cracked.

Sanji's eyes widened as he saw Chopper's sad expression and he tried to pull away from Lorelei and Carina, but they kept their arms wrapped tightly around his arms. "Chopper…you know that's not true. I still like all of you very much it's just that…this is important to me…maybe we could sail there on the same ship?" Sanji gave Head Priestess Kaimana a hopeful look.

Kaimana shook her head. "I'm afraid not. We must travel with the Chosen One to All Blue alone…"

_I think I recognize these priestesses…but that would mean…no, that's impossible…unless…_Aoi was saying in Zoro's mind.

"Is this what you really want Sanji?" Luffy asked suddenly. "To go with them? Will that make you happy?"

"I-" Sanji began but Ussop cut him off.

"I can't believe this!" Ussop burst out, giving Sanji a betrayed look. "How could you just abandon us like this Sanji?! How could you choose those women you don't even know over your nakama?! I thought we were _friends_! I wanted to help you fulfill your dream…I wanted to see All Blue too!"

Sanji's eyes widened in surprise. "Ussop…you did? I thought I was just forcing you all to come along…"

"I've wanted to see All Blue since the day you told me about it back at the Baratie, Sanji…" Luffy said firmly. "All Blue…it's become a dream of mine too."

"I also want to see it." Zoro admitted.

"And I!" Brook quickly put in. "Ohohoho! I bet it's a marvelous place."

"I'd love to go to make a map of that lost island!" Nami declared passionately.

Sanji was looking at his crew in surprise and astonishment. He thought the crew had just been humoring him all this time but…they too wanted to see the legendary All Blue with their own eyes - tears stung Sanji's eyes. His nakama were really something else…

Sanji looked at Luffy. "Captain, I…" Sanji licked his lips. "I want to sail to the All Blue with all of you…"

Luffy grinned. "Yosh! Alright!"

"No~ Sanji~ you can't abandon us~" Lorelei moaned.

"You have to take us with you. Please Sanji-kun, we love you~" Carina begged.

The two priestesses were pressing their breasts up against Sanji's arms and a trickle of blood was already forming under his nose. "I…I…"

"I'm sorry, but out cook will _not_ be taking you priestesses of the Devil Fish to the island of All Blue!" Came Robin's voice from the doorway of the room as she strode inside, followed close behind by Franky.

"Sanji," Robin met Sanji's eyes with a fierce look. "The priestesses have been lying to you. I just read the poneglyph back in the main temple chamber and I know the truth. I know what these priestesses are really after - immortality. The Devil Fish…that only exists in the waters that surround All Blue Island. This is what you want, am I right?" Robin turned to look at the priestesses.

"You can read the poneglyph?" High Priestess Kaimana gave Robin an impressed look. "I see…there's no use in lying to all of you then. Yes, that's exactly what we want…the Devil Fish will grant us not only immortality, but eternal youth and beauty…as it did 100 years ago! We used to live on All Blue Island. Years ago, the mages there opened a dimension portal to this world. We decided to set up a temple here and while the portal was open we were able to go back and forth between worlds, and consume the Devil Fish. We did this because we wished to learn more of the spells and magic that was available here.

"However, after the war the dimensional portal was closed and we lost our way back to our homeland. It's been one hundred years and now we're beginning to realize the truth. The effects of the Devil Fish are not permanent…we need to consume the flesh of the Devil Fish again or we will eventually age and die like common mortals! That's why Sanji will be coming with us whether he likes it or not! Our very lives are at stake here!"

_That's right I remember them! They are my fellow priestesses: Lorelei, Carina, and Kaimana. How is this possible?_ Aoi was saying to Zoro in her mind. _But what happened to me? Why am I just a spirit trapped inside of a sword? I can't remember…_

Kaimana pointed to a tiny wrinkle next to her eye. "Do you see this? This abomination? It's a wrinkle. I will not allow my beauty to waste away…!" Kaimana put her face in her two hands despairingly.

Lorelei pushed her breasts up. "My breasts are beginning to sag, it's awful!"

"My butt isn't as firm as it used to be…" Carina said wistfully.

Sanji was looking at the priestesses in disbelief. "The Devil Fish…immortality? This is why you were all being so nice to me? Because I'm the savior for your youth and beauty?" Sanji questioned.

Lorelei nodded. "That's right. You're the Chosen One. With you I can stay looking like this forever. Don't you want me to stay looking this beautiful forever Sanji?" Lorelei purred.

"And I'll never turn into an old granny with hideous wrinkles if you only help us." Carina insisted. "With your help I can stay looking this cute forever."

The priestesses' admissions were like daggers to Sanji's sensitive heart. Zoro had been right - they were just fooling him - pretending that they liked him. They didn't really like him. How could they like a perverted, nosebleed, freak like him? How could anyone ever love someone like him?

Women…were always going to continue to treat him this way. They always did. He'd never find love…never be loved…he was destined to be alone…

_I should have known. Of course they didn't really like me. They were just after the Fish of Immortality. No one will ever love me. No one could ever love a freak like me. I'm always going to be alone and unloved. Zoro was right. I'm an idiot. _Sanji thought morosely in his mind.

"I see…" Sanji said, his voice cracking and tears filling his eyes. How could he have been so stupid! He lowered his head - he had made a horrible mistake. He couldn't let these cruel, superficial women get their hands on the Devil Fish! Sanji was heartbroken but also knew that now was not the time to contemplate what had happened. He had to get his crew out of the mess that he had dragged them into. That was his first priority. "Zoro!" Sanji said as he looked up and tossed Aoi back to the swordsman.

Zoro caught Aoi easily, eyes wide with surprise.

"No!" High Priestess Kaimana yelled out in outrage. "The Blue Sword! We need that sword if we're to force the Chosen One to take us to All Blue!"

"Force?" Luffy echoed, and began to crack his knuckles. "No one is going to force my cook to do anything. Now - let him go. Or else."

The priestesses all stood up from their silken cushions and took out wands and scepters.

Sanji frowned at that. The priestesses hadn't really harmed him…just put some enchanted manacles on him and made him cook them a lavish feast- which he had actually enjoyed doing. They definitely didn't deserve to die or to be harmed. The broken bodies of the NewKama Ninja flashed in Sanji's mind. He would not let a repeat of that happen. He needed to end this fight without any one getting hurt. _But how? Perhaps…that spell…I just read about it but. It's worth a shot. _Sanji turned his attention to Zoro. "Zoro. Get these girls off of me, but don't hurt them."

Zoro nodded and immediately complied, unsheathing two swords and slashing them through the air at the two priestesses. He sent a small energy blast their way.

"Kyahhh!" Lorelei and Carina cried out as they were blasted backwards and away from Sanji.

Sanji spun around putting his back to his crew as he began to wave his hands through the air and began to chant a powerful spell. _I sure hope this works…_

TBC…!

AN: Just so people don't get confused…Onigumo is the Vice Admiral of the marines as seen in One Piece but he's also the Master of the Order of the Golden Spider and a wizard. He has a dual-identity and can use his magic to change his appearance. His true appearance is currently unknown. He will have the same abilities as shown in the anime and probably some new ones. He became a marine in order to get close to Sanji and being a marine is the perfect cover for him to hunt his prey…

Zoro has decided he's going to confess his feelings to Sanji so this is coming up! I'm kinda outlining the next chapter and I don't want to promise anything but I think there's going to be some ZoSan smut! Please review, reviews make me so happy!


	17. Chapter 17

The Bracelet

Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece because if the crazy yaoi fangirls did we all know that Zoro and Sanji would have more almost kisses…hey, wait,…I guess there are some fan girls on the One Piece animation team. Hell yea!

Warning: ZoSan SMUT alert!

Chapter 17:

Sanji finished the needed hand gestures and chanted the spell. "_Vara tel' taurninin!_ Great Invisible Wall Spell!" Sanji cried out as he raised his hands up before him-

And not a second too soon - as the priestesses of the Devil Fish pointed their wands and scepters at the Straw Hats and fired off various deadly spells their way. Bolts of purple, green, gold, blue and red light went flying at the Straw Hats who all raised their respective weapons to try and block the incoming attacks and flinched as the attacks seemed to be upon them. However,

The spells hit an invisible barrier that stood between the Straw Hats and the priestesses!

Sanji smiled smugly. "Take that!" He looked confident but that had taken a lot of his magical energy. He felt completely drained and exhausted all for that one protective spell - not that he would let it show on his face.

"Well done Sanji!" Luffy clapped Sanji on the back. "How long does that last?"

Sanji frowned. "Not very long actually…so we'd better run and get out of here. Those beautiful women don't deserve to be harmed, Captain. Their only crime is wanting eternal youth and beauty, and really…what woman hasn't sought that before?" Sanji gave his Captain a chagrined look.

Luffy nodded in agreement. "If you say so Sanji then I agree. Straw Hats - move out!" Luffy turned and began to run towards the entrance of the temple. The other Straw Hats soon followed suit - Nami, Franky, Robin, Brook, Chopper, Ussop.

Only Zoro stayed behind to wait for Sanji. Sanji shuffled forward as quickly as he could with the enchanted manacles still on his feet and ended up stumbling forward. "Ah…" Sanji put his hands out in front of him, prepared to catch himself as he fell, however-

Strong arms wrapped around him from behind and stopped him from falling.

"What are you doing, idiot-cook?" Zoro rumbled right in Sanji's ear. Zoro's hot breath wafted over Sanji's sensitive ear that began to turn pink. Sanji shivered at the feeling of Zoro's strong arms around his waist.

But…Sanji quickly shook his head to get his body back under his control. "What does it look like marimo?! I'm running away!"

Zoro scowled down at the stubborn cook. "You looked like a waddling penguin to me…" Zoro spoke in Sanji's ear and couldn't resist nibbling on the cook's ear. The outfit the cook was wearing was _killing_ him!

Sanji's eyes bulged. "Z-Zoro?! What are you doing?"

"That outfit…" Zoro said in a low, husky voice. "You look good in it, cook…"

Sanji blushed and his eye twitched. "Now is not the time for your jokes! Hurry up and cut these blasted manacles off of me and make yourself useful shitty swordsman!"

Zoro's brow furrowed as he looked down at the glowing manacles. _Aoi…can you cut through those enchanted manacles?_ Zoro asked his sword in his mind.

_I…no, I'm sorry, but the spells upon the manacles are strong. They will need a special ritual that I can perform but…I'll need more time…for now you have no choice but to pick Sanji up into your arms and carry him out of here. _

Why did Zoro feel like Aoi had a cat's paw smile on her face? _Okay. Gotcha._ Zoro nodded before he scooped Sanji up into his arms and began to run for the entrance of the temple.

Sanji was so stunned that at first he didn't react - but he quickly came to his senses. "What the fuck, Marimo? Put me the hell down!" Sanji began to struggle in the swordsman's grasp.

"No can do, cook. We have to get out of here before your shield or whatever spell dissipates, and you can't run. Aoi can't cut those enchanted manacles off of you without more _time_. So I have no choice but to carry your ungrateful ass back to the ship. Really cook you should be thanking me…we won't have to kill anyone this way…"

Sanji opened his mouth to complain some more but then he shut it instead. Zoro was right - he was being an ungrateful bastard. "Thanks marimo." Sanji said softly. It still felt really weird being nice to Zoro but…they were friends now. Right?

Zoro's eyebrows shot up to his hairline. "Cook…?" Was the cook sick or something? Feverish?

Sanji wrapped his arms around Zoro's powerful neck, and turned his face into Zoro's broad muscular chest. Yet again he had ended up in the swordsman's arms…ah, he could get used to this feeling of being so safe and protected. He had tried to run away but…

Sanji's heart clenched in his chest as he thought back on how the priestesses of the Devil Fish had ticked him. _No…_He didn't want to think about that right now. If he did he could start crying in front of Zoro and he'd already shown such shameful sides to his friend already. All he longed for most was Zoro's _respect_.

But yea, Sanji had been trying to avoid the marimo and these feelings…no, these _sensations_ he was having for the marimo whenever he was near. But maybe he wouldn't run from this…this thing that could only be…_lust_.

Sanji surreptitiously looked up at Zoro through his eyelashes and at the swordsman's handsome chiseled face, his strong jaw, that green hair. Roronoa Zoro was…freaking hot and sexy as hell. Sanji finally admitted it to himself.

Sanji licked his lips as he looked at Zoro's mouth. _I'm tired of resisting this urge…this attraction…I just want to give in…I may not be ready emotionally but maybe if I give in physically - I might find the answer I'm looking for… _

Zoro looked down at Sanji and noticed the cook's intense look - it made his throat grow dry and he swallowed thickly. "Cook?"

Sanji averted his gaze from the curious swordsman and vowed to himself. _Later… _

The Straw Hats escaped from the Azure Temple successfully. To ensure their complete escape Nami stopped outside of the entrance to the temple, and using her ClimaTact created a concealing mist to cover their retreat as they fled down the stone steps and made their way through Magick City.

No one commented on the way Zoro was carrying Sanji - though the unlikely couple did get a few strange or questioning looks.

Nami frowned as she saw Zoro and Sanji looking so cozy together. The Sanji she knew would have NEVER have allowed himself to be carried like that by Zoro. The cook had really changed and she had lost him.

The cook no longer belonged to her…and this thought unsettled her greatly…but it wasn't like she was jealous, right? Nami shook her head. _No way…_

The Straw Hats made their way through Magick City, past the front gate and to the Thousand Sunny without further incident. Zoro walked up the gangplank with the cook still in his arms and relished the feeling. He knew he would have to put the cook down soon though and inwardly pouted.

"Marimo, take me to the galley." Sanji demanded imperiously.

Unconsciously, Zoro turned towards the galley and began to head in that direction. "What about your manacles, shit-cook?"

"It's already 3:00 in the afternoon. Feeding my hungry crew comes first and getting these manacles off comes after that! I can still cook with these on so it doesn't really matter…" Sanji waved a hand through the air dismissively at Zoro's concern.

Zoro kicked the door of the galley open and set the stubborn cook on his feet on the floor. He crossed his arms over his chest and gave the cook a look of sheer disbelief, eyebrows raised. "You intend to cook with those things on?" _And wearing that…?_

Sanji put his hands on his hips and glared the swordsman down. "Yes."

Zoro shrugged at the crazy cook. "Suit yourself ero-cook…" Zoro turned to go since he didn't think he could remain in the cook's presence for much longer without jumping him as long as he remained in that sheer toga thing.

Sanji watched the swordsman go and let out a breath he didn't realize he'd been holding. Sanji also wanted to cook for the crew to keep his mind occupied since he didn't want to think about what had just happened and was avoiding coming to terms with what it meant to him.

Sanji began the needed preparations to create a lunch/combination dinner for his crew. Sanji decided on butter sautéed snapper, garlic potatoes, steamed vegetables and freshly baked bread for their menu. It seemed overly healthy but Sanji planned on making some rich sauces that his crewmates could use to spice up the fish, potatoes or vegetables according to their own tastes.

The Straw Hats began to filter into the galley as the smell of Sanji's diving cooking began to permeate throughout the ship.

The Straw Hats (minus Zoro and Luffy) all took a seat at the long dinning room table and watched as Sanji cooked. He still had the manacles on and was still wearing the sheer see-through outfit. He looked like their slave.

The Straw Hats had all been chatting gaily until they all grew quiet as the sight of Sanji 'slaving away' for them began to unsettle them.

"Okay…am I the only one completely weirded out by the sight of Sanji cooking for us with those manacles still on?" Ussop hissed across the table in a voice low enough so that Sanji wouldn't hear them.

Currently, Franky, Robin, Ussop, Chopper, Nami and Brook were all at the table.

Franky nodded empathically. "Yea, bro, I totally agree with you…this feels just wrong."

"Oh?" Robin began as she slipped her hand under the table and secretly held hands with Franky. "But it's not much different from usual. Sanji's always cooking for us. He also always does the dishes usually by himself and cleans the entire kitchen too."

Franky blushed as he felt Robin's soft hand envelope his own.

Ussop gave Robin a horrified look. "_Robin_. You're not making this any better! Now I feel even more guilty…"

"If you feel guilty why not offer your assistance?" Robin raised an eyebrow at the sniper.

"Uh…he usually turns it down but…" Ussop nodded and turned to look at Sanji. "Oi Sanji…can I, uh…help you with anything?"

Sanji looked up in surprise from where he was peeling potatoes. Under normal circumstances Sanji would have refused the help but…the manacles were getting heavier, and it was slowing his cooking time down considerably. "Er..sure Ussop. If you can help me peel these potatoes that would be a really big help actually so I can get started on the bread…"

"Yosh. Alright." Ussop got up from the table and made his way over to the kitchen island. Sanji showed Ussop how to peel a potato and then left the sniper to it as he began to make the dough he'd need for the fresh dinner rolls.

The Straw Hats who were still seated at the table blinked at this odd occurrence in surprise.

"Hey, cook-bro, is there anything I can help you with?" Franky offered next, feeling emboldened by Ussop's luck.

Sanji looked up and smiled widely at the cyborg. "Actually…if you beat this dough for me…I can concentrate on sautéing the fish and steaming the vegetables, Franky."

Franky beamed as he stood up from his place at the table and placed a quick kiss on Robin's cheek while no one was looking. He leaned over and whispered in his girlfriend's ear. "You're amazing."

Robin just smiled and chuckled softly at Franky's compliment.

Franky made his way into the kitchen and began to beat and kneed the bread as Sanji instructed him.

Sanji grinned at his crewmates, and began to concentrate on sautéing filets of snapper with garlic, butter and parsley.

"I want to help Sanji too!" Chopper declared, hopping up from his seat at the table and running over to the guys helping out in the kitchen.

Sanji turned around and patted Chopper on the head. "Sure, kid…I can find something for you help me out with…" Sanji looked around the kitchen and spotted the carrots. "Peel these carrots for me?"

"Sure." Chopped nodded enthusiastically as he began to set to work.

"How interesting." Robin said as she took a sip of her coffee to hide her smile. Robin turned to give Nami a questioning look. "Do you wish to assist the Cook-san with something too?"

Nami snorted and waved her hand dismissively through the air. "Help? Pfft. I'm not the cook. That's Sanji's _job_. And I might break a nail if I help him."

Robin raised an eyebrow at Nami. "Oh and is looking out for you also Sanji's _job_?"

Nami narrowed her eyes at Robin. "Just what are you getting at Robin? Are you implying that I take advantage of Sanji?"

"Perhaps," Robin said.

"You all are just like me…we're always taking advantage of Sanji's kindness. But it's like you people just noticed that all of a sudden and like want to repent or some such bullshit. Well, count me out! I have no interest in helping that traitor…also because of him Luffy's been ignoring me…" Nami complained.

"Traitor?" Robin asked.

A sly smile formed on Nami's lips and she leaned across the table to speak to Robin. "Sanji and Captain Kidd are in a sexual relationship."

Robin almost choked on her coffee. "Pardon me, but I believe I've misheard you…did you just say Sanji and Captain Kidd are in a relationship?"

Nami nodded, a mischievous glint in her eyes. "Yea…and I feel sorry for Zoro because he's obviously fallen for Sanji but…Sanji likes someone else…"

Robin frowned at that. "If that's true then our swordsman will be hurt…"

Nami nodded. "I know, right? Poor Zoro…"

"Hmm." Robin looked down into her coffee cup pensively.

The Straw Hats assisted Sanji to prepare dinner and things were going smoothly. By the time Zoro and Luffy entered the galley it was to see Ussop, Franky and Chopper helping Sanji out with various things in the kitchen. Brook was off to one side playing some soothing music on his violin.

Zoro had been weight training and then had taken a shower. His green hair was still slightly damp.

Luffy grinned from ear-to-ear at the sight of his crew helping out the cook. "I'm glad you're finally letting us help you out, Sanji. You can't always do everything on your own. But whenever you need help please just feel free to ask us for it. We're _nakama_ - we need to help each other out."

Sanji blushed. "Yes, Captain." It was a nice feeling knowing that his friends had his back.

Zoro looked at his crewmates helping Sanji out in the kitchen…it was an odd sight but not one that Zoro didn't like. He could easily guess why this had happened…the sight of Sanji dressed like a slave and cooking for the crew must have unnerved them. Just the idea had unnerved Zoro enough that he had had to leave the galley in the first place after all.

Zoro's conscience was of course guilt free because he always offered the cook to help dry the dishes at the very least. It was about time the others started to help the cook out a little…especially now that Sanji's responsibilities had increased as the ship's mage.

Ten minutes later, the Straw Hats sat down to a delicious lunch/combination dinner made by Sanji, Franky, Ussop and Chopper. There was lots of loud conversation, laughing at jokes and Ussop's tall tales and general celebrating of the cook's return and their upcoming trip to All Blue. Luffy decided that as soon as they had enough supplies they would be setting sail for the mysterious island.

Luffy raised his mug of ale. "To All Blue!"

The Straw Hats all raised their mugs and glasses and chanted back: "To All Blue!"

"We'll find that island and claim it as ours!" Luffy cackled happily at the thought.

The Straw Hats all drank deeply for the toast. "Robin…what else did the poneglyph at the Azure Temple say? Did it have anymore info about Sanji's past?" Franky asked suddenly remembering the poneglyph.

Robin nodded. "Yes…I was waiting for the right moment. Sanji…do you wish to know more about your past?"

All eyes fell expectantly upon Sanji.

Sanji stilled and thought about it for a moment. Anything to distract his thoughts from the priestesses, he decided. He eventually nodded. "Yes, Robin-chwan…I wish to know the truth…"

Robin nodded and steepled her hands before her on the dinning room table. "The second poneglyph told the Legend of the Chosen One. A kind, benevolent King and a beautiful Queen ruled the Kingdom of All Blue. They were 'bards' and could create special magic by singing ancient songs.

"One of the songs passed down in the royal family was the song to 'call' the Fish of Immortality from the seas. The Fish of Immortality could be eaten to cure terrible incurable diseases - or to grant _immortality_. Those who consumed the Devil Fish would never age and never die, but they could be _killed_…

"Because everyone - pirates, marines, the World Government - wanted the Fish of Immortality they attacked the Blue Kingdom. Fierce wars were fought upon the Blue Kingdom and the entire populace was sadly eradicated…

"The King and Queen managed to survive long enough to reach a temple where the island's most powerful wizards were making their final stand. The King and Queen and wizards decided to use the very last of their power to cast a spell to send their young prince - who was just a baby - to North Blue - using a powerful teleportation spell.

"The baby along with his father's sword: The Blue Sword - were teleported to safety. Marine Records revealed that the King and Queen and wizards were then killed before the marines realized the necessity of one of the island's natives to sing the song to call the Fish of Immortality, and so the 'fish' remained safe…

"The Chosen One...is the only one with the power to sing the song to call the Fish of Immortality and he is the only one who can use the sword to lead the way to the hidden portal that leads to All Blue as well. He is the protector of the Lost Island and of the secret of immortality. The young man with golden hair, eyes the color of the sea and with the curled eyebrows. The Chosen One is our cook - Sanji." Robin finished.

Everyone was silent for a while as they took in what Robin had just told them. Sanji's mind was spinning with these new revelations. His parents were the King and Queen of All Blue Island? Wouldn't that make him a _prince_ - a _real_ prince?!

They were _bards_…The song Sanji knew from his past…was _that_ the song used to call the Devil Fish?!

_My parents didn't abandon me because they didn't want me…they had saved me - they sacrificed themselves for me…Mother…Father…_

_Aoi…was my father's sword…_

_I'm the only one left who has the ability to sing and call the Fish of Immortality, which is why the priestesses of the Azure Temple wanted me. 'The Chosen One' what a joke. I'm just a tool everyone wants to use for their own purposes. _Sanji felt a wave of sadness crashing through him at the thought.

"Wait a second…" Ussop began. "If that story is true then…Sanji…you're a prince!"

Zoro turned to look at the cook with wide eyes. Sanji was the prince of a lost kingdom…it kind of fit. There had always been something strangely 'regal' about Sanji. He had seemed 'out of place' in his fine suits and gentlemanly air. Now it kind of made since…he was royalty.

"No way…" Nami began giving Sanji a stricken look. "A prince…" _He's the prince of All Blue?! He probably has his own treasure vault back at his castle! Sanji probably has a freakin CASTLE! And I ruined my chances with him…and gave up my chances with a prince?! Uso. No way! _Nami gripped the sides of her head in frustration and then began to hit her head on the dinning room table in front of her repeatedly.

Everyone chose to just ignore Nami's antics.

"I always felt our cook has a certain grace, poise, and class that is not easily found amongst pirates." Robin put in. "It's because of his royal blood."

"Wow Sanji you're a prince!" Chopper was looking at Sanji with stars in his eyes. "That's…amazing! Do we need to start calling you 'Prince Sanji'?" Chopper asked with a very serious expression on his face.

Sanji's distracted attention turned to Chopper. He opened his mouth to speak but Zoro beat him to it.

"You've been telling us to call you Mr. Prince forever…are you sure you didn't know you were a prince?" Zoro asked in a teasing tone with one eyebrow raised.

Sanji narrowed his eyes at Zoro - not in the mood for jokes. "No, I didn't know, marimo…how could I? I was just a _baby_ when my parents…sent me away…" Sanji's voice cracked.

Luffy put a comforting hand on Sanji's shoulder. "You see…your parents _loved you_. I knew that was the case because I love you too Sanji." Luffy grinned brightly at his cook.

Sanji blushed. "Thanks Luffy…"

Nami immediately grew angry and slammed her hands down on the table in front of her. "Luffy! How many times do I have to tell you - you don't love Sanji. You _like_ him!"

Luffy just laughed and rolled his eyes at Nami. "You're so uptight Nami…what are you jealous? Sanji is a prince…what if he steals my heart Nami?" Luffy burst out laughing at the outlandish idea, and Ussop and Chopper readily joined in the mirth.

"Gah!" Nami threw her arms up into the air. "Two men can't fall in love!"

Luffy shook his head. "What ARE you talking about Nami? Falling in love doesn't have anything to do with being a man or a woman. You fall in love with who you fall in love with - it's as simple as that. And love is never wrong and never evil. Love is always good, Nami."

"Luffy…" Zoro was giving his Captain an appreciative look.

Luffy winked at Zoro to reassure him. "But it's true I don't love Sanji…romantically. But I do love him - so _there_!" Luffy crossed his arms over his chest and gave Nami a fierce look.

"Hmph!" Nami huffed.

Love…love…love…

This was the last thing Sanji wanted to think about just then…_dammit_. Sanji stood up from the table abruptly, head lowered, bangs shielding his expression. "I…need to be alone for a while…I'm going to study spellbooks in the Aquarium Room…please don't disturb me for a while…" Sanji declared before rushing towards the galley door.

"Ah! Sanji! Want me to do the dishes for you?" Ussop called out.

Sanji paused in the doorway. "Thanks Ussop…that'd be great." Sanji said before he exited the galley and made his way to the Aquarium Room. Sanji entered the Aquarium Room and flipped on the lights. At the same time the lights came on in the room - lights also flooded the interior of the aquarium so that Sanji could see all of the colorful tropical fish swimming around.

Fish…

The Fish of Immortality…

"I shouldn't have come here…" Sanji's mask of 'everything's okay' slowly began to crumble and Sanji sunk to his knees and put his face in his hands.

The fish swimming in the aquarium just reminded Sanji of the real reason the priestesses of the Azure Temple had been so nice and loving to him…because they wanted something from him…the Devil Fish. They didn't like him, and definitely didn't love him as Carina and Lorelei had claimed.

_How could I have been so stupid to believe them? I actually believed them when they said they loved me…did I want to loved so badly? But…no one will ever love me. No one could ever love a freak like me. Nami rejected me…and Robin chose Franky over me…_

_Women always trick me, use me, lie to me, and lose me. It's always the same vicious circle. And all I ever wanted was to give them all the love I had to give…I just wanted to love them, cherish them, treat them like delicate princesses, cook for them, and protect them…_

Sanji could feel the hot tears pouring down his face against his will. God, he was so pathetic…but he'd been holding it in for a very long time. The priestesses' betrayal had really _hurt_. It broke his heart and made him feel awful. He felt like a completely idiot.

The door to the Aquarium Room opened and the door was locked with an audible _click_.

Sanji looked up to yell at whoever dared to disturb him in the Aquarium Room and was surprised to see Zoro. His words died on his lips and he let out a pained whimper at the sight of his friend because they were past the point of wearing masks around each other, weren't they?

Zoro looked at the sight of Sanji on the floor on his knees…crying…and his feet took him towards the cook on their own before his mind could stop him. He crouched down besides the cook and following his instincts since his mind was currently drawing a blank he embraced Sanji. Zoro decided to follow his heart on this one, and if the cook decided to kick him away, then so be it but he was tired of holding back around the cook and not being honest with the things he wanted to do.

"What's wrong, cook?" Zoro asked softly.

Sanji flinched in Zoro's embrace at first but then relaxed and leaned his head against Zoro's shoulder. Zoro's touch was familiar and comforting. "It's stupid…" Sanji choked out. "You'll laugh…"

"Nothing you say is ever stupid. Tell me." Zoro urged.

Sanji let out a defeated sigh. "…no one will ever love me, will they, Zoro?"

Zoro sucked in a surprised breath, caught off guard by where this conversation was going. "What?"

Sanji hung his head dejectedly, defeated. "You were right about the priestesses Zoro…they didn't like me. They were only after the Fish of Immortality. They just wanted to use me…they lied to me and tricked me…and of course they did because who could ever love a nose-bleed freak like me…" Sanji said bitterly, the dam on his emotions had finally burst.

"_Shit_-_Cook_." Zoro growled in a low, angry voice. "You know that's not true. You're not a freak and…" Zoro paused not exactly sure what to say next. What should he say? 'Someone will eventually fall in love with you' 'You're lovable' 'Someone that loves you is sitting right here next to you'. "You'll find love." _It's closer than you think…_

"Pfft." Sanji snorted and turned to glare at Zoro. The cook grabbed the front of Zoro's jacket with his two hands. "Stop lying to my face, marimo. I'm a freak and I said no one will ever love me!" Sanji snarled into Zoro's face.

Zoro narrowed his eyes at the stubborn cook - his resistance was crumbling. "Shut up…just shut up, you stupid cook!" Zoro grabbed Sanji's chin and kissed the cook roughly.

Sanji's eyes went wide.

Zoro moved his lips passionately over Sanji's, and the cook closed his eyes and began to respond. Sanji tentatively moved his lips against Zoro's and leaned in towards the swordsman. The cook gripped the front of Zoro's jacket and Zoro ran his hands back through Sanji's silky golden hair.

After Sanji started to kiss back, Zoro slowed the kiss down and kissed the cook much more tenderly, willing Sanji to understand the depths of emotion inside of him.

Zoro ran his tongue along Sanji's lower lip. The cook gasped and Zoro took the opportunity to plunge his tongue into Sanji's mouth - the cook tasted like tobacco.

After a few minutes of kissing - the cook and swordsman were forced to pull away from each other to catch their breath.

Sanji looked at Zoro with this searching, hungry, desperate look. "Why did you kiss me, Zoro? _Why?_" He all but begged.

Zoro cupped Sanji's cheek tenderly, gently and gave the cook a wry smile. "You haven't figured it out yet, cook? And you're supposed to be the smart one. Heh. I'm in love with you…Sanji." Zoro murmured, his dark eyes shinning with emotion.

Sanji gasped, and tears streamed down his face - his body was thrumming with energy. His heart was beating rapidly in his chest…his palms were beginning to sweat…and he started to tremble. Zoro's words had set his body on fire.

Zoro loved him…

Someone loved him…!

Sanji wasn't sure about how _he_ felt for the swordsman but…he selfishly _needed_ this. He needed to feel loved, so badly.

Sanji raised his manacled hands and looped his arms around Zoro's neck so that the chain hung down over Zoro's back. He gave Zoro a lustful look. "Zoro…make love to me…" Sanji demanded. _I'm sick of women…I want to try out a man…_

Zoro's eyes grew wide and he swallowed thickly. His ears must have been playing tricks on him. He couldn't have heard the cook correctly. "W-What? You mean…you want me to touch you…like usual…right?"

Sanji smiled and raised an eyebrow at Zoro. He shook his head. "No…I want you to make love to me, Zoro. I want to become one with you…I want to give you my virginity…" _I want to be taken…I want to be loved…_

"Virginity?" Zoro frowned at the cook then. "But cook…you're not…the NewKama Ninja…Captain Kidd…"

Sanji's eye twitched and he slapped Zoro on the head. "Don't even finish that thought, marimo! They…they touched me and used toys on me but they never…Captain Kidd admitted recently that he tried to rape me but failed. Apparently, I'm still a virgin…not that that really means anything since I'm a _man_…" Sanji explained in a blasé manner.

"Doesn't mean anything?" Zoro echoed and shook his head. He took Sanji's head in his two hands and kissed the cook tenderly on the lips. Then he began to place kisses on Sanji's forehead, cheeks, and down the side of his neck while making happy noises. "You idiot…it does mean something. At least it does to me. God…you're still a virgin…and you're really going to let _me_ be your first? Oh God…Sanji…" Zoro wrapped his arms around Sanji and hugged him tightly. "I'm so happy…dreaming…" He muttered, embarrassed by his corny words.

Sanji turned bright red. "What are you saying idiot…I'm not a woman…stop acting like my virginity is something special…"

Zoro pulled back and gave Sanji an adoring look. "But it is special…our bodies will become one, cook. And our souls too. I love you." Zoro leaned forward and began to kiss Sanji's collarbone and began to lower the toga off the cook's shoulder and then Zoro began to kiss the cook's shoulder lovingly.

Sanji shivered. Zoro's hot wet kisses were making his skin tingle pleasantly where Zoro's lips had been.

Zoro pulled back to look at Sanji and Sanji could see the lust in the swordsman's eyes. "Cook…I…are you sure you're okay with this? You're not afraid? The NewKama Ninja and Captain Kidd…they hurt you…if you need me to wait for you I will…"

Zoro's tender, loving words were making Sanji feel extremely guilty because he didn't love the swordsman back - he was just using the swordsman to try and fill this empty hole inside of him…with lust…and sex…

Sanji shook his head. "No, I…for some reason when I'm with you I'm not afraid. I don't feel disgusted either. I…I'm attracted to you. I want you…" Sanji tried to explain. He was surprised by his own revelations. He had been fighting his attraction to Zoro for so long…but now it was overwhelming. The swordsman was drop dead gorgeous. And Sanji could finally admit that to himself. He knew that the idea of being with a man should have been freaking him out but…he trusted Zoro and his aroused state was kind of canceling out all of the unease he probably should have been feeling if he let himself think about this situation too much. _I don't want to think right now…I just want to feel…and I want Zoro to make me feel loved…_

Zoro groaned - the cook's words alone were making him hard. "Cook…"

"I want you to undo what they did to me Zoro. Touch all the places they touched against my will and erase their touch. I want you to be the first one to have me because it's what I want…of my own free will…I want you Zoro…" Sanji said honestly.

"And I want you…" Zoro began to lower the toga off the cook's torso so it pooled around his waist. Zoro began to kiss, nip, lick and suck the cook's nipples. The swordsman ran his hands over the cook's thighs and Sanji's nipples began to get hard.

The clinking sound of the manacles snapped Zoro out of his love-induced haze. He pulled back and looked at the cook, lovingly, "Cook…the manacles…let's get them off first…"

Sanji smiled crookedly at Zoro. "You can leave them on if you want. They're kinda kinky…"

"Fuck…" Zoro groaned as he hugged Sanji tightly as he tried to get his emotions and lust under control. "You're killing me softly, cook. That would be so hot but….this is our first time together. I want it to be special…perfect…and having you in manacles…just doesn't feel right. I'd feel like I was forcing you…like I was no better than _them_…"

Sanji gave Zoro a sympathetic look. "I…sorry…you're right. Please take them off, _Zoro_." Sanji said Zoro's name in a sexy manner that had the swordsman shivering.

"Of course, cook." Zoro lifted Sanji's arms off of him and stood up. He grasped Aoi's hilt and spoke to his sword in his mind. _Okay, Aoi, what's this ritual we have to perform to get the cook's manacles off? _

_There is no ritual, pirate. I was just pulling your leg. I just wanted you to carry Sanji back to the ship while he was wearing that sexy toga. But you've far exceeded my expectations. Are you really sure you want to take the manacles off? Sanji even said you could leave them on…_

_Ero-sword! I should have known better than to trust you! And no! I will not leave the manacles on the cook…it doesn't feel right. I want to be 100% sure that I'm not forcing the cook to do anything he doesn't want to do…_

_Alright already geez. I understand, noble pirate. Just go ahead and use me to cut the manacles off. I'll activate my power and you should be able to do it. _Aoi explained.

Zoro brought Aoi out of his haramaki, held his sword out, and pointed towards the cook. "Put out your hands, cook." Zoro instructed.

Sanji did as he was told obediently and that was kind of hot. Zoro swallowed thickly. Aoi's blade began to glow with a blue-tinged light and Zoro brought Aoi down upon the manacles around Sanji's wrists with lightning fast movements.

The golden manacles shattered to pieces.

"Now, put your legs out next, cook." Zoro instructed.

"Okay." Sanji put his legs out in front of him and just to be a smartass he spread his legs as far as the golden chains would let him and then looked up at Zoro and licked his lips. "Hurry Zoro…I'm getting _impatient_…"

"Fuck…sexy cook…" Zoro said as he slashed his sword through the air at the manacles - they were cut off and fell to the deck in pieces.

Zoro took his swords out of his haramaki and set them aside. He took his long, green jacket and haramaki off next and left his pants on before approaching the cook, who had been watching him strip with a lustful look in his eyes, which had deepened in color to a dark blue.

Sanji gazed at Zoro's muscular bronze chest and for the first time really took the time to admire it. Zoro's pecs…his defined abs…his arm muscles…that incredible scar that went from his shoulder all the way down to the top of his pants. Sanji wondered if Zoro would let him touch his scar…or lick it…Sanji licked his lips at the thought unconsciously.

Zoro crouched in front of Sanji and began to take the toga off the cook completely, sliding the toga down the cook's waist and legs to reveal what Zoro had suspected - the cook wasn't wearing any underwear.

_He's beautiful._ Zoro thought to himself as he gazed down at the cook's naked body. _And he's really giving himself to me…unreal…_

So far this was known territory. Sanji had been naked in front of Zoro before and was used to the embarrassing sensation. Zoro got on his knees and leaned forward and took the cook's half-hard member in his hand and began to stroke it slowly. He looked up at Sanji's face to make sure the cook was enjoying himself and felt comfortable with this…

Sanji let himself collapse to the floor and let out a pleasured moan. "So good Zoro…your touch…drives me wild…"

That was all the encouragement Zoro needed. He took the cook's throbbing member into his mouth next and swallowed him whole. He wrapped his fingers around the base of the cook's member and began to move his mouth and fingers over the cook. He also made sure to use his tongue to pleasure the cook so that he was soon a writhing, panting blonde mess.

"Mmm…Zoro you're really good." Sanji groaned as Zoro pleasured him. Zoro's touch…scent…drove him wild. "Ah…coming!" Sanji gasped as he saw stars.

Zoro drank all of Sanji's cum hungrily and licked his lips. He looked down at the panting cook. "If we stop here it's no different from if you were with a woman, cook."

Sanji leaned forward, propping himself up on his elbows, and wrapped his arms around Zoro's neck. "I don't want a woman…I want _you_." _You're the only man I would ever want…you're the only man that I would ever let take me like this…_

Zoro's eyes widened at that surprising comment. "O-Okay…" Zoro unbuttoned his pants and slid them off of his legs and took his boots off.

Sanji was sitting up and looking at Zoro's fully naked body. Sanji's eyes followed Zoro's scar to his belly button and then down further. "Mmm…" Zoro had green hair down there too. His manhood was definitely impressive and a little intimidating. It was much larger than any of the vibrators the NewKama Ninja had used on him…he swallowed nervously. _Is that going to be able to fit inside of me? I don't think that's possible…it's probably going to hurt like a bitch…_

Sanji's breathing sped up as he began to panic slightly.

Zoro reached out and spread Sanji's legs. The cook sucked in his breath nervously and held it - this was it.

But Zoro surprised Sanji by crawling up his body and lowering his naked body down on top of Sanji's own - flesh against flesh.

Sanji could feel his member pressed up against Zoro's larger aroused manhood and blushed. It was a strange feeling but…not unpleasant. He could also feel Zoro's scar pressing against his chest.

Zoro looked down at Sanji. "I think you should get used to our bodies touching like this first…" The cook had the tendency to put on a brave face and Zoro was still surprised by how accommodating the cook was being to this whole thing after everything that had happened to him. He really didn't want to rush the cook…

Sanji swallowed thickly and let out a little breath of relief. Maybe he had been taking more than he could chew too quickly? "O-Okay…" Sanji nodded in agreement.

Zoro leaned forward and kissed the cook as Sanji wrapped his arms around Zoro's neck and spread his legs so that Zoro could seat himself between Sanji's legs more comfortably.

Zoro then began to rub his body against Sanji's.

Sanji let out a whimper…that felt…surprisingly good. It was different but not scary. After all this was Zoro…his friend…his new fuck buddy…

Zoro and Sanji moved their bodies against each other and it wasn't long before they came - two loads of cum getting splattered on Sanji's chest.

Zoro pulled back from Sanji and smiled. "We can stop here if you want cook…just the feeling of your skin against mine is enough for me…"

Sanji blushed. Since when was Zoro such a gentleman and a romanticist? Sanji reached up and grabbed Zoro, and made the swordsman collapse on his body again. He looked up and gave Zoro a beseeching look and shook his head. "No…Zoro…I need this…I need you…I want you to make love to me…_please_."

Zoro groaned and nodded. "As you wish…Sanji…"

Hearing Zoro say his name sent pleasant little tingles up and down Sanji's body.

_Aoi…what do I do? How should I do this so that I don't hurt the cook?_ Zoro asked his sword in his mind.

_Have Sanji get on his hands and knees and then prepare him with your fingers using lotion…then you should be able to enter him easily and without a lot of pain._ Aoi explained.

_You mean take the cook from behind?_ Zoro's arousal reawakened at the mere thought! _On his hands and knees…he'll never agree to that humiliating position…_

_Just tell him it will hurt less that way. He'll agree. Sanji is very naïve. _Aoi assured.

_Tsk…ero-sword..I wonder if that's even true, but…I want Sanji so bad. _"Cook…er…in order for this to work…er…not hurt it would be easier if you got on your hands and knees…" _Please don't kick my ass. Please don't kick my ass._ Zoro crossed his fingers behind his back.

Sanji looked up at Zoro quizzically for a moment. Hands and knees…but then how…oh…ohhhhh! Sanji blushed. Zoro wanted to take him from _behind_. Like a dog. Well, he'd never done this before…and was very nervous. He'd have to trust Zoro's judgment on this…

Sanji nodded slowly. "Okay marimo…I trust you…"

Zoro got off of Sanji and Sanji changed his position and got down on his hands and knees with his ass facing Zoro. Zoro approached Sanji and put his hands on Sanji's ass causing him to flinch. Zoro spread Sanji's ass cheeks and began to lick his entrance with his tongue.

Sanji's eyes widened. "Z-Zoro?! What are you doing…that's…dirty…"

Zoro chuckled. "Nothing about you is unclean…every part of you is delicious…'

Sanji heard the sound of a bottle being opened. _Huh?_ And then Zoro was pressing a lotioned finger inside of Sanji slowly.

_Ah, Zoro's finger…that's one…_Sanji squirmed as Zoro inserted the finger inside of him all the way.

Zoro slipped in another finger. _That's two…_

Zoro scissored the fingers and Sanji gasped in pain. He was so nervous he couldn't help but tighten his body around Zoro's fingers! "Shh…relax…" Zoro stroked his hand down Sanji's spine causing him to shiver.

Sanji tried to do as he was told and Zoro inserted a third finger…but he was still so nervous and it hurt, but Sanji didn't let it show.

Zoro draped his body over Sanji's and spoke in a husky voice in Sanji's ear. "Are you ready, cook?"

"Hurry up and fuck me, marimo." Sanji shot back in a challenging tone that he knew would aggravate Zoro.

Zoro blinked in surprise at the tone of voice Sanji used which usually got him into a competitive mood with the cook. "I'm not going to fuck you…I'm going to make love to you…there's a difference, idiot." Zoro began to insert himself into Sanji's entrance.

Sanji hissed from the pain of being stretched. _Oh my God, this is nothing like the toys…this is real. This is really happening…and Zoro is huge!_

Zoro pressed into Sanji's tight heat and got about half way inside before he felt that Sanji was still too tight, which meant the cook was still too nervous and unrelaxed.

Zoro frowned. "Cook…relax…I can't even get inside of you like this…"

Sanji took a deep breath and tired to force his body to relax, but he was so tense and what he was doing with Zoro was suddenly sinking in - he was having sex with Zoro! He was having sex with a man!

"I feel fine Zoro…just keep going…" Sanji lied.

Zoro frowned but did as he was told and thrust the rest of the way inside Sanji balls deep, and Sanji couldn't stop himself from crying out from the pain. He felt like he had just been torn in two.

"Sanji?! Are you okay….should I take it out? Should I stop?" Zoro asked in a panic.

"Ugh…just…give me a second." Sanji breathed as he tried to get used to Zoro's size - he was enormous. He had never felt so utterly filled. Zoro was inside of him…they had become one. Zoro had taken his virginity! It really really hurt but…he had this feeling of _fullness_. Zoro was filling the hole inside of him…inside of his heart…

Zoro could feel Sanji loosening and tensing around him and waited patiently for the cook to relax more. This was a lot more complicated than he thought it was going to be…he supposed it was more complex because he was making love to a man and not a woman.

Sanji decided to concentrate on the feeling of being filled by Zoro and of being one with Zoro and tried to ignore the pain. "Zoro…I'm ready…move already…"

Zoro nodded and began to thrust in and out of Sanji at a slow pace.

Sanji bit down on his fist to keep from crying out at the pain and was glad for the position because Zoro couldn't see the tears that were streaming down his flushed face, or notice that Sanji had bitten down on his fist hard enough to draw blood.

It hurt like hell, but Sanji wouldn't make Zoro stop because he was the one who had pushed Zoro to do this - to fuck him - make love to him…

He had to be a man and take it. He couldn't just back out now…Zoro would be incredibly pissed if he did that too.

He could tell the swordsman was still holding back and frowned. "Ah…Zoro…please…move faster…" Sanji begged. He knew there was no way Zoro would be able to resist this plea.

Zoro let out a moan, his body trembling from having to hold back and his patience snapped. He began to thrust himself in and out of Sanji in earnest, hard fast thrusts.

They had the cook crying out but Sanji did his best to make his cries sound like cries of pleasure and not of pain. "Ah…Zoro…harder…" Sanji cried out and patted himself on the back for his great acting skills.

Sanji supposed this was only to be expected…this was their first time after all and this wasn't a romance novel where miraculously a virgin would feel no pain and suddenly feel all this pleasure during their first time. Sex was apparently something a couple would have to work at…especially sex between men…

The cook was so tight. Was this normal? Zoro thought dazedly as he thrust in and out of the cook. He felt amazing…this was heaven…it was better than he had dreamed it would be. He kissed Sanji's back and wondered if the cook was feeling just as good as he was and reached his hand around Sanji's front to touch the cook's member-

Zoro's eyes snapped open when he discovered the cook was _flaccid_! _What the fuck…_

Zoro reached out and grabbed the cook's face and turned Sanji to look at him. Sanji's face was flushed and there were tears streaming down his face. Zoro's expression turned horrified and Sanji noticed.

"Cook…what the fuck?" Zoro growled in a low voice.

"Zoro…don't freak out…this is normal…I'm a virgin…and a man. It can't be perfect the first time." Sanji soothed.

Zoro frowned unsure if that was true or not. He had nothing to base this on after all. He felt lost. Zoro shook his head and pulled out of the cook - he looked at Sanji's entrance and noticed the blood trickling out of Sanji's entrance and that covered his own arousal.

"Fuck…" Zoro swore. _I hurt him…dammit…_

Sanji turned around, flinching at the pain, and faced Zoro. "What's wrong? Why did you stop?"

"…blood…" Zoro said with a broken expression on his face. "I hurt you…"

Sanji reached out and grabbed Zoro and shook his head. "No you didn't…and you haven't finished. You're supposed to fill me with your cum, marimo…"

Zoro shook his head. "I can't…"

"Zoro…are you really going to ruin my first time for me? Or are you going to finish what you've started…I want you to mark me as yours…Zoro…" Sanji lay back down on the floor and spread his legs wide. "I swear I'm not in pain…I want this marimo…_please_…"

Zoro swallowed thickly at the image of Sanji flushed and spreading his legs for Zoro. Zoro slowly climbed over Sanji and placed his arousal at the cook's entrance and slowly began to push back inside the cook and watched Sanji's face intently for any signs of discomfort.

The damn cook was quite the poker face! Zoro reached down and grasped the cook's member and began to pump the cook's member as he slowly thrust in and out of the cook experimentally.

Sanji shivered and let out a low moan. The burning pain was feeling a little more bearable and Sanji tried to concentrate on the feeling of Zoro's hand on his cock and that helped a _lot_. Sanji's member began to harden and Zoro began to regain his confidence. He began to thrust into Sanji more roughly and was soon nearing his climax…

But Zoro was determined to make the cook cum first. Zoro leaned over the cook's body and kissed him passionately and then pulled back to murmur things in Sanji's ear: "Hot tight cook…I love you…I love you…you're so tight…perfect…I love you sexy cook…beautiful…"

Sanji gasped at Zoro's words that were like bolts of lighting that electrified his body and sent pleasant tingles running up and down his limbs. "Zoro…oh Zoro…I'm going to…!" Sanji came on his stomach from Zoro's words alone.

Zoro came soon after thrusting himself deeply into the cook as he came.

Sanji gasped - it was a strange slightly painful sensation as Zoro's cum filled his insides.

But Zoro had just cum inside of him and that thought made it all worth it. Zoro had made love to him. Zoro loved him. Someone loved him and while Zoro was still inside of him he didn't feel so empty-

Zoro pulled out of Sanji and rolled onto his back next to the cook, panting for breath-

And just like that the cook suddenly felt _empty_ again. So very empty and alone…his eyes burned. _Will I ever fall in love?_ The cook wondered morosely. _If only I could fall in love with a guy like Zoro…_

_I wonder if Zoro will let us have sex again once I tell him the truth that I don't want us to be lovers but fuck buddies…friends with benefits? _

"Sanji…" Zoro pulled the cook into his arms so that Sanji's back was pressed up against his chest and wrapped his arms protectively around Sanji. "I love you…" Zoro nuzzled his head in the crook of Sanji's neck - breathed in the scent of his hair. _You're mine now cook. _

Sanji pretended to be too tired to answer and allowed Zoro to spoon him as he closed his eyes and pretended to fall asleep. He didn't want to ruin this moment for Zoro just yet…

Sanji looked down at the bracelet on his right wrist. _If I could give my love to Zoro I would…but I don't know how I truly feel…all I feel right now is lust and friendship. Nothing more. I feel like if I take this stupid bracelet off we could be together but…I just don't know…the last thing I want to do is hurt Zoro. Should I lie to him? Pretend I love him and say 'I love you' back even though I don't mean it? Shit. No, I have to be honest with him about how I feel…Zoro deserves my honesty. I'll tell him tomorrow…_

TBC…!

AN: Yes, I know I'm evil! Evil cliffy! And ZoSan's first time was probably different from what people were expecting…but all the ZoSan lemons I've read usually show Zoro and Sanji having sex and it starts out slightly painful for Sanji but then almost immediately Sanji is begging Zoro like a slut to go harder and faster, and it just seems unrealistic to me. Also, I decided to keep Sanji a virgin in this fic because I think that a man's virginity is just as important as a woman's virginity even though a lot of people seem to think differently, but really what's so different? It's about the first time you become one with someone, and the first time two souls can unite, so I think men should treat their virginity just as preciously as women do. In the next chapter…how will Zoro react to Sanji's proposal of being just friends with benefits…oh nooo!


	18. Chapter 18

The Bracelet:

Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece.

AN: Boo! Welcome to The Bracelet Halloween Special! Featuring Sanji and Zoro facing off against the Headless Horseman, Zombies, ghostly wolves…no, I'm serious! Who will survive the EPIC battle? Sanji and Zoro VS. Headless Horseman! Fight! Read to find out!

Chapter 18:

The next morning…Sanji awoke to the feeling of Zoro's arms wrapping around him and tugging him closer to the swordsman's body. "Morning, love." Zoro whispered huskily in Sanji's ear.

Sanji shivered as Zoro's hot breath washed over his sensitive ear and he frowned. _Love?_ Zoro had just called him 'love'? The swordsman was more serious about this whole thing than Sanji thought. _Crap…_

Zoro started to nibble on Sanji's ear and heat pooled in Sanji's groin pleasantly. He knew where this was headed. He could feel Zoro's arousal pressing against his lower back and he needed to stop it - stop the swordsman. They needed to talk first. Sanji knew that if he wasn't honest with the swordsman…he'd only end up hurting Zoro more.

Reluctantly, Sanji pulled away from Zoro's warm, comforting embrace. Oh, how he wished he could stay wrapped in those strong arms forever, but…he couldn't be that selfish. He had to pay the price for his selfishness from last night.

Sanji sat up and winced at the pain in his lower back and ass. _Ow!_ Sanji quickly schooled his expression to hide his pain…this wasn't about him - this was about Zoro.

Zoro sat up and turned to give Sanji a disappointed look.

Sanji chewed on his lower lip nervously, "Zoro…we need to talk."

Zoro pouted and reached his hand out towards Sanji. "I can think of something a lot more 'fun' that we could do together than talking…"

Sanji flinched as Zoro's hand approached him and he batted Zoro's hand away before shaking his head. "No. Zoro."

Zoro's teasing expression fell, and a flash of hurt crossed his eyes before his brow furrowed. He looked Sanji's body over in concern. "Is it your body? Was I too rough? I would never force myself on you, you know. In fact…if you want we could change things up and I could let you take me…" Zoro suggested in a deep, husky voice.

Sanji's eyes widened and he shuddered - all the blood in his body going south. Zoro would let Sanji take him?! Unreal. _No way!_ He never thought the swordsman would submit to anyone…_shit_. The swordsman was really serious about him. "As much as I would like that…I need to tell you something first. You know how last night you said that…you love me?"

Zoro raised an eyebrow at Sanji and nodded. "Yea…I haven't really heard your response either ero-cook…"

Sanji let out a defeated sigh and turned to look at Zoro with sympathetic eyes. "Zoro…I'm sorry. I'm so sorry…"

It was Zoro's turn to flinch and he gave Sanji a look of disbelief. "What are you trying to say, Cook?"

"I…I don't think I'm ready to be in a serious relationship with you, Marimo. I was thinking…couldn't we just stay friends that sometimes have sex?" _I don't know how I feel about you, Zoro. I know I care about you…but love? I just don't know. I'm attracted to you, my body wants you, but…_

Zoro looked like Sanji had just slapped him across the face. "Huh?" His eyes narrowed at Sanji angrily. "You want to be sex friends? Fuck buddies?"

Sanji nodded.

Zoro stood up and glared down at Sanji. He was furious. "I can't believe what I'm hearing, Cook. What the hell was last night then?! Why did you give yourself to me if you don't love me?!"

Sanji looked up and gave Zoro a lost look. "Last night…I needed to feel loved, Zoro. I selfishly used you and I'm sorry…"

"Used me? You gave me your _virginity_ - are you saying that meant nothing to you?!" Zoro threw his hands up into the air.

Sanji sighed. "I…dunno. Zoro…it was just sex."

"Just sex." A fierce aura of rage was flaring up around Zoro. The swordsman slid his hand down his face. "I thought I knew you Cook but…it turns out I don't know you at all. I never would have expected this kind of low behavior coming from you. I thought…you had more honor than this, but you're just a loose, perverted ero-cook, who thinks with his dick and not his heart!"

Even though Zoro's harsh words were like daggers to his heart, Sanji couldn't really disagree. Zoro was just so sexy…and he had felt so lonely and broken hearted last night. He had needed Zoro so badly.

Zoro looked Sanji right in the eyes. "So…you don't love me, Cook?"

Sanji looked up at Zoro and met his penetrating gaze. "No. I don't love you, Zoro." He said - but why did his heart clench painfully in his chest? Why did he feel like he was lying?

Different emotions warred on Zoro's face - anger, hurt, sadness, betrayal.

Sanji just sat and stared up at Zoro - ready for anything. If Zoro wanted to punch him then so be it. He deserved it.

Zoro balled his hands up at his sides and looked like he wanted to attack Sanji. He strode towards Sanji and raised his fist. Sanji closed his eyes and waited for the blow to fall. Zoro made a sound of disgust. "And it looks like you don't know me at all either. I would never hurt you Sanji - _not like this_. But you…you hurt me…I don't know if I can forgive you…"

Sanji opened his eyes to see Zoro crouched down in front of him with a sad look on his face. Zoro reached out and caressed Sanji's cheek lovingly. "I love you Sanji, but…right now I really hate you."

Sanji's eyes widened at Zoro's statement. The swordsman stood up, quickly pulled on his clothes, and headed for the door of the Aquarium Room.

_I love you Sanji but…right now I really hate you_.

Zoro's words were ringing through Sanji's mind, body, and heart.

_Hate you…hate you…hate you…_

Sanji's throat began to constrict and his chest hurt. He watched Zoro walking away from him and panicked. _No!_ He couldn't let Zoro go! He couldn't let Zoro leave him! He had to try and make the swordsman understand - to see! "Zoro!" Sanji called out to Zoro.

Zoro ignored Sanji and continued to head for the door.

"Zoro! Wait!" Sanji's voice cracked as he called out to the swordsman and struggled to stand. Pain shot up his lower back and ass, and he plopped back down on his butt.

Zoro placed his hand on the doorknob.

"_Please_…" Sanji begged.

Zoro opened the door and exited the Aquarium Room, slamming the door behind him.

"No! Zoro! _Please don't go_…" Sanji's breathing was coming in and out in irregular gasps. He couldn't let Zoro go! He couldn't let Zoro leave him…because…? Because…!

Sanji struggled to his feet and tried to walk forward, but the pain was too great and he crashed down to his hands and knees on the floor. Sanji began to desperately drag himself across the floor using his arms as he made his way towards the door that Zoro had exited from. "ZORO!" Sanji called out in despair. He pulled himself up against the door and put his hand on the doorknob.

He almost opened the door before he began to regain his senses. Sanji was buck-naked, blood was running down his legs, and he had legs as weak as a newborn colt because of the acute pain in his ass. He didn't think his body could ever be this weak but…Zoro had taken his virginity last night. "Dammit…" Sanji rested his forehead against the door and took deep steadying breaths. What should he do? He couldn't even walk properly…_damn marimo…_

Then it came to Sanji. He was a mage now. He could just heal his embarrassing injury himself!

Sanji slid down to his knees and gathered his magical power until his hand began to glow with a blue-tinged light. He moved his hand behind himself and gingerly touched his sore opening. "_Tanka Harwar_! Heal!" Sanji chanted the spell. The spell activated and Sanji could feel the pain in his rear lessening little by little.

In a few minutes, he was completely back to normal. It was as if last night had never happened. "That shitty marimo…" Sanji swore as he quickly stood up and began to gather his clothes. He quickly put his clothes on (after having wiped the blood off his ass and thighs with a towel) and headed for the door of the Aquarium Room. Sanji opened the door and stalked outside, down the hall, and out the door onto the main deck. He had to talk to Zoro…he had to find him…

Sanji's long strides took him swiftly across the deck and towards the gangplank. However, Robin and Franky stood in Sanji's way with their arms crossed over their chests and stern looks on their faces.

Sanji ignored them and tired to pass them by, but Robin suddenly restrained him from behind! Two arms sprouting out of his back and putting him into an arm lock.

Robin's expression was cold. "Cook-san where are you going?"

Sanji blinked at Robin in surprise. "What? I'm going to go and find that shitty marimo, that's what!"

Franky and Robin exchanged a concerned look. "No can do, Cook-bro. We know all about what's going on and…we can't let you continue to hurt Zoro."

Sanji gawked at Franky in disbelief. "Hah? What do you know?"

"Nami told us all about it…" Robin's expression was so cold it sent a chill down Sanji's spine. "She told us about how you're in a relationship with Captain Kidd, but…are also using Swordsman-san and toying with him even though you know how Swordsman-san feels about you."

"Hah? Captain Kidd? That's ridiculous…!" Sanji sputtered. Not to mention the whole assuming Sanji was into guys thing!

Nami popped up, smiling evilly. "Sanji…why lie about it? We all saw Captain Kidd give you that bouquet of flowers…"

Sanji looked over at Nami with a hurt, betrayed look. Just what was Nami up to? "Even though this is really none of your business…I'm not toying with Zoro. I would never hurt him but I need to speak with him…"

"If that's true then why did Swordsman-san look like he was about to cry, Cook-san? I have never seen the swordsman wear such a forlorn expression before." Robin accused.

_Zoro looked like he was about to cry? _Sanji was stabbed with guilt.

"I need to speak with him…" Sanji insisted. "Let me go, Robin!"

Robin shook her head at Sanji. "No."

Zoro left the Aquarium Room pissed. His emotions were teetering back and forth between anger and sadness like on a seesaw. God, he was so pissed off at Sanji…how could the cook just _use_ him like that?! For sex?! How could the cook ask Zoro to just be friends…no, worse than that - fuck buddies?! Sex friends?!

All the respect Zoro had for the cook was slowly crumbling. Was the cook really so shallow, and promiscuous? A loose, man-whore, pervert? Zoro shook his head. He really didn't want to believe that.

Maybe something really was going on between Sanji and Captain Kidd…but Law had assured Zoro that this wasn't the case. _Dammit…_Zoro didn't know what to believe. The cook was a contradictory mess. The annoying man was making no sense.

Last night…Zoro had put his heart out there and confessed his feelings to Sanji - and for a moment Zoro had thought that his feelings were reciprocated. He had thought that Sanji giving his virginity to Zoro had been a positive answer - an '_I love you too_'.

And for that moment…everything had been _magical_. Zoro had been able to make love to the man he loved. Zoro had taken down all his walls, and bared himself heart and soul to Sanji but…the cook hadn't been doing the same. The cook had just been sating his lust and using Zoro! Like a sex toy!

Apparently, their magical time together had meant nothing to the cook. The cook hadn't even tried to stop him as he left…

Not that he had been paying too much attention to the cook after the words: '_No. I don't love you, Zoro_' had come out of the cook's mouth. After that all Zoro saw and heard was _red_.

He felt like slicing Sanji to pieces…like strangling him. He was so angry and pissed off at the cook in that moment. That's why Zoro had left. He didn't want to do something he'd regret. Sure he and Sanji sparred and exchanged blows in combat but -

Exchanging blows in the bedroom - was a line Roronoa Zoro would NEVER cross - no matter how angry he was at Sanji. That's why Zoro decided to take out his anger, hurt, and frustration out on the magical monsters in the Dark Forest outside of Magick City.

Zoro stomped his way down the gangplank, not even noticing Robin and Franky's concerned looks, and headed for the Dark Forest to let off some steam. He really hoped something would attack him while he was in there.

Anger radiating off of Zoro in waves, the swordsman entered the Dark Forest stomping his way through the leafless, skeletal tress that looked like they were howling in agony or despair, over tree roots that tried to reach out and grab him, over the black muddy ground.

Zoro made no effort to conceal his presence. He was aching to cut something down - something - anything. His blood was boiling with the pent up anger he felt.

Zoro unsheathed his three swords - holding Shusui and Aoi in his hands, and Wado between his teeth. "AHHH! Hooryah!" Zoro howled out as he slashed his swords at an enormous hundred foot tall tree that was thirty feet wide and easily sliced through its trunk. The ancient tree tottered and fell to the forest floor with an enormous booming crash. Several crows flew off into the sky, squawking angrily at Zoro with their '_Caw! Caw! Caw!_'

Zoro spun and targeted another huge tree next. "Ahhh!" Zoro's swords flashed through the air. And Zoro's energy sliced through the enormous tree's trunk. Yet another tree was sent crashing to the forest floor.

_Now is this tantrum really necessary, pirate? _Aoi asked in Zoro's mind.

_Shut up…just SHUT UP! You wouldn't understand how I feel…! _Zoro shot back in his mind as he continued to take out his anger and frustration out on the forest.

_Why don't you just go ahead and cry, pirate. _Aoi sagely suggested.

_Screw you! I don't want to cry! Stupid sword. Why would I shed a single tear for that stupid ero-cook?! _Zoro shot back, his eyes burning, his chest heaving. His head hurt - was pounding. It was hard to breath.

_If you continue to make so much noise you'll attract enemies._ Aoi warned. _And I don't think the Dark Forest will be too happy with what you're doing to her trees. _

_That's kind of what I was hoping for…and who cares about this ugly, shitty forest, anyways? This place is cursed. _Zoro shot back.

As Zoro continued his rampage through the Dark Forest, he could sense angry eyes upon him peering out at him from the nearby bushes and trees. Sinister glowing red eyes were all around him. He could feel the menacing stares of the forest and forest dwellers as well as their murderous intent.

Aoi was right. He was making the Dark Forest itself angry.

Suddenly, the forest seemed to come alive! The trees creaked and groaned as their skeletal branches began to reach out towards Zoro menacingly. Zoro used his well-honed battle reflexes to avoid the trees' grasps, grabs, and stabs as the trees tried to impale Zoro with their sharp branches.

Zoro dodged the trees' attacks and raised his swords to block the incoming blows. He was surrounded on all sides by enemies. Even if they were just trees Zoro was in a tough spot and was forced on the offensive. He sliced his swords through the tree branches as they came at him. He could feel the forest growing angrier and angrier.

The tree roots wrapped around Zoro's ankles like snakes and tried to trip him up and restrain him. Zoro sliced the roots away from his ankles. Bugs began to pour out of the ground: giant maggots, centipedes that were a foot long, fire ants the size of Zoro's hand, and spiders that were sure to make the cook cry out in a girlie fashion. All these creatures began to swarm Zoro at once.

Zoro took off running through the forest. The tree branches snapped out and attacked him and grabbed at his clothing. Zoro's green jacket became ripped and torn in places. The branches that managed to get past his defenses - sliced through his jacket and pants to leave deep, bleeding scratches and slashes on his arms and legs.

A branch whipped out, aiming for Zoro's head, and as the swordsman dodged the branch cut the side of Zoro's face.

Blood trickled down the side of Zoro's face.

"Awooo~!" A howl echoed through the Dark Forest.

"AWWOO~!" Another greeted it and then there was a chorus of wolf howls filling the surrounding forest where Zoro was.

Zoro could feel bloodthirsty presences closing in around him. Zoro thrashed his way into a large clearing surrounded on all sides by thick, prickly, thorny hedges. From out of the hedges creatures began to emerge. They looked like gigantic white wolves. They were 300 pounds with white, dirty fur, glowing red eyes, gaping maws filled with sharp teeth, drool dripping down their fangs, and sharp claws on their paws. But -

They were unlike any 'wolves' Zoro had ever seen. They definitely didn't look _normal_. Bones - sharp, curved bones protruded out of the wolves' bodies like protective armor.

_What the hell?_ Zoro asked in his mind.

_Bone-wolves._ Aoi responded. _This is not good, pirate. Bone-wolves are extremely dangerous….I recommend you run away._

"Run away?" Zoro echoed aloud as he stared at the snarling bone-wolves that were slowly forming a circle around him. His eyes narrowed dangerously at the wolves and a sinister smile curled his lips. "From all the fun?"

Aoi mentally rolled her eyes. _Oh brother…_

Zoro got into his Pirate Hunter Mode. The wolves attacked and Zoro moved. Zoro dodged a wolf that leap at him - maw snapping - and spun and slashed his swords down at the creature. However, Zoro's swords were blocked by the bones that were sticking out of the wolf's body.

_What the?_ Zoro watched as the wolf's body moved and readjusted itself. Apparently, it could control the bones that were sticking out of its body. _Ew. _

Another wolf leapt at Zoro and he met it head on. This wolf was not so lucky, and Zoro's sword sliced its head open - blood and brains splattered through the air.

The wolf fell to the forest floor where it remained unmoving. The other wolves growled low and yipped at Zoro in outrage as they circled around Zoro looking for an opening. And Zoro watched as the bones sticking out of their backs began to twitch ominously.

_Look out!_ Aoi cried out a warning.

From out of the wolves' bodies hundreds of long, sharp bones were suddenly flying Zoro's way - like knives or daggers.

Zoro's swords flashed through the air as he blocked and deflected the bone projectiles - but there were too many of them and Zoro had been attacked on all sides - so a few of the bone daggers slipped past Zoro's defenses and stabbed him. A bone dagger entered Zoro's thigh and his right shoulder.

Zoro staggered forward and his vision swam from the pain but…he wouldn't succumb. The Greatest Swordsman in the World was better than this! Zoro stood straight and fixed his dark eyes upon the wolves. _Okay. No more Mr. Nice Guy. _Zoro attacked.

Zoro targeted one wolf that immediately sent several bone daggers flying Zoro's way. Zoro blocked the attacks and the put some haki into his blows so he could simply slice right through the bone projectiles.

Zoro charged forward and bone armor erupted around the wolf's body in a last ditch effort to protect itself from Zoro's oncoming attack - to no avail. Zoro's swords sliced into the creature's body and Zoro chopped off its head.

Three wolves leapt through the air at Zoro - Zoro spun and kept spinning. "Ryuu no Tatsumaki! Great Dragon Twister!" Zoro cried as he sent the attack flying the bone-wolves' way.

A deadly cyclone of Zoro's energy erupted out from Zoro's swords and the swordsman imbued this energy with haki so that when the attack hit the wolves it began to tear through their bodies, bone armor and all.

The wolves were sent flying into the air and as their bodies were ripped apart inside the cyclone of energy their blood and guts rained down upon Zoro.

A blood rain…

Blood…

Like the blood that taking Sanji's virginity had left on his cock.

"ARGHHH!" Zoro let out a howl of anger, frustration and finally _sadness_.

He had tried so hard to escape his _feelings_, covering them all up with anger and hatred but what Zoro was really feeling was…_heartbreak_.

As Zoro's swords continued to slice through bone-wolves - his swords grew heavier and heavier until Shusui was falling from his limp grip to land on the forest floor with a dull thud.

_Zoro!_ Aoi cried out in concern.

Zoro sunk to his knees, his energy, his fight simply leaving him. His swords were just too heavy…

_I was just using you. I don't love you. Let's just be sex friends. _

And then, Zoro finally began to cry. Zoro hadn't cried since Kuina's death but now he cried because Sanji didn't love him. It had just been too cruel - what Sanji did - letting Zoro think Sanji felt the same and then dashing his hopes like that.

He cried softly at first before he started sobbing and howling harshly - powerful sobs that wracked the swordsman's body.

_Pirate! Watch out!_ Aoi tried to warn Zoro that several more bone-wolves were closing in but the swordsman wasn't listening, or he just didn't care. _Oh dear…I guess I'll just have to handle this myself! Shield!_ Aoi summoned a translucent dome of protective energy to form around the swordsman.

The wolves leapt at the blue-tinged dome and hit it and were unable to get past it.

_Phew. _Aoi thought as she mentally wiped sweat from her brow. _Since the bone-wolves are magical creatures I'm able to repel them with this magical shield however I can't keep this up forever! Pirate! Zoro! Please! Snap out of it! Where is Sanji…Zoro needs you…!_

Sanji glared at Robin and Franky. "Robin…don't make me break my rule of kicking a lady…but for Zoro's sake I might just be willing to break that rule. I have to find him and make things right."

Robin gave Sanji a startled look. Would Sanji really kick her for Zoro's sake?!

Sanji brought his leg up behind him, exhibiting a great show of flexibility, and kicked Robin's flower hands that disintegrated upon impact.

Robin flinched at the pain.

Sanji ran forward to get past Robin but now an angry Franky stood in his way. "Get out of my way, Franky." Sanji growled.

Franky returned the cook's glare. "Make me, Cook-bro."

Sanji let out a frustrated sigh. He took out a cigarette, lit it, and took a log drag to try and steady his nerves. "I can't believe you believe the shit Nami's been telling you! I thought we were friends Franky. I even helped you by giving you advice about how to woo Robin."

Franky flinched.

Robin raised an eyebrow and gave Franky a curious look. "Is that true?"

"Do you really think Franky could figure out your favorite flower type on his own? And who do you think helped him prepare that romantic candle lit dinner for the two of you the other evening? Obviously Franky doesn't know how to cook…" Sanji gave Robin a pointed look.

"Well, Franky?" Robin asked with her hands on her hips.

Franky was blushing. "Er…yes…it's true."

"So all of those lovely romantic gestures you did for me…Sanji was behind them all?" Robin asked, her eyebrows pinching together.

Franky hesitated, frowned, and rubbed the back of his neck. "Geez…Sanji-bro did you really have to tell her that? So NOT super."

Sanji just stared back at Franky coolly.

"I bet Sanji doesn't know what my favorite flower is," Nami piped up.

"That's easy…" Sanji blew out a stream of smoke. "Orange tree flowers…those cute little white ones that your orange trees produce. But you also like red roses."

Nami gasped. "You're right…how did you…?"

Sanji shrugged. "I pay attention. That's all. I used to be in love with you, Nami. Though lately I'm really wondering what I saw in you…tell them that you're lying, Nami."

Nami pursed her lips at Sanji and put her hands on her hips. "Hmph! And _why_ would I being doing something like that?"

Sanji shrugged. "I have no idea…" But then his expression changed as he had a sudden idea. He turned to give Nami a shocked look. "You're _jealous_."

Nami sucked in a breath and stepped backwards. "As if. In your dreams Sanji!"

"No…now all your weird behavior makes sense…" Sanji trailed off as he stroked his chin.

"Indeed. That would explain a few things." Robin put in, giving Nami a disappointed look.

Nami gave Robin a scandalized look in return. "Robin! You're not going to take Sanji's side are you?!"

"Let Sanji go, guys," Came a commanding voice.

Franky, Robin, Nami and Sanji turned to see Luffy approaching them with a sheepish looking Ussop a few steps behind. It was Luffy who had spoken.

"Luffy?!" Nami burst out.

"If it's something between Zoro and Sanji…let them handle it on their own. It's really none of our business." Luffy said firmly.

Ussop was giving Sanji a worried look. "Hey…are you okay?" He looked Sanji over from head-to-toe.

Sanji gave Ussop a questioning look. "Uh, yea…"

Ussop blushed and scratched his nose. "It's just I heard something this morning…"

It was Sanji's turn to blush. Ussop had heard them this morning…?! How much did he hear? Did he hear how he had so desperately cried out for Zoro to stop and was ignored? Did Ussop hear him fall to the floor? "I'm fine Ussop but I really need to speak with Zoro…"

"Go Sanji. And don't come back without Zoro." Luffy instructed. "That's an order."

Sanji gave his Captain a lopsided smile. "Aye Aye Captain." He gave Luffy a salute. It was nice to know that Luffy trusted him at least…

Sanji ran past Franky unhindered and down the gangplank. Sanji took off down the beach and headed for the Dark Forest. As the cook entered the Dark Forest he realized he had no idea where the swordsman could be headed nor did he know how to find him.

And then - there was a huge crash in the forest ahead as a tree collapsed - several crows flew up into the sky cawing angrily. It was about a half a mile away.

A chagrined expression formed on Sanji's face. _Subtle much, Zoro?_ But this at least made things easier for Sanji as he ran in the direction of the toppling trees. _Only person I know who'd take his anger out on a poor forest, shitty muscle-head._ As Sanji made his way deeper into the forest he was surprised by how dark it suddenly became even though it was still during the day. It wasn't long before the forest suddenly began to turn _alive_ around him.

Sanji dodged an attack from a tree branch, purely on instinct and somehow managed to narrowly avoid being skewered.

"What the?" Sanji turned wide-eyed to see the tree stretching its branches towards Sanji menacingly. "What did that shitty swordsman do now?"

Sanji continued to run through the forest, avoiding tree branches, and kicking branches out of the way until-

A tree root wrapped around his ankle and tripped him up. Sanji fell to the forest floor, and quickly rolled himself over onto his back. He sat up, and reached down to grab the tree roots, and began to try and pry the roots off of his ankle. However-

More and more tree roots began to wrap around Sanji's ankles and legs as if they knew his weakness! "Shit!" Sanji swore as his hands began to get filled with splinters and blisters.

The trees were creaking, bending over in Sanji's direction.

"Double shit…" Sanji said as he saw two trees in particular leaning over in his direction. The trees seemed to come to life and reached their sharp branches out towards Sanji prepared to impale him.

"Fuck!" Sanji's eyes widened in fear when he realized he could not escape. "You have got to be kidding me…done in by a tree?!" He didn't have the time to cast a fire spell on the trees either. The trees' branches shot out towards Sanji. And Sanji shut his eyes and awaited the inevitable pain. However-

SMASH. CRASH.

The sound of wood splintering was heard. Sanji's eyes snapped open and he watched as a hulking, shadowy figure side-kicked the tree with such strength that the tree's trunk was split in two! The shadowy figure wasted no time in rushing the other tree that was attacking Sanji and punching its trunk. Again with such force that the tree was toppled backwards. Sanji's eyes wide with awe. How was that humanly possible?

The shadowy figure was in front of Sanji now and helping to rip the tree roots off of Sanji's legs easily with his bare hands. Sanji saw the hands on his legs and then a hand was offered to help him stand. "Thanks." Sanji said as he took the hand and stood up.

Sanji looked up and gasped - all the blood drained from his face. There standing before him was…

"A-Ace?" Sanji blurted out, confused, shocked.

"Hello Sanji." Ace offered Sanji a roguish, lopsided smile.

"But I thought you were…" Sanji was saying before he looked down at Ace's bare chest and sucked in a breath. A huge scar was on Ace's torso - a big circular scar as if someone had cut a hole out of Ace's body and then stitched him back together. Like those creatures on Thriller Bark. Ace looked like a zombie…

_A zombie. _Ace's hair had also turned white and his eyes were now a golden color…but his face and freckles and smile had all been so unmistakable.

"Dead?" Ace supplied, nodding. "I was…am…" Ace scratched his head thoughtfully. "I'm a zombie."

"How?" Sanji asked in awe.

"Captain Kidd's crewmember brought me back to life…he's a mage. They got their hands on my body, repaired it, and used a spell to call my soul back into my body." Ace explained.

"Captain Kidd? But…why?" Sanji gave Ace a confused look.

Ace gave Sanji a chagrined look. "Ah…that's where our happy reunion ends, Sanji. I'm here to kidnap you and take you back to Captain Kidd."

Sanji blinked at Ace, a sinking feeling in his gut. "You're working for Captain Kidd?"

Ace shook his head. "No, of course not…I'd never willingly betray my brother or his friends, or you…my friend. I'm under Captain Kidd's _control_ - I cannot disobey him…as soon as I go against his orders to take you back with me he'll take over my body like a puppet and make me kidnap you."

"Captain Kidd's control…a spell…" The wheels in Sanji's sharp mind were turning swiftly. If it was a spell - then there must be a counter spell. _If I find the counter spell I could free Ace and bring him back to Luffy. And then maybe I could find a way to help him. _

"I'm really really sorry about this, Sanji." Ace said as he reached out and grabbed Sanji's arm in a vice grip.

Sanji flinched and gasped at the pain - it was like a crocodile had just snapped its maw down on his upper arm-!

"Come on." Ace said as he began to tug Sanji along.

Sanji stumbled forward but quickly regained his footing. "I'm sorry too, Ace." Sanji said as he brought his foot up and kicked at Ace's arm with all his might.

CRACK.

Ace turned and gave Sanji a bland look. He looked down at his broken and twisted arm that began to quickly heal itself. "That won't work…I'm dead. I'm a zombie now. I have incredible superhuman strength and regeneration abilities. You could cut me into pieces and I won't die…"

"I see." Sanji said grimly. "Then I guess there's no need for me to hold back! Diable Jambe!" Sanji cried as he concentrated all his will and power to set his leg on fire before sending his flaming leg into Ace's arm. This time Sanji's leg set Ace's arm on fire.

Ace cried out in fear at the sight of the fire, which Sanji thought was odd. He was a Devil Fruit user after all - he had eaten the Flame-Flame Fruit.

Sanji kept pushing his leg against Ace's arm and his leg kicked right through the zombie's arm - severing Ace's arm from his body.

Sanji pried the dead, flaming arm off of him and tossed it aside. "Sorry."

Ace shrugged. "I still have to bring you with me, Sanji."

"And I still won't go with you. At least…not yet!" Sanji cried as he rushed at Ace, spun and set both of his legs on fire and then attacked Ace's body with a series of well-aimed flaming kicks.

First, Sanji targeted Ace's other arm and kicked it off the man's body. Then Sanji targeted Ace's legs and kicked through them until Ace was in pieces on the forest floor. Sanji walked over to the fallen Ace, picked up his arm, and tossed it into the trees. Sanji then picked up Ace's legs and tossed them into the forest in the other direction.

Lastly, Sanji walked over to Ace's head and torso. He reached down and propped Ace's torso against a tree and crouched down in front of Ace so he could meet his eyes.

"Wow…I never knew you were such a heartless badass, Sanji." Ace grinned.

Sanji frowned. "Ace…I will find a way to release you from Captain Kidd's control. I'm a mage now. I will find a way. Once I've learned the spell I'll go to Captain Kidd's ship on my own and get you back. I won't abandon you…dead or alive…you're _nakama_. And you're my Captain's brother. But right now…" Sanji looked off into the forest where a tree was falling and the sound of wolves howling could be heard. "I think another of my _nakama_ needs me."

Ace gave Sanji a surprised look. "You'll help me? I always knew I liked you and not just for your exquisite cooking skills or tight ass!"

Sanji blushed at the compliment. He remembered how he had cooked for Ace…how Ace had offered to help him out in the kitchen. And how when he was on Momoiro Island - in complete brainwashed okama mode - that news of Ace's death had completely managed to knock Sanji out of it. Ace's death had given him a second win, to try and fight back against the NewKama Ninja.

He had been so pissed off when he heard about Ace's death. He knew how much his Captain had to be suffering, and he had done his best to get stronger for Luffy's sake despite being in hell.

"Shut up. Stop flirting with me, Ace…" Sanji snapped and looked around the forest. "It probably won't take long for your limbs to crawl back to you…I gotta go. I'll be seeing you…Ace." Sanji turned to go.

"Hey!" Ace called out. "Are you going after Zoro?"

Sanji turned around and gave Ace a quizzical look and nodded. "Yea…I owe the idiot an apology. I hurt him…" Sanji trailed off with a sad look on his face and then shook his head. "I'll tell you more about it later. It's…complicated."

Ace nodded. "It always is between you two. Enemies? Rivals? Friends…? It's hard to tell what's really up with you two. But just follow your heart, Sanji." Ace smiled.

"Follow my heart?" Sanji said sadly and looked down at his black onyx bracelet. "And if I'm unable to do that?"

Ace blinked. "Then you follow the pain. Duh. What your heart won't tell you - the pain will."

Sanji's eyes widened. "Follow the pain…" Right then without Zoro at his side Sanji felt like someone was stabbing his heart. "I see…thanks Ace. I owe you one!"

"No problem, bro." Ace nodded, looking smug.

Sanji took off running into the trees.

Ace gave Sanji a wistful look as he watched him go. "Zoro's a lucky guy."

Zoro wasn't aware of anything around him as he broke down and cried. He wasn't aware of the bone-wolves trying to get past Aoi's shield…

_Zoro! Zoro!_ Aoi's voice continued to call in Zoro's mind.

_Huh? Aoi? What the hell does that baka sword want? _Zoro wondered vaguely as he began to come back to himself. Zoro blinked. "What the fuck?" Zoro's eyes widened when he saw that a translucent, blue-tinged dome had been formed protectively around him and was shielding Zoro from the bone-wolves' attacks. _Aoi...?_

_Finally, have you calmed down yet, pirate? Can I drop the shield? My magical energy is not unlimited you know. _Aoi chided in Zoro's mind.

_Keh. Go right ahead girlie sword. I can handle a bunch of mutts. _Zoro said as he pushed himself up off the ground and stood up. He reached down and grasped the bone dagger in his thigh and pulled it out with a yank. Blood squirted out of the leg wound profusely. "Tch…" Zoro grit his teeth against the pain and reached up to pull the bone dagger out of his shoulder next. Zoro yanked it out and more blood went spewing through the air.

Zoro picked up the fallen Shusui and put Wado back into his mouth. _Thanks girlie sword…I owe you one, but I'm okay now. You can lower the shield. _

_Understood, pirate. _Aoi said as she dropped the shield.

The wolves closed in on Zoro and were about to attack. However-

The clip-clopping of a horse approaching the clearing could be heard ringing through the forest.

"What the?" Zoro wondered aloud. "A horse?"

Zoro turned in the direction he sensed a malevolent aura coming from and watched as a black horse with glowing red eyes leapt over the hedge. Zoro's gaze went further up and his eyes widened when he saw the horse's rider.

"You have got to be kidding me…" Zoro said in a low voice.

The horse's rider was wearing all black leather, a long black cape, wielded a gigantic, 100-pound, double-sided, gold and silver battle-axe that was covered in runes, and was _headless_.

"Where the fuck is that bastard's head?!" Zoro raised his swords into a defensive pose before him.

_Oh no…_Aoi moaned in Zoro's mind. _That must be the Guardian of the Dark Forest! He used to be a powerful mage. He wanted to take over the world and he was so powerful he probably could have managed it! He ate the flesh of a very special Devil Fish and when his head was cut off by the united power of the Wizard's Guild…he 'survived'. The Wizard's Guild hid his head in order to prevent his resurrection…if he gets his hands on his head he'll be able to chant spells again! He guards this forest and searches for his head…and when he senses someone powerful in the forest he tries to take their head to see if it can't be used as his own! Zoro! Run! The Headless Horseman will try to take your head!_

"Run?" Zoro scoffed. "I thought I already made it clear that 'run' is not a word in my vocabulary. When I hit a wall I don't go around it, or over it, I go through it!"

The Headless Horseman sensed Zoro's impressive presence, and turned his horse in Zoro's direction. He raised his double-sided battle-axe and charged.

"Ahhh!" Zoro charged forward as well, but instead of aiming for the horseman, Zoro suddenly crouched low and aimed his swords at the demonic horse's legs.

SLASH.

Zoro's swords sliced through the horse's legs and as his stead collapsed beneath him the Headless Horseman leapt off his horse to land upon the ground with a heavy thud of his boots. The Headless Horseman stood up straight and Zoro noted that even without his head he was seven feet tall.

The Headless Horseman approached Zoro and raised his battle-axe. This time Zoro focused his attention on the horseman. The Headless Horseman swung his axe at Zoro and Zoro blocked the attack with his crossed swords.

The Headless Horseman continued his swing and Zoro skidded backwards across the muddy ground. The Headless Horseman's blow was just that powerful.

"Interesting." Zoro smiled. "He's strong. Really strong." _If I can't defeat this bastard I can't consider myself the World's Greatest Swordsman! _Zoro vowed to himself.

Zoro attacked. "100 Pound Cannon!" Zoro swung his sword forward and unleashed a cannon of energy towards the Headless Horseman.

The Headless Horseman stood still and didn't move to avoid the attack. Just when the attack was upon him he sliced his enchanted axe down through the air and simply dissipated Zoro's attack.

Zoro's eyes widened in disbelief. "You're kidding me…"

_Attacks like that won't work on him…he's a mage. He enchanted his axe with various spells while he was still alive…it's powerful._ Aoi explained.

_Well, how do we counter it, girlie sword? Can you do something about it?_ Zoro shot back in his mind, frustrated.

_I could have but I'm out of energy. You'll just have to try and beat him with your brute strength…but I don't think that will work…_

_Thank you for your vote of confidence!_ Zoro snarled back as he attacked the Headless Horseman. Zoro's swords clashed against the Headless Horseman's battle-axe and the sound of steel connecting rang through the air. Sparks also flew up into the air due to the fierce impacts.

Slash. Block. Jab. Parry.

Zoro's three swords slashed through the air and impacted against the battle-axe - clang, clang, clang. Zoro's blows coming so fast it sounded like one long ringing sound.

The Headless Horseman took a step back.

Zoro smirked triumphantly and took a step forward.

The Headless Horseman raised his battle-axe high over his head and Zoro saw an opening. He took it.

_Wait! No! Zoro!_ Aoi called out.

Lightning streaked down from the sky, hit the Headless Horseman's battle-axe, and imbued it with crackling silver energy. Zoro slashed his swords forward and the Headless Horseman brought his axe down and unleashed the lightning attack upon Zoro. "Shit!" Zoro swore as he raised his swords to block the attack. _Aoi?! _Zoro called in his mind. _A shield would be really nice right about now. _

_I have no energy to shield you, Zoro! You have to dodge it! _Aoi called out.

_Too late. _Zoro grit his teeth as the lightning attack hit him dead on. Zoro felt the electricity shoot painfully through his body and had a feeling of déjà vu. The Headless Horseman's attack was a lot like Enel's. Zoro refused to cry out in pain and stumbled forward, but managed to remain standing. _Shit…this guy is tough…_

Zoro was blinking the dark spots out of his vision as the Headless Horseman stalked forward and raised his battle-axe and swung it sideways - prepared to cleave Zoro in two!

_ZORO LOOK OUT!_ Aoi warned.

_Shit…_Zoro swore as he fought to stay conscious. _Won't make it…_

"DIABLE JAMBE!"

Suddenly, Sanji was in front of him, his leg was on fire, and he was side kicking the Headless Horseman away from Zoro and into a tree.

Sanji gracefully landed on the ground and glared at Zoro. He took an angry puff from his cigarette as he looked over Zoro's condition. The swordsman was covered in blood and gore from head to toe…and blood was pumping out of his leg and shoulder. He was a complete mess.

"You look like shit, Zoro. And what's up with that guy?" Sanji jerked his thumb in the direction of the Headless Horseman, who was pulling himself out of the tree Sanji had kicked him into. "Where's his head? Did you do that, Marimo?"

Zoro chuckled dryly. "No, that wasn't me. And you'd better not underestimate that guy. He's like Enel with a battle-axe AND immortal."

Sanji puffed on his cigarette thoughtfully. "I see…couldn't handle a little lightning, delicate moss-head?"

"Shut up, shit-cook. I almost had that bastard until he pulled out the cheap shots." Zoro said gruffly.

"Oh really…well, how about if his lightning won't affect you? I'll cast a shield spell on you, Marimo. Cover me." Sanji declared as he began to wave his hands through the air to cast a spell.

The Headless Horseman seemed to sense what Sanji was doing and stomped in the cook's direction.

"Oh no you don't!" Zoro charged the Headless Horseman and stood between him and Sanji. Zoro's swords clashed against the Headless Horseman's battle-axe as Sanji chanted the spell.

"_Vara tel' Seldarine!_ Shield Spell!" Sanji cried pointing his hand at Zoro. A blast of blue light shot out of Sanji's hand and hit Zoro's body which became bathed in blue light. And not a moment too soon-

The Headless Horseman raised his axe high and a bolt of electricity hit it. The Headless Horseman swung his axe at Zoro and unleashed an electric attack.

Zoro trusted that Sanji's spell would do its thing and continued to attack the Headless Horseman ruthlessly. The lightning attack hit Zoro's body and had no effect.

Sanji smiled to himself, pleased. "Oh I'm good."

"Pat yourself on the back later, Cook…we still have to figure out how the hell to defeat this guy!" Zoro snapped back.

Sanji rolled his eyes at the swordsman. "He can't be all that tough. We've been through worse haven't we marimo? We can take this guy…together. Come on, let's use our most powerful attacks to take this guy out!"

Zoro snorted. "You want me to team up with you against this guy?" Zoro frowned. "I haven't even forgiven you yet!"

Sanji let out a frustrated huff. "That's not important right now…you're bleeding all over the place! Shit! Screw it! Hell Memories!" Sanji set his entire body on fire and charged the Headless Horseman. "Ahhh!" Sanji kicked the Headless Horseman and set him on fire.

The Headless Horseman's entire body was engulfed in flames and seemed to be frozen in place for a moment.

"Stupid cook!" Zoro said as he attacked the stunned Headless Horseman. "Lion Song!" Zoro unleashed his most powerful attack and passed the Headless Horseman by.

The Headless Horseman was cut in half and his upper body toppled over onto the ground.

Sanji smiled grimly and took a drag from his cigarette. "You see, Marimo. Easy."

"Uh…cook…" Zoro was saying. He was still looking at the fallen body of the Headless Horseman.

"What?" Sanji turned back around and his cigarette fell out of his gaping mouth. "What the fuck?"

The Headless Horseman's body was pulling itself back together - greasy black tendrils of energy were knitting the fallen body back together, and then the Headless Horseman was standing once more and Sanji could tell by his body language that he was pissed. "No way…shit…"

_Aoi! How the hell do we defeat this guy?_ Zoro asked the Blue Sword.

_You don't. He's already dead and immortal. He can't be killed. This is black magick, Zoro…_

_Black Magick? Can't the cook use some of that too? _

_No, Black Magick is pure evil…only evil people can use it and unfortunately Black Magick is the only thing that can defeat the Headless Horseman. _

Zoro groaned, his head hurt.

"What is it?" Sanji asked giving Zoro a curious look.

"Aoi says the only way to defeat the Headless Horseman is with Black Magick but you can't use that shit…" Zoro groused.

"Black Magick?" Sanji mused aloud, and stared at the Headless Horseman and looked at his weapon in particular. The battle-axe was surrounded by a black and purple tinged, shadowy aura. "Zoro. I have an idea. I gotta cast another spell on you, but it's complicated…it's a rather long incantation…you'll have to cover me again. And Zoro when I tell you to do what you need to do…you have to trust me, okay?"

The Headless Horseman swung his axe at Zoro who dodged - barely - his leg hurt like a bitch.

"Trust you?" Zoro complained. "How can I trust you…after what you did to me last night. You used me, cook!" Zoro snarled.

Sanji flinched. "I know but…you're wrong if you think I don't care about you, Zoro!" Sanji put a hand over his heart. "And maybe I'm too stupid to figure out if I love you or not on my own, but what I do know is this…when I'm near you my heart starts to beat faster, when you walk away from me my heart clenches painfully in my chest and I can't breath, when I see you bleeding like that…I want to cry. And if this fucking bracelet is stopping you from trusting me…" Sanji held up his wrist, "Then to hell with it." Sanji began to take the bracelet off-

Zoro's eyes widened in horror. "FUCK! NO! DON'T YOU DARE TAKE OFF THAT BRACELET YOU SHITTY COOK! I TRUST YOU OKAY?" Zoro bellowed.

Sanji paused. "But…you love me…I think I can handle the truth Zoro as long as you're by my side."

Zoro shook his head. "That's great but…now is not the time. It's too dangerous if you go all hysterical right now. I need you to defeat this bastard…" Zoro admitted through gritted teeth.

Sanji let his hand drop to his side and sighed. "Okay…I'll cast the spell."

"I'll protect you, Cook. Don't worry." A smug smirk curled Zoro's lips.

Sanji's curly eyebrow twitched. "I said 'cover me' not 'protect me'." Sanji argued as he began to gather his magical power and wave his hands through the air.

The Headless Horseman charged towards Sanji - but Zoro stood in his way. Zoro slashed Shusui through the air and took off the evil mage's arm, but the Headless Horseman's arm quickly reattached itself. "Shit…" Zoro swung his swords fiercely at the Headless Horseman and Zoro's swords connected on the Headless Horseman's chest and leg and arm…but the wounds healed quickly, those tendrils of black energy pulling the horseman's limbs back together and healing him.

Sweat was pouring down Zoro's back and into his eyes, and he was panting for breath. There were stars in front of his eyes and he tried to shake off the dizziness. He wouldn't last much longer. This was the problem with fighting an immortal - they never tired. "Damn cook. Is he done with that spell yet?"

"_Vara tel' taurninin…Entula e' templa!_" Sanji finished chanting the incantation and waved his hand at Zoro and shot a bolt of purple energy Zoro's way. It hit Zoro's body and this time Zoro's body was enveloped in a purple glow.

The Headless Horseman swung his battle-axe at Zoro, prepared to cleave him in two.

Zoro raised his swords to block the deadly attack.

"Zoro! Let his battle-axe hit you!" Sanji called out.

_Say what?_ Zoro though but - he trusted Sanji so his hesitation was literally only a few seconds long. Zoro spread his arms out wide and he let the Headless Horseman attack him. The Headless Horseman swung his axe and cleaved Zoro's body from his shoulder down to his opposing hip, cutting the swordsman in two.

_Zoro!_ Aoi called out in concern - the battle-axe was imbedded in Zoro's body. _Oh no…he's…_

But Zoro didn't feel a thing.

The Headless Horseman staggered backwards as a strange wound began to open up on his body mirroring the wound he had just inflicted on Zoro from shoulder to opposing hip.

It was the same wound.

The attack had rebounded upon the Headless Horseman.

The wound lit up with a bright light and the light began to spread engulfing the body of the Headless Horseman until it looked like the horseman was going to explode or something.

"Zoro look out!" Sanji cried as he sky walked to Zoro and knocked him to the ground.

The Headless Horseman exploded.

_You did it! You defeated the Headless Horseman! I can't believe it! You both are so amazing! _Aoi praised.

Zoro looked up, dazed, to see Sanji on top of him and looking down at him. _Nice view. _"Trying to take me up on my offer already, cook? Tch. Horny bastard…"

Sanji blushed scarlet and quickly got off of the swordsman. "No way…idiot…"

Zoro stood up and staggered forward, feeling faint from the blood loss. Sanji reached out and steadied him.

"Hey cook got any magical power left to heal my wounds?" Zoro asked in a gruff voice.

Sanji scrunched up his nose at Zoro as he looked the swordsman over - he was covered in blood and guts and brains…_yuck!_ "I'm not putting my hands on your disgusting body…come on." Sanji grabbed Zoro's wrist and began to tug him along through the forest.

"Where the hell are we going cook?" Zoro asked, confused. He may have been directionally challenged but even he could tell that heading towards Skull Mountain was not heading towards the Thousand Sunny.

"You'll see." Sanji said as he pulled Zoro through the forest towards Skull Mountain. They reached a clearing behind the mountain where there were several natural hot spring pools scattered randomly across a stretch of black rocky ground. The pools were small some only about five feet wide and other ten weed wide.

Sanji put his hand in one of the larger the hot spring pools to check its temperature first before nodding to himself. The pool was about twelve feet wide. He then shoved Zoro right into pool.

Zoro came up sputtering. "What the fuck, shit cook?! You're so dead!" Zoro looked up to glare at the cook but then sucked in a breath.

Sanji was stripping his clothes off and giving Zoro a teasing smile. "You're such a barbarian, Zoro…don't you ever bathe?" Sanji asked as he dropped his pants.

Zoro felt his throat grow dry. The cook really was beautiful. And he loved him despite everything…but he was still mad at the cook…even if he had said some rather sweet things earlier. _Argh!_ Zoro ruffled his green hair with his two hands. He didn't know what to think!

Sanji stepped into the hot spring pool and made his way over to Zoro.

Zoro began to back away and gave the cook a suspicious look. "What are you doing, Cook? I still haven't forgiven you…"

Sanji's expression fell. "I know…I need to heal you though. So let's get those dirty clothes off of you first…"

"Tch…I can get them off myself…" Zoro declared as he began to strip off his wet clothes and throw them onto the rocks nearby.

Sanji licked his lips as he gazed upon Zoro's tanned bare torso. His gaze traveled over Zoro's rippling muscles, muscular pecs and over his wounded shoulder. Sanji frowned, neared Zoro, and placed his hand on the wound softly. Sanji summoned his magical energy and chanted a healing spell.

Zoro let out a hiss as he felt his wound closing and the skin knitting back together.

Sanji removed his hand and then began to check the wound by running his hand over the healed skin. Sanji began to check Zoro's chest for other wounds by running his hands over Zoro's chest reverently.

A smug smirk formed on Zoro's lips as Sanji touched his chest and basically felt him up. Sanji's fingers lightly trailed down the large scar on his chest and Sanji secretly congratulated himself that he was finally able to touch that scar. He wondered if Zoro would let him kiss it or if the swordsman would shove him away.

Zoro chuckled. "I have no other wounds on my chest…"

Sanji blushed. "Idiot…tell me sooner…where else are you hurt?"

The swordsman shrugged. "Oh, I don't know…why don't you try and find the wound yourself…"

Sanji's eyes widened in surprise. Zoro was inviting him to touch his body? Sanji swallowed thickly. As tempting as it was to take advantage of the situation Zoro's health came first. Sanji was sure one of Zoro's legs was injured. The cook put his hands on Zoro's bare hips and began to slide his hands down the swordsman's flesh and over his thighs.

Zoro hissed. Sanji found the wound on his thigh and pressed his hand against the wound and began to chant the healing spell as he stared into Zoro's eyes. "_Tanka Harwar_."

"Is this making your heart flutter, Cook?" Zoro asked in a gravely voice.

Sanji blushed. "Shut up…"

"Is it?" Zoro asked firmly. "You owe me…"

"Y-Yes…" Sanji admitted in a small voice.

Zoro let out a defeated sigh. "I really don't want to forgive you but…it's so damned hard to stay mad at you ero-cook…"

Sanji gave Zoro a questioning and slightly hopeful look. "Is that so, shitty Marimo?"

"For now I think you need to make it up to me so…let's start small." Zoro said as he turned around and put his back to Sanji. "Massage my back, Cook." Zoro ordered.

Sanji nodded. He deserved to be bossed around by Zoro. "Alright." Sanji agreed - surprising Zoro and he moved through the water to stand behind Zoro. Sanji placed his hands on Zoro's back and began to massage his back skillfully.

A pleasured moan escaped the swordsman's lips. "You're not half bad, Cook…"

Sanji could feel his face heating up and was glad the swordsman couldn't currently see him. He was probably blushing to the roots of his hair just then. Having the swordsman's bare back to him was just…intense. "Oh shut up…"

"Hmmm I can't wait to think of other ways you can make it up to me, cook." Zoro smiled evilly.

"I'll do whatever you want, Zoro." Sanji said softly. Anything to keep Zoro from just walking away from him again…

Zoro's smile faltered and he stiffened. "Cook…you should never just let anyone do 'whatever' they want to you…"

"I know…stupid marimo…" Sanji leaned forward and placed a kiss to Zoro's back. "I'm sorry…when will you forgive me?"

Zoro shivered at the kiss. "I dunno."

_Oh come on Zoro…forgive Sanji already! Can't you see that this is the perfect setting for some hot springs sex!_ Aoi complained. _The water would make things easier too…everything is already nice and slick…_

_Shut up, ero-sword! It's not so easy to forgive what he did…he broke my heart…_

_But he's trying…_

_Yea, but I wonder if that will be enough. He needs to regain the trust and respect he's lost. _

_Stubborn…pleasure-delayer…tight-ass…_

_Oi! ERO-SWORD!_

TBC…!

AN: I hope you all enjoyed the ZoSan Halloween Special! I have another Halloween present for my readers: I just finished publishing an original paranormal romance novel: Rockstar Ghost (author KuroKoneko Kamen, my other penname). As a promotion for Halloween my novel will be available for FREE in the Amazon Kindle store from October 26 - October 30, so go get your free copy and let me know what you think of my new novel! It has lots of hot male rockstars…what more does a girl want? Have a fun and safe, Halloween! And thanks again for all of the reviews, they make me so happy and help to motivate me to do lots of writing!

Also, now that I brought back Ace (and Oda should totally bring poor Ace back soon) I'm wondering who I should pair him up with…? How many would like to see a little Ace/Luffy? Someone-sided Ace/Sanji? I was thinking of pairing Luffy with Boa Hancock but now I'm sorta torn…lol. I like Ace/Luffy a lot better now that I know they're not really related. Hmmmzzzz


End file.
